Sakura Hime Kagome
by Unicornblossem13
Summary: When Kagome has a strange dream, she becomes the beautiful and powerful female warrior Sakura Hime. Not a good summary,sorry. First story please be nice.
1. Meeting Inside A Dream

Chapter 1: Meeting Inside A Dream  
Disclaimer: I own nothing  
This is my first story so please be nice.

It was the middle of the night. The sky was filled a million stars. In a abandoned wooden hut, a certain miko slept and dreamed.

* * *

Kagome's Dream

'What a beautiful place.' Kagome thought as she walked on a crystal clear lake, that replaced the ground. Cherry blossom trees were everywhere, there pink petals falling and causing ripples in the water. 'This is just like the dreams I use to have when I was a little girl.'

Suddenly a strong gust of wind started to blow, cherry blossoms blew everywhere. Kagome put her arms in front of her face and closed her eyes, as she tried to block the wind. Suddenly Kagome heard a sound that sound like a horse neighing. When the wind settled down, Kagome put her arms down and opened her eyes and looked ahead. When she did her eyes widen at what she saw.

A pure white pegasus stood in front of her. It was twice the size of a regular horse with black eyes. It's pure white feathered wings were large in size.

'Beautiful.' Was all Kagome thought was she stared at the creature before her. She reached out her hand to touch it, when she as suddenly surrounded by a bright pink light. When the light died down, Kagome was wearing a completely different outfit.

She was wearing a pink kimono with long sleeves, which had thin black lines at the end, the skirt stopped on her thighs. A gray and white bodice, with a ying-yang symbol just above the skirt. She had pink shoes and long white socks. One pink bow was tied on both sides of her head in her hair, which was now pure snow white. Her eyes were now pink with cat-like pupils and her skin was as pale as the moon. Finally she wore a black choker with a metal hoop in the middle, a red ruby was attached to the bottom of it.

Kagome quickly looked herself over, surprised by her sudden transformation. 'Why am I in this.' She thought.

"Milady, your destiny begins."

Kagome gasped at the sudden male voice. She looked at the white winged horse. "Was that you?" She asked.

"Yes." Pegasus replied shaking his head.

"Who are you?"

"I will explain soon, but for now it is time for you too wake up. Goodbye Milady."

Next thing that Kagome knew a white light surrounded everything.


	2. Meeting Asagiri, The Mini Snow Woman

Chapter 2: Meet Asagiri, The Mini Snow Woman

Kagome's eyes snapped open as she sat up with a gasp. 'What a weird dream.' she thought, putting a hand to her head.

"Kagome?"

Kagome turned her head and saw her friend Sango staring at her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Sango I'm fine." Kagome replied with a smile.

But Sango looked doubtful. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Kagome nodded her head. Then she stood up and walked out the hut, while Sango followed her out. Outside the two girls saw their male companions. "Morning guys." Kagome greeted cheerfully.

"Good morning Kagome." Shippo said, as he jumped into Kagome arms.

"Keh. You're too cheerful for you're own good wench." Inuyasha mumbled.

Kagome took a deep breath. "Inuyasha." she said.

Inuyasha flinched, as he was sure she would sit him.

"Sometimes you are such an immature child." Was all Kagome said as she turned and walked away.

Everyone was shocked at the raven haired miko's response, as they were positive that she would sit their half-demon friend.

'She didn't sit.' Inuyasha thought. 'That's so weird. Is she mad at me or somethin.'

* * *

After a few hours the group had made to village. For some reason all the villagers were gathered at the center of the village.

"What going on?" Kagome asked she and her friends made it up to the front of the crowd. Up front they saw a man selling various items.

"It looks like a traveling merchant." Miroku commented.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen, time to present the last item on sale!" The merchant shouted, as he pulled something out of his wagon. It was a metal birdcage, that could hold a small bird. But what shocked Kagome was what inside the cage.

'A little person?!' she thought.

Inside the cage was a mini woman, she probably could fit into a person's palm. She had chin length pink hair with blue eyes, that looked sacred and looked ready to cry. She was wearing a white kimono with a blue obi tied in a bow in the back. She had knee length socks and red sandals. Finally, she wore a purple bow in her hair with yellow bells attached.

Most people were mumbling about the small woman in the cage, until the traveling merchant spoke up. "Make no mistake people, this little woman here is actually a demon."

Most people gasped, while other were intrigued.

'So that's a little woman is a demon.' Kagome thought. 'She looks so sacred and sad.' Suddenly her thoughts were broken when she heard an elderly voice.

"I'll take that mini demon, young man." An old man spoke, judging by his clothes he was a rich man. "I have many uses for a demon, like you." He said making the mini demon shake in fear.

"Excellent." The merchant said happily.

Just before the old man can give him the money Kagome spoke up. "Stop!"

People were surprised and the girls sudden outburst.

"Kagome, what are doing?" Inuyasha asked.

But Kagome just ignored him and rushed up to the old man and merchant, with a serious look on her face. "You can't sell her to him." she said.

"And why not, little girl?" the merchant asked, annoyed that his sale was interrupted.

"Because I will take her!" Kagome declared.

The mini demoness gasped at the teenage girl's replied.

"And just what make you think you can afford this demon, my dear girl?" the old man asked, with smugness in his voice.

"With this." Kagome pulled something out her bag. It was a necklace with a silver chain and blueish purple gem hanging off it. It was very beautiful. "It's real. I'm sure it will be wroth a lot of money." Kagome handed the necklace to the merchant, who examined it very carefully to see if she was telling the truth. "Do we have a deal?"

The merchant was hesitant. "We have a deal." And with that he handed the cage to Kagome, which she took.

Kagome walked calmly back to her friends, who had shocked looks on their faces. Inuyasha was the first to speak.

"What the heck, Kagome?! Are you insane? You just bought a demon!"

"I know Inuyasha, you don't have to yell in my ear." Kagome said holding a hand on her right ear.

"Why?" said a small voice. Kagome looked down and saw it was the mini demoness who spoke. She was looking at her with her blue eyes, that held confusion.

"What?"

"Why?" she repeated. "Why did you give such a valuable item to help me, a demon nonetheless."

Kagome just smiled warmly at her, which seemed to melt her heart.

'Such a warm smile.' the mini demoness thought.

"Because I knew that old man would make your life miserable, and I didn't want that too happen to you." Kagome simply explained. The mini demoness eyes widen and she gaped sightly.

'T-This girl is really nice.' she thought.

Kagome crouched down and put the cage on the ground. "Now lets get you out of this cage." she said as she opened the door of the cage and held out her hand for the mini demoness to climb on. Said mini demoness was hesitant at first, but slowly placed herself right in the middle of Kagome's palm. Kagome than stood straight and brought the mini demoness close to her face. "I should introduce myself, my name is Kagome. And these are my friends: Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara." she pointed to each of her friends, than pointed at Inuyasha last. "And that loud dog there, is Inuyasha."

"What did you just call me?!" yelled Inuyasha, an red irritation appeared and his head.

Kagome ignored him and continued to smile at the mini demoness in her hand. "So what's your name?" she asked.

"M-My name is Asagiri." she answered shyly. "I'm a snow demon."

"A snow demon? Wow, that's really cool." Kagome said. "Well, it's nice to meet you Asagiri. I hope you and I can be friends." then Kagome put Asagiri on her shoulder.

Asagiri was shocked at the miko's kind words, but then smiled, a blush appearing on her face. "It's nice to meet you too Kagome, and I hope we can become friends too."

* * *

**Alright, that's the second chapter, I hope you all enjoy it. And please review. Also I got the idea from the manga Sakura Hime. It's great you guys should read it. Anyway, I better go and please read&amp;review.**


	3. Asagiri's Story

Chapter 3: Asagiri's Story

After Kagome had saved the snow demon, Asagiri, from the merchant the group decided to break for lunch, made by Kagome and her mother, in a field. While they were still in the village, Kagome had bought a mini food dish for a Asagiri. It contained: mini bowls, plates, cups, and a pair of chopsticks. Asagiri was very happy about the dish set and the delicious food, she was eating.

"Itadakimasu!" Asagiri exclaimed happily, as she dug into her food quickly, stuffing her face full of food.

"Wow, for a little demon, she can really chow down." Sango commented, as she watched, amazed at how fast the mini demon was eating.

"Yeah, she looks like Inuyasha when he eats ramen." Miroku said.

"Don't compare me to that shrimp!" Inuyasha yelled. Asagiri said something, but her mouth was too full of food for anyone to understand.

"Asagiri, chew and swallow your food before you talk, or else you'll choke." Kagome stated like a mother-like tone.

Asagiri quickly chewed than swallowed her food. Next she took a big gulp of tea, to help wash it inhaled then exhaled. "I'm sorry." she apologized. "What I was trying to saw was, I couldn't but eat so much. Because one..." She held up one finger. "I haven't had anything to eat in almost four days, not even when I was that merchant. And two... this is the best food I have had in years!" Asagiri turned toward Kagome with stary eyes. "Did you really make all of this Kagome?"

Kagome started to blush and rub the back of her in embarrassment. "Actually my mom helped me with most." she admitted.

"Well, now I know where you get your amazing cooking skills from." Asagiri stated. She sighed. "I can't believe it. First, you save me from being sold to a old man. Then your letting me eat this wonderful food. How can ever repay you for your kindness?"

"You don't have repay me for anything Asagiri." Kagome replied. "Hey, you have some food on your face." she dug a handkerchief from her bag and leaned down to wipe her new friend's face, but Asagiri stopped her.

"I-It's okay." the mini snow demon stammered. "Besides, I don't want your pretty handkerchief to get all dirty."

Kagome smiled. "It's alright. It's just a handkerchief, I can wash it later." she gently wiped Asagiri's face.

'She really is a nice girl.' Asagiri thought as Kagome finished wiping her face. Seeing Kagome smile also made her heart melt. 'W-What would I do if a ever fall in love with Kagome? I can't let that happen.'

"Hey, Asagiri can I ask you a question?" Shippo's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Sure, Shippo. what is it?" Asagiri replied.

"Why are you so small?" he asked. "Were you born that way or something?"

Asagiri's eyes widened and then became downcast. "Actually, the real reason is because I have a curse on me."

"A curse?! everyone shouted in unison.

Asargiri nodded. "Yes." She turned around, her back facing everyone. She undid the obi of her kimono, letting it slide down far enough to show the group her back. Everyone gasped. On Asagiri's back an ugly, black spot covered the middle of her back. " You all see this spot? The more I use my powers the bigger the spot gets, and when the spot covers my entire body, I will die." She fixed her kimono and turned back around to the group's shocked faces.

"Asagiri, how long have you had this curse on you?" Sango asked.

"For fifty years." Asagiri answered. "The one who put the curse on me, is a demon by of Naraku." At the mention of Naraku's name Inuyasha's ear perked up. "But, if I were to destroy him, only then will my curse be removed."

"That's, like with my wind tunnel." Miroku commented , while looking at his clothed- wrapped hand.

"Asagiri, why don't you join us? We're all on a quest to destroy Naraku, and collect the Shikon jewel shards. You could help us out." Kagome explained, while gently picking up Asagiri.

"No, way that little pipsqueak will only slow us down." Inuyasha commented.

"Sit boy!"

CRASH!

Inuyasha groaned as pain spread throughout his body, from crashing to the ground after being sat.

"To, bad Inuyasha, because Asagiri is coming with us." Kagome scowled at Inuyasha, then turned back to the mini demon in her hand, her scowl turned into a gently smile. "That, is if you want to Asagiri."

Asagiri was quit shocked about what had just happened, but then smiled at Kagome, with a blush on her face. "I would love too."

And that was how Asagiri the mini snow demon came into the group.

* * *

**There's chapter 3 I hope you guys like it. And thank you for your reviews, It really makes me happy. Any who I have to go. The next chapter is the one where Sakura Hime appears. Until next time, please read&amp;review. P.S: I don't anything in this.**


	4. Enter Sakura Hime, The Warrior Princess

**Hi everyone. I still can't believe this is my fourth chapter. I just want to apologize for all the grammar mistakes I have made. And thank you for your kind reviews. Well, here is chapter four. The first appearance of Sakura Hime! Please enjoy.**

Chapter 4: Enter Sakura Hime, The Warrior Princess

After a long day of traveling, the group had decided to set up camp for the night. Right now, everyone was eating a meal made by Kagome, expect Inuyasha who eating ramen as usual.

"Mmmm, Kagome this is so good." Asagiri complimented.

"Aw, thanks Asagiri, you're really sweet." Kagome replied.

"Inuyasha, why don't you try some, it's really good." Miroku asked his half-demon friend.

"Keh, no way would I ever eat any of that's wench's disgusting food." Inuyasha said rather harshly.

"That's so mean!" Asagiri fumed that he insulted her new friend's amazing cooking. "You haven't even tried any of it you, jerk!"

Inuyasha snorted. "If it's made Kagome, than I don't need to try it, to know it will taste nasty." Suddenly he saw a look of pain cross Kagome's face and started to feel real guilty. 'Maybe that was a bit to harsh.' he thought

"Inuyasha." Kagome said in a voice, that made everyone flinch. "Sit!"

CRASH

Inuyasha groaned. Kagome stood up and started to walk toward the forest. The spell had wore off on Inuyasha, as he stood up and saw Kagome walk away.

"Oi, Kagome where do you thi-" Inuyasha started to say, but cut off when Kagome gave him a cold and hateful glare.

"For a walk, don't follow me." she said with venom in her voice, that caused a chill to go down the half-demon's spine. Kagome continued her walk into the forest.

"Wait, Kagome I'll go with you." Asagiri called out as she stood up and ran after her miko friend. She stopped to turn around give a glare at Inuyasha. "She should have sat you, until every bone in your stupid body was broken you dumb dog!" And with that the Asagiri ran to catch up with Kagome, as fast as her little legs could.

"Why you little-" Inuyasha was once again cut off, when Sango head him with her hiraikotsu. "You big idiot!" she yelled, hitting him again.

* * *

Kagome didn't know how far she walked. She didn't care. She just wanted to clear her head. Finally, deciding to rest, Kagome sat on a medium sized boulder. 'Inuyasha is such a idiot.' she thought. 'I wish he would understand my feelings for him.' she brought her knees to her chest and rested her forehead against them. By that time Asagiri had finally caught up with Kagome. She found her on a boulder with her knees to her chest and her forehead resting on them.

"Kagome, are you okay?" the snow demon asked walking closer to her friend. Kagome lifted her head to look down at Asagiri. Asagiri silently gasped. Tears where falling down Kagome's cheeks.

Kagome quickly wiped away her tears. "Yeah, Asagiri I'm fine don't worry." But Asagiri didn't believe her.

"You know, if you want I can freeze Inuyasha in a block of ice as punishment for making you sad." Asagiri offered, trying to cheer up Kagome.

Kagome giggled. "Thanks, Asagiri, that's nice of you but it's okay." she picked the mini snow demon and placed her on her lap. They were both silent, as they listened to the sounds of the forest. Asagiri was the first one to break the silence.

"Kagome, I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Are you in love with Inuyasha?"

Kagome was hesitant, but answered. "Yes. But he he already has someone else in mind." Kagome then started to explain everything about Kikyo. About her being Kikyo's reincarnation, how she was brought back from the dead, and how Inuyasha often goes to see her. After she finished her explanation, all was quiet again. Asagiri was shocked to her all that had happened to her friend.

"I'm sorry you have to go through all that." Asagiri spoke up, feeling terrible that her friend had to go through so much.

Kagome smiled sadly. "It's okay. I just wish I was stronger so I can help everyone."

"Maybe I can help with that."

Both girls gasped at the sudden male voice that just spoke. Asagiri jumped from Kagome's lap and looked around. "Who's there?! Show yourself!"

Suddenly a bright white appeared in front of them. Both of them closed and tried to shield their eyes from the blinding light. After the light died down, the girls slowly opened their eyes and gasped at what the saw. In front of them was a white pegasus. But not just any pegasus, it was the same pegasus from Kagome's dream. Kagome stood up and made her way to the beautiful winged creature in front of her.

"Pegasus?"

Pegasus shook his head in yes.

"Kagome, do you know him?" Asagiri asked

"Yeah." Kagome then explained her dream to Asagiri. About how she met Pegasus and about her transformation. Asagiri was gaped like a fish out of water at the end of Kagome's story.

"Wow." was all she could say.

Kagome giggled at her reaction. Then she turned her attention to Pegasus. "Pegasus, you said something about helping me become stronger. What did you mean?"

"What I meant was, I want you to transform into the Warrior Princess, Sakura Hime." Pegasus explained simply.

"How do I do it?"

"Just concentrate."

"Okay." Kagome closed her eyes and started concentrating on her transformation. Then, a pink light surrounded her. When the light disappeared Kagome was wearing the very same outfit from dream. Her hair now snow white and her eyes pink, with cat-like pupils, and her skin was as pale as the moon. Asagiri gasped at how beautiful she looked.

"Kagome, you look so beautiful!"

But Kagome didn't hear her, because she was busy looking herself over. 'I actually transformed.' she thought. 'I actually feel stronger. And my body feels lighter.' Suddenly she noticed a medium sized shell floating in front of her. She took it her hand and opened it. Inside was red ink.

"Use the red ink to make two moons, with their backs touching each other." Pegasus told her.

Kagome did so and used the ink to make two crescent moon, their backs touching, on the palm of her hand. Her palm had started to glow pink. Then, suddenly, a katana sword came out her hand. It had a silver blade with a rea handle. A dark red, round jewel was on top of the handle. Kagome grabbed it, amazed by it's beauty.

"This is the Chizakura." Pegasus said. "You well be needing it to help your friends."

Kagome gasped. "Are they in danger?!"

Pegasus shook his head. Kagome started to run back in the direction of the camp, when Pegasus stopped her. "Kagome. You must remember too never give your true identity to anyone, even your friends. Or else they maybe put into grave danger."

Kagome nodded her head in understanding and ran back to camp with Asagiri at her heels. 'Please everyone, be save until I get there.' Kagome prayed to herself, as she ran faster.

* * *

Inuyasha grunted as, the ogre demon he was fighting threw him to the ground.

After Kagome hadn't come back after a long time everyone decided to go look for her. But an ogre demon came attacked them. Sango tried to throw her hiraikotsu at it, but the ogre deflected it with it's arms. Miroku tried to suck it up with his windtunnel, but ogre threw him away before he could anything. And the demon too strong for Kirara to take down. That left Inuyasha, with Tessaiga, but the demon was still too strong. After the ogre had throw him to the ground, the demon was ready to smash him with his fist. But, before the ogre could, an spiritual arrow came out of no where and hit the ogre in the back, puritying it's entire back. The ogre howled in pain.

"Who did that?!" the ogre demanded.

"I did."

Everyone turned to the source of the female voice. A lone feminine figure was standing an a branch of a tree, the light of the moon made her snow white shine and her big pink eyes, her pupils were cat-like, were also seemed to shine. A katana was resting on her shoulder, shining in the moonlight along with her hair. She had a smirk on her face. A hand was on her hip.

"I won't forgive you for attacking innocent people." she told the demon. "And I swear on my Chizakura, that I will sent you to the Underworld."

"You talk big, but you're nothing more than a weak little girl!" the ogre demon threw a boulder at her.

But to everyone surprise, she easily dodged it was grace and agility. She landed on her feet, in front of a shocked Inuyasha. "Is that the best you can do?" she teased the demon, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

'Who is this girl?' everyone thought.

The ogre, then charge toward Kagome. She just smirked and jumped in the air and did a triple flip over the demon, and got behind it. Before the ogre could turn around Kagome plunged her Chizakura into it's back. Then the demon exploded into cherry blossoms. Everyone was shocked at how powerful this mystery girl was. Inuyasha was the first to speak, when she started to walk away.

"Wait!"

Kagome stopped in her tracks. Panic started to form in her. 'Oh no, please don't tell me he figured it out.'

"Who are you?" Inyasha asked. Not knowing that it was Kagome.

Kagome mentally sighed in relief, he didn't know it was her. She got an idea. She turned to him with a flirtatious smile on her face. "I am the Warrior Princess, Sakura Hime. And you'll probably see me around more, my cute little doggie." she blew him a kiss. Then she turned and ran away into forest, leaving a shocked and blushing half-demon.

"I think she's smitten, with you my friend." Miroku commented, a grin on his face.

"Sh-Shut up!" yelled Inuyasha, his blush becoming redder.

* * *

After Kagome had left and went back into the forest, she transformed back into her normal self and found Asagiri, who watched the whole battle while hiding. The two came to the camp and were able to convince their friends that they had gotten lost. After a night's sleep, the group was once again traveling. And Kagome was thinking about a certain thing that happened last night.

'I still can't believe I flirted with Inuyasha like. Oh, well at least he didn't recognized. Maybe as Sakura Hime I'll be able to express my feelings. When I blew him that kiss the look on his face was priceless.' she giggled.

"What are you laughing at?" Inuyasha asked.

Oh, nothing."

Inuyasha just turned his head."Keh, women." Suddenly his thought drifted to a certain warrior princess. 'Who was she?' he had remembered her scent. She smelled like cherry blossoms and lavender. Then he remembered her flirtatious smile and the kiss she blew him. His cheeks turned pink. 'I have you admit, she was really cute.'

"Inuyasha?"

He turned his head and saw Kagome staring at him.

"What are you spacing out for?"

"Keh, none of your business wench."

Kagome scowled at him. "Sit boy."

CRASH

Inuyasha growled at Kagome his sit position. "Why did ya do that Kagome?!"

Kagome, who had Asagiri on her shoulder, just walked past Inuyasha.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!"

Kagome turned around, and to him and everyone's surprise, she smiled at him. She stuck out her tongue out at him. "Stupid." Then she and Asagiri giggled and ran ahead of their confused friends.

And that is how Kagome's destiny as Sakura Hime began.


	5. Loving Affections

Chapter 5: Loving Affections

It had been a few days since the group had met the Warrior Princess Sakura Hime, who was secretly Kagome. They had traveled to a village that was having trouble with a snake demon, that only came at night. Miroku was able to convince the villagers that they could get rid of the demon, in exchange for food and a place to sleep. Later that evening the girls had went to one of the indoor bathhouses to wash up.

Kagome sighed, as she slipped in the warm water. Sango followed her, while Asagiri was sitting on her shoulder. " This is so relaxing."

"You got that right." Sango agreed. They started to watch themselves. Kagome was about to do her back, when Asagiri spoke.

"Kagome, let me wash your back for you."

"Oh, you don't have to do that Asagiri, I can do it myself."

"No, it's okay, I want to." Asagiri stood up on her friend's shoulder, but lost her footing and fell forward. She closed her eyes and waited to hit the water, but instead she landed on something very soft 'Soft?'. Asagiri opened her eyes, to see what she landed on, and blushed deeply. She had landed on top of Kagome's ample breasts. 'So big and soft.' Asagiri felt like she wanted to curl up and fall asleep on them.

"Asagiri are you okay?" Kagome voice brought her out of her perverted thoughts.

"Y-Y-Yes! I'm fine!" Asagiri, though not wanting to, quickly climbed off of the buxom young girl, and went to wash said buxom girl's back. After their bath, the girls went to have dinner with the rest of the companions. The mini snow demoness, still had a deep scarlet blush on her face. Then after their dinner, the group started to perpare for demon, that was sure to show up. Right now, Kagome, Asagiri, and Inuyasha were inside waiting for the demon, while Sango and Miroku went to find a good place to hide.

'Man, I wish this demon would come already.' Inuyasha thought impatient as always. Suddenly he remembered what Sakura Hime said when he first meet her.

* * *

Flashback:

She smiled flirtatious at him. "I am the Warrior Princess, Sakura Hime. And you'll probably see me around more, my cute little doggie." she blew him a kiss. Then she turned around and ran into the forest, leaving a shocked and blushing half-demon.

End Flashback

* * *

Inuyasha blushed slightly, remembering her calling him her cute little doggie. 'I wonder if she'll show up tonight.'

"What are you thinking about Inuyasha?" he jumped a little hearing Kagome's voice so suddenly.

"None of you business." he said.

Kagome was about to say something, but a villager shouted that the snake demon was here. Everyone came out of their hiding places, ready to face the demon. it was huge and black with gleaming red eyes, it's forked tongue flicking back and forth.

"It's huge!" Asagiri exclaimed.

"Well, guess I'll have too cut it down a few inches." Inuyasha stated, getting Tessaiga out of it's sheath .

"Inuyasha be careful." Kagome warned.

Inuyasha didn't say anything as he charged at the snake, Tessagia above his head ready to cut the demon apart. But the snake moved, at amazing speed, and Inuyasha's sword just hit the ground. Miroku threw some sutras at the demon, while Sango threw her hiraikotsu. But the snake dodged both attacks. Kagome tied to shoot a spiritual arrow at it, but it dodged again.

"It's to fast." Sango said.

"I would use my WindTunnel, but there are too many people here. Miroku commented.

Asagiri started to worry. "What are we going to do? At this rate, we'll lose."

"I have a idea." Kagome said to the mini snow demon in a whispered voice, so only she can hear.. "Maybe, if I transform into Sakura Hime, than we probably have a better chance at beating it."

"Yeah, maybe." Asagiri agreed.

After making sure no one was paying attention to her, Kagome quickly ran and hide behind one of the small wooden houses. Making sure no one was around, she quickly transformed and put the red ink on the palm of her hand. She held up her hand and then Chizakura came out. She grabbed the handle and rushed back to help her friends. She came back in time, to see the snake demon attack a village child. Running as fast as she can, Kagome, reached the child in time to grab him and jump out the way of the snake's line of attack. Getting a good feet away from the snake, Kagome set the child down and after making sure he was okay, she let him run to his mother. Then she turned her attention to the snake, who hissed angrily at her. She smirked at it, a hand on her hip.

"Sorry, you'll have to get your dinner else where."

"Sakura Hime!" Kagome turned to the group and winked at them. "Hey, guys what's up?"

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked, secretly a little bit happy to she.

"Thought I come and lend a helping hand." she replied simply.

She turned her attention back to the snake and pointed her katana at it. "Let's dance."

They both charged at each other. The snake raised it's head high up and it brought down, toward Kagome. But she jumped up to dodge. She brought her sword down to cut the demon in half, but only cut the end of it's tail off. The snake hissed in pain as the Warrior Princess landed on her feet.

'Dang.' she mentally cursed. 'Well, at least I was able to cut part of it.

Suddenly Kagome saw the snake slither toward something or someone. She gasped as she saw that the snake was heading toward Inuyasha. Running as fast as she could, Kagome tried to her beloved half-demon before the snake did. "Inuyasha, move!" she had made it in time to push him far enough out of the way, just as the snake demon wrapped itself tightly around her body, causing her to drop her Chizakura.

"Sakura Hime!" everyone yelled.

"Oh no! What do we do?!" Asagiri panicked, as she saw her friend get the life squeezed out of her.

"Their's nothing we can do." Sango replied. "As long as the demon has her like that, we can't attack it without the risk of hurting her."

"Well, we have to do something!" Inuyasha yelled, angry that there was nothing he could do to rescue the girl who had saved him.

Meanwhile, Kagome was trying to come up with a plan of escape. The more she struggled the tightly the snake squeezed.

'I can barley breath. If I don't do something soon I'm dead.' Suddenly she got an idea. 'Maybe I can purify it. If I can just get one hand free then...' Finally, after some struggling, Kagome got one of her hands frees. Then she placed it on the demon's scaly body, sending a large amount of spiritual energy through her hand to the demon. The snake hissed in pain, feeling itself being purified. It quickly let go of the girl and slithered away from her. Kagome crumpled to the ground, breathing heavily. Inuyasha quickly rushed over to her, to make sure she was okay.

"Sakura Hime, are you alright?"

She grabbed her sword and began to rise to her feet, with Inuyasha's help.

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you. Let's just finish this thing off once and for all."

'Milday.' a familiar voice rang in her head.

'Pegasus.'

'Use the Chizakura, to use an attack on the demon.'

Suddenly the name of an attack came into Kagome's head. She smirked.

"You might want to step back." she told Inuyasha.

When he did what she asked, Kagome put her katana in front of her. Both of her hands gripping the handle. She transfixed her eyes on the snake demon, and took a deep breath.

"Cherry Blossom Storm!" she swung her sword over shoulder and then out toward the snake.

When she did a storm of cherry blossom petals, with very sharp points, came from her sword and flew toward the demon at rapid speed. When they made contact with the snake they made cuts everywhere on it's body. It's own blood was flowing from the cuts. Everyone was amazed by the attack.

"Wow, that was incredible!" Shippo commented.

"Such an effective attack." Miroku stated.

While the snake was distracted with the cuts on it's body, Kagome quickly ran toward it, jumped and plunged Chizakura into it's head. The snake exploded into cherry blossoms, which blew away in the wind. The minute Kagome landed on her feet, she crumpled to her knees the ground. Everyone rushed over to her. Inuyasha was the first there and held her by the shoulders for support.

"Sakura Hime, are you okay?" he asked with genuine concern in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm alright, just a little low on energy right now."

Inuyasha helped her to her feet.

"That was amazing, you're really powerful." Shippo commented.

"It was nothing, I'm just glad I could help." Kagome said.

Suddenly Miroku clasped both her hands with his. "My dear, beautiful Sakura Hime , I was wondering if you would do me the honor of bearing my children."

For some reason anger boiled inside Inuyahsa and he growled lowly. Before Sango could do the job of slapping the pervert monk, Kagome pulled back her fist and punched Miroku right in the face. He flew back about three feet with swirls in his eyes.

Kagome sighed. "Well, I better go now. See you guys later."

Just was she started to walk away she felt a hand hold onto her shoulder firmly, but gently. She turned around and saw it was Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha?"

"I just want to thank you for saving me from the snake demon. If not for you than I would have been the one to be all wrapped up."

Suddenly he felt her grab the front of his kimono and was pulled forward. Then he felt a pair of soft lips on his cheek. When Kagome pulled back, Inuyasha put a hand on the cheek where she kissed him, his face bright red.

"That was a reward for being a good dog." she explained, a flirtatious smirk on her face.

"Wh-What?!" Inuyasha stammered, his blush got redder.

Kagome giggled. "Oh Inuyasha, you are so cute when you're embarrassed." she turned and started to run away. She stopped and turned toward Inuyasha one more time. "And, Inuyasha, you can just call me Sakura." she winked and blew a kiss at him. "Be thinking, about me now. Bye-bye!" she turned and ran, once again leaving a shocked and blushing Inuyasha.

Inuyasha growled. "Wh-Why you, no good sneaky, flirty, vixen!"

His friends snickered at their flustered half-demon friend. After Kagome transformed back to her regular form she went back to her friends, luckily they didn't notice she was gone. Then the next morning the were all traveling once again.

**And there is chapter five, hoped you enjoyed it. And please read and** **r****eview!**


	6. New Moon Feelings

**Hi**** everyone, I'm back and with chapter 6. But first, I want to thank you all of you for your kind reviews and please keep reviewing. Anyway here is chapter 6, please enjoy.**

Chapter 6: New Moon Feelings

* * *

Kagome's Dream

Kagome was sitting in a field of flowers of all different colors. A million shooting stars were flying across the dark night sky, the full moon shining brightly. A big dark blue lake sparkled like a beautiful diamond in the moonlight. Rainbow cherry blossom tree branches, were swaying in the gently breeze that blew. It was very peaceful.

"Your dreams are as beautiful as always." Pegasus came and tucked his legs under him, to lay besides the dreaming miko. One of his wings wrapped itself around her shoulder. He looked at her face and saw she had a very serious look, as if she were thinking very hard about something. "What are thinking about?"

"Can't I tell them?" Kagome, not looking at him, replied in a whispered voice.

Knowing what she was talking about Pegasus replied. "No."

"But, what if I only tell one of them?"

"I know this is frustrating for you, but you must understand that if any of your friends were to find out then they would be put in danger."

Kagome nodded in understanding. "I understand. But I feel like I'm betraying them, if I don't tell them."

Pegasus leaned forward and began to nuzzle her cheek in a comforting manner, his wing covering her whole body, almost as if he were protecting her.

"One day, I promise you, you can tell them. But for now only you, me, and Asagiri can know. Okay?"

Kagome said nothing, just nodded.

Suddenly a familiar bright white light surround everything.

End Dream

* * *

The next morning the group once again started their travels. Also it seems Inuyasha was in a bad mood this morning.

"Let's go! Move It!" he ordered, leading the way.

"What's with him?" Asagiri asked, annoyed with the half-demon's bossiness. "He's more grumpy and bossy than usual."

"It's because it's the night of the new moon Asagiri." Miroku explained

"New moon?"

"Yeah, the night of the new moon is the night were Inuyasha turns completely human." Kagome explained.

"Oh, that makes sense,considering he is a half-demon." Asagiri stated, finally understanding the situation.

"Yeah, so what? You got a problem with me being a half-demon, pipsqueak?!" Inuyasha asked, growling at the mini snow demon.

"N-No, of course not!"Asagiri flinched, trying to hide behind Kagome's shoulder. 'Geez, this guy really has issues.'

After a full day of traveling the group stopped to camp by a large lake. They finished setting up camp just in time for the sun to set and for Inuyasha to turn human, His long silver hair turned black, his golden eyes changed violet, his dog ear, fangs, and claws all turned to human ones.

"Incredible!" Asagiri exclaimed, looking over every inch of the half-demon turned human. "I've never seen a half-demon turn into a human before. It's amazing!"

"I'm so glad you're impressed." Inuyasha replied with sarcasm in his voice.

"You know, I bet your as weak as a kitten in this form." Asagiri said in a teasing voice. "Or a puppy to be more accurate." she giggled.

A red irritation mark throbbed on Inuyasha's forehead. He used his fingers to flick Asagiri hard. She yelped in pain.

"You're one to talk about being weak, you little mouse!"

"Inuyasha, Asagiri, stop bickering." Sango told them.

"She started it!" Inuyasha said, sounding childish.

Kagome sighed, as she stood up and walked toward the lake

"Where are you going Kagome?" Shippo asked

"Just down to the lake to fill up on some water."

"I'll accompany you." Asagiri offered, as she stood up and followed Kagome.

"I'll come to."Inuyasha said, standing up. "Just to make sure you two don't get into trouble."

When the trio made it to the lake, Kagome bent down to refill her canteen. Meanwhile Inuyasha was staring at her the whole time. Her hair swayed the wind and her eyes seemed to hold warmth and kindness. She was beautiful. Suddenly an image of a certain warrior princess appeared is his mind. Inuyasha mentally gasped.

'W-Why, did I just think of Kagome as Sakura. I admit they look a bit alike, but Kagome isn't flirty like her.'

"Inuyasha?" Kagome's brought him out thoughts. "You ready to go back?"

When he nodded Kagome stood up, but lost her footing and fell backward into the lake. When she resurfaced Inuyasha helped her out the water.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Asagiri asked.

"Yeah, sorry, I'm clumsy."

Inuyasha and Asagiri both sweatdropped. They looked down and both blushed heavily. Thanks to the water Kagome's shirt clung to her, like a second skin. The outline of her large breast could be seen.

"Are you two okay? You're both bright red." Kagome asked, oblivious to where the pair was staring.

"N-No! It's nothing." both replied in unison.

"But you might want to wring out your shirt a little." Asagiri suggested.

Kagome, finally understanding, nodded and went behind a boulder to rid her shirt of any water. While she was behind the big rock, her two friends were still blushing over what the just saw. Asagiri suddenly got an idea. She looked up at Inuyasha and grinned devilish at him.**  
**

"Hey, Inuyasha, lend me your ear for a second."

"What is it?" he picked up Asagiri and placed her on his shoulder, next to his ear.

"I just want to tell you something interesting." she whispered in his ear. "I have felt them."

Inuyasha, knowing exactly what she meant, flushed bright red. "Y-You, mean..."

"Yep." Asagiri grinned from ear to ear. "And let me tell you, their as soft as they look." she held her hands on both sides of her face, blushing a light scarlet.

Before Inuyasha could anything to the bragging mini snow demon, Kagome came back from behind the boulder with a water free shirt.

"Hey, are you guy ready to go back to camp?"

"Sure am Kagome." Asagiri replied, jumping off of Inuyasha shoulder and into Kagome's arms. Making sure Inuyasha watching, Asagiri smirked rather smugly and put one of tiny hands on one of Kagome's breast.

Two red irritation marks started to throb on the now human boy's head. 'Why you cocky little..'

After the trio had come back to the camp everyone had went to sleep, expect for Inuyasha.

"Why are you still awake?" Asagiri asked, not sleeping as well.

"Keh, if I were to sleep then some demon could come and kill me in my sleep." he replied. His thoughts then drifted to a certain snow-haired girl. 'If a demon goes come, I wonder if she'll come. And I wonder what she'll think of me in this form.'

His thoughts were interrupted by a nosy mini snow demoness. "Are you thinking about someone special."

"None of business!"

"Keep it down you two, some people are trying to sleep." Miroku said, mad about being woken up.

"It's her fault!" Inuyasha replied, once again sounding childish.

Suddenly a loud rumbling sound came the direction of the forest. And it sounded like it was coming closer.

"W-What is that?" Kagome asked awaking up along with everyone else.

"Whatever it is it's big and coming this way." Sango commented, getting ready to attack with hiraikotsu.

Suddenly a giant bull demon came hurling through the trees. It's large, sharp horns ready to pierce through skin. It's hooves ready to trample anything in it's path. It charged. Sango threw her giant boomerang and it hit the bull in the face, sending it back a few feet. The demon snorted in angry, pawing at the ground with it's hoof.

'It looks mad.' Kagome thought. 'I better go transform into Sakura Hime just in case.'

Making sure, once again, that no one was paying attention to her, Kagome ran into the forest and hide behind a large tree. She quickly transformed into her pink kimono and summoned Chizakura. She ran back and saw the demon charging at her friends. She jumped in the air and landed in front of the bull and grabbed a hold of it's horns. She planted her feet in the ground, she was pushed back but was finally able to stop. Her feet were at the edge of the lake. With all the strength she could muster, Kagome was able to flip the big bull demon onto it's back. Everyone was amazed by the girl's strength. Jumping away from the bull, Kagome landed close to her friends.

"Are you really human?!" Everyone asked in unison, shocked by her power.

She just shrugged her shoulders and turned her attention back to the bull demon, who was now back on it's feet, and pointed her sword at it. The bull pawed the ground, while Kagome got into attack stance. They stared at each other for what seemed like hours, until they finally charged at each other. Sparks flew when the bull horn's and Kagome sword made contact with each other. The both of them keep this up for a while, until Kagome decided to use a different form of attack. She jumped back and got into a stance. Her sword placed in front of her, both her hands gripping the handle.

"Cherry Blossom Storm!" She swung her sword outward. The very sharp storm of cherry blossoms came out of her sword and flew toward the bull. Cuts appeared on the demon's body, blood flowing from the wounds.

'That should slow it down a bit.' Kagome thought.

She charged at the bull, aiming her sword for it's neck. But the demon blocked with her with it's horns.

Kagome grunted. "You are one stubborn cow."

Somehow the bull was able to push Kagome back a few feet. The bull turned around and flung out it's hooves out to kick her. Kagome closed her eyes and waited for the oncoming blow. But it never came. Kagome opened her eyes and gasped. Inuyasha had taken the kick for her. The kick sent him spiraling into the lake. The sound of a loud splash rang in Kagome's ear.

'Inuyasha' was the only thing that ran through her mind. She bowed her head, her bangs hiding her eyes. She gripped the handle of her katana tightly. Her teeth gritted together. She lifted her head, and everyone gasp. Kagome's eyes were glowing pink and she was glaring at the bull demon with pure angry and hated. "You monster! I'm gonna kill you!" She ran toward the bull, with speed that made her look like pink and white blur, and used her Chizakura to slice the bull's head clean off. The head dropped to the ground and rolled a few times. It's blood staining the green grass. With her eyes still glowing, Kagome, ran towards the lake. Chizakura had disappeared into her palm. She jumped in the air and dived in with a big splash.

She swam as fast as she could in the dark water. 'This lake is so deep.' she thought. 'And it's really dark too.' But thanks to her eyes glowing brightly, she had no problem at all seeing in the water. After what seemed like hours Kagome finally saw Inuyasha's form, he was falling deeper into the water.

Kicking her feet harder and faster, Kagome got closer to her friend. Suddenly Inuyasha opened his eyes and found himself staring into a pair of glowing pink ones. He immediately knew who it was.

'Sakura.' he thought.

Her snow white hair was moving wildly in the water and her beautiful glowing eyes and face held relief, happy to see that he was okay. And a smile formed on her lips. She looked like an angel. She reached out her hand and gentle caressed his cheek. Inuyasha unconsciously leaned himself further into her soft, warm hand. Putting her hand behind his head she pulled him forward, close to her chest. Next, she put her arm around his waist, then started to kick hard and quickly upward toward the surface.

'She looked really happy to see that I okay.' Inuyasha thought, his head still on her chest. 'She feels really soft.' was the last thing he thought as he closed his eyes and slipped into unconsciousness.

As Inuyasha started to regain consciousness he felt something pressed against his lips. He slowly opened his eyes and saw that Sakura's lips were on his, she was holding his head with her hand. He blinked a few times before realizing what was happening. His eyes widened so big, that they looked like they would pop out of his sockets.

'W-W-What the!?' he exclaimed mentally.

He started to struggle, trying to get away from the girl he thought was kissing him. Kagome noticed his attempt to escaped and released his lips. When he was free, he slightly pushed her away and scooted away from her. His face was bright red.

"W-What is wrong with you?!" he stammered.

"Huh? What do you mean?" she asked, confused by his sudden outburst.

"You know exactly what I mean! First, you save me, then you kiss me while I was unconsciousness! What kind of game are you playing here?!"

"Kiss you?" Kagome titled her head to the side. Suddenly she started to giggle, then her giggles turned into a huge laugh. She held her sides.

"What's so funny?!"

Finally able to control her laughter Kagome looked at her embarrassed friend. "I wasn't kissing you, stupid! I was giving you mouth-to-mouth."

Inuyasha blinked. "M-Mouth-to-mouth?"

"Yeah, you know to get all the water that you swallowed out of you."

"O-Oh." was all Inuyasha said.'That actually makes more sense.'

"Did you want me to kiss you for real?" he saw her put on her flirtatious smirk.

"N-No of course not!"he blushed.

She scooted closer to him and grabbed both sides of his face.

'W-What is she going to do?'

She leaned forward. Inuyasha closed his eyes and waited for the oncoming kiss to come onto his lips. But, instead he felt her lips on the tip of his nose. She pulled back and smiled at him. She traced the line of his jaw with her finger.

"That was for protecting me from the demon's kick ." she said."Let's make a deal. Whenever you do something good, then I'll give you a kiss as a reward. But you have to close your eyes, so you'll be more surprised where you get."

She stood up and walk past a blushing Inuyasha.

"Wait." he stood up himself and grabbed her wrist. "I just want to know. Why do you always flirt with me?" she looked confused. "You only flirt with me, but you could also have flirted with Miroku. I know he would love to get that kind of attention from a beautiful girl, like you. So why me and not him.?"

Kagome looked at him for awhile, before smirking at him. "You think I'm beautiful?"

Inuyasha blushed, realizing what he just said. "D-Don't try and change the subject and answer the question!"

Kagome chuckled. "All right, All right." she leaned forward into his ear. Her hot breath tickling him. "I don't flirt with the monk because... he's not the one I really like."

She pulled back to look at Inuyasha's shocked and surprised face. She just smiled and turned around to walk into the forest. She turned around to look at him. Her words snapping him out of his trance.

"I'm really glad you're okay. If something terrible were to happen to you, I don't know what I would do."

Then, without another word, she turned and walked into forest, disappearing into the trees. Once again she left a shocked and blushing half-demon behind. The next morning, Inuyasha turned back into his half-demon form and the group started their travels once again.


	7. Secrets Reavled

**Hi everyone. Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been on vacation. Also I have an idea for the story that might shock you, but that's I'll say for now. Anyway here is chapter 7. P.S I own nothing that is being written.**

**Opening Moonlight Densetu: (English version)**

**I'm sorry, I'm not honest**

**I can say it in my dreams**

**My thoughts are about to short circuit**

**I want to be with you right**

**The moonlight makes me want to cry**

**I can't even call, it's midnight**

**But I'm so innocent, what should I do **

**My heart's a kaleidoscope**

**We are lead by the light of the moon **

**We meet by chance again and again**

**The countless shining star above us foretell love's whereabouts**

**Born miracle romance**

**Just one more weekend together**

**God, please give us a happy end **

**In the present, past, and future **

**I'll always be in love with you**

* * *

Chapter 7: Secrets Revealed

It had been a week since the battle with the bull demon, and group was traveling through a mountain side. While everyone was chatting along, Inuyasha was thinking about what had happened a week ago. He raised his fingers to his lips. A blush spread on his cheeks.

"Her lips were really soft." he mumbled to himself.

"What did you say Inuyasha?" Sango asked, hearing his mumbles.

"No-Nothing! Mind your own business!" He snapped and marched forward, ahead of everyone.

"What's his problem?" Shippo asked.

"Who knows." Miroku commented.

"I bet he's thinking about that little kiss of life you gave him." Asagiri teased, while whispering to Kagome on top of her shoulder.

Kagome had told Asagiri about what had happened after she had saved her secret half-demon love interest from drowning. The mini snow demoness had a laughing fit for almost a good fifteen minutes.

Back to the present Kagome's cheeks turned a light red, from her friends teasing. "Ha Ha, very funny Asagiri." she replied sarcastically.

"Hey, Kagome are you okay?" the teen miko heard the female demon slayer's concerned voice. "Your face is slightly red."

"Uh Uh, yeah." Kagome stuttered. "It's just hot out here is all."

"Maybe Inuyasha is thinking about Sakura Hime." Asagiri stated, trying to help Kagome to change the subject.

At the mention of the warriors princess's name Inuyasha's ears perked up and he stopped walking and turned toward the group, who had stopped to discuss the topic at hand.

"You think so?" Miroku stated.

"Probably." Kagome agreed. "I mean from what you guys told me about her it wouldn't surprise me if you all were thinking about her. To be honest I really hope I get to meet her soon."

"You know, now that you think about, Kagome you never seem to be around when Sakura is around. Why is that?" Shippo asked.

At the young fox demon's sudden question, Kagome and Asagiri silently gasped.

'Stupid Shippo!' Asagiri mentally cursed. 'Why did he have to asked a question like that all of a sudden?!'

"W-Well, the thing about that is..." Kagome stammered, trying to think of a good excuse to the question at hand.

She silently prayed that something would happen so she would not answer the question that might reveal her identity. Then her prayers were answered. Because a cougar demon came from the mountain rocks and jumped in front of the group. Everyone got ready to fight, while Kagome secretly ran and hid behind a large boulder. She transformed and summoned the Chizakura. She ran from her hiding spot and jumped in air, and landed in front of the demon.

She quickly turned her head to the group. "Yo."

"Sakura!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

Kagome gave her famous flirtatious smirk and wink at the half-demon boy. "Hi, sweetheart. Did you miss me?"

Inuyasha's face started to turn red. "Now's not the time for your ridiculous flirting!"

"Alright, alright. I'll flirt with you after we beat this little kitten."

"That's not what I meant!"

"Can we discuss this after we defeat the demon?" Miroku stated.

"Okay, killjoy." Kagome replied.

She turned her attention back to the cougar. Then she rushed at it, swinging her sword at it's head. But the demon was to quick and jump on the air.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango threw her giant boomerang and hit the cougar demon square in the stomach.

"Great shot Sango!" the warrior princess complimented the demon slayer.

For some reason having the snow white haired girl complement her like that, made Sango blush a little. "I-It was nothing."

"Why the heck are you blushing all of sudden?!" Inuyasha exclaimed, surprised by the female demon slayer's action.

Suddenly the cougar charged at Sango, it's fangs bared. But Miroku was able to use his staff to block the demon's attack, the demon's sharp fangs latched onto the golden staff. The monk was trying his best to put up a good fight with the demon, but it proved useless when the cougar started to pushed him back. Then the cougar raised one of it's paws, ready to strike the monk across the face with it's deadly claws. But before it could strike Kagome came and kicked the demon in its side, sending it hurling into a boulder.

"Thank you, Sakura." Miroku thanked the girl who saved him.

"It was nothing, I'm just glad you're okay Miroku."

Then Miroku grabbed one of her hands and brought it to his lips, kissing her knuckles. This action caused Inuyasha to stiffen and growl while Sango fists started to shake in anger, both glaring at the monk. Asagiri, Kirara, and Shippo sweatdropped.

"Even so, if there is anything I can do to repay you please don't hesitate to ask." Miroku stated, with a mischievous glint in his eyes and ignoring the deaf glares from his friend.

Kagome closed her eyes and slightly chuckled, a tick mark appeared on her cheek. She opened her eyes and gave the monk an annoyed look. "You know what I would like to do to you right now you perverted sorry excuse for a mon-" she never finished her sentence, because the cougar demon had recovered from it's attack and pounced on the girl.

Everyone gasped as the girl and demon landed near the edge of a cliff. Before Kagome could push the demon away, said demon bite right into her shoulder. Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth, but no sound came out. Her body felt paralyzed and she felt helpless. She also felt her blood flow from her shoulder, down her arm and onto the rocky ground.

"Sakura!"

Inuyasha's voice was what brought her out of her shocked state. Quickly, she pulled her legs under the cougar. Then, using all the strength she had left, Kagome kicked the demon right in the stomach. The demon flew back a couple of feet. But once it landed, it leaped in the air to pounce on the poor girl again. But the demon stopped in mid-air when Kagome drove her Chizakura through it's throat. The demon exploded into cherry blossoms. Panting heavily, Kagome stood up from her laying position. Then Chizakura suddenly disappeared into the palm of her hand. She put her hand, the one with her good arm, on her still bleeding shoulder. Part of her kimono where the demon bite was stained red with her own blood. Everything that happened next, was like it was slow motion. The ground under her feet gave way and she slipped and fell downward. She heard Inuyasha screaming her name, and she saw Asagiri jump over the cliff and follow her down. Then both of them fell into the raging river, that was below the cliff. As Kagome sank deeper into the river, she suddenly had a weird sense of deja vu.

'This like time I saved Inuyasha from drowning, expect I'm bleeding.' she thought. Her vision started to blur from all the blood she lost. Suddenly a bright light appeared before her. 'What is that light? Pegasus?'

But when the light disappeared, it reveled a beautiful young girl who looked about eighteen, she had a well-endowed figure. She had pink hair, that went a few inches past here waist, and bright blue eyes, her pupils were slightly slanted. She was wearing a long white kimono with a blue bow tied on her back. She also wore a purple ribbon in her hair with bells attached to it. Kagome immediately realized who it was.

'Asagiri. Is this her true from? She so beautiful.'

Quickly the new grown up Asagiri, swam toward her friend and put her hands on her shoulders, minding the one that was injured. 'Don't worry. You will be alright now.'

'Asagiri.' Kagome thought. 'You are a snow demon. But it's so strange. Way are you so warm?' she put a hand on the snow demoness's cheek.

As if she read her thoughts, Asagiri's expression turned to a look of shock, then she smiled happily and a small blush appeared on her cheeks. 'That is... because the day I met you, you taught how be that way. Warm.' then she gently hugged Kagome to her chest.

Then the river's strong current carried both girls down river.

* * *

Down the river three white wolves were drinking the cool river's water.

"Alright guys lets be heading back now." said a female wolf demon with red hair, a purple iris flower in her hair, and green eyes. "We shouldn't stay out to long or they may send some people to search for us."

Just as Ayame and her wolf companions started to travel back to were their pack was, one of the wolves started to bark at the lake.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Ayame asked. Suddenly she saw a flash of silver in the water. 'What is that?'

Getting closer to the flash Ayame gasped at what she saw. Laying on her back was a girl with snow white hair, wearing a pink kimono. Her eyes were closed.

'It's a girl.' the wolf demon girl thought.

Then she noticed the blood on the mysterious girl's shoulder. Not hesitating, Ayame quickly rushed into the river and pick up the girl. Heading back to the shore, she gently placed her on the ground. Then she pulled back the part of her kimono that was covering her injured shoulder. There she saw the large bite mark on her shoulder. 'She must have been attacked by a demon to get this kind of wound.' Ayame thought logically . Then she took a good look at the mystery girl's face. 'She's really pretty. She's almost like a live doll.'

Suddenly the sound of one of her wolves whimpering snapped her out of her thoughts. "What is it this time?"

The wolf that was whimpering came up to her with something in it's mouth. Holding out her hand, Ayame let the wolf dropped the thing into her palm. When she saw what it was, her eyes widened. It was a mini girl with pink hair that went to her chin. She wore a white kimono with a blue bow tied on her back, and a purple ribbon with yellow bells attached to it was in her hair. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing heavily.

'It must be a mini demon.' Ayame thought.

Suddenly a bright pink light surrounded the girl with the snow white hair. Ayame shut her eyes, while the wolves put their paws over their eyes. When the bright light finally disappeared, Ayame opened her eyes and gasped. Laying were the girl in the pink kimono was, was another girl with black hair wearing a strange green and white kimono. Ayame immediately knew who it was.

"K-K-Kagome?!"

* * *

Ending: Doutte Koto Nai Sympathy

Katachi dake no doujou

Don dake kasane tatte

Karada wa shoujiki sa

Tarinai mitasare nai

Atisu toshita yakusoku iji de mo mamoritai

Kutsu himo kyutto kataku musunde

Inochi sae mo oshiku nai, to ieru

Negai ga omae ni wa aru no kai?

Oh, set me free

Gisei mo itami mo doutte koto nai

Set me free

Usotsuki yasashisa sore mo owari

Kitai sareru koto ga seou koto ga

Tsuyo sa ni kawatte iku yo

Ikiru imi ha owaru imi wa

Atashi no naka ni aru to shitte iru kara

Please, set me free

* * *

**And there is chapter 7. I decided to give the story an opening and an ending theme. The ending is one of the endings of the anime and manga Akuma no Riddle. Any who please read and review and enjoy my story. An till next time. **


	8. Friendships Are Made

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 8: Friendships Are Made

* * *

**Opening Re-Sublimity (English Version)  
****The sorrow that flicks far off was moved into the memory of a conflict **

**And was frozen in a white scream that clings in my eyelids**

**The hesitation of the depressed moon. **

**My existence is certainly here and now.**

**It's waiting for.**

**I won't shed tears again.**

**I'll just embrace you for an instant.**

**I can't say it... I can't listen it... It's just an illusion.**

**A not allowed desire that is dropped to the side of time and becomes a lost child.**

**Only your voice... only your finger... only the temperature when you get closer.**

**Thoughts that don't reach you are cut up and taint the night wind.**

* * *

Darkness. Darkness was all she saw, as if she in some other world. Then, with a groan, Kagome opened her eyes. She found herself staring at a rocky ceiling. She was laying on her back, one of her arms were over her forehead while the other was across her stomach A fur mat was under her and another one was covering her. It took her a minute to realize that she was in a cave. She quickly sat up, but soon immediately felt a sharp pain in her shoulder. Kagome pulled back the piece of clothing covering her shoulder, and saw a thick layer of bandages covering her entire shoulder.

"Kagome! You're awake!" the sudden voice caused the teen miko to jump slightly.

She turned her head and saw Asagiri, her legs tucked under her, sitting beside her make-shift fur bed. She was smiling widely and her face held relief, but there were dark bags under her eyes as if she hadn't slept in days.

"Asagiri, are you alright?" Kagome asked her mini friend.

"Don't worry about me!" Asagiri replied. "It's you I'm more worried about. You lost a lot of blood when that cougar demon bit your shoulder."

'Cougar demon?' Kagome thought. 'Bit my shoulder?'

Then she remembered what had happened. The cougar demon pouncing on her and biting her shoulder. Her falling into the water and Asagiri jumping in after her. And she remembered Asagiri transforming into her true form to save her. But after all that, it goes blank.

"Oh, yeah, I remember what happened now, but not what happened after that. Where are we anyway Asagiri?"

"Well, to be honest, a while after I transformed I blacked out." the mini snow demoness admitted. "But after I came to, I found us in this cave. I thought we were going to be dinner for a nasty demon, but it turned out that we were saved by a rather nice wolf demon girl."

"Wolf demon girl?" Kagome repeated. "Asagiri, did you learn this girl's name?" she asked.

Before Asagiri answered, a familiar voice spoke out.

"Oh, you're finally awake, good."

Kagome turned and saw a familiar red headed and green eyed female wolf demon. She was carrying two bowls, one with fruits and the other with water.

"Ayame?" Kagome said, surprised.

"Yep, that's me." the wolf girl replied with a grin.

"Kagome, you know her?" Asagiri asked.

"Yeah, sorta of." the raven haired miko replied as the wolf girl came up to them, knelt besides them, and placed the bowls next to the make-shift fur bed. "Ayame, were you the one who saved me and Asagiri?" she asked the red headed demon.

"Sure did." Ayame answered. "And it was a good thing I did to, or else you may have died from losing so much blood. I carried you and your friend back here to a mountain cave me and my pack are staying at. After we got here I was able to bandage your shoulder. Since then, you've been asleep for three days."

"Three days?" Kagome repeated.

"She right." Asagiri spoke up. "I woke up an hour after we were brought here to the cave."

The three of them sat in silence for a few moments. The silence was broken when Ayame stood up. "Well, I'll let you eat and get some rest."

"Okay." Kagome replied.

As Ayame walked toward the mouth of the cave, Kagome's voice stopped her.

"Hey, Ayame. I just want to say thanks a lot for saving me and Asagiri. If there is anything I can do to repay you, please let me know." Kagome smiled at the wolf demon girl.

For some reason Ayame blushed from the other girl's smile.

"I-It's no problem." she stammered. Then she quickly ran out of the cave, but not before shouting, "I'll be back later to check on you with more water!"

"But we have penalty of water already." Asagiri commented, while watching the wolf girl's fast retreating form.

Kagome giggled. "She is so funny. We were real lucky to have Ayame find and not some hungry demon."

"How do you know her, Kagome?" asked Asagiri.

"It's a pretty long story." then the teen miko explained how she meet Ayame and how the wolf demon girl was jealous of her, thinking she stole her fiance, Koga, a male wolf demon, from her. "But I was able to convince her that I had no interest in Koga what so ever."

"Wow." was all Asagiri could say.

"Yep. Now let's eat, I'm starving."

"Um.. Kagome, there's something you should know." Asagiri told her, now harbored a serious expression.

"Yeah, what is it?" Kagome asked, picking a fruit out of the bowl and putting it into her mouth, chewing thoroughly.

"When you fell off the cliff you were Sakura, right?" the pink haired snow demon asked, causing the miko to nod. "Well, now you are Kagome. So I'm thinking that you transformed back into your regular self when you went unconscious."

Kagome stopped chewing, swallowed her food, then she gave her mini demon friend a cautious and serious look. "Are you saying that when Ayame found us, she found me as Sakura and she saw me transform back into my real self?" she questioned.

"I'm not sure, it's only a guess. But, if it is true, then she not saying anything about it." Asagiri said.

Kagome thought for a minute then spoke to Asagiri. "I think it's best to talk to Pegasus about is. Tonight, I'll try to see if I can talk to him in my dreams."

"Yeah, that's a good idea!" Asagiri agreed. Suddenly, a loud grumbling noise came from the mini woman's stomach. Asagiri, blushing in embarrassment, sweatdropped and put her hands on top of her rumbling stomach. "Hehe, sorry about that." she apologized. "I guess I'm a little hungry." she said sheepishly.

Kagome laughed slightly. "Well, then I guess we better both eat."

The two friend then ate their small meal. They laughed and joked until nighttime came. Ayame came and told them that she would sleep with them. So, in case anything happens, then she could protect. Kagome was laying on her back on her fur bed, Asagiri and Ayame slightly snoring on either of her side.

'I hope I can talk to Pegasus tonight.' she thought. She turned her head to the right, looking at Ayame's peaceful sleeping face. 'Hopefully, he will tell me what I should do about Ayame.' she moved her head back upward, her eyes staring at the ceiling. Her eyelid's started to droop. 'I wonder if Inuyasha and the others are looking for us. Also, is Inuyasha worried about me, or Sakura?' was the last thing she thought before sleep came and claimed her.

* * *

Kagome's Dream

Kagome was sitting on a gray colored rock in the middle of a meadow. A gentle breeze was blowing, causing the pink cherry blossoms and white snow, that were falling from the sky, to spread everywhere. Even though snow was falling, the fifteen year old was not cold. She looked up and saw the crescent shining brightly.

"I seems we have a quite difficult situation at hand." Pegasus stated as he brought himself to stand beside the sitting miko.

"It seems you know about everything that's happened." Kagome remarked, not surprised as he seemed to know just about everything.

"Yes." her winged horse friend said calmly.

"What do you suppose we do?" the young woman asked.

"I think it is best to ask Ayame straight out, to see what she knows."

"Okay."

The both of them stood and sat in silence as they watched the moon shine and the cherry blossom petals and snow fall. Kagome broke the silence.

"I'm sorry, I got too careless." she apologized.

"It's okay." Pegasus turned his head and nuzzled her cheek in the same comforting manner he did in her last dream. "No one could have predicted this."

Then a white light flashed, surrounding everything.

End Dream

* * *

That morning, Kagome explained her conversation with Pegasus to Asagiri.

"Should we really ask Ayame?" the mini snow demoness asked, skeptical of the plan.

"If Pegasus thinks it's a good idea, then yes." Kagome replied. "He always seems to know what he's doing."

Asagiri sighed. "Well, if you and Pegasus think it's a good idea, who I'm I to stop you?"

The girls decided to go outside and find Ayame, rather than stay wait for her. Once outside, Kagome let her eyes adjust to the bright morning sunlight.

"Kagome, are you sure you should be walking right now." Asagiri asked in concern, riding on the miko's shoulder.

Her friend was slightly staggering and she was panting just a bit, as if the walk from the bed to the outside of the cave was too much for her.

"I'm fine, Asagiri. I felt the need to stretch my legs anyway. Come on, let's go find Ayame." Kagome insisted.

'She is so stubborn.' Asagiri thought with a sigh.

The two then started their search for Ayame. A lot of wolf demons stopped what they were doing to look at the mini demon and raven haired miko. And a lot of them were giving them hungry stares.

"I don't like the way they're all looking at us." Asagiri whimpered, shivers running up and down her spine from the demons intense stares.

"Yeah, same here." Kagome agreed.

Suddenly, a male wolf demon appeared in front of them. He had arms crossed over his chest, and he seemed to have this arrogant aura around him.

"So, you're that _miko_ girl that Ayame picked up, huh?" he said the word miko like it was poison in his mouth.

'Well, this guy is awfully rude.' Asagiri commented mentally, scowling at the demon's attitude.

"Yes, Ayame did bring me here." Kagome answered his question calmly, refusing to show fear in his presence.

"What is that idiot thinking?" the wolf man asked, more to himself. "Bringing someone with spiritual powers here. Is she trying to get us all killed?"

"Hey, Ayame is a very nice girl, don't insult her like that!" Kagome defended the wolf demon girl.

"A weak and little woman like you doesn't have the right to tell me what to do."

"Don't underestimate her." it was Asagiri's turn to defend her friend.

"Oh, yeah." the wolf demon man raised up his hand to slap Kagome and Asagiri, but was stopped by a familiar female voice.

"Stop it, right now, Kenji!" quick as a flash, Ayame stepped in front of the raven haired miko and male wolf demon. She was glaring at him, her arms were held out beside her.

"Ayame, what are you thinking, letting this girl stay? She could kill us all. And, if I remember correctly, this is the very same girl who stole your fiance!" Kenji shouted angrily.

Ayame gritted her teeth. "That doesn't matter now. What matters is that she gets rested up and no harm comes to her." she said.

The two wolf demons glared at each other for a little while longer, until Kenji turned on his heels and stormed off without a word. Ayame sighed in relief. She turned to Kagome and Asagiri.

"You two okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, thank you, we're fine, don't worry." Kagome replied, a small smile forming on her lips.

"What was that guys problem?!" Asagiri asked, still anger from the male demon's bad attitude.

"Ever since my Gramps died, the whole pack has been going crazy." the red head wolf demon explained. She eyes became downcast. "And I can't blame them." she said softly.

"Ayame?"

Suddenly, said wolf demon girl turned to the two other girls, a scowl appearing on her face as she placed her hands on her hips. "But more importantly, what are you doing out of bed, young lady? Shouldn't you be resting?"

Kagome and Asagiri both deadpanned and sweatdropped.

'Young lady?' Kagome thought. 'We're the same age, aren't we?'

"Well, you see we wanted to talk to you about something really important." Asagiri said to the scolding red headed wolf.

"Alright, but we can talk when we get you back to bed." Ayame remarked as she firmly, yet gently grabbed Kagome's good arm and pulled her softly back to the cave where she was previously resting.

When they got back inside the cave, Kagome sat back down on the bed, the fur covers covering her legs, while Ayame and Asagiri sat beside her, their legs tucked under them. The three of them sat in silence, until Ayame broke it.

"So what did you want to talk about?" she asked.

Kagome hesitated for awhile, then said what she wanted to ask. "Well... you see when you found me and Asagiri, did you happen to see anything strange?"

Ayame gave a small smile. "You mean, like seeing you with white hair and wearing a pink kimono?" she questioned.

'So she does know.' Asagiri and Kagome thought at the same time.

"I'm guessing you want an explanation." the teen miko stated.

"Yeah, pretty much." Ayame said, giving a small chuckle.

"Well, get comfortable, because it's a long story."

Then Kagome started to explain everything. Like, meeting Pegasus, saving Asagiri from the merchant, transforming into Sakura, and secretly flirting with a certain half-demon. After the young miko finished her story, the three of them sat in silence for a little while longer.

"Woah, I got to say, that sure is something." Ayame remarked, breaking the silence.

Kagome chuckled slightly. "Yeah I guess it is." then she gave the wolf demon girl a serious look. "Ayame, this is a very big secret that only me, Asagiri, and Pegasus know." she grabbed a hold of one of Ayame's hands and looked her straight in the eyes. "Please, I want you to promise that you will tell no one." she pleaded.

The two fifteen year old girls stared at each for several long seconds. Then Ayame smiled.

"You don't even have to ask." she said.

Kagome's eyes widen and she smiled happily. Suddenly, she embraced the wolf girl in a tight hug. Ayame was caught off guard by the sudden hug.

"Thank you, Ayame you are such a good friend!" the miko girl exclaimed.

Ayame's face claimed the expressions of shock and surprise. 'Friend?' she thought. Then she smiled and returned Kagome's hug. "It's no problem."

* * *

Later that afternoon, the three friends went to the hot springs, located near the mountain, for a quick soak.

"Ahh, the water feels so good!" Asagiri declared, dipping her tiny feet into the warm and steamy water.

"It is, isn't it?" Ayame said as she untied her pigtails and let her red hair fall to the middle of her back. Then she started to take off her clothes and soon joined the snow woman. "Hey, come on Kagome, join us." she called out to the raven haired teenage girl.

"Okay, just a second." Kagome replied as she to started to undress herself. When she was done, the miko put her foot in the water, so her body could adjust to the temperature. Then she slid her body into the spring and gave a peaceful sigh. She suddenly felt eyes on her. Kagome looked and saw a certain wolf demon girl staring at her with a look that looked like envy. "Ayame, are you okay?" she asked.

Ayame quickly turned around, her back facing Kagome and Asagiri. "Y-Y-Yes, there's no problem." she replied, stuttering slightly. The wolf girl looked down at herself. 'Expect that Kagome has a figure that I would totally kill for!' she thought. Then she put her hands on her much smaller breast. 'Not to mention, her boobs are a whole lot bigger than mine! Compared to her I'm a board!'

"Is it just me, or is there a strange aura of envy surrounding Ayame?" Kagome asked/whispered to her mini snow woman friend, who nodded in reply.

"Hey, Ayame, I was thinking that we should go looking for our friends soon." Kagome told to the jealous wolf demon girl. "They might be really worried."

Ayame snapped out of her thoughts and turned to face the two other girls. "Yeah, you're right. Tomorrow, we'll go look for them, you still need to rest up a bit. That okay with you?"

The snow woman and miko smiled and nodded. Soon the three girls were chatting and joking with each other. Kagome had told them a joke and the two other girls stated to laugh. Ayame stopped mid-laugh and abruptly stood up. Her two friends had stopped their laughs and looked at their friend with concern.

"Ayame, is something wrong?" Asagiri asked.

"I'm not sure." Ayame replied. "I just suddenly got a bad feeling."

"Maybe we should go back to your pack." suggested Kagome as she stood up.

The red headed wolf didn't say anything, just nodded. The girls quickly got dressed and were soon running toward were Ayame's pack was. When they got there, they gasped at the scene before them. The entire wolf demon pack was horribly mangled. Their bodies laying everywhere. The trio was shocked, but no more than Ayame. Sadness, anger, and loss all ran through her.

"W-What happened?" Ayame's voice was cracking, her eyes filling with tears. Suddenly, she fell to her knees, her hands covering her eyes so that her friends would not see her tears.

Kagome kneeled beside Ayame, and pulled her into a comforting hug. "I'm so sorry Ayame."

Then said wolf demon girl broke into a chorus of sobs, her tears falling down her cheeks and landing on the ground.

Suddenly a harsh laugh rang from above them. They girls looked up and saw three Birds of Paradise land a few feet from them.

"Oh, it is so sad, isn't it?" the one in the middle, the leader, mocked them in fake sympathy.

"You bastards!" Asagiri yelled. "You we're the ones who killed them, didn't you?!"

"Yes." the leader answered, licking his lips. "And I must say, they were quite delicious." he and the other Birds of Paradise laughed.

Ayame stood up and glared at them with pure hated, her whole body shaking in anger. "Shut up! I'm going to kill you!" she declared.

"Ayame, no!" Kagome shouted, trying to stop her friend.

But it was too late. Ayame was already running at full speed towards them. She pulled out her sharp green leaves and threw them at the demon trio. But the leader used his wings to create a strong guest of wind to blow the leaves away. Then Ayame jumped in the air, her leg stretched out towards the leader to kick him. But one of them shot out in front of her and used it's wings to hit her and sent her hurling into a rocky wall. Ayame fell onto the ground and she struggled to get up. When Ayame was able to get onto her knees, she saw the Bird of Paradise that had hit her was coming toward her, it's talons stretched out to rip the poor demon girl apart. Ayame just sat and waited for the attack. Then she saw a glint of silver and a pink and white blur pass by. Suddenly, the Bird of Paradise had clean cuts appear on it's body, exploding into pink cherry blossom petals a second later. Ayame started in awe as the petals floated to the ground. Then a girl in a pink kimono and white, silvery hair was in front of her, her back to the wolf demon. A katana with a silver blade, red handle, and a dark red round jewel, was in her hand.

"I am sorry for your lost, Ayame." Kagome apologized, her pink eyes trained on the the demon in front of them. "I know there is nothing I can do to bring them back..." she held her sword out in front of her, both hands gripping the handle. "But, I swear on my Chizakura, that I will help you avenge your packs death!" she vowed.

Ayame stared at the now white haired miko. 'Kagome..' she thought. 'She is so strong and kind. She really is a great friend.' then she finally got up and stood beside her friend. "Lets sent them to meet their maker." she said.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." the warrior princess remarked.

Then the two girls charged at the now demon duo.

"Cherry Blossom Storm!" Kagome yelled as she fired her attack, Ayame throwing her leaves.

The two attacks combined into one and ended up cutting the Birds of Paradise, their blood flowing from their wounds. The demons howled in pain and anger. Then the other Bird of Paradise started to fly toward the two teenagers. The girl duo braced themselves for the oncoming attack.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"

The Bird of Paradise of suddenly sliced in half and it remains fell to the ground. A familiar silver haired half demon landed in front of the two girls, his claws flexing. Kagome's eyes widened and one word escaped her lips.

"Inuyasha..."

Hearing his name, Inuyahsa used his demon speed and quickly embraced the girl in a tight hug. "Sakura..." he whispered in her ear.

"Inuyasha." Kagome felt like crying as she hugged said half demon back.

Inuyasha grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her a little bit away from him. "Are you alright? How's your shoulder?" he asked.

"Don't worry, I'm fine, thanks to her." Kagome said, gesturing her head to Ayame, Inuyasha finally taking notice of the red headed wolf demon.

Ayame blushed a little as she smiled and waved her hand a bit. "Hi."

Then the half-demon boy turned his attention back to Kagome/Sakura, slightly shaking her by the shoulders. "Do you have any idea how worried I- I mean how worried everyone was?" he asked.

"We were worried, but Inuyasha you were the one who was most worried about both Sakura and Kagome remember?" Sango questioned as she, Miroku, and Shippo came riding on a transformed Kirara.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha yelled at the demon slayer.

Kagome giggled and raised her hand to the half-demon's cheek. Then she started to pinch and pull on his cheek. "Don't be shy~ Don't be shy~ Let's be more honest~" she said to him a sing-song voice. "Just say you were worried and that you like me a whole lot."

Inuyasha blushed as he smacked her hand away and rubbed his cheek. "As if I'll give into you flirty ways, you sly vixen!"

"Hey what I'm, chopped demon guts?!" the last remaining Bird of Paradise shouted, mad about being forgetten.

"Oh yeah, we were just about to kick your feathery ass." Kagome said. "Everyone stand back, I have a plan." she ordered.

When the others did as she asked, Kagome got into position. She pulled her hand, the one with Chizakura in it, back and threw it at the flying demon. But the Bird of Paradise moved out of the way, Chizakura sailing past it at high speed.

Everyone's, expect Kagome's, mouths hung open and their eyes turned to dots. "Eh?" they said in unison. "Eh?! She threw it and missed?! How can she miss?!" they all exclaimed.

"If you all would shut up, you would know that this is apart of my plan!" the white haired warrior princess shouted, annoyed.

Then she got down on one knee and held her stretched out arm, holding it in place with her other hand. She pointed her palm, the one with the moon symbols, at the Bird of Paradise.

"Come back, Chizakura!" she commanded to her sword.

Suddenly, to everyone's surprise, the katana stopped in mid-air and turned around and started falling quickly downward. Then it passed through the Bird of Paradise, the demon exploding into cherry petals, and disappeared into it's master's palm. The force of having Chizakura go into her palm caused Kagome to be throw back. Everyone rushed toward the girl laying on her back.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Inuyasha, worried, as he helped her up.

"Yeah, I'm good, thanks." the warrior princess replied.

"That was a really great plan." Sango complimented the other girl. "You really surprised me when you shouted for Chizakura to return to you."

"It was nothing, I'm just glad that it worked." Kagome replied.

"Well, now that we know you are okay, we can start looking for Kagome." Miroku said.

"Kagome is missing?"Ayame asked, pretending to not know that Sakura was really Kagome.

"Yeah, she's been gone for three days." Inuyasha said, looking distraught.

Kagome saw the look and quickly came up with an idea.

"I just remembered. On our way here, me, Asagiri, and Ayame all saw Kagome, isn't that right girls?" she asked her friends, secretly winking at her two friends.

Understanding the wink, both snow woman and wolf demon replied at the same time, "Yep, that's right."

"I'll go and get her for you, but first..." Kagome walked toward Inuyasha with a smile so innocent, that it was scary. "I think you deserve a reward for be the good dog that you are." she remarked.

Inuyasha's face turned red, understand what she meant. "D-Do we really have to?" he asled.

Kagome smirked. "We had a deal. Now be good and close your eyes."

Inuyahsa grumbled a bit but closed his eyes. The other looked confused as the warrior princess pulled the half-demon's red kimono, exposing his neck. Then they were shocked when Kagome placed her lips on the crook of Inuyasha's neck. Then she lightly ran her tongue over his neck. It took all of Inuyasha's self control not to moan from the feel of her tongue. Then the fifteen year old pulled back and fixed his kimono. She looked into the half-demon's slightly dazed golden eyes. She smiled and walked past him.

"See you later, sweetie." she called out over shoulder. Then disappeared into the forest, outside the mountain.

Everyone just stood in place, shocked from the scene that had just happened in front of them. Then Miroku broke in a wide grin.

"You sly dog." he said.

Inuyasha punched the monk on the head.

Meanwhile, Kagome had transformed back into her regular self and quickly rejoined the others. When she got back, she immediately pulled into a big, sisterly hug by Sango. She was then asked question, like where she had been, was she okay, and what happened to Sakura?

"I'm fine." she replied. "I saw Sakura and she told me to tell you guys that she will see you all later."

Kagome turned her gaze to her headed wolf demon friend. She went over to her. "Hey, Ayame, I just want to thank you for all your help." she said gratefully.

"No problem, what are friends for?" the wolf demon girl asked.

Then both girls hugged each other.

"Ayame, now that your pack is gone, what will you do now?" Shippo asked.

"I know she can travel with us." Kagome said. She turned to Ayame. "If that's okay with you, of course."

Ayame thought for a minute, then smiled widely. "Why not? It beats traveling alone." she said.

Kagome cheered as she hugged Ayame. Both girls laughing.

But little did the group know, a pair of red eyes were watching them, mostly watching Kagome. The owner of the eyes grinned wickedly before they disappeared.

* * *

**Hey everyone, wow this has got to be my longest chapter yet. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. Also I was thinking of making a fanfiction about Sakura Hime Kagome The Movie or something like that. Please tell me what you think and don't forget to review. Till next chapter, bye!**


	9. Arrival of An Enemy

**Hey I'm back. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I've been working on my newest story. Maybe you guys can read it please. It's called Cuticle Detective Inaba (revised). Please check it out. Anyway here is chapter nine.**

* * *

**MOON PRIDE:**

**MOON Pride**

**Anata no chikara ni naritai**

**Namida wa hoho wo tsutai hitomi wa akaku moeru**

**Inazuma no you ni hageshiku dareka ga ai wo sakebu**

**Tatoe donna kurayami demo hitori ja nai yo ne?**

**Watashitachi wo terasu Moonlight **

**Onna no ko ni mo yuzurenu kyouji ga aru **

**Sore wa ouji-sama ni unmei nagezu **

**Mizukara tatakau ishi**

**Shiny Make-up kagayaku yo hoshizora wo atsumete**

**Tada mamorareru dake no ka yowai sonzai ja**

**nai wa**

* * *

Chapter 9: Arrival of An Enemy

* * *

A single feminine figure stood on top of one of the many wooden houses of the village. The crescent moon was shining brightly, in it's waxing phrase, above in the dark sky. The figure's crimson eyes looked up at the moon and back at the village. She snickered and smirked, showing sharp and pearly canines. She grabbed the katana strapped to her waist and jumped into the air. When her feet hit the ground, she immediately ran forward. Screams rang throughout the entire village. The same feminine figure jumped into the air once again, the moonlight outlining her figure. She landed on another wooden house to observe the damage she had caused. She started to giggle, then her giggle's turned into loud laughs, which echoed throughout the whole village.

* * *

"Sakura Hime! Prepare yourself!" the wolf demon, Ayame, shouted as she raced toward the white silvery haired, pink kimono clad girl. She had her sharp leaves in her hand and threw them at the other girl.

With swift speed, Kagome was able to dodge the leaves with ease. She pulled out her medium sized shell and opened it. Dipping her finger into the red ink, she drew two moons, their backs facing each other, on her palm. Her whole hand glowed a bright pink. Then a beautiful katana sprang from her palm. The sliver blade and dark, round, red jewel shined in the early morning sun. She grabbed Chizakura's red handle and ran towards the red headed demon girl. She swung her sword, but Ayame dodged her swing using her own fast speed. Kagome swung at her again and Ayame dodged again. They kept this up for awhile, until the wolf girl used her agility to jump a few feet away. She placed a hand on her hip, a smirk on her face.

"It's going to take more than swings from your fancy sword to beat me." Ayame said, confidently. She was suddenly caught off guard when she saw Kagome smirk as well. She began to worry. 'I don't like that look on her face.' she thought to herself.

"If that's true..." the white haired miko started to say as she pulled a sutra from one of her sleeves, the slip of paper with writing on it was held between her fingers. "Then I guess I'm going to try a different approach." she closed her eyes and held the the sutra to her face. She began the chant that Pegasus had taught her. "Oh moon, eternal light, faster than a thousand years, entwine with me and protect me. My name is Sakura, Golden One!" a pink aura surrounded her entire body. Then five perfect copies of herself appeared.

Ayame deadpanned. "On damn, oh damn, oh damn!"

Kagome opened her eyes and smirked again at her panicked friend. She and the other Kagomes quickly switched places with other until they were sure that the wolf demon couldn't tell which one was the real one. Then they all charged, katanas swinging. Ayame tried her best to keep from being cut by the blades while trying to find out which one was the real Kagome. Coming up with an idea, Ayame jumped in the air. When she started to fall down, she pounded her fist into the ground. A multitude of green leaves swirled around her. The leaves rammed into the Kagomes. When the leaves disappeared, all the Kagomes were gone.

Ayame looked around. "I don't get. Where's the real Ka-" she was cut off when something hit her in the front.

The wolf demon girl gasped as she fell to the ground. She looked up and saw something on top of her. It was a beautiful, pure white panther with pink eyes, it's pupils were cat-like. The big cat's white, sharp fangs were bared at the red head's neck. She growled, as if she dared the girl under her to make a move. Ayame gulped, then sighed.

"Okay, Kag, you win. I surrender." the fifteen year old demon girl said.

Kagome climbed off of the wolf girl and sat down beside her. Ayame sat up straight and started to pet the girl's, now panther's, head. The big cat purred happily. Ayame smiled and giggled.

"You know, I still can't believe Pegasus not only gave you a sutra that can let you multiple yourself, but also gave you one that can allow you to change into a panther." she remarked.

* * *

_Flashback:_

It was late at night. After everyone was asleep, except for Kagome, Asagiri, and Ayame. The miko girl had just had a dream with Pegasus, telling her to come meet him in a clearing that was a few ways away from the campsite. Kagome decided to wake up her two friends, who knew her secret, to come with her. When the three girls came to the clearing, they were a bit surprised to find the white winged horse already waiting for them. Asagiri greeted him while Kagome hugged him, then they properly introduced Ayame, who was a bit awe-stuck. After the introductions were done Kagome questioned Pegasus.

"Pegasus, is there a reason why you told us to come here?"

The winged horse shook his head. "Yes, milady, there is." he replied.

Suddenly, two small, bright white lights appeared in front of them. When the lights dimmed down, two sutras were floating in air, they both had different writing on them.

"I figured these might be of some use to you." Pegasus said. "Would you like to try them out now?" he asked.

Kagome nodded excitedly, grinning widely.

"First, transform." the winged horse instructed.

Kagome did has he said..

"Next, pick a sutra."

The fifteen year old picked the sutra on the left.

"Now, repeat after me. On moon, eternal light, faster than a thousand years, entwine with me and protect me. My name is Sakura, Golden One!"

Kagome repeated the chant. Then a pink aura surrounded her. Ayame and Asagiri gasped as a perfect copy of their friend appeared next her. The miko looked at her double with amazement. She lifted her hand to touch the copy, and said copy did the same thing.

"This sutra allows you to make up to twenty copies of yourself." Pegasus explained. "They don't speak, but they can repeat your movements."

"Wow..." was all Kagome said. Then the double glowed a light pink and disappeared. She turned to Pegasus. "What can the other one do?" she asked excitedly.

Pegasus gave a horse-like chuckle. "Why not try it out and see for yourself?" he suggested.

Kagome took the other slip of paper between her fingers and said the chant again. A pink aura surrounded her again. Then she got down on the ground on all four. The wolf demon and mini snow woman gasped as they saw pure white fur grow on the warrior princess's skin, a white cat tail grew out from under her skirt, her teeth became sharp fangs, her nails sharp claws, her ears came more pointed and moved up to her head, becoming white furry cat ears. When the transformation was complete, a large and beautiful, pure white panther with pink eyes stood where Kagome was just a moment ago.

_End Flashback:_

* * *

Ayame sighed and looked up at blue sky as she remembered that night. It had been a few weeks since her pack was killed and she joined Kagome and her group. She was still having a hard time getting over the whole thing. But, thanks to the support and friendship of Kagome, Asagiri and everyone else, the pain was slowly going away. The wolf demoness looked down and smiled. Kagome, still a panther, was laying her head on the other girl's lap. Ayame gently scratched behind one of her friend's ears, the panther meowed happily and gave a cat smile.

"I could really get use to you in this form, Kagome." Ayame laughed.

Kagome looked at her friend and stood up on all fours. Then she playful pounced on the wolf girl. Ayame giggled as the panther girl's tongue started to lick her face, tickling her.

"Okay, okay. I take back what I said!" Ayame gasped for air. "So get off of me already!"

The big cat got off the poor fifteen year old demon. Ayame sat up and wiped her face to get rid of the panther's saliva. Kagome gave a cat-like smirk at her friend.

"Yeah, really funny." Ayame remarked sarcastically.

"Hey, you two!" Asagiri called out as she came into the clearing. "Everyone is ready to get going." she told her friends.

"Okay, I've guess we've been training enough, right Kagome?" Ayame said, looking at the panther.

Kagome gave a small roar as a pink aura surrounded her. She changed into Sakura, then into Kagome. She slightly stretched her body a bit.

"Time to get going I guess. Thanks for helping me train Ayame." the miko said appreciatively.

"No problem. Now, let's head back."

The three friends walked back to the campsite.

"So who won?" the pink haired mini snow woman asked from Kagome's shoulder.

"I did." the raven haired miko answered proudly, hands on her hips.

"Yeah, go ahead and rub it in." Ayame said. "Next time, I won't lose." she declared.

"We'll see." Kagome retorted, smirking.

The three of them all laughed.

* * *

After walking in the early morning into the early afternoon, the group arrived at a small village. But everything was a disaster. Houses were destroyed, some were burned down while others looked like they were cut apart. Almost everyone they saw had bandages around injuries on their bodies.

"What in the world happened here?" Miroku asked.

"Maybe some bandits came and attacked." Sango suggested.

"It wasn't bandits." an elder said came up to the group. "It was someone much worse than bandits."

"Are you saying that just one person did all this damage?" Inuyasha asked in disbelief.

The old woman nodded. "Indeed. She is truly a terrifying being." she said, shivering as she remembered said terrifying being.

"Who is she?" Miroku asked.

"She said her name was Sakura Hime."

Everyone gasped.

'W-What?' Kagome thought. 'T-That can't be.' "Are you sure that was her name?" she asked.

"Yes, she said clear as day late last night." the elder replied.

"Do you remember what she looks like?" Ayame questioned the woman.

"If I remember correctly, she had long hair as black as night, crimson eyes, and I think was wearing a black kimono. But that's all I know." and with that, the old woman walked away.

"Are you guys thinking the same think I am?" Inuyasha asked the group.

"That someone is impersonating Sakura?" Sango questioned.

The half-demon nodded. "Yeah, but I don't know why."

"Maybe to get people to think she's a bad person and would probably get viewed as an enemy." Shippo said.

"That's probably is it." Miroku agreed with the small fox demon. "The woman said she attacked last night. So, maybe we should stay and see if she reappears again tonight."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

Later that night Kagome, Ayame, and Asagiri were outside the guest house, which they were staying at, while the others were inside discussing their plans. Kagome was pacing back and forth.

"Kagome, please stop pacing, you're making a little dizzy." Asagiri said, swirls in her eyes from watching her friend pace around so much.

"Sorry, Asagiri." the miko apologized. "I just trying to understand what's going on."

"Don't worry." Ayame reassured her friend. "I'm sure everyone else is coming up with a good plan."

"Yeah. But still, why would someone what to-" Kagome stopped as her eyes caught something.

A lone female figure was standing on one of the roofs of a wooden houses close to theirs. Ayame and Asagiri saw the figure as well.

"Could that be her?" the snow woman asked.

"It probably is." Ayame answered.

The figure then jumped onto a another houses, then another. Kagome started to run after the figure.

"Kagome, stop!" the wolf demon called out, trying to stop her friend. "Just don't go and chase after a shadowy figure by yourself!" but the girl was already gone.

Ayame and Asagiri ran into the house to get the others.

* * *

'It's almost like she's leading me away from everyone on purpose.' Kagome thought as she continued to chase after the feminine figure. 'Like she knows I'm following her.'

Suddenly, the figure stopped when she landed on another wooden house. Kagome quickly hid behind one of the houses. She took a peek and saw the figure just standing on the roof, almost like she was waiting for something.

"I know it's risky..." the raven haired girl whispered to herself. "But I'll have to transform if I want to find out what in the world is going on."

She transformed quickly, summoned her Chizakura, and jumped into the air.

"Cherry Blossom Storm!"

She swung her sword out towards the figure. But said figured jumped out of the way of the storm of sharp pink cherry blossoms, so fast that she looked like a blur.

'Woah, she's really fast.' Kagome/Sakura mentally stated as she landed on the roof on the wooden house the figure was on.

"I have to say, that was quite an attack. I'm a little impressed." a female voice remarked from in front of the white slivery haired girl.

Kagome looked ahead and saw the feminine figure two roofs away from her.

"Who are you?!" she demanded.

The light of the crescent moon, which was temporarily hidden behind the clouds, shone on the figure. It revealed a young girl, who looked about the same age as Kagome. She was wearing a fighting kimono that was exactly like Kagome's, expect it was black and the ying-yang symbol was red and the sleeves were at her elbows. She had black and red shoes with knee-length black socks. She had long waist length hair, that was black as night. Her hair was held in a high ponytail with a dark red ribbon. Her eyes were crimson red and her skin was a pale grayish-tint, her ears were also pointed. A katana sword, with a black handle and black diamond shaped jewel, was strapped to her waist. She was smirking, showing her sharp canine teeth.

"Forgive me for being so rude." the girl apologized as she bowed mockingly. "I am Akira. And I have been sent to kill you, Warrior Princess, Sakura Hime."

Kagome just stared at the other girl in shocked. Quickly getting over the shock, Kagome glared at her.

"Who sent you to kill me?" she asked.

Akira placed a finger on her lips. "That's for me to know and for you to find out." she winked in a teasing manner.

"Sakura!"

Kagome looked over her shoulder and saw her friends rush up to the house she was on.

"Everyone!" she cried.

She heard the black kimono wearing girl chuckle evilly. "So it seems that your friends are here to help you." Akira smirked. "But I would rather fight you one-on-one." she grabbed sword and held it above her head. It's silver blade started to turn a dark purplish color. Then a purple fog come from the blade.

Kagome gasped as she recognized the fog. 'Miasma!' she mentally exclaimed. She turned toward her friends. "You guys, get away from here! Her sword is producing miasma!" she warned them.

But it was too late. The poisonous fog quickly made it's way to the ground below. Everyone stopped in their tracks and covered their mouths.

"Now that those nuisances are dealt with, how about you and I have a battle to the death?" Akira suggested, grinned.

But Kagome ignored her and jumped down from the roof to help her friends.

"Well, that was just rude!" Akira commented, crossing her arms over her chest, as she just stood on the roof to watch what would happen.

When the miko girl landed on her feet, she started to concentrate her spiritual powers into her Chizakura. The katana's blade began to glow pink with purifying energy. She swung Chizakura at the fog.

"Purifying Cherry Blossoms!"

A storm of cherry blossom petals, glowing bright pink, came from her sword. When the petals touched the miasma, the purple fog was instantly purified. All the cherry blossoms purified the miasma around Kagome and her friends, but there still was more of the poisonous fog that was closing in on them.

"There's too much miasma!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"What do we do?!" Sango asked, a bit panicked.

'There has to be something I can do.' Kagome thought. 'Pegasus, if you can hear me, please help me protect my friends!' she mentally begged.

Then her mental prays were answered. A ball of white light appeared above them. The light disappeared to reveal a fan.

"It's a fan?" Miroku observed, a little confused.

The fan gently floated down, towards the girl with snow white hair. When the fan was directly in front of her, Kagome got a good look at it. The paper thin sector was black, while the slats were gray. It had pattern of pink cherry blossoms on it. Kagome was amazed by it's beauty. She lifted up her hand and grabbed the fan. She felt a surge of power. Kagome looked at the miasma then back at the fan. A smirk formed on her lips.

"For those who are demons, you might want to stand clear!" she called out.

Before anyone could ask what she, meant the warrior princess started to twirl around very fast, her arms were stretched out.

"Purifying Cherry Blossoms!"

The storm of glowing pink cherry blossoms flew in all directions from the fan as the pink kimono wearing girl continued to spin. Inuyasha, Ayame, Asagiri, Kirara, and Shippo all jumped onto the roof of one of the wooden houses to keep from getting purified by the petals, Miroku and Sango were fine since they were human. The cherry blossoms made contact with the purple fog, purifying it. Soon, all of the miasma was purified. Kagome stopped spinning and unconsciously struck a pose. Her legs were crossed, one of her arms was across her chest while the other, the with the fan in her hand, was at an angle were the fan was covering a bit of her forehead, and her eyes were closed. In other words she looked really cool.

"That pose makes her look so cool!" everyone exclaimed in unison, awe-stuck.

Kagome opened her eyes and used her fingers to close the fan. She undid her pose and looked up at a shocked looking Akira.

'She is more stronger than I thought.' Akira thought. 'He's definitely going to want to hear about this.'

She turned around and jumped to the ground with a soft thud. She started to run, but soon felt a sharp pain on her back. The blacked haired girl cried out in pain and fell to the ground. She used her arms to lift her a bit. Akira looked over her shoulder and gasped. A beautiful pure white panther with pink eyes was behind her, some of the black cloth from the girl's kimono was stuck on the big cat's claws when she slashed at the girl's back. Akira trembled a little from having the panther's big sharp eyes stare into her with a glare. A pink aura surrounded the cat and it started to change. Standing where the panther was Kagome, still as Sakura, looking down at the person who used her identity. She gripped her sword in both of her hands and lifted it above her head to strike the girl on the ground. Suddenly, she stopped when she noticed something on Akira's back. A large tattoo of a spider.

Kagome's eyes widened. "You're a..."

"Sakura!"

The silvery haired girl looked back and saw her friends running towards her. Akira took advantage of this and tied to use her legs to low kick Kagome. But the miko saw the move and jumped in the air and did a back-flip. When she landed, she saw Akira quickly stand up and jump onto the branch of a tree.

"Akira!" Kagome called out to her. "You are an incarnation of Naraku, aren't you?!"

The black haired girl turned around and looked at the other girl with a pained smirk. "Yes, I am. When Naraku heard of you and your power, he grew a bit concerned. So he decided to create yours truly to get rid of you. But I'm afraid you're more stronger than he and I originally thought."

Kagome smirked back at her. "It's nice to know that I strike fear into Naraku's eyes." she remarked.

Akira frowned. "Don't be too confident. Be warned, Sakura Hime, I won't go easy on you the next time we meet!" then she turned around and jumped into the shadows of the forest.

Kagome just started at the spot where the girl was just a moment ago. She sighed and turned around to look at everyone.

"I should get going, too. I have a lot to think about now that Akira is in the picture." she turned her gaze to a certain half-demon. She placed one of her main fingers on her chin and pouted playful. "I'm afraid our traditional flirting will have wait until next time. I hope you're not too disappointed, sweetie."

Inuyasha's face turned slightly red. "Actually, I'm glad." he lied. "I could use a break from your stupid flirting."

Suddenly, he felt a pair of lips on his in a short, chaste kiss. The poor half-demon's face went all shades of red as Kagome pulled back, smirking.

"Are you sure about that?" the warrior princess giggled as her turned around and ran into the forest.

Inuyasha growled, his face still very red. "Why you flirty vixen! Come back here!"

The others held their hands to their mouths to keep from bursting out laughing loud.

* * *

**And there is chapter nine. Tell me what you guys think in your reviews, and please check out my newest story. Until next chapter.**


	10. Jealousy

**Here is chapter ten, Whoohoo! And there is some info I want to share something with you guys... the girl's bust sizes! I know that sounds totally perverted, but I can't help it. And here they are, the girl's bust sizes:**

**Kagome: 92**

**Sango: 88**

**Asagiri (when in true form): 86**

**Ayame: 79**

**Kikyo: 80**

**Akira: 89**

**Anyway here is chapter ten.**

* * *

**Black Holy (English translation):**

**So dark... I saw the darkness coming true...**

**I can not see my own palm clearly**

**The stars above are the only light**

**My natural senses sharpen again**

**My head senses inward, on a challenging journey **

**The fragile blade I believed in has lost it's shine**

**Into the holy space I throw myself in...**

**Since I'm in doubt about the answer, please shoot it out for me, the Holy Black**

**Though the borderline between my body and the night sky now erased **

**I think I'm free from the fear**

Chapter 10: Jealousy

* * *

SMACK!

"You pervert monk!" an anger, red faced, Sango exclaimed.

"Please, forgive me Sango." Miroku begged as he rubbed the cheek the female demon slayer slapped, a bright red hand-print was on his cheek. "It was accident."

"Yeah, right!" Sango replied doubtfully. "As if, I'm going to believe that!"

Meanwhile everyone else sweatdropped from the pair's bickering.

"That idiot will never learn, will he?" Ayame asked, already knowing the answer.

"I'm afraid not." Asagiri replied.

"He's going to get himself killed one day if he keeps this up." Inuyasha commented.

Kagome sighed as she stood up and started to walk into the forest.

"Where are you going Kagome?" Shippo asked.

"Just for a little walk, that's all." the fifteen year old replied.

"I'll go with you." Asagiri offered as she stood up and walked toward her miko friend. Kagome bent down and gently picked up the mini snow demon and placed her on her shoulder.

"Can I come too?" the wolf demon girl asked.

Kagome smiled and nodded. Then the three friends walked together into the forest.

"Those three sure have gotten close to each other." Miroku said as he sat down.

"Yeah, I guess that's true." Sango said rather bitterly.

"Why you so mad, Sango?" asked a curious fox demon.

"I'm not mad." the demon slayer denied.

"Well you sound mad."

"It's quite simply Shippo." Miroku said. "Our dear Sango here is jealous."

"Jealous?" a confused half-demon and fox demon said in unison.

The monk nodded. "Yes, jealous. You remember when Sango first joined our group? The first person she warmed up to was Kagome, and the two of them grew close to be like sisters. But now that Asagiri and Ayame have joined us, Sango feels threatened. She thinks that the both of them are taking her place."

"Oh." the two demons finally understood.

"It's either that, or Sango's that type of girl." Inuyasha said.

"That would make sense, too." Miroku said, grinning as some perverted fantasies ran through his mind.

WHACK!

WHACK!

Both monk and half-demon groaned in pain as they held the large bumps on their heads. An anger Sango stood over them holding her hiraikotsu in her hands.

"I can assure you, that I am certainly not that type of girl." the sixteen year old stated through gritted teeth.

"We believe you." the two men said at the same time.

* * *

Meanwhile the young wolf demoness, snow demoness, and young miko girl were walking in the forest. They were silent and only listening to the various sounds of the forest. After walking for a little while longer, Asagiri decided to breack the ice.

"Kagome, is something wrong?"

Kagome blinked, caught off guard by the question. "Huh? What makes you ask Asagiri? There is nothing wrong."

"Yeah, right." Ayame spoke up, doubtful. "I can smell your worry and sadness from a mile away."

The raven haired girl looked at her friend faces, both waiting for a answer. Kagome sighed and learned her back on one of the millions of forest trees. She gave a small, sad smile.

"Guess I can't hide things from you two, huh?"

Both demonesses nodded their heads.

Kagome sighed again and looked up at the sky. "Inuyasha went and saw Kikyo last night."

"What?!" her friend exclaimed in unison.

The miko nodded. "Yeah, I woke up late last night and saw him chasing after Kikyo's soul searchers."

"Why didn't you say anything to him this morning?" Ayame asked.

"What's the point?" Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "He would have denied anyway."

"You don't know that for sure." Asagiri said.

"But I do know. You guys haven't know Inuyasha for as long as I have."

Both Asagiri and Ayame opened their mouths to say something but then closed them, knowing the fifteen year old has right. They all stood in silence for awhile.

"So, what do we do about Akira?" the mini snow woman asked, deciding to break the ice.

Kagome scowled at the black haired girl's name. She remembered how she tried to poison her friends with miasma, and that she was the newest incarnation of Naraku.

"I'm not sure." the miko replied as she crossed her arms under her chest. "What I want to know is, how did Naraku know about Sakura's existence?"

"He was probably having one of his other incarnation spy on us." Ayame suggested.

"Maybe."

"Let's head back. The others will be worried if we are gone too long." Asagiri commented.

"Alright." both demon girl and miko replied in unison.

* * *

Later the evening, Kagome, Sango, Asagiri, and Ayame were all bathing at a nearby hot spring while the guys were back at camp.

"That monk had better stay were he is if he wants to live to see tomorrow." Sango commented as she washed herself.

"Aw, come on Sango, stop stressing out over it and try to relax." Kagome said to her best friend.

"Yes." Asagiri agreed. "It is quite nice and relaxing to bathe after traveling for so long. But if Miroku does decide to peep on us, I will gladly have him frozen in a block of ice as punishment."

The miko, demon slayer, mini snow demoness, and wolf demoness laughed.

"I would really appreciate that, Asagiri." Sango said.

"Hey, you guys..." the red headed wolf demon girl called out.

"What is it Ayame?" Kagome asked as she and Sango turned towards their other friend.

"You two are really big you know that?"

Miko and demon slayer both deadpanned. "Eh?"

They saw that the wolf demon girl's eyes were staring at both of their chests.

"Oh, really." Sango said simply.

"I never really noticed." Kagome stated.

"Yeah." Ayame's eye twitched. "They're both really big, especially yours Kagome." suddenly the wolf girl got behind the raven haired girl and grabbed her ample breast in her hands, squeezing them. Kagome yelped in surprised as Ayame squeezed her breasts more.

"Ayame, stop it!" Sango and Asagiri shouted in unison.

"Not, it's not fair!" Ayame yelled, two red irritation marks appeared on her head. "Why is it that she has these enormous tits, while I have the chest of a man?!"

"I-I hear that some guys like small ones." Kagome managed to say as her large bosom was still being groped roughly by a jealousy wolf demon, her face bright red.

"That doesn't make me feel any better!" said jealousy wolf demon exclaimed.

"Wow, she's really insecure about her chest size, huh?" Asagiri commented as she countined to watched the scene in front of her.

"You can say that aga-AAAH!" Sango screamed when Ayame somehow snunk up behind her and grabbed her breasts.

"More big ones, just great!" Ayame yelled as the demon slayer tried to get away from her.

'I'm really glad I'm not in my true form right now or she would be doing the same to me.' Asagiri thought.

"Knock it off already, Ayame!" Kagome demanded. "Leave Sango alone!"

The red headed wolf demon let go of the brown haired demon slayer and turned to pounce on the raven haired miko.

"Fine, I'll go back to you then!"

Kagome eeped as she tried to get away from her insecure friend, but her breasts were once again being roughly groped by the wolf girl. Sango went and tried to pry Ayame off of the miko while the mini snow demoness sat on a rock and watched from the sides. Suddenly, Inuyasha and Miroku came through the trees.

"What wrong?! We heard screa-" both men stopped in their tracks, their eyes turning to dots and their mouths hung wide open, from the scene that they were seeing.

Ayame was behind Kagome and she had her hands on the miko's chest. Sango had her arms looped around the wolf demon's arms, trying to get the red head off of the raven haired girl. They all didn't seem to notice the duo. The half-demon's and monk's faces went bright red.

"W-W-What the hell is going on here?" Inuyasha asked, still shocked.

"I don't know." Miroku answered, a perverted grin appeared on his face. "But, I do know that this will be forever implanted in my mind."

"Uh, ladies, we have some company." Asagiri announced, trying to get the three friend's attention.

"Huh?" the girls stopped their actions and turned to finally notice their male companions standing there.

They all stared at each other for awhile, until the girls scowled at the boys.

"Sit boy!"

CRASH!

"You pervert monk!"

SMACK!

* * *

After the hot spring scene everyone was back at camp sleeping, well almost everyone.

'I just can't sleep.' Kagome thought, laying on her sleeping bag. 'It's probably because I'm still thinking about the whole Inuyasha and Kikyo thing. What is the point in loving him, if he's already in love with another.' she closed her eyes to try to sleep, but soon opened them again. 'Maybe a walk will help me.' she stood up and started walking.

"Kagome?"

The miko turned around and saw Ayame, rubbing one of her eyes with her hand, and Asagiri, being held in the wolf girl's other hand.

"Where are you going?"

"I couldn't sleep, so I thought a late night walk might do me some good." Kagome explained simply.

"Oh, can we go with you?" Asagiri asked. "It would probably be better if you weren't alone."

"If you guys want to, then sure."

During their walk, the three girls talked about random things and joked every once in awhile. Soon they came to a medium sized clearing.

"Look, the stars are so bright tonight!" Asagiri pointed at the glowing balls of gas in the night sky.

"They sure are." Ayame agreed.

"You know, you can't see them this bright in my time." Kagome commented. "This is one of the reasons why I love this era."

"Hey, Kagome, what are you doing to do after we defeat Naraku?" the mini snow woman asked.

The miko thought for a moment. "To be completely honest, I have no idea. I'm only here to find the jewel shards. After that happens, I don't think I would have a place here anymore."

"That's not true!" both snow woman and wolf demon shouted together.

"Eh?" Kagome sweatdropped from the sudden outbursts.

"You'll always have a place here, Kag." Ayame stated.

Asagiri nodded. "She is right. You are our friend and we would miss you deeply if you left and never came back."

Kagome stared at her friends. "You guys..." Suddenly, out of the corner of her eyes, she saw something moving their way fast. "Get down!" she jumped on her friends and all three of them fell to the ground. They went down in time for an arrow to hit the tree Kagome was leaning on.

"Who shot that?!" Ayame exclaimed.

"I'm guessing she did." Kagome gestured to the person who shot the arrow. "Kikyo."

The black haired priestess was standing about twenty feet away from the trio, with a bow in her hands. Her cold brown eyes were glaring at them.

"That cold-faced chick is Kikyo?!" the red headed wolf demon asked as she and the others stood up. "As in Inuyasha's old girlfriend Kikyo?!"

"Yep." Asagiri replied calmly.

"But she looks just like Kagome!"

"That's because Kagome is Kikyo's reincarnation."

"Then shouldn't she be dead?"

"She's actually a walking clay pot that was made by a witch to get her to serve her, but Kikyo killed her in the end."

"You seem really calm about this, Asagiri."

"It's because I've heard the whole story before."

"What are you doing here, Kikyo?" Kagome asked the undead priestess.

"It's quite simply." Kikyo said as she drew back another arrow. "There can not be two of us in this world, so it's best if you die, so I can have the rest of my soul back." she released her arrow.

The girls quickly dodged the arrow.

"Kagome, get out of here!" Ayame shouted as she pulled out her sharp leaves.

"What?! There is no way I'm leaving you guys alone with her!" the miko declared.

"She wants to kill you, Kagome!" Asagiri said. "Please, leave for your own safety!"

Kagome, hesitating at first, turned around and ran away. She quickly looked over her shoulder. "I promise, I'll be back!"

After hearing their friend's promise, Ayame and Asagiri turned their attention to the cold eyed priestess.

"Alright, your opponent is me!" the wolf demon exclaimed as she threw her leaves.

Kikyo dodged the sharp green leaves, but one was able too cut her cheek. A thin line of blood flowed from the wound. The priestess placed a hand on her injured cheek, then she glared at the red headed wolf demoness. She quickly placed another arrow in her bow, pointed it at the demon girl and fired, the arrow was soon surrounded with pink spiritual energy. Ayame tired to jump out of the arrow's line of fire, but it manged to hit her in the leg. She yelled out in pain as she fell to the ground on her back, the sacred arrow purifying her leg. Ayame quickly grabbed the arrow and pulled it out, throwing it away. Then she saw Kikyo aim another sacred arrow at her and fired. The wolf demon closed her eyes and waiting for the arrow to hit. But it never did. Ayame opened her eyes on saw that the arrow was laying on the ground, frozen. She looked behind her and gasped. Behind her was a beautiful girl, looking about eight-teen, with waist-length pink hair and blue eyes. Ayame noticed what the other girl was wearing, she immediately recognized her.

"Asagiri?"

The snow woman ignored her as she glared at the priestess.

"So that's your true form, huh?" Kikyo said. "No matter, it won't help you anyway. Die!" she fired a normal arrow this time.

Before the arrow was able to hit them, Asagiri held out her hands and used her powers to make a wall of ice. The arrow hit the ice wall. Then the snow woman quickly bent down and held up Ayame with one of her arms. She placed her hand on the purified spot on the wolf girl's leg. The spot was soon covered with ice.

"Hopefully this will stop it from spreading." Asagiri commented as she removed her hand.

"But, Asagiri, the more you use your powers, the more the spot on your back will grow." Ayame said, remembering being told the snow woman's curse.

"I don't care right now!" Asagiri yelled. "What I care about is making sure that you are going to be okay." she spoke softly this time.

'Asagiri.' the wolf girl thought, touched. She looked down. "Hey, Asagiri."

"Yes?"

Suddenly, the snow woman felt a hand placed right on top of one of her breasts.

"Even in your true form, yours are bigger than mine." Ayame complained as she squeezed her friend's large breast.

"A-Ayame, now is not the time for this!" Asagiri exclaimed, sweatdropping, her face bright red.

CRACK!

The two demon girls gasped as the ice wall broke from Kikyo's sacred arrow.

"Her sacred arrow broke the ice wall!" the red headed wolf girl exclaimed.

The blacked haired priestess loaded another arrow into the bow, aimed at the two demoness, and fired. Asagiri and Ayame just sat in place as the sacred arrow came towards them at rapid speed. Suddenly, there was a pink and white blur and the arrow was caught in mid-air. The two demon friends gasped at who caught the arrow.

"You two okay?" Kagome asked, now as Sakura, as she threw away the arrow.

"Oh yeah. Besides having my leg almost completely purified, I'm fine and dandy." Ayame said sarcastically.

The white-slivery haired girl giggled at her wolf demon friend's sarcasm. Then she turned her attention to the priestess and glared at her. Kikyo glared right back.

"I'm guessing you are the Warrior Princess, Sakura Hime." Kikyo stated rather then asked.

"You know about me?" Kagome questioned.

"I have heard stories about you, yes."

The pink kimono clad girl smirked. "It appears I have become a bit popular, huh?"

"Hardly." Kikyo remarked.

"So, tell me." Kagome said, placing a hand on her hip, her Chizakura resting on her shoulder. "Why are you trying to kill that Kagome girl and her friends?"

"That is none of your concern."

"Oh, but I think it is. I'm just guessing here, but could it have something to do with Inuyasha?"

The priestess visible tensed at the half-demon's name. "What are you to him?" she demanded.

"Well..." the miko put on a thinking face as she placed her hands behind her head. "To be honest, our relationship is pretty complicated. But, I thing we're making some progress."

Kikyo, angry after hearing her statement, put an arrow into her bow and fired at the other girl. But, like last time, Kagome easily caught it with one hand, the arrowhead just a few inches from her heart.

The warrior started at the priestess with her big, cat-like, pink eyes, a blank expression on her face. "Now listen, Kikyo, I'm angery that you tried to purified Ayame. But I'm not going to kill you if that's what you think, because that would make Inuyasha very unhappy." then, in a blink of an eye, Kagome as in front of the black haired priestess. Kikyo gasped and jumped back a bit from having the other girl's face so close to her's. "However, that doesn't mean I won't hurt you to make you pay." then she punched the priestess in the stomach, a slight sadistic smirk formed on her lips.

Kikyo gasped as she felt the force of the blow collided with her gut. Holding one arm around her aching stomach, Kikyo swiped at Kagome with her wooden bow. But the white silvery haired miko was too quick and jump a good distance away from cold-eyed priestess. Then Kikyo placed an arrow into her bow and fired a sacred arrow.

"Sakura Fan!" the warrior princess's black fan appeared out of thin air and into her hand. "Cherry Blossom Storm!" she swung her fan at the arrow. The storm of sharp pink cherry blossoms collided with the sacred arrow and was able to cut it into a dozen pieces, that fell to the ground. She smirked at the shocked priestess. "You know, since I'm not a demon, it's useless to use your sacred arrows on me." then she pulled a suta out of her long, wide, pink sleeves. She started to chant. "Oh moon, eternal light, faster than a thousand years, entwine with me and protect me. My name is Sakura, Golden One!" a familiar pink aura surrounded her entire body. Then she got down on all fours and started to change into her panther form.

The black haired priestess gasped as she saw the warrior princess change into a pure white panther with pink eyes. Then, at lighting speed, the panther charged at Kikyo. The cold-eyed priestess quickly held her bow out in front of her, just in time to have the panther's sharp fangs chomp down on the wooden weapon. The two of them struggled with each other for awhile, until Kagome used her strength to pry the bow out of Kikyo's hands. And, with a turn of her head, she threw it far across the clearing. Kikyo looked at her bow and back at the panther. Kagome stared at the priestess, as if daring her to try to go get her bow. They stared at each other for a few moments longer, until Kikyo turned around and ran into the trees of the forest. Kagome changed back into Sakura and stared at where the blacked haired priestess disappeared to. She looked back and saw Asagiri supporting a limping Ayame on her shoulder.

"Are you okay, Kagome?" the snow woman asked as the white silvery haired girl walked closer to them.

"Yeah, I'm good." the miko replied, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. "But it looks like Sakura Hime has gained a new enemy." she sighed.

The two demon girls laughed at their friend. A moment later the rest of their friends came into the clearing.

"Hi, everyone." Kagome greeting them with a smile.

"Don't 'hi, everyone' me woman." Inuyasha said. "What the hell are you doing here?" he demanded.

"I has just out for a midnight stroll, when I saw these two in trouble." the warrior princess pointed at her two demon friends.

"What happened?" Sango asked. "And who the hell is she?" she pointed her finger at Asagiri after asking the question.

Ayame decided to answer the second question first. "Well, this is Asagiri."

"What?!" everyone, except Kagome and Ayame and Asagiri, yelled in unison, shocked looks on all of their faces.

"Yes." the snow woman replied. "You see, this is my true form."

The group was still shocked over seeing the new grown-up Asagiri. Then, after getting over his shock, Miroku walked up to her and clasped both her hands in his.

"Dear Asagiri, would you do me the honor of bearing my children?"

Everyone sweatdropped from the monk's usual question.

"I highly doubt she would want your perverted seed inside her." Ayame said as she kicked Miroku with her good leg, the monk flew back about six feet.

The red head turned to the demon slayer. "And to answer your first question, Kikyo tried to kill us."

"What?!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"It's true." Asagiri spoke up. "Me, Ayame, and Kagome went for a walk, because we couldn't sleep. When we arrived here, she came out of nowhere and tried to kill Kagome. We told her to ran and she did. Ayame started to fight Kikyo, but ended up purifying her leg a bit. If Sakura had not come when she did, Ayame and I would have been done for."

After the snow woman finished her explanation, Kagome turned around and starting walking into the woods.

"Sakura, where are you going?" Shippo asked.

"I'm gonna go ahead and leave." the white silvery haired girl replied, without looking at them. "See ya." then she walked into the forest.

'That's weird.' Inuyasha thought. 'She didn't flirt with me. Is she mad at me? Well I'm not going to find out just standing here.' then he started to chase after the warrior princess. "Sakura wait, come back!"

"Should we go after them?" Sango asked as she and the others watched the half-demon chase after the young girl.

"No." Miroku said. "I think it's best to leave them alone."

* * *

'Geez, why is he following me?' Kagome thought as she ran faster, trying to get after from the silver haired half-demon that was chasing her.

"Sakura, stop running already!" Iuyasha demanded.

"I will not!" she shouted back over her shoulder. "Why are you chasing me anyway?!"

"I want to know why you're mad at me!"

"I'm not mad!"

"Yes, you are! If you weren't, you would have flirted with me back there. Now tell me why you're mad!"

"Probably because I'm being chased by a love-sick puppy!"

Inuyasha growled at that comment. 'I'm getting tired of this game!' he thought, frustrated.

'I have got to lose him." the miko thought. She looked up and saw the millions of trees of the forest. She smirked. 'Perfect!' she quickly jumped in the air and landed gracefully on a high tree branch.

"Woah!" the half-demon exclaimed, amazed at how high the girl could jump.

Kagome looked down from her branch and smirked at him. She stuck out her tongue. "Bye-Bye!" she turned and jumped onto another branch.

A red irritation mark formed on Inuyasha's head. "Don't think you can get rid of me that easily!" then he jumped onto a branch and another, continuing to chase after the pink kimono clad girl.

'Ugh, why won't he give up!?' Kagome thought.

The two of them kept up the game of chase for awhile longer, until Kagome landed on a large tree branch and looked around for the half-demon. She didn't see him.

"Finally, I lost him." she breathed a sigh of relief as she closed her eyes and leaned against the trunk of the tree.

Suddenly, she felt someone grab both of her wrist and lift them up to place them on both sides of her head. The miko gasped and opened her eyes. Pink clashed with gold.

"Looks like I caught you." Inuyasha smirked smugly.

Kagome started to struggle to try to get free, but his grip was too strong. "Let me go, Inuyasha!"

"No way. Not until you tell me why you're so mad at me."

"I am not mad!"

"I can smell that you're lying. Dog demon remember?"

The warrior princess stopped her struggles and looked the half-demon in the eye. She sighed.

"Okay, I'm mad." she admitted. "But not at you. It's just... I heard about your past relationship with Kikyo, and I guess I was a little jealous." she turned her head so she couldn't look at him, her bangs covering her eyes.

Inuyasha started at her in shock. 'She was jealous?' he started at her for a second longer, until he spoke. "Sakura, look at me."

Hesitate at first, Kagome slowly turned her head and looked at him. Inuyasha was surprised. She had a soft pink blush across her cheeks.

"Sakura..."

"Inuyasha..."

They stared at each other a moment longer, then Inuyasha started to lean forward and Kagome learned forward, as well. Their lips came in contact with one another. They just stood there as the kissed each other with much passion. Inuyasha pushed his tongue into the girls mouth and started to explored it, Kagome moaned in pleasure. The two finally parted. Then Inuyasha placed his forehead against Kagome's, both panting a bit. They started at each other for what seemed like hours, until Kagome spoke.

"I should get going. And you need to get back to your friends, I'm sure their worried about you."

Inuyasha, hesitating, let go of her wrists. He stared at her for a while longer, then jumped down from the branch and landed on the ground with a soft thud. He looked back up at the pink eyed girl one more time, before turning and running back to where the others were. When he left, Kagome slid down the trunk of the tree. She pulled her knees to her chest and looked up at the nearly full white moon. She stayed like this for awhile, before standing up and jumping down from the branch and onto the ground below and started making her way back to the campsite.

* * *

When Kagome made it back to the campsite, the other were already sleeping soundly. She looked and saw Ayame with a newly bandaged leg and Asagiri, who was back to her mini size, was sleeping on the wolf demon's lap. Kagome quietly tip-toed over to her sleeping back and tucked herself in. She laid awake for a little while longer, thinking about what had happened earlier, until she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Little did she know, was that a certain half-demon was also awake, thinking about the same thing, until he went to sleep himself.

* * *

**And there is chapter 10. Phew, I'm tried. What did you guys think about that hot spring scene, I am such a perv! Well I hope you guys enjoyed it and please tell me what you thought about it in your reviews. See ya next chapter!**


	11. Forces Joined (Part One)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Enjoy;)**

* * *

Trip Innocent of D (English version):  
Intersecting lines meet in the distance as the sky calls out.  
A trembling voice dances underneath the cross.  
Because you won't show your weakness,  
Accept the wind, shake it off and move forward.  
Release your impulses. Run and gather your will.  
I will not forget those eyes.  
Memories sway, DrawxDelete. Tomorrow will replace the present.  
Still, the light of reincarnation gently touches my rogue cheeks.

* * *

Chapter 11: Forces Joined (Part One)

"Ow!" Akira cried out in pain. "Geez, Kana, be a bit more gently will ya?!"

"Your wounds are quite deep." the albino girl said in her usual quiet voice as she rubbed more salve on the black haired girl's bare back.

"It's all that wench's fault." Akira growled. "The next time I see her, she is so dead!"

"Calm yourself, Akira." Naraku said to her as he came out of the shadows. "Being angry can be a disadvantage. And it's your own fault for being too careless."

"Hey, you underestimated her power, too, ya know? So get off my back."

Naraku smirked under his baboon pelt. "I suppose you're right."

"Say, Naraku. Maybe you can give me a teeny tiny Shikon jewel shard." Akira suggested. "That way, I might be able to beat Sakura Hime next time."

"No, you can't." Kana spoke up quietly, looking at her mirror.

"And why is that?" the black haired incarnation asked as she sat up, her hair, which was let down, covering her bare chest.

"Even if you do have a jewel shard, the warrior princess is still much too powerful."

"If that's true, then you better come up with another plan, Akira." Naraku said.

Akira picked up her katana sword, which was laying next to her. "Don't worry, I'll come up with something." she replied. She glared into the sliver blade of her katana. 'Sakura Hime...' she thought. 'I will kill you.' then she slammed the blade into the wooden floor.

* * *

"Achoo!" Kagome sneezed.

"Bless you." her friend, Ayami, said.

"Thanks." she replied.

"Are you getting a cold, Kagome?" her other friend, Eri, asked with some concern in her voice.

"Maybe you should have stayed home." her other friend, Yuka, suggested.

"Nah, it's probably nothing." the raven haired girl said. 'Someone is just probably talking about me behind my back.' she commented mentally. 'It's either Inuyasha, complaining about me being gone, or it's Kikyo or Akira, plotting my death.'

"So, Kagome, how are things going for you and you boyfriend?" Eri asked, snapping the fifteen year old out of her thoughts.

"Oh. Well I guess things are going kinda well for us."

"You guess?" Ayami spoke up.

"Yeah, there are some things that have become a bit complicated for us."

"Like what?" Yuka asked.

Kagome sighed. "It's a really long story, and I really don't have time to tell you guys. I have got to go."

"Okay, see you later, Kagome." her three friends waved good-bye as they went in the other direction.

The raven haired miko started her way home, until she ran into a familiar face.

"Hi, Higurashi." Hojo greeted.

"Oh, hey there, Hojo." Kagome greeted back with a warm smile, which made the boy blush.

"A-Are you on your way home?" Hojo stuttered a bit.

"Yeah." the school girl replied, not taking note of his stutter.

"Well, if you don't mind, how about I walk you home?"

"I don't mind, but are you sure you want to?"

"Yes, absolutely." the brown haired boy said.

"Okay, then let's go." Kagome said.

On the way to the shrine, the two classmates started chatting about random things. During there walk, they past by a jewelry stand and something caught Kagome's eye. She stopped walking and got closer to the stand. She saw what caught her eye. It was a necklace. It had a grayish sliver chain with small charms of white crescent moons and yellow stars. On the charm that was on the bottom was what she found the most interesting. It was white crystal Pegasus with it's front legs tucked under it, as the back legs were stretched out. It's wings were spread out.

'It reminds me of Pegasus.' Kagome thought with a giggle.

"Do you like that?" the girl snapped out of her thoughts after hearing her friend's voice.

"Huh?" she turned to the brown haired boy.

"If you want it, I can buy it for you." Hojo offered.

"Oh, you don't have to do that, Hojo." Kagome told him.

"No, it's okay. I want to."

The school boy payed for the necklace and then handed it to the raven haired girl. The piece of jewelry felt cool in her palm. She thanked her classmate and the two started their way to the shrine.

* * *

"I'm so bored." Ayame complained, leaning her back on the Bone's Eaters well.

"Me, too." Asagiri agreed, sitting on the wolf demon's lap. "I wish Kagome was back already."

"Well, I could go get her if you two would let me through the well!" Inuyasha shouted at the two demon girls, who were blocking his way to the dried up well.

"No way!" the demon girls replied in unison.

"We promised Kagome that we would not let you through until she got back herself." Ayame said to the fuming half-demon. The wolf girl crossed her arms over her tiny chest and closed her eyes. "Besides, I can't really blame her leaving for awhile. After all, she did see you chase after your beloved undead priestess." she opened her eyes to look at her male companion's shocked face.

"She-She saw me?" Inuyasha stuttered.

"Were you trying to hide it or something?" Asagiri asked him, deadpanning.

"For goodness sake!" Ayame shouted. "Kagome is a really tough girl to be able to put up with you and your stupidity for so long."

"What did you say?!" the silver half-demon yelled angrily at her, an irritation mark on his head.

"What?!" the wolf demon girl stood up abruptly, causing the mini snow woman to fall to the dirt ground. "Don't tell me that those stupid ears of yours can't hear!" she glared at him.

"Oh, your gonna get it now!" Inuyasha charged at Ayame.

"Sit boy!"

CRASH

The half-demon groaned in pain as he slammed face first into the dirt ground. Kagome pulled herself over the lip of the well and walked towards the trio, hands on her hips and a scowl on her face.

"What is wrong with all of you?" she asked them. "I can't leave for only a couple of days without you guys trying to tear each other apart, can I?"

"Then don't leave next time." Asagiri said jokingly, trying to get her friend to laugh.

It worked. Kagome's scowl disappeared and she started to giggle.

"Okay, I guess I can forgive you guys. Whatever happened was probably Inuyasha's fault."

"Hey!" Inuyasha shouted, now standing up.

The girls laughed at the half-demon.

"Hey, Kagome, what's that?" Ayame asked, while pointing to the necklace that was around the miko's neck, the Pegasus charm hanging just above her breasts.

"Oh, this?" Kagome lifted the piece of jewelry up a bit so the others could see it. "It's a necklace a friend bought for me."

"Oh?" the mini snow woman and wolf demon girl both smirked.

"Is it a she friend or a he friend?" Ayame asked, nudging the raven haired girl with her elbow.

"It's a he." Kagome replied, giggling.

At that answer, Inuyasha's ears perked up and a low growl rumbled in his throat, though the two girls didn't notice. It was noticed, however, by a pink haired mini snow woman.

* * *

"Ugh!" Akira groaned as she leaned her back on the tree she was sitting in. "What am I going to do? I need to think of a plan to kill Sakura, or Naraku will have my head." she asked herself.

She looked down from her tree and saw someone. It was a young woman, with black hair and cold brown eyes, wearing the robes of a priestess, she had a scowl on her face.

'Someone seems to be in a bad mood.' Akira thought. 'She looks a bit familiar.' Then an idea came to her. 'If she's a really strong priestess, then maybe she can help me destroy Sakura.' she grinned evilly. 'Then I can kill her for the fun of it.'

The black haired incarnation jumped down from the tree and landed in front of a surprised priestess.

"Yo." she greeted casual.

Kikyo was surprised by the other girl's appearance. She got over it and quickly placed an arrow in her bow and aimed it at the girl.

"Who are you?" she demanded coldly.

"I'll tell you my name if you tell me yours." Akira said as she placed her arms behind her head in a laid back manner.

"I don't have time to play games with a vile demon like you."

"Alright, alright. I'm Akira. There, happy now? Now that you know my name, tell me yours."

"Kikyo." the priestess replied coolly, her bow and arrow still aimed at the blacked haired girl.

Akira stared at her in surprised has she finally remembered her. She smirked. "So you're the Kikyo that Naraku told me about, huh?"

Kikyo's eyes then glared at her. "How do you know Naraku?"

"Oh, I'm just another one of his incarnations is all." Akira replied as if it was nothing, waving her hand in a dismissive manner.

The priestess then fired a scared arrow at her. But Akira dodged it by jumping in the air. She landed on her feet and held her hands out in front of her in a peaceful manner.

"Hey! Take it easy! I'm not here to kill you or anything. I just wanted your help."

"What makes you think that I would help you?"

"Have you heard of the Warrior Princess, Sakura Hime?"

Kikyo's glare turned colder at the mention of the silvery haired girl's name. Akira noticed it.

"I'm guessing you have. You see, I have be ordered by Naraku to kill her and I thought that you would be willing to help."

The priestess thought for a minute. Then Akira stuck out her hand.

"What do you say? If we kill her, then you can have that half-demon all to yourself."

Kikyo, hesitant at first, stuck out her own hand and grabbed the black kimono clad girl's hand and shook it. "Alright, I'll help you, but it's only just this one time. Got it?"

Akira smirked, then nodded. "Got it."

* * *

"So, Kagome, tell me about this guy friend of yours." Asagiri said to her friend as she rode on her shoulder.

"Eh? Why do you want to know?" Kagome asked.

"I guess you can say I'm curious." was the mini woman's reply. "What's his name?"

"Well, his name is Hojo."

"Hobo?" a question mark appeared above Ayame's head.

The miko held a hand to her mouth to stop from laughing out loud. "No, it's Hojo."

"Is he the one who brought that necklace for you?" Sango asked as she came up to her friend.

"Yeah, he is."

"Pardon my nosiness." Asagiri said. "But what is your relationship with this Hojo?"

"Yeah, is he your boyfriend in your time, Kagome?" the red headed wolf girl asked with a sly grin on her face.

"Oh no." Kagome replied immediately. "He and I are just friends."

"Uh huh." Ayame said, doubtful. "I highly doubt he would buy you that necklace if you were just a friend to him."

"What are you saying, Ayame?"

"How dense are you?!" the wolf girl shouted. "I'm saying that this Hojo kid wants you to be his girlfriend!"

Asagiri heard low growling. She looked back and saw Inuyasha, his teeth were gritted together and his eyes seemed to hold anger and jealousy.

'Looks like someone is jealous.' the mini snow woman commented mentally, a look of amusement on her face.

"Why would he want me to be his girlfriend?" Kagome asked naively.

A red irritation mark grew on Ayame's head and her eye twitched. She made her hands into fist, then placed them on the sides of the raven haired miko's head, and started to rub them hard.

"Owww!" Kagome screamed in pain.

"Are you being serious?!" the annoyed wolf girl exclaimed, still rubbing her fists into her friend's head. "You can not be this stupid! You have great looks, a great personality, and a totally hot sexy body! Any guy who doesn't want you to be their girlfriend is either an idiot or gay!"

"Ayame, stop it or you'll make two holes into the sides of her head!" Asagiri shouted, trying to stop her wolf demon friend's violent actions.

"I will not stop!" Ayame yelled. "Not until she stops being so naïve and stupid about her appearance!"

"That might be hard considering how selfless she is!"

Sango decided to step in and pull Kagome away, while Inuyasha and Miroku held the red headed demon girl back.

"Please, calm yourself, Ayame." Miroku said calmly as he placed a hand on her chest.

Ayame froze when she felt his hand run up and down her chest.

"Ayame..." the monk looked at her seriously. "Are you really a man?"

Everyone deadpanned and sweatdropped at the idiot monk's question. The wolf girl closed her eyes and her body started to shake in anger, her white tail was held high and stiff and it moved rigidly back and forth, and her face was completely red. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes to glare at the purple robed monk.

"You idiot pervert monk!" she exclaimed as she kicked Miroku in the face, and sent him flying into the sky.

"He's flying." Shippo stated as he and the others watched the monk soar through the air.

"And I think he's still doing." Inuyasha commented.

"Rule number one about Ayame, never ask if she's a man." Kagome told the group.

"Agreed." everyone, except Ayame since she was panting from her frustrated outburst, said in unison as they waited for their perverted monk friend to come back to earth.

* * *

After some more traveling, the group had made it to a clearing to rest.

"Man, I'm worn-out." Kagome commented as she sat down on a log with Ayame and Sango.

"Quit lollygagging." Inuyasha said. "We have more traveling to do."

"Hey, we've been doing that since this afternoon without a break. Maybe we should set up camp here." the miko suggested.

"No, we won't." the half-demon argued back.

"Oh really? Maybe we should put it to vote." Kagome turned to the rest of the group. "All those who want to stay here and set up camp for the night, say aye."

"Aye!" everyone, except Inuyasha, held up their hands.

Kagome turned to the sliver haired half-demon and smirked in victory. "Looks like we're staying."

Inuyasha grumbled in annoyance, knowing he was beaten.

A little while later that evening, everyone was enjoying a nice dinner. They chatted and joked with each other. Everything was peaceful. That was until Ayame sensed something coming their way. She stood up quickly.

"Ayame, what's wrong?" Sango asked.

"Something is coming this way." the red headed wolf girl replied.

Everyone stood up and got their weapons ready. No sooner then a second later, a huge centipede demon burst through the trees.

"Ugh! I hate bugs!" Asagiri recoiled in disgust. "Especially when they're bigger than me!"

Kagome quickly fired a scared arrow at it, but it moved out of the way. Ayame threw her leaves and managed to cut the bug demon. The centipede screeched in anger and pain. It charged at the person who threw the leaves.

"Eep!" Ayame yelped as she ran away from the angry insect.

"Hiraikotsu!" the female demon slayer yelled as she threw her giant boomerang.

The weapon flew and hit the centipede demon right in the face.

"Thank you, Sango!" Ayame shouted to the girl who saved her.

"Don't mention it!" Sango replied as she grabbed ahold of her hiraikotsu.

"Alright, now it's my turn!" Inuyasha said as he got ready to cut the bug demon with his sword.

Suddenly, a black whip came out of no where and slashed at the silver haired half-demon's hands, causing him to drop Tessaiga and returning it to a old rusty katana sword. The whip wrapped around the sword's handle and it was pulled forward to the owner of the whip. Akira smirked as she took the sword into her hands.

"What's up?" she said to the group.

"Akira!" Asagiri yelled with a scowl on her face. "What are you doing here?!"

"Just thought I would come by and get revenge for the last time we met."

"You bitch!" Inuyasha shouted angrily at her. "Give back Tessaiga!"

The black haired girl just chuckled evilly. "If you want it back..." she gestured to the centipede demon next to her. "You'll have to defeat this big guy." then she cracked her whip. "Kill them!"

Then the bug demon charged and hit the half-demon with it's tail, sending him flying across the clearing and into a tree. Inuyasha fell to the ground and laid there, motionless.

"Inuyasha!" everyone, except Kagome because she disappeared somewhere, shouted in unison.

The centipede demon charged at the others this time and has ready to attack them.

"Cherry Blossom Storm!"

A storm of sharp pink cherry petals slammed into the giant insect and created various cuts on it's body. Kagome, now Sakura, landed in front of her friends and looked back at them.

"Sorry I'm late." she apologized. She turned her head and gasped when she saw her half-demon love interest laying motionlessly on the ground. She turned back to Akira and the centipede demon. "Were you the ones who did that to Inuyasha?" she asked in a calm, yet scary, voice. Her pink eyes were glaring at them.

Akira was very afraid on the inside, but refused to show. "So what if I did? What are you going to do about it?"

"Come over here and I'll show." the silvery haired girl replied as she lifted her Chizakura up a bit.

"Kill her!" Akira ordered the bug demon with a crack of her whip.

The centipede demon rushed toward Kagome. Before the pink kimono clad girl could do anything, a silver and red blur shot past her. Suddenly, the centipede demon was sliced into piece, it's remains falling to the ground. Everyone was shocked at what had just happened. Kagome soon saw someone standing where the demon once stood, their back was to her.

"Inuyasha?" the girl took cautious steps towards him. 'Please don't tell he's...'

The half-demon turned around to face her. Kagome gasped as she looked in the red eyes, with turquoise pupils, of a full demon Inuyasha.

* * *

**Kimi to Taiyou ga Shinda HI (English Translation):**

**In this never-ending world,**

**oh, the profusely blooming last words, **

**sneer at the despair!**

**We will no longer turn back;**

**bellow at the top of your lungs!**

**The usual everyday scenes are now bursting open,**

**on the day when you and the sun perished.**

**Unaware to anyone, I'm slowly being swallowed **

**into a whirlpool of unwanted noises.**

**Do not forget the sound of my voice,**

**until the day when we reunite.**

**The pain in my snatching hands**

**endlessly multiply on and on. **

**Shattered glass,**

**elusive truths,**

**and flowing black tears...**

**Oh, the scattering seasons,**

**lead me towards despair!**

**There must be some hidden meaning **

**to this already-begun karma, so**

**decide, and get my way. Yes, be yourself,**

**shatter your hesitation, and advance forward!**

**Farewell. I'll get going now, **

**towards the beginning of the end.**

* * *

**And there is chapter is chapter eleven. Tell what you guys think about it in your reviews and let me know what you think about my other fanfic.**


	12. Forces Joined (Part Two)

Soushou (Wounded) Innocence:

Yawa na shatei ni hairu natte no

Reisen chitai na no taikutsu na genjou

Nee atashi-tachi yue ni hibon nandesu ne

Tokku ni youryou OOBAA jichou kimi mo sokonashi de

Naka naka aikyou aru gukou wo o-mise denkinai

Muda ni koufun wo jochou suru dake

Juyou hangyaku nitaku dake desuka? uh mou bigaku

Soushou INOSENU kaku iu watashi mo douzoku de

Karitorareteku zehi mo naku tsune ni zokkouchuu

SUKAATO no suso no shinjitsu wo baka mitai ni shinjirya ii no

Yabai kurai ugokasarechattatte

Tanjin ni tsubyakeba ii jan

* * *

Chapter 12: Forces Joined (Part Two)

* * *

_Last Time on Sakura Hime Kagome: Akira had teamed up with Kikyo to kill Sakura Hime. A centipede demon, which was being controlled by Akira, attacked the group. While everyone was battling the demon, Akira stole Tessaiga from Inuyasha. The centipede attacked the half-demon and was about to attack the others, but luckily Sakura Hime, aka Kagome, came and protected them. She was about to destroy the demon, but instead it was killed by none other then by a full demon Inuyasha._

Now:

"Inuyasha..." was all Kagome said as she stared at the silver haired half-demon, now full demon, in front of her.

She quickly studied the jagged purple marks on his cheeks and took notice of his claws and fangs, which grew longer. Her pink eyes traveled back to his red,with turquoise pupils, eyes. She took a small step towards him and he growled at her.

"Sakura!" Miroku called out. "Be careful! Inuyasha is not himself, right now!"

"Yeah." Kagome replied. "I sort of got that when I saw his face."

"What's happened to him?" Ayame asked, shocked by the half-demon's new appearance.

"When Inuyasha doesn't have Tessaiga in his hands and he's danger, he's inner demon will awaken." Sango explained. "But it's very bad if it does."

"How very bad?" Asagiri asked.

"Let's just say his inner demon is really bloodthirsty."

Both wolf and snow demon gasped slightly.

"Akira..." Kagome called out to the black haired incarnation, still keeping her eyes on the silver haired demon. "If you want to live to see tomorrow, you will return Tessagia right now."

"You think that little threat will scare me?" Akira replied. "You aren't has scary has you think you are."

"I'm not the one you should be afraid of."

"If you think I'm going to be scared of that half-breed, then you're wrong again."

Akira lashed out her whip and it wrapped around Inuyasha's arm.

"No, you idiot!" Kagome yelled. "Do you have a death wish?!"

But Akira ignored her. She pulled on the whip but the half-demon didn't budged. She pulled harder, but he still didn't move. Then Inuyasha grabbed the whip and pulled. Akira cried out as she was strongly pulled forward. She fell on the ground, right at the feet of Inuyasha. Her whip fell to the ground beside her. She looked up and saw the now full demon looking down at her with pure malice in his eyes. He lifted up his claws to strike her, but he was suddenly kicked away by Kagome. Everyone, especially Akira, was shocked from the girl's actions.

"Y-You protected me?" Akira managed to say.

"Yeah." the snow white haired girl replied as she took a defensive stance when she saw Inuyasha stand back up. "Got a problem with it?"

For some reason, Akira felt her cheeks heat up. "N-No." she said as she got to her feet. 'Am-Am I blushing?! Why am I blushing?! And towards a girl none the less! A girl who just happens to be my enemy!'

While the black haired incarnation was thinking, Kagome was trying to figure out what to do.

'What am I going to do?' she thought. 'I can't fight Inuyasha without hurting him too much.'

She saw the half-demon, now full demon smirk. Then, using his demon speed, he ran towards her. His hand shot out. Kagome stepped to the side, barley dodging his claws as they managed to cut some strands of her hair. She shot out her fist to punch him in the face, but Inuyasha caught the punch by her wrist. He twisted it behind her back, causing Kagome to cried out in pain. Then the dog demon grabbed her other wrist and twisted it behind her back, causing her to drop Chizakura.

"Sakura!" her friends yelled.

Kagome grunted has she struggled against the full demon. Full demon Inuyasha was displeased with her attempts to escape. He growled in warning at her as he pulled her closer, her chest pushed up against his.

**"If you don't stop struggling, I'll bite you." **he threatened.

Kagome stopped her struggling when she heard his threat. She looked to at him in confusion.

"W-What did you say?" she asked.

**"I said, I'll bite you." **he repeated.

'This is weird.' the snow white haired miko thought. 'Why hasn't he killed me yet?'

Then Inuyasha did something unexpected. He bent his head down and smelled the crook of her neck. Everyone was surprised by his actions.

"What is he doing?" Ayame asked.

"He's... smelling her?" Sango said.

"But why?" a confused mini snow woman questioned.

"Wh-What are you doing exactly?" Kagome asked the dog demon, who was still sniffing her.

**"Smelling you." **he replied simply. **"Isn't obvious?"**

"Yeah. But just why are you smelling me?"

**"Because I can."** then he started to nuzzle her neck.

Kagome's cheeks turned a light pink and she frowned slightly as a small irritation mark appeared on her forehead.

"Well stop it, will ya? Since this it you we're talking about, it's just really weird."

But he still continued to nuzzle her.

"Uh... should we help her?" Shippo asked.

"No." Miroku said. "I think she'll okay."

Suddenly, a black whip lashed out at the miko and full demon, separating them from their position.

"Oi, I came here for a fight." Akira said. "I didn't come to watch you two flirt with each other."

"Alright." Kagome said as she picked up her Chizakura. "If it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll get. Though I don't think you can up against all of us by yourself."

Akira smirked. "Who said I was by myself?"

"Wha- Inuyasha look out!" the snow white haired girl pushed the sliver haired demon to the ground, just in time for a sacred arrow to fly by were they were standing a moment ago.

"Looks like you missed." Akira said, looking over her shoulder. "I thought you were suppose to be great at shooting a bow and arrow."

"I won't miss next time." Kikyo said, coming to stand besides the black haired incarnation.

"Kikyo?!" everyone yelled in shock.

"You again?" Kagome questioned as she and Inuyasha stood up. "What do you want this time?"

"Simple." the cold faced priestess replied, glaring at the other girl. "I want to kill you."

"Oh, really?" Kagome smirked rather smugly as she placed a hand on her hip. "Because. if I remember correctly, I sent you running into the woods like a scared little girl."

Kikyo's glare turned colder. "That was because I did not think you would have such strong power."

"So you're saying I'm strong?" the pink eyed miko grinned.

"Enough of this talk!" Akira yelled, grabbing her katana from her waist. "Let's fight already!"

"Alright, fine." Kagome said as she prepared her own katana as well. "Bring it on, Akira!"

The black haired incarnation jumped in the air and was falling towards the slivery-white haired girl, her katana held in front of her. Kagome quickly blocked the attack with her Chizakura. Sparks flew when the two swords came in contact with each other. Akira jumped back and ran towards the other girl. She swung her katana. Kagome quickly moved to the side and shot out her leg, and kicked the red eyed girl in the stomach. Akira cried out from the blow. Jumping back, Akira grabbed her whip and lashed it out towards the pink kimono wearing girl. The whip wrapped around Kagome, pinning her arms to her sides. She struggled to get free, but it was no use.

"Now, Kikyo, shoot her!" Akira commanded the black haired priestess as she pulled the whip tighter.

"With pleasure." Kikyo said as she put an arrow in her bow. She pulled it back and aimed at Kagome.

"I don't think so!" Ayame shouted as she came and kicked the priestess in the face.

Kikyo fell to the ground and groaned in pain.

"That was payback for nearly purifying my entire leg last time!" the wolf girl yelled.

"Shippo!" Asagiri called out to the fox demon. "Use your fox fire to free Sakura!"

"Got it!" Shippo ran up towards the thin black whip. "Fox Fire!"

Greenish-blue fire shot out of his hands and came in contact with the whip. The whip burned and snapped apart. Kagome, finally free of the whip, fell to the ground.

"Sakura, are you alright?" Miroku asked as he held out a hand to help her up.

"Yeah, I'm alright, thanks to you guys." the miko said as she gratefully took the monk's hand.

When he pulled her up, Miroku put an hand on her thigh.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "You're not hurt anywhere?"

Kagome's eye twitched and an irritation mark throbbed on her head. "I'm not." she said clamly. "But you will be if you don't remove your hand from my thigh this instant."

Before the monk could reply, full demon Inuyasha came and pulled the miko away from him. He growled loudly and glared at the monk.

**"Touch her again, and I'll kill you a thousand times over!"** he threatened.

"U-Understood." Miroku replied, holding up his hands in a peaceful manner and laughing nervously.

'Why is he acting this way?' Kagome thought, confusing by the full demon's behavior. She pushed herself away from the silver haired demon. "If you two will excuse, I have someone I need to fight." she turned to Akira. "It's time we finish this, Akira." she pulled out a sutra from her sleeve. "Oh moon, eternal light, faster than a thousand years, entwine with me and protect. My name is Sakura, Golden One!" a pink aura surrounded her, and twenty perfect copies of herself appeared.

"What the-?!" Akira shouted. "Which is one is the real one?!"

Kikyo fired an arrow and it hit one of the Kagomes, it disappeared when the arrow hit it.

Then all of the Kagomes rushed forward at the black haired incarnation and priestess. Akira sliced the copies with her katana while Kikyo shot more of them with her arrows. They keep this up until there were no more Kagomes.

"All of them are gone." Kikyo said. "But where is the real one?"

"She has to be here somewhere." Akira said.

'I think I know what happens next.' Ayame thought, feeling a sense of deja vu.

Suddenly, there was a loud roar and a flash of white. Kikyo and Akira gasped when a large pure white panther, with pink eyes, was right in front of them. The panther leaped at them, tackling Akira to the ground. The black haired incarnation struggled to get the big cat off of her. Kikyo quickly loaded an arrow into her bow and aimed at the panther. Kagome sensed the arrow being aimed at her. A second before the priestess released the arrow, Kagome jumped away and Kikyo released the arrow and it had hit Akira in the shoulder when she sat up. The black haired incarnation cried out in pain. She quickly pulled the arrow out and threw it to the ground, her blood staining her black kimono. She glared at Kikyo.

"What the hell?!" she yelled. "Are you trying to kill?!"

"You should be glad I didn't fire a sacred arrow." the priestess replied.

Then Kikyo felt a pain on her arm. She looked down and saw the white panther biting her ankle. The priestess cried in pain as she felt the big cat sink her sharp fangs deeper into her flesh. Kagome let go of the cold browned eyed priestess and watched her fall to the ground. Then Kikyo saw a full demon Inuyasha in front of her. He raised his claws to slice her, but panther Kagome stepped in between them.

**"Move out of the way." **he ordered her.

But Kagome shook her furry head and roared. She stared at him with her pink eyes and slightly growled.

**"Why are you protecting her? I thought you hated her."**

A pink aura surrounded the panther and she transformed into Sakura Hime. "You're right." she said. "I do hate her. But I can't let you kill her."

**"Why not?"** Full demon Inuyasha.

Kagome gave a small and sad smile. "Because, if Kikyo were to die, then the Inuyasha that I know would be really sad."

The sliver haired dog demon's eye widen a bit in surprise.

"She cares about Inuyasha so much, that she would be willing to let his old lover, who he still has feelings for, stay alive." Asagiri commented, comical tears streaming down her and Ayame's eyes.

"She is so kind!" Ayame decalred.

**"You're too kind is the problem."** Demon Inuyasha commented.

"Well, I'm sorry for being kind." the snow white haired miko replied sarcastically.

"Hey!" Ayame shouted, pointing upward. "Kikyo's getting away!"

Everyone looked up and saw the black haired priestess being carried away by her soul searchers. Kagome also noticed that Akira had disappeared.

'Probably to get her wound treated.' she thought.

She then saw Tessagia laying on the ground. She walked towards it and picked it up. She walked back to the sliver haired demon.

"I think this belongs to you." she said as she held out the sword.

Demon Inuyasha scoffed. **"What makes you think I want to go back to that weakling half-demon self of mine?"**

"Well, we can't have you stay like this."

**"What's wrong with me staying like this?"**

"For one thing, you're too blood thirsty." Kagome replied simply. "Besides, I want to see the old Inuyasha again."

Demon Inuyasha looked at her for a moment. **"Fine."** he sighed.

Kagome smiled widely and held out the sword to him. But, to her surprise, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a hug.

"Inuyasha?"

**"I just want to say, that you did good fighting..."** he learned down to whisper in her ear. **"Kagome."**

The miko silently gasped. She looked up at him. "What are you talking about? I'm Sakura Hime."

He smirked. **"Don't lie. I recognize your scent."**

Kagome stared at him. "If you know, then do the other Inuyasha's know?"

**"That half-demon and human side of mine are too stupid to know anything."**

The pink kimono wearing girl giggled. "Yeah, I guess that's true. Do you think you can keep this a secret between us? I don't want the other Inuyashas to know about this yet."

Demon Inuyasha used his thumb and index finger to grab the girl's chin and pulled her closer to his face. He smirked. **"It will be our little secret." **he said before he placed his lips on hers.

Kagome's eyes widened from the sudden kiss, but she then kissed him back. The others were shocked by the scene in front of them. While they were kissing, Kagome placed the Tessagia in the full demon's hand. The jagged purple marks on his cheeks disappeared and his fangs and claws shrunk. Inuyasha opened his eyes, now back to their golden color, and saw what he was doing. He quickly parted from the girl and slightly backed away from her.

"W-What happened?!" he asked, his face bright red.

"Oh, you turned full demon." Kagome replied as if it was nothing.

"What?!"

"But don't worry, you didn't hurt any one."

The half-demon sighed in relief. Then he remembered the kiss. He scowled at the miko. "What about that kiss?"

Kagome smirked. "Oh, you can thank you're inner demon for that." she raised one of her long wide sleeves to hide her mouth and closed her eyes in an innocent manner. "I must say, I was surprised at that sudden kiss. Who would have thought that you're inner demon could be so forceful." she remarked.

"You're one to talk, you hypocrite." everyone replied in unison, deadpanning.

The miko giggled. "Well, I better get going now." she turned around and jumped onto a high tree branch. She turned around and looked down at the sliver haired half-demon. She winked at him. "See ya, sweetie."

Inuyasha blushed heavily as he watched her disappear into the forest. Little did the group know, that someone was watching them.

"For some reason, that really pisses me off." Akira commented, annoyed, as she watched the group from a high tree branch, one of her hands on her bleeding shoulder. She then noticed a certain raven haired miko return back to the group, shortly after Sakura Hime had left. The black haired incarnation smirked. "So it looks my hunch was right. Don't worry my cute little warrior princess..." she placed a finger to her lips and winked. "It will be our little secret." she chuckled evilly and disappeared into the night.

* * *

**Junketsu Paradox:**

**My crooning voice in the hazily moonlight night**

**Dances tranquilly on the wind of a lonely valley**

**All alone, I'll smile and hold up an invisible love**

**To these fleeting dreams that fade away when I reach for them**

**Those lithe fingertips tracing empty moonbeams**

**Unravel all of me, and I give myself over to them**

**Ah, burning secret**

**An unstringed (zither) melody beckons me to paradise (the labyrinth)**

**The more I sing, the more beautifully eternal memories intertwine **

**Seeking you, these tears of painful yearning**

**Will always be vivid, dyeing the dark ocean of the heavens **

**And shining forever **

* * *

**Hi everyone! I'm so sorry that I have not updated in away. But chapter twelve in finally here! Also, the ending is the ending theme to Blood-C, in English, good anime and manga, but has a lot of gore. P.S. Out of all the opening and ending themes that I have put in this story, which one is your most favorite? Also, do you guys think this story would make a good anime and manga. Please let me know. Until next chapter.**


	13. A New, and Unexpected, Companion

**Spiral (Blood-C Opening English):**  
**Roaming in a trap in endless night**  
**Losing the meaning of my very existence **  
**We can't go back to the past; don't you dare to know?**  
**All the things that I believe crumbling**  
**Dark day where I don't want to face reality **  
**I can't escape this situation, don't where to go**  
**Do you know that "hope" is fake in this world**  
**And "despair" is the only truth I've got?**  
**Rend the darkness**  
**Infinitely hectic, why must I be bleeding?**  
**Can't get away from this melancholy**  
**Struggling against my limits, I'm on the point of madness**  
**Because it will never end**  
**J'ai plus rien A croire**  
**Cette vie qu'est-ce qu'i voir?**  
**I can't beat this suffering**  
**Infinitely wanting to break it, that's my last scream**  
**I can't sidestep reality **  
**No pain no gain... absolute resistance**  
**If really there is an end**  
**A quoi je m'attends?**  
**Apocalypse maintenant **  
**This suffering world never changes!**

* * *

Chapter 13 : A New, and Unexpected, Companion

* * *

Kagome's dream

The raven haired miko was sitting in the middle of a field, her eyes were closed and her legs crossed. The light of the full moon was shining on her. A gently breeze blew, causing the grass and the girl's hair to sway.

"Concentrate." Pegasus instructed while standing in front of her.

Kagome's eyebrows formed into a frown as she concentrated harder. A pink aura soon surround her.

"Good." Pegasus said. "Now try forming your aura into something. Something small and easy."

The fifteen year old took a deep breath and exhaled. She held out her hands. The pink aura went to her outstretched hands and started to take shape.

"Milady." the winged horse said. "Open your eyes and look at what you have done."

The miko opened her eyes, looked at her hands, and gasped. In her hands, her aura had taken the form of a hawk. The hawk gave a squawk, spread it wings, and took off into the air. It circled the field for awhile, then flew back down and landed on Kagome's shoulder. The hawk cooed as it nuzzled it's head on the miko's cheek. Kagome giggled.

"I guess small and easy wasn't going to cut it." Pegasus commented.

"Sorry." Kagome apologized as she stood, the aura hawk disappearing from her shoulder.

"No need to apologize. It just shows that your powers are growing stronger. And I must say, you are learning quite quickly from your lessons."

"That's because I have you has my teacher." Kagome said in a matter-of-factly tone as she winked.

"I see." Pegasus closed his eyes, as if he was thinking about something.

"Pegasus?"

The winged horse opened his eyes and looked at the raven haired miko, who looked concerned.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes, don't worry, everything is fine."

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked, looking a bit doubtful.

Pegasus shook his head. "Yes, please don't be worried."

"Okay." the miko said, but still looked a bit doubtful.

"Oh, I almost forgot." the winged horse said. "An old friend of mine wants to meet you."

"An old friend?"

"Yes, he also wants to teach you somethings as well."

"What's his name? And what does he look like?"

Pegasus made a sound that sounded like a chuckle. "He will introduce himself to you. Until then, milady."

A bright, white, light surrounded everything.

End Dream

* * *

Kagome sat up from her futon and blinked her eyes, allowing them to adjust to the early morning sun.

"Morning, Kagome." Ayame said to her friend.

"Good morning to you, Kagome." Asagiri also greeted.

"Morning guys." the miko greeted back as she stoodup from the futon and walked outside the hut with her two friends.

"Did you see Pegasus in your dreams?" the red headed wolf asked/whispered.

Kagome nodded. "Yeah." she started to explain what the winged horse had said to her.

"So, this old friend of Pegasus is suppose to show up whenever he wants?" Ayame questioned.

"It seems so." Kagome said.

"Do you not know what he looks like?" Asagiri asked.

"No. Pegasus didn't describe him."

"Then how the hell we suppose to know who he is?!" Ayame exclaimed, a bit frustrated.

"What's with all the yelling?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nothing!" the wolf girl shouted at him. "Mind your own business, dumb dog!"

"What did you call me, you man!?" the the half-demon shouted back, an irritation mark throbbing on his head.

"He's so dead." Kagome commented as she and the mini snow woman clasped their hands together and started to pray.

Ayame'a face went completely red with anger. She glared at the idiot half-demon and pulled some of her sharp leaves. "You're so dead!" she threw the leaves.

Inuyasha yelped as he dodged the leaves and ran away, Ayame chasing after him, throwing more leaves.

"What did he do this time?" Miroku asked as he and the others watched the wolf chase the dog.

"He called her a man." Asagiri said simply.

"Idiot." Shippo said.

"Amen." Sango stated, Kirara meowed in agreement.

* * *

After finally calming down the female wolf demon, the group started on with their traveling. They traveled until the afternoon, when they arrived at a village.

"Whew!" Ayame exclaimed when she sat down on the inn floor of the room she and the other girls were staying in. "Man, I'm tired."

"I thought demons were suppose to have a ton of stamina." Kagome teased.

The wolf girl gave the raven haired miko a blank stare. "Haha. You're so funny, Kag."

The other girls giggled.

"Where are the boys?" Asagiri asked.

"Oh, they went to check out the rumors about a demon causing problems for the village." Sango answered.

Ayame stood up and winked. "Well, while the guys are checking out the rumors, about we go shopping ,ladies."

"Shopping?" said ladies replied in unison.

"Yeah, shopping. I hear that this village has some awesome kimonos on sale."

"I could definitely use a new one." Asagiri commented, waving her tiny arms in emphasis. "I've been wearing this one for over fifty years."

"Alright!" the red headed wolf girl pumped a fist in the air. "Let's go shopping!"

The other girls cheered, while Kirara meowed.

* * *

Awhile later, the girls, and cat demon, were at a shop selling kimonos.

"What do you guys think of this one?" Ayame asked as she held up a white kimono with a dark blue pattern.

"That would look really good on you, Ayame." Kagome said.

"It would, wouldn't it."

The girls laughed.

"Hey, Kagome." Sango called her friend. "I think this one would be perfect for you." the demon slayer held up a purple kimono with a light purple pattern.

"It will most certainty look lovely on you." Asagiri agreed. "You must buy it."

"Okay, I will." the miko said.

* * *

After they bought the kimonos, the group of girls were exploring the village.

"How are you liking your new clothes, Asagiri?" Sango asked the mini snow woman, who was riding on Kirara.

"I love them!" Asagiri said as she twirled in a circle.

The mini snow woman was now wearing a black kimono with a ice blue snowflake pattern, her obi was ice blue. Her purple ribbon was replaced with an ice blue one, it still had the yellow bells attached to it. Finally, she wore knee-length white socks and black sandals.

"They really suit you." Kagome commented.

"I'm amazed that we were able to find some that fit you." Ayame said.

"Then I guess it was a good thing that they were selling kimonos for dolls, huh?" the raven haired miko said.

Suddenly, Kagome had a strange feeling, a feeling that she was being watched. She turned her head and saw that no one was there except a dog. It was a small, but full grown, dog with light brown fur, it's tail was slightly curled upward. It had a white marking, that made a v-shape, around it's neck. It's eyes were black with red markings under them. It also had three red markings on it's forehead. The dog was staring at Kagome with a blank expression.

'There's something about that dog.' the fifteen year old miko thought.

"Kagome?" Ayame's voice brought the girl out of her thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay? You were spacing out for awhile."

"I was looking at the dog."

"A dog?" Sango question.

Kagome nodded her head. "Yeah, the dog, over there." she pointed in the direction of the animal.

"I don't see anything." Asagiri said.

The miko looked and saw that dog was gone. "But it was there a second ago."

"Are you sure it was a dog?" the red headed wolf demoness asked.

"Yeah, I'm positive. It was small, but full grown, and it had these weird markings on it."

"Well, if a dog was there, it's gone now." Sango said. "Come on, let's go back to the inn."

"Okay." the girls replied in unison.

* * *

Later that evening, the group was at the inn having dinner. Kagome was munching on some rice, her chin resting on her open palm, with a look of thought on her face.

"Hey, Kagome." Sango spoke up, noticing the look on her friend's face. "Are you still thinking about that dog?"

"What dog?" Miroku asked.

"Oh, Kagome said she saw a dog with strange markings on it today." Asagiri answered.

"Are you thinking about the dog because it reminded you of Inuyasha?" Ayame asked, a sly grin formed on her face.

"No." Kagome replied simply, deadpanning. "This dog was much cuter than him."

"Hey!" the silver haired half-demon shouted. "I heard that!"

"You were suppose to." the miko said to him.

Inuyasha grumbled. "Why can't you act more like Kikyo?"

Everyone froze from the half-demon's question.

'That idiot!' they all thought at the same time.

SNAP

The group flinched from hearing the sound of Kagome breaking her chopsticks with her thumb. The miko, her bangs hiding her eyes, stood up and walked to the door. She looked behind her shoulder, sending the half-demon a cold stare.

"I'm sorry that I don't act like Kikyo, Inuyasha. But let me ask you this, do you really want me to act like the woman who tried to kill Sakura, Ayame, and Asagiri? And then teamed up with Akira, an incarnation of Naraku, to try to kill us?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he flinched. "I-I'm sure there's a reason for that."

Kagome gripped the doorway with her hand tightly, her knuckles turning white. "And what reason would that be?"

"Maybe she was being controlled or something."

SLAP

Everyone just sat, wide eyed, when they saw what happened. Inuyasha, the most shocked of all, placed his hand on his cheek, where the miko slapped him.

Kagome glared at him, her hand, the one she used to slap the half-demon, was still in the air. "You're hopeless!" she yelled. "What does Sakura see in you?!" she turned on her heels and stormed out of the room.

Inuyasha saw that the others were all glaring at him

"What?" he asked them.

Ayame, Sango, and Asagiri all huffed and walked out of the room, Shippo following them.

"Inuyasha..." Miroku said, staring at the half-demon with a blank expression. "Please fall in a hole and die."

"Eh?!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Kagome was walking in the forest nearby.

"I can't believe he actually said all of those things!" she said out loud. "He really is an idiot!"

The fifteen year old cried out in anger as she punched a nearby boulder, creating a fist-shaped imprint in it. Kagome felt tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Refusing to cry, the miko quickly wiped them away. Suddenly, Kagome felt like someone was staring at her again. She looked down and saw the very same dog from last time, it was still staring at her with the same blank expression.

"It's you again." the raven haired miko stated.

The dog just stared at her.

"Who or what are you? I'm getting the feeling that you're not a normal dog."

Then the dog turned around and ran away.

"Hey, wait!" Kagome called out as she chased after the small canine.

She chased after the dog, until it ran up a tree and rested on a branch high up.

"Woah!" the miko exclaimed. "Since when do dogs climb trees?!"

Kagome, using her agility, jump up and landed on a low branch. She jumped from branch to branch until she landed on the branch the dog was on. The miko just stood and stared at the mysterious animal, who was staring right back at her.

"What are you?" Kagome finally asked.

The dog opened up it's mouth.

"Kagome!"

The raven haired miko looked down and saw Ayame and Asagiri down on the ground.

"What are you doing up there?" the mini snow demoness asked.

"I saw that dog again and chased it up this tree."

"Up the tree?" the red headed wolf demoness questioned, a look of confusion on her face. "Are you sure it's not a cat, because I'm pretty sure that dogs don't climb trees."

"I'm certain."Kagome replied. "Wait just a moment, I'll be right down."

The young girl turned her attention back to the dog. She got on her knees and slowly held her hand out towards it.

"Will you please come back down with me?" she asked it kindly.

The dog took a cautious step towards to the girl. It smelled her hand, then rubbed it's head against it. Kagome giggled as she gently picked up the canine. She stood up and hopped from the tree branch, landing gracefully on the ground on her feet.

"So this is the strange dog you saw, huh?" Ayame asked as she and Asagiri walked closer to get a better look at the dog.

"Yeah." Kagome said. "And I get the feeling it's not a normal dog."

"And your feeling would be correct." a male voice suddenly spoke up.

The girls all gasped at the sudden voice and looked at the canine in the miko's arms.

"Was that you?" Kagome asked.

"Indeed." the dog replied, still having a blank expression on his face.

"No way." Ayame said in disbelief. "Dogs can not talk."

"And yet, I am."

The dog jumped down from Kagome's arms and landed on the ground on all fours. He then sat down on his hind legs and looked up at the group of shocked girls.

"Allow me to introduce myself." he said. "My name is Watanuki. I believe Pegasus said that I would be meeting you."

"You're that old friend that Pegasus mentioned?" Asagiri asked.

Watanuki nodded. "Yes."

"Pegasus sent a puppy to help us?" Ayame said in disbelief.

A small irritation mark formed on the talking dog's forehead. "I may look like a puppy, but I am actually a full grown dog." he replied in a calm voice, still keeping his blank expression.

"Uh huh." the wolf girl looked doubtful.

"So, Watanuki." Kagome said, trying to get rid of the tense atmosphere that was starting to form. "Why did Pegasus sent you to help?"

"He thought it would be best to have someone watch over you." the small dog replied. "That and he thinks I can teach you a think or two about your powers."

"I see..."

One of Watanuki's ears twitched. "I think the rest of your friends are coming this way."

The three girls turned around and saw their friends coming this way.

"Hey, Kagome." Sango said as she walked up to her friend.

"Hey, guys." the miko greeted back. "What are you doing here?"

"When you, Ayame, and Asagiri didn't come back for awhile, we decided to come look for you." Miroku answered.

Suddenly, Kirara started to hiss.

"Hey, what's wrong, Kirara?" the demon slayer asked.

"Oh, she's probably hissing at him." Ayame said, pointing at Watanuki.

"Is this the dog that you said you saw, Kagome?" Shippo asked, looking closer at the small canine.

"Yeah, his name is Watanuki."

"He looks more like a puppy." Inuyasha commented.

A another small irritation mark appeared on Watanuki's forehead, his tail wagging back and forth vigorously.

"He's so cute." Sango commented as she bent down to pet the dog on the head.

"He is, isn't he?" Kagome said. "And I was thinking, that maybe we can keep him."

"No way!" Inuyasha shouted. "No way are we keeping him, that thing would just slow us down."

"Inuyasha."

The half-demon and everyone else flinched from the tone of voice the miko used.

'Don't tell me, that she's still mad at me.' the scared half-demon thought.

"Sit boy!"

THUD

Inuyasha groaned in pain when he landed face first in the ground.

"Well to bad." Kagome said. "He's coming with us whether you like it or not!"

'Remind me to never make you angry.' a male voice said in the fifteen year old's head.

Kagome looked down at Watanuki.

'Was that you?' she asked in her head.

'Yes.' the dog replied mentally. 'I figured speaking to you mentally, when other people are around, would be the safest bet.'

'Oh, okay.'

"So, we're keeping him?" Shippo's voice interrupted the miko and dog's mental conversation.

"Yep." Kagome said, smiling. "He's staying with us."

The little fox demon cheered.

Suddenly, Watanuki started to growl and bark in the direction of some trees.

"What wrong, Watanuki?" the raven haired miko asked.

"I can sense a demon coming this way." Ayame said, pulling some leaves out.

Then a huge lizard demon burst through the trees. It had green scales and glowing yellow eyes. It hissed at the group, showing sharp yellow teeth and a long forked tongue.

"That thing sure is ugly." Inuyasha commented, pulling out Tessagia.

'I think now would be a good time to show me what you can do, Kagome.' Watanuki said mentally to the miko.

'Alright.' Kagome replied back.

The raven haired miko, after making sure no one was watching, quickly ran into the forest, Watanuki following close behind. When she was far enough, Kagome quickly transformed into her alter ego. She pulled out her shell with red ink and made two crescent moons, their backs touching each other, on her palm. Her entire palm glowed pink and Chizakura came out of it. Grabbing the red handle, the now silvery haired miko rushed back to her friends with the small dog. They came back to see the lizard demon holding Ayame by her neck, the wolf demoness struggling to get free. Not hesitating, Kagome quickly ran towards the scaly demon and stabbed it's arm, the one that had the hand wrapped away the red headed wolf demon girl's neck, with her katana. The big lizard hissed in pain as it released Ayame from it's grasp. The young wolf demoness coughed as she tried to catch her breath.

"Are you alright?" Kagome asked as she knelt down beside her friend to make sure she was okay.

"Yeah." Ayame replied. "Thanks to you, Sakura."

Suddenly, the two girls saw the lizard demon in charge at them. Kagome got in front of Ayame to shield her from the demon. The lizard demon shot out it's tail to hit the girl duo, but Watanuki got in front of them, all four of his legs were spread apart from each other. He barked and the three red markings on his forehead glowed a bright red. Then a red barrier surrounded the trio. When the the giant lizard's tail the barrier it bounced back. The lizard demon hissed angrily and started hitting the barrier with it's claws.

'I can't keep the barrier up forever.' the small dog told Kagome mentally.

"Just hang on a bit longer, Watanuki!" the miko said. She looked back behind her. "Sango!" she called out to the demon slayer. "Use your Hiraikotsu!"

"Okay!" Sango said as she threw her giant boomerang.

The weapon hit the lizard demon and send it back a few feet.

"Great job, Sango!" Kagome complimented the demon slayer. She turned her attention to the small canine. "You can put the barrier down now, Watanuki."

'Thank goodness.' Watanuki sighed mentally as he put down the red barrier, he was panting slightly.

The pink eyed miko stood up and gently picked up the tried dog.

"Using the barrier drains my energy a bit." Watanuki whispered to the fifteen year old holding him.

Kagome smiled at him. "Well, you can rest for a bit now." she handed him to the red headed demon girl. "Take care of him, Ayame."

"Will do." the wolf demoness replied.

The silvery haired girl turned her attention to the lizard demon. She got into an attack stance.

"Alright, let's finish this!" she shouted out to it.

The scaly demon hissed as it shot out it's long tongue. Kagome moved to the side, dodging the forked tongue. She grabbed the tongue and, using her all of her strength, pulled it forward. When she pulled the tongue, Kagome had sent the lizard demon flying in her direction. When the demon was close enough, the miko jumped up in the air, spun around, and kicked the lizard demon in the face with her knee, sending it hurling to the sides.

"I taught her how to do that." Ayame whispered proudly to Watanuki.

The lizard demon hissed as it stood up.

"Purifying Cherry Blossoms!" Kagome shouted as she swung her Chizakura out towards the demon.

Glowing pink cherry blossom petals came out of the katana and went flying towards the scaly demon. When the cherry petals landed on the lizard demon, it hissed in pain as it felt itself being purified. Kagome charged at the demon, ready to slice it with her sword. But the lizard demon spun around, hitting the young girl with it's big scaly tail. The miko cried out as she flew back and landed on the ground, she rolled for awhile before coming to a stop. As soon as she stood up, Kagome felt something slimy around itself around her, pinning her arms to her side. The fifteen year old struggled, trying to get free from the lizard demon's tongue.

"Oh no, Sakura!" Asagiri yelled out, very concerned for her friend.

Not hesitating, Inuyasha quickly ran forward and slashed the lizard's tongue with his Tessiaga. Kagome fell to the ground after being free from the demon's slimy tongue. She noticed a clawed hand held out in front of her.

"Are you okay, Sakura?" the sliver haired half-demon asked in genuine concern.

The silvery haired miko just stared at him. Then she stood up, ignoring his hand.

"I'm fine, thanks." she said curtly, not looking at him.

Inuyasha looked at her in confusion.

Kagome held her Chizakura out in front of her and charged at the lizard demon. There was a slicing sound as the young girl ran past the demon. The miko stood a few feet away from the scaly demon. No one moved as they all watched to see what would happen. Then, a few seconds later, Kagome raised her hands and snapped her fingers. Exactly when she did, the lizards demon exploded into cherry blossoms, which blew away when a gently breeze blew.

"Alright!" Ayame cheered. "She won!"

'Pegasus was right.' Wantanuki thought. 'She is indeed strong.'

"You did great, Sakura." Sango complimented her.

"It was no problem." Kagome said simply. She turned to the silver haired half-demon. "Inuyasha, thanks for it, but I didn't ask for your help, okay?"

Everyone blinked and stared at the warrior princess in surprised.

"What?" Inuyasha was the first one to speak. "If it wasn't for me, then who knows what would have happened to you."

'Oh my.' Watanuki remarked mentally. 'A lover's quarrel.'

"I could have gotten out of there myself." Kagome told the half-demon.

Inuyasha grumbled. "Man, you're stubborn."

"Oh really? Then would you rather have me act like your undead ex-girlfriend."

Everyone stared stared at the young girl in surprise again.

"Where did that come for?" Inuyasha asked her.

"I'm just saying." Kagome replied. "Do you want me to act like the woman who goes around trying to kill almost everybody she see? Or do you think she's being controlled?"

"Who told you all this?"

"Forget it." the young miko turned on her heels and started to walked into the forest trees. "I'm outta here."

"Wait, Sakura!" Inuyasha grabbed her arm.

Kagome pulled her arm back, turned around, and held up her Chizakura. Inuyasha and the others gasped when they saw that the sharp tip of the katana was just mere inches from the half-demon's face.

"Don't touch me." the miko said, staring at the half-demon with a cold glare. "And don't follow me. If you do, then I'll do something I'll probably regret later." and with that, Kagome turned around and ran into the trees.

Nobody said anything as they all just stared in shock and surprised where the young girl was just a moment ago.

"Now that makes me happy." Akira commented, from up in a tree, grinning widely from the scene she just saw. "Young love falls apart. If Sakura Hime hates that half-breed, then she'll be all my." she laughed evilly and then disappeared into the night.

* * *

**Agony (English Version):**

**The dream that will come true someday **

**(Becomes) a mere unheard whisper**

**That is lost within the light shone by the night**

**Soon enough, her eyes will open if it is fate**

**At least yes, only now...**

**I hang my head to the night wind, after said dream I know would never happen**

**The tears, the moonlight, trickling down from my hands**

**"What is it that you want?"**

**My lips uttered in the darkness **

**The smile that pierced my heart when we met**

**I want to protect it so much, I'm holding onto our fleeting promise **

**Even if I writhe in agony**

**Just being able to be close to you**

**Just being able to spend the same time with you**

**Would bring up distant memories, even if you can cure my sadness from it**

**As my thoughts keep on revolving**

**Wondering if we will ever come to a peaceful end**

**This frequently-asked question dances up the heavens **

**And in the dawn sky it changes into light**

* * *

**And there it is, chapter thirteen. I hope you like. Be sure to tell me what you think about in your reviews. Until next chapter.**


	14. Forgiveness

**Hi everyone, sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've just been busy with my other fanfic, which now has eight chapters;) Also, just in case you haven't figured it out yet, Watanuki is the dog from the anime and manga, Blood-C. I decided to give him some kind of powers in the story. Also, he hates being called a puppy. Any who, here is chapter fourteen. P.S. I know nothing that is written in here.**

* * *

**Darkness Heaven (English Version):**

**Darling, open your eyes**

**In the den of all evil in this world**

**Give me a heart I can pick at**

**You can't even escape**

**O, confined pallid prince**

**I am a goddess **

**The wings of a butterfly**

**Or even the saliva of the angels **

**Won't take you**

**to an unseen paradise**

**The freedom fated to be rotten**

**The Amor coated by dirt**

**Let's save the world from zero**

**In the flames of the purgatory**

**A black dalia in the nightless sky**

**Disappearing memories, the falling reality **

**Swarm, hell of ants**

**Darling, raise your voice **

**If you want the thing important enough**

**To stab at each other right now**

**The prays have been answered**

**The dead princess is in prison **

**You are a devil**

**The fists of anger and the wounds of grief**

**Without a trace**

**They melt, scatter bubbling**

* * *

Chapter 14: Forgiveness

Kagome was at the bone eater's well, her backpack on her back. She put one of her legs over it the lip of the well, ready to jump in, until a male voice spoke up.

"Going somewhere?" Watanuki asked as he appeared out of nowhere.

"Just going home for awhile." the miko answered. "After what happened a few days ago, I just need to get away from here for a bit."

"I understand." the talking dog said.

Watanuki walked closer to the well and jumped on it. He sat down and looked up at the young girl. "I would like to go with you." he said.

"What?" Kagome said, confused. "But only Inuyasha and I can travel through the well."

"Why don't we just try it?"

Kagome thought for a moment. "Alright." she picked up the small canine, turned around, and jumped into the well.

There was bright flash of blue light inside the well. Then Kagome felt her feet touch solid ground. She looked down in her arms and saw that light brown dog was still in her arms.

"You were able to travel through!" the raven haired miko stated in disbelief.

"I had a feeling I could." Watanuki said, still keeping his blank expression.

"Well, let's get out of this well and introduce you to my family." Kagome, still holing the small dog, grabbed the rope in the well and climbed out of it.

"Mom, I'm home." the young girl announced as she opened the door to her family's kitchen.

"Welcome home, sweetie." the girl's mother greeted her daughter.

"You're back, sis." Souta said when he saw his older sister.

"Yep. And I brought back a friend." the fifteen year old told them as she set the small canine on the floor to show her mother and brother.

"A puppy?" the young boy questioned.

A small irritation mark throbbed on Watanuki's head, keeping his blank expression on as his tail started to wag back and forth vigorously. Kagome chuckled slightly and sweatdropped.

"No, he may look like a puppy, but he's actually a full grown dog."

"Demon begone!" an elder voice shouted as white power was throw on the light brown dog.

Watanuki sneezed as he tried to shake the power out his fur.

"Grandpa!" Kagome shouted at the old man. "Watanuki is not a demon!"

"He could be one in disguise!" grandpa Higurashi argued back.

"I can assure you he is not, you fake priest!" the young miko picked up the small dog and walked up the stairs to her room. "I'm going to take a nap before dinner, I've had a long day."

Then she got into her room, Kagome closed the door and set the talking canine on her bed, which had a sleeping Buyo (is that how you spell his name?) on it.

"What a fat cat." Watanuki commented as he poked the sleeping cat with one of his paws.

Buyo woke up from the poking and raised his head to stare at the other animal. The fat cat stood up on all four and started to sniff the canine. Then Buyo purred and started to rub himself against Watanuki, licking his face. Kagome laughed.

"I don't find this funny in the least." the light brown dog said, uncomfortable with the cat's rubbing, purring, and licking.

"I think it's adorable." the young girl disagreed.

"Please, get him off of me, Kagome."

"Alright, alright."

Kagome sat down on the bed and pulled the feline off of the canine, setting him on her lap.

"Your family doesn't know about you and your new abilities, do they?" Watanuki asked.

The fifteen year old shook her head. "No."

"Good. I think it would be best to keep them in the dark."

"Hey, Watanuki." Kagome said as she laid down on her bed, the fat cat rolling off her lap and curling into a ball next to her.

"Yes?" the small dog asked.

"I have to ask, but how do you and Pegasus know each other?"

Watanuki walked up to the miko and hopped onto her stomach. Then, to Kagome's surprise, he smiled.

"Pegasus and I met when he saved my life."

"Saved your life?"

"Yes. He saved me from an evil witch that was planning on eating me for her dinner. If not for Pegasus, I would have been dog soup. It was also Pegasus who gave me the ability to talk."

"Wow." was all the miko said after hearing the story.

"Indeed." the talking dog replied, chuckling slightly. He looked at the young girl. "Now, I think it would be best to get some rest. You said it yourself, you've had a long day."

Kagome yawned. "Yeah, you're right, good-night." she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Watanuki took one end of a blanket and dragged it over to the miko, placing it over her. He looked at her sleeping face and smiled again. 'Thinks are most certainly going to get more interesting.' he yawned. Then, feeling tired himself, he curled up into an ball beside Kagome and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Man." Ayame, on her knees, sighed as she leaned over the lip of the bone eater's well and peered down at the bottom. "I wonder when Kagome will come back?"

"I'm not to sure." Asagiri said as she sat on the lip of the well.

"Keh." the two demoness heard a certain half-demon scoff. "I don't know why that wench left in the first place."

"It's because of you that she left in the first place, idiot!" the red headed wolf girl shouted as she kicked Inuyasha in the face, a red irritation mark throbbed on her head.

The sliver haired half-demon flew back a few feet until coming to a stop.

"If you hadn't asked her way she couldn't act like Kikyo, then Kagome would still be here!" Ayame started to repeatedly stomp her foot on him.

"Ow! Inuyasha cried out in pain. "Stop it already!"

"Please calm down, Ayame." Miroku said as he tried to clam down the angry wolf girl.

"Not until he goes to Kagome's era and apologizes to her!" Ayame shouted, still wailing on the half-demon with her foot.

Sango finally decided to step in and pull the red headed demoness away.

"I don't see what I have to apologize for." Inuyasha remarked as he stood up.

"You can go apologize for being an idiot." Asagiri spoke up, now riding on Kirara.

"What did you say, pipsqueak?!" the half-demon shouted, an irritation mark appearing on his head.

"Inuyasha..." the mini snow woman's face turned serious. "I have something very important to ask you. And I want you to think about it. If Kagome, Sakura Hime, and Kikyo were all in danger, which one would you save if you could only save one of them?"

Inuyasha stared at her in shock.

"Please think about that careful." Asagiri said as she rode away on Kirara.

* * *

"I'm going to school now!" Kagome announced as she walked down the steps of the shrine.

When she was finally down the steps, she noticed that Watanuki was beside her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Going with you to school, of course." the talking dog replied simply. "I still need to keep an eye on you."

"But they don't allow dogs in school." Kagome said as she and the small canine walked in the direction of school.

"Don't worry." Watanuki reassured her. "I won't go inside, I'll just stay outside and watch you."

"No offense, but that sounds like something a stalker would say." the miko remarked, sweatdropped.

"I guess so." the small dog chuckled slightly.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she listened to her teacher go on about a math equation.

'I'm bored.' she commented mentally as she looked out the window. 'I would rather be fighting demons, as Sakura Hime, then be here right now.'

"Higurashi." the young girl's teacher's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"Yes sir?" Kagome said as she stood up from her desk.

"Please come up to the board and solve this problem."

The young miko walked up to the chalkboard and started writing the answer, but stopped when she didn't know what to do next.

'Damn it.' she cursed mentally. 'What do I do next?'

'You divide by five then add the x.' a familiar male voice said into the young girl's head.

Kagome mentally gasped. 'Watanuki? Where are you?'

'Don't mind that. Right now, solve the problem before your classmates think you're an airhead or something.'

The fifteen year old did as the dog said. When she was done, her teacher inspected her work.

"Correct." he said, slight surprise was in his voice.

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief as she walked back to her desk and sat down.

* * *

"What nice weather." the miko commented as sat on the edge of the school's roof, a bento (a boxed lunch) was on her lap.

"It is indeed." Watanuki, also sitting on the edge, agreed as he closed his eyes and felt the gentle breeze blow through his fur.

He opened his eyes and saw that Kagome had put five pieces of sausages, all shaped like octopuses, in a small bowl and moved it closer to him.

"What's this for?" the small canine asked.

"A reward." the young girl replied. "I just want to thank for helping me with that math problem back in class."

"It was no problem." Watanuki said as he sniffed the food. He got one of the octopus-shaped sausages in his mouth and munched on it. "It's very good." he remarked as he ate another.

"I'm glad you like it." Kagome smiled as she munched on some tamagoyaki (a type of Japanese omelette, which is made by rolling up several layers of cooked egg). "I have to say, I'm surprised that you knew how to solve that problem."

"Well, I do know a thing or two about the modern world." the talking dog remarked as he licked his lips clean after he finished his meal.

"How come?"

"That will have to be story for another time." Watanuki said as he rolled over on his back, exposing his underbelly. "In the meantime, I would like to have my stomach rubbed, please."

Kagome giggled as she reached her hand down and started rubbing the small dog's belly. Watanuki sighed in pleasure as the young girl gently rubbing his stomach.

"Ah. Yes. Go down a bit. Ah, right there."

The young miko laughed.

* * *

"I'm home!" Kagome announced as she and Watanuki walked into her house.

""Hi, sweetie." her mother greeted. "How was school?"

"Is was okay." the young girl replied as she walked up the stairs to her room with the small dog. "I'm going to go do my homework until dinners ready."

"Okay, honey, let me know if you need anything."

Kagome and Watanuki walked into her room and she closed the door. She sat at her desk and pulled out her math homework while the talking canine hopped onto the desk to watch her. A few minutes passed by until Watanuki spoke up.

"That's not right."

"Eh?" Kagome looked at him.

The light brown dog pointed to a math formula with his paw. "You need to add this formula."

"Okay." the miko did what he said. "Oh, now I get it. Thanks a lot, Watanuki." she scratching his furry head.

"It was nothing." he said modesty. Then one of his ears twitched. He turned to the open window in the room. "I think you have a visitor." he whispered to the girl.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said in confusion when she saw the half-demon climb through her window. "What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked curtly. "I'm here to bring to back."

"I don't think so." the fifteen disagreed. "I'm not ready to go back yet. Now, be a good dog, and shoo." she made a shooing motion with her hand.

An irritation mark throbbed on Inuyasha's head. "You're coming with me, whether you like it or not."

He grabbed her arm. Just when he started to pull her, Watanuki growled and bit the half-demon's arm.

"Oww!" Inuyasha cried out as he pulled his arm back. "That thing bit me!"

"I know." Kagome said calmly as she picked up the small dog. "Good boy, Watanuki." she scratched behind his ear, the dog closing his eyes in pleasure.

"Wait, isn't that the same dog that you found?" the half-demon asked.

"Sure is." the miko replied.

"How the hell is he here in your era?"

Kagome just shrugged her shoulders. "I dunno. He just went through the well with me, and he was just here."

Inuyasha sighed. "Whatever, just come back with me or else."

"Or else what? You do know that I have an advantage on you, right?" the young girl smirked.

'Oh no.' the sliver haired half-demon thought, panicking.

'Here it comes.' Watanuki thought.

Kagome took a deep breath. "Sit boy!"

THUD

Inuyasha groaned in pain.

'What an idiot.' the small canine commented mentally.

The half-demon stood up. "You're going to get it now!"

Kagome stood up, grabbed him by his kimono. Then, much to Inuyasha's surprise, she tossed him out the window with ease.

'When did she get so strong?!' the half-demon thought in shock when he landed on the ground outside.

"And stay out!"the fifteen year old shouted down to him as she closed the window and locked it.

* * *

"Well, look who's back." Ayame said as she and the others saw their half-demon friend climb out of the well. "Did you apologized?"

"Hell no." Inuyasha replied. "I tried to get her to come back, but just she sat me and threw me out a window!"

Everyone just stared at him blankly. Then they all started to laugh hard.

"Shut up!" the sliver haired half-demon shouted at them.

When they all finally stopped laughing a few minutes later, Asagiri looked up at her male companion.

"She probably would have come back with you if you just said you were sorry."

"I still don't think I have anything to be sorry for."

"Haven't I already told what you need to be sorry for?" the red headed wold demoness asked, through gritted teeth, as she started to pull on one of the half-demon's ears, causing him to scream in pain.

* * *

"Ah." Kagome sighed as she slipped into the warm water of the bath tub.

After dinner that night, the young miko went to the bath house (since she and her family live in an old shrine, I figured I give them an old bath house) to wash up.

The young girl hummed to herself as she started washing her raven hair.

"You have a nice voice." a male voice commented from above.

Kagome gasped slightly as she stood up and looked up. She saw Watanuki standing in the bath house window, having the same blank expression in his face.

"Oh, it's only you, Watanuki." the brown eyed girl sighed as she sat back down in the tub.

"I thank you for not screaming." the small canine said as he jumped down from the window and landed landed on the bath house floor. "However, I did expect you to go "kyaa" or something."

"I don't find it necessary." the miko remarked. "Even though you're a male, you're still a dog."

"You're a bit too trusting, you know?" Watanuki told her as he placed his paw on a shampoo bottle and pushed down, causing shampoo to squirt out.

"Maybe so." Kagome giggled slightly. "Come here, I'll give you a bath."

"I don't need one." the talking dog said somewhat stubbornly.

"Agree to disagreed. Now, come over here or I'll pick you up and throw you in here."

Watanuki hesitated for a bit, until he decided to finally to walk over to the girl. Kagome leaned down, picked up the small dog and gently put him in the tub with her. She began to wash his fur.

"This isn't so bad." the light brown dog said as the young miko gently washed his fur.

* * *

Later that night, Kagome was laying, in her pajamas, on her bed, reading a book, with Watanuki curled up in a ball next to her.

"Kagome..." the talking dog spoke up.

"Yes?"

"Do you think you will forgive that idiot half-demon for what he said?"

The young miko thought for a moment as she put down her book and stroked the dog's fur. "Honestly, I'm kinda over it. But I would like to hear an apology from him, though."

"I see." Watanuki raised his head to look at her. "Considering how stubborn and stupid he is, though, it will probably take a long while."

Kagome laughed. "I guess your right. Well, time for bed." she leaned over an turned off the lamp on her nightstand. "Good-night, Watanuki." she said as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

"Good-night, Kagome." the small dog replied back as he went to sleep himself.

* * *

"I miss Kagome." Asagiri declared as she sighed.

"She's only be done for one day." Sango told the mini snow woman.

"I know. But to me, that's way too long."

Ayame scoffed. "Well, if someone had apologized to her when he was in her time, she would be here right." she glared at her half-demon companion.

"Will you get off me back already?!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Nope." was the wolf demon's reply.

Inuyasha grumbled. "Women take things too seriously."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Ayame, Asagiri, and Sango asked in unison as they narrowed their eyes at the half-demon.

Said half-demon gulped in fear. "N-Nothing."

All the girls just huffed.

"You're definitely not winning any popularity contest." Shippo commented.

Inuyasha hit him on the head, causing the fox demon to yelp.

Suddenly, the half-demon stood up. "I can smell Naraku."

Everyone quickly got out the hut they were in and rushed outside. They saw a familiar face.

"Yo." Akira greeted them casually.

"Akira!" Ayame exclaimed as she glared at the black haired incarnation. "What do you want?!"

"Can't a girl come over and say hi?" Akira asked innocently.

"Not unless she wants to try to kill you." Miroku said.

"Ha, you got me." she put her arms behind her head. "I did come to try to kill you." she turned her attention to the sliver haired half-demon. "And since Sakura Hime hates you now, I figured I would have a better chance at getting rid of you."

Inuyasha growled. "What did you say?" he asked through gritted teeth.

Akira smirked. "I said that Sakura Hime _hates_ you." she repeated, emphasizing the word hates.

Suddenly, without warning, Inuyasha charged at the black kimono-clad girl, Tessagia drawn. When he swung the giant sword towards her, Akira jumped in the air to dodge it with ease. While in the air, she pulled out her katana and swung it in the direction of the angry half-demon. A beam of dark energy came out of the sword and went hurling towards Inuyasha. It collided with the half-demon's chest and sent him flying.

"Inuyasha!" the others yelled.

* * *

Kagome gasped as her eyes snapped open and she quickly sat up.

"Kagome!" Watanuki exclaimed as he woke up himself. "What's wrong?"

The young miko panted a bit. "I-I just got a bad feeling all of the sudden."

"I am getting the same feeling as well." the talking dog remarked. "I think we should go back to the other era, right now."

Kagome nodded her head. "You're right."

The fifteen year old and small canine quickly jumped out of bed. Kagome opened her bedroom window and, with Watanuki, jumped out and landed on the ground with ease. They both quickly rushed to the well house. The young girl opened the door and hastily walked down the wooden steps. Then, without hesitating, both girl and dog jumped into the old well.

'Please everyone, be safe.' Kagome thought as her eyes turned pink.

* * *

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango shouted as she threw her giant boomerang at the black haired incarnation.

"Too easy!" Akira exclaimed as she easily deflected the weapon with her sword.

"Wind Tunnel!" Miroku shouted as he unwrapped his hand and shot it out in the girl's direction.

Akira pulled out her black whip and lashed it out towards the monk. The whip's thin cord wrapped around Miroku's wrist. Then, with amazing strength, the black haired incarnation pulled the whip up, causing the monk to go up in the air, then pulled it down, making the young man slam to the ground.

The red eyed girl laughed. "I guess you guys are total weaklings without the warrior princess, huh?"

"Don't forget me!" Ayame yelled as she ran, at high speed, towards the other girl. When she was close enough, the wolf girl jumped in the air and shot out her leg to kick the black kimono-clad girl.

Akira just smirked as she easily caught the demoness foot and slammed her hard to the ground.

"You guys are so boring." the black haired incarnation complained. "Man, I wish Sakura Hime was here."

"Be careful what you wish for!" a familiar, female, voice shouted behind her.

Akira gasped as she turned around, only to be punched in the face.

"Sakura!" everyone exclaimed in unison when they saw the silvery haired girl.

"Sorry I'm late." Kagome apologized as she turned to her friends. "Is everyone okay?"

"Yes, we are fine." Asagiri reassured her.

"You came at just the right." Ayame said.

"How did you know we were in trouble?" Sango asked the other girl.

"You can say I had a feeling." Kagome replied. She turned her head to see a certain half-demon staring at her. She hmphed and turned her head away.

'She's still mad at me too?!' Inuyasha thought.

'I have nothing to say to him.' the pink eyes warrior princess thought as she turned around to face her enemy. "Your opponent is me, Akira!" she shouted.

Akira, who was on the ground after being punched in the face, stood up, holding her bruised cheek. She looked at her enemy with a large grin on her face. She began to laugh.

"She's laughing?" Ayame said in disbelief.

"Oh, yes!" Akira exclaimed when she stopped laughing. "Come on, fight me! I want your full attention on me!"

"What's with this girl?" Inuyasha asked.

"Very well." Kagome said. She pulled out her seashell, opened it, and dipped her finger in the red ink. She made two crescent moons, their backs touching each other, on her palm. Her palm started to glow a bright pink. Then her beautiful katana sword sprung out. Kagome grabbed the Chizakura's red handle and took an attack position. "Bring it on, Akira!"

The two girls charged at each other, swords drawn. Their katanas came in contact with one another, causing sparks to fly. Soon both girls were fighting each other all over the place, at speeds that made them look like pink and black blurs.

"Should we help her?" Sango asked as she and other watched the two girls fight each other.

"No." Asagiri replied. "Sakura must fight Akira alone."

"Take this!" the black haired incarnation shouted as she held her sword above her head. Soon, the katana's blade turned a dark purple color. She swung her sword out towards the warrior princess. A dark purple beam of energy came out of the katana and was hurling towards the silvery haired miko.

Kagome held out her hand. "Sakura Fan!" her black fan, with a cherry blossom pattern, magically appeared in her hand. She swung her fan in the direction of the dark purple ball. "Purifying Cherry Blossoms!" a storm of pink cherry blossoms, glowing with purifying energy, shot of the fan.

When purifying cherry blossoms collided with the dark purple ball there was a small explosion, causing black smoke to go everywhere. Everyone covered their mouths so they wouldn't inhale the smoke. Suddenly, Akira saw a silhouette through the smoke in front of her. Then, without warning, the silvery haired warrior princess shot through the smoke and tackled the black haired incarnation the ground. Before Akira could do anything, Kagome quickly grabbed both her wrist and pinned them above her head.

"Give up, Akira." the fifteen year old said.

"Great work, Sakura!" Ayame called out as she and the others rushed towards the two girls.

"It was nothing." Kagome said modestly, not taking her eyes off of her enemy.

'Kagome!' Watanuki's voice appeared in the miko's head. 'Watch her feet!'

'What do you me-' Kagome was cut of from her thoughts when she Akira's legs wrap around her waist.

Then the black haired incarnation flipped their positions. The silvery haired miko was now laying on her back with her hands pinned besides her head, Akira's knees were straddling her waist.

"Sakura!" the young girl's companions shouted when they saw what happened.

The red eyed girl smirked. "You really surprised me there." she admitted. "You know..." the black haired incarnation leaned closer to the trapped girl's face. "You're really cute."

"Wha-" Kagome was cut off again when she felt a pair of lips on hers. Her pink eyes widened.

The others froze, shocked by what they were seeing.

'S-She's kissing me?" was all the young miko thought as the other girl continued to kiss her.

'Her lips are really soft.' Akira thought as she deepened the kiss.

For what seemed like hours, which was really only a few seconds, Inuyasha was the first one to snap out of shock. He ran towards them, raising his hand to cut the incarnation with his claws. But Akira quickly noticed the attack and jumped off of the other girl, making the half-demon strike air.

"Sakura, are you alright?!" Inyasha asked as he helped the still shocked silvery haired girl up to her feet.

"I-I think so." Kagome replied as she touched her fingers to her lips.

"You have to admit, I'm not that bad of a kisser." Akira commented, high in a tree. "Even though that was my first kiss..." she placed her fingers to her lips. The black haired incarnation looked down at the warrior princess and smiled a real smile. "I really liked it. Let's do it again sometime." she winked. "Kay, sweetie?"

Inuyasha growled loudly. "Akira, you bitch!"

"Aw! The little doggie is jealous, how cute! Well, I'm off, see ya!" and with that the black haired incarnation disappeared into the forest.

"What do think this mean?" Ayame asked when the girl left.

"I think it means that Inuyasha has another rival for love." Miroku answered.

'Kagome, are you alright?' Watanuki asked mentally.

'Yes, just a bit shocked is all.' the silvery haired miko replied.

'Understandable. I would be too after something like that.'

"Sakura..." a certain half-demon's voice brought the young girl out of her thoughts.

"Well, I'm gonna go on too." the fifteen year old said, ignoring the silver haired man. "Bye, bye."

The warrior princess started to walk away, but felt a hand grab her wrist. She turned around and saw it was Inuyasha.

"Let me go, Inuyasha." she said to him firmly.

"Not until you tell why you're mad at me." he replied.

"Geez!" Kagome exclaimed in annoyance. "This again?!" she pulled her wrists back. "Okay, I'm mad but I won't tell you why."

"How come?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because you are a hopeless idiot!" tears threatened to fall down from the miko's eyes as she stared angrily at a surprised half-demon. "A hopeless idiot! You think that your undead lover is being controlled or something, but in reality, she's doing all the things she's done on her own free will." her tears were now flowing down her cheeks and dropping to the ground below. "When you defend her like that, it makes me really angry. And it also makes me really jealous, too. You know, deep down in my heart, I wish Kikyo would just disappeared!"

Everyone stared at the girl in shock.

'Kagome...' both Ayame and Asagiri thought as they look at their with sympathetic eyes.

"I knew it was wrong to wish for something like that, so I dismissed it." Kagome continued. "But when you talk about her, saying how great she is and all, I'm reminded about that very wish. And now, I'm starting to wish I never developed feeling for you!"

Then, without warning, Kagome spun on her heels and ran away into the forest.

"Sakura, wait!" Inuyasha called out as he chased after the after the crying girl.

'I hope everything turns out well for them.' Watanuki thought as he and the others stood and stared where their friends were a moment ago.

* * *

Meanwhile, a certain warrior princess was being chased by a certain half-demon.

'Why won't he leave me alone?!' Kagome thought as she continued to run away.

"Sakura!" Inuyasha called out as he tried to catch up with the young girl.

"No, leave me alone!" the miko shouted back.

Finally, using his demon speed, Inuyasha caught up with the silvery haired fifteen year old, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Let me go!" Kagome demanded as she struggled to get free.

"Not until you talk to me." the half-demon said in calm voice, trying to get the young girl to calm down.

The pink eyed girl stopped her struggles, knowing it was useless. She turned around and started pound her fists on to the half-demon's chest repeatedly, crying slightly.

"You're an idiot." she commented in a more calm voice when she stopped pounding her fists into his chest and leaned her head on it.

"I know." Inuyasha agreed as he placed one of his arms around her shoulders and pulled her close to him, he placed his chin on her head.

They both stayed in that position for a bit longer, until the silver haired half-demon broke the ice.

"You really don't like Kikyo, huh?"

"Isn't obvious?" Kagome replied as she wiped away a few tears. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Inuyasha asked.

"For all the things I said back there. I didn't mean it, I was just really angry."

"It's okay. I would have said those things too if I was in your position."

The young miko looked up at him, pink eyes clashed with amber.

"You know, I'm serious about having feelings for you." then she stood on her tip-toes and placed her lips on his.

Inuyasha's eyes widened a bit in surprise, but he soon kissed her back. The couple stood there for a moment longer, until they both pulled away for air. Kagome gently pushed herself away from the half-demon.

"I should go now." she said. "I'll see you later." then she turned around and ran away, leaving behind her love interest.

'I wonder, how I feel about her.' Inuyasha thought as he watched the young girl run off.

* * *

**Poison Me (English Version):**

**As long as I'm with you,**

**Even tragedy becomes romance.**

**Ever since the moment I first saw you,**

**I began losing my mind.**

**If only we could shove our past, present, future; everything,**

**Into a box, and set it on fire..**

**Let's wave Goodbye to a world**

**Where even an angel wearing the innocent of smiles,**

**Turns into a demon**

**And fall down to the depths of hell.**

**Now that the cold's spreading throughout our tightly joined hands.**

**We can truly become one.**

**Even the poison devouring is from the inside, seems lovely.**

**Because the sword piercing through our hearts, **

**Won't tear us apart, **

**Until we offer up out lives, that is.**

**As long as I have you by my side,**

**Even hell becomes heaven.**

* * *

**Finally, chapter fourteen is finished! Whoo! What did you guys thing of that part with Akira and Kagome. Total plot twist, huh? I thinking about making a sequel to the story when I'm done with it. What do you think about that. Also, the ending is one of the endings for Akuma no Riddle. Well, better go. Until next chapter. Please read and review.**


	15. Hazuki, The Cute Little Witch

**Hi, I'm back and thought up of new character. I know it seems a bit to so, but I just wanted to do it. Also, the character is someone from the manga and anime Baka and Test, I sure the title tells who it is. Anyway, it's time for chapter fifteen, enjoy!;) **

* * *

**Unyielding Wish (English Version):**

**Heading to the dream,**

**to the future with no end.**

**Holding close a wish,**

**a wish you can't yield to anyone.**

**The sunset makes the vast**

**ocean a beautiful crimson shade.**

**A wonderful freefall.**

**I just want the wind**

**to take me somewhere far away.**

**I always cleared**

**impossible hurdles before...**

**...just by concentrating **

**because I didn't want to lose yet.**

**But who's to blame when**

**it's not the best that I can achieve?**

**Heading to the dream,**

**to the future with no end.**

**Holding close a wish,**

**a wish you can't yield to anyone.**

**Take the map in your heart,**

**the one that will not fade...**

**...and hold it up to the light.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Hazuki, The Cute Little Witch**

* * *

In a large clearing, a young girl, around ten years old, was humming to herself while she picked flowers. All was quiet and peaceful for the little girl. Suddenly, there was a large and loud roar. The young girl gasped as she turned around and came face-to-face with a huge lion demon. The demon stared at the girl with a hungry stare. The young girl shook a bit in fear, then turned around and tried to run for it.

The lion demon started to chase after her. Using it's demon speed, the big cat demon was right in front of the girl. The young girl didn't know what to do, knowing she was about to be lunch for the demon. Then, with a roar, the lion demon leapt at the her. The girl gave a short scream as she closed her eyes and crossed her arms over her face, waiting for the on coming attack to come.

Suddenly, much to the young girl's surprise, she felt herself being picked up bridal-style. Then she felt whoever picked her up jump into the air. A second later, the person landed on the ground.

"Are you alright, young miss?" a gentle feminine voice asked.

Said young miss put down her arms ans opened her eyes. She gave a small gasp. The person holding her had to be the most beautiful woman she had ever seen.

She looked around fifteen with a heart-shaped and angelic face. Her hair was a beautiful snow color that reached down a few inches past her shoulders. Her eyes were pink with cat-like pupils. And her skin was as pale as the moon.

"Are you alright?" the mysterious beauty asked again.

"Y-Yes." the little girl stuttered.

The young teenager smiled, making her look even more beautiful. "I'm glad you're not hurt."

When she was finally put down, the little girl noticed what the older girl was wearing.

She had on a pink kimono with long sleeves, thin black lines were at the end, and a pink skirt that ended at her thighs. Her kimono had a white and gray bodice, and a ying-yang symbol was just above her skirt. She also had white thigh-length socks and pink and white shoes. One pink bow was tied on both sides of her head in her hair. A black choker with a metal hoop, a red ruby was attached to the hoop, was wore around her neck. The little girl also noticed that the fifteen year old had a very large bust.

'She's so beautiful.' the young girl thought as she stared up at the beautiful young female warrior in front of her.

* * *

'She's so cute.' Kagome thought as she stared down at the little girl she saved.

The young girl had long magenta hair, which was held into two pigtails on either side of her head with black ribbons that were X-like, and green eyes. She also had rosy cheeks. She was wearing a black kimono, which ended at her knees and her sleeves ending at her elbows, with a white floral pattern and a pink obi was tied around her waist. She was also wearing black socks with sandals.

'I'm glad I came when I did.' the miko thought.

Kagome and her friends were camping a little bit away from the meadow when the young girl decided to go for a walk. While she was walking, Kagome noticed the little girl in the meadow being attacked by the huge lion demon. Not hesitating, the miko quickly transformed into her alter ego and rushed to the little girl in time to pick her up bridal-style and jump away from the demon before it jumped on the girl.

Then, Kagome heard a roar. She turned her attention to the lion demon, who was angry about it's food being taken away.

"Sorry about taking away your lunch." she said to it, mockingly. She gently pushed the little girl behind her. "But this little girl is not on the menu today!"

She pulled a sutra out of her sleeve. The young girl closed her eyes as she held the strip of paper to her face and began to chant.

"Oh moon, eternal light, faster than a thousand years, entwine with me and protect me. My name is Sakura, Golden One!"

A pink aura surrounded the miko as she got down on all fours. The little girl gasped in shock and surprise when she saw white fur grow on the older woman's skin. A white cat tail appeared out from under her skirt. Her ears became pointed and moved up to the top of her head, becoming white fuzzy cat ears. Then her teeth became sharp fangs and her nails turned to sharp claws. When the transformation was complete, a beautiful large pure white panther with pink eyes was standing where the beautiful girl was. The little pigtailed girl just stood and started in awe.

Then, with a loud roar, Kagome charged at the lion demon, tackling it to the ground. Both big cats growled at each other as they fought. The white panther raised one of her paws and slashed the lion demon's face. The demon hissed in pain. Kagome quickly took the opportunity to leap on the lion, sinking her fangs in it's back. The lion demon roared in pain from feeling the panther girl's sharp fangs in it's back. After awhile of struggling, the demon big cat finally was able to shake the other big cat off it's back. Then the lion demon turned it's eyes to the little girl. It charged at her. Kagome ran, trying to catch up with the demon before it reached the young girl, but she wasn't going to make it in time. The lion demon leaped in the air and was falling towards the human girl. The young girl gasped as she just stood were she was and waited for the attack to come.

Suddenly, there was a loud bark. Then, out of nowhere, a small, but full grown, dog with light brown fur and black eyes was in front of the little girl. It had a white marking, that made a V-shape, around it's neck and two red markings under it's eyes. It also had three strange red markings on it's forehead. The small canine barked again and the three markings on it's forehead glowed a bright red.

Then a bright red thunderbolt shot out of the dog's forehead and collided with the lion demon. The demon roared in pain as it was sent flying across the meadow. While the big cat demon was down, Kagome quickly transformed back into Sakura Hime. She pulled out a medium sized shell, opened it, and dipped her finger in the red ink inside. Then she made two crescent moons, their backs touching each other, on her palm. Her entire palm glowed a bright pink. Then a katana sword shot out of her palm. It had a beautiful, sharp silver blade with a red handle and a dark, round red jewel sitting on top of it. Kagome grabbed the handle and faced to the lion demon, who was now standing back on it's four feet.

"Cherry Blossom Storm!" the young miko swung her sword out towards the demon. A storm of cherry blossoms, with very sharp points, went hurling towards the demon.

When the cherry blossoms came in contact with the lion demon, they created multiple cuts on it's body, blood flowimg from the cuts. While the demon was distracted with it's wounds, Kagome rushed towards it and plunged her Chizakura into it's chest. The demon exploded into cherry blossoms.

'Good work.' a familiar male voice said in the miko's head.

'Thanks.' Kagome said back to Watanuki mentally. 'You did good yourself. I had no idea that you could shoot lighting out of your forehead. You're amazing.'

'It was nothing.' the talking dog replied modestly. 'Now, what do we do about the little girl?' he asked.

'Oh, right, the little girl.' the fifteen year old turned around and looked at the younger girl.

'She's really strong.' the pigtailed girl thought as she stared at the older girl.

"Hey, are you alright?" Kagome asked as she walked closer to the little girl, her Chizakura returning into her palm. "Are you hurt?"

The girl opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off.

"Sakura!"

The snow white haired miko turned around and saw her friends coming towards them.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" the fifteen year old asked simply.

"What are you doing here?" Sango asked.

"Just saved a little girl from a hungry lion demon. No big deal."

"You mean this little girl?" Ayame asked as she gestured to the pigtailed girl behind the warrior princess.

"Yep." Kagome replied as she turned to girl. She knelt down to her eye level. "Now, I know I've asked this before, but are you hurt anywhere?"

"No, I'm not." the little girl answered. "But you are." she said as she pointed to the older girl's thigh.

The snow white haired miko looked down at her thigh and saw a large scratch mark. "Oh, I must have gotten when I was fighting the lion demon as a panther." she thought aloud.

"We should get that taken care off." Miroku commented.

"It's just a scratch." Kagome told him. "It's no big deal."

"It will be a big deal if it's get infected." Asagiri told her.

"I'm telling you guys, it not a prob- Oh." the miko was cut off when she felt a hand placed on her thigh.

She looked and saw it was the little girl, her eyes were closed.

"Hey!" Inuyasha shouted, feeling jealousy raise within him. "Where do you think you're touching, runt?!"

"Inuyasha, calm down." Kagome said to him. "She's just a kid."

Suddenly, to everyone's surprised, the wound on the fiftteen year old's thigh started to glow a bright white. After awhile, the girl removed her hand and the glowing stopped. The other saw that the scratch marks on the snow white haired miko's thigh had disappeared, almost like they were never there.

"H-How did she do that?" Inuyasha asked as he and the rest of the group stared at the pigtailed girl in shock.

"It was magic." the little girl said simply.

"Magic?" Kagome repeated.

The girl smiled and nodded. "Yup, magic. My name is Hazuki, ten years old, and I'm a witch."

"A... witch?" Sango asked in disbelief.

"Uh huh." Hazuki rubbed the back of her head. "Although, I'm still in training." she admitted.

"Wow." the fifteen year old spoke up. "Cool, I've never meet such a cute little witch before."

The magenta haired girl blushed from the older girl's compliment. "Th-Thank you for the compliment. And thank you very much for saving me from that demon."

"It was nothing." Kagome told her as she stood up. "We should introduce ourselves." she pointed to her friends. "That's Miroku, a monk, Sango, a demon slayer, Shippo, a fox demon, Inuyasha, he's half-dog demon, Ayame, a wolf demon, Asagiri, a mini snow demon, the cat demon is Kirara, and the small dog is Watanuki." she pointed to herself last. "And I'm Sakura Hime."

Hazuki gasped as eyes widened. "Y-You mean the warrior princess, Sakura Hime?!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah."

"Wow!" stars appeared in the little girl's green eyes. "It's such an honor to meet you!" she declared.

"It is?" Kagome asked, confusion appearing on her face.

"It is!" Hazuki insisted. "To think me of all people would be meeting you here and now!"

"You know who she is?" Ayame questioned.

"Of course! Everyone in my village knows who she is."

"I'm well-known?" the young miko asked, pointing at herself.

"Most definitely!" the magenta haired girl said. "And from what I've heard, everything about you is totally true!"

"What exactly have you heard, Hazuki?" Kagome asked.

"I've been told that you're super strong." the little girl replied. "And that you have a beautiful, and strong, katana sword called the Chizakura. You're also described as being very beautiful, with the face of an angel. A gentle voice that is as clear as a bell, and skin so pale that it rivals the moon. Beautiful, sharp, pink eyes that look like that they're staring into your very soul. Silvery hair that looks as white as the freshly fallen snow. And a figure that can awaken the desire of any man."

Kagome sweatdropped after listening to the ten year old. "Not... all of that can be true." she said.

"All of it is true." the fifteen year old's companions said in unison.

"You guys are exaggerating!" the warrior princess shouted.

"Don't be so modest, Sakura." Ayame said as she walked closer to her friend. "You are totally strong, beautiful, kind, and..." the female wolf demon suddenly placed her hands on the warrior princess's breasts and squeezed them slightly. "You have a figure that any girl would kill for."

Kagome stared blankly at her friend. She raised her arm and elbowed Ayame on the top of her head.

"Never do that ever again." the miko ordered.

"Yes, ma'am." a swirly eyed wolf demon replied.

The silvery haired girl sighed. "Well, I'm gonna take my leave, bye."

As she stared to walk away, Kagome felt two arm swrap around her waist. She looked down and saw it was a certain pigtailed little girl.

"Please don't go yet." Hazuki begged. "I want to repay you for saving me."

"You don't repay me for anything, sweetie." the fifteen year old replied.

"But I want to. Please, come to back with me to my village. My family will reward you with a feast."

"Hazuki..." Kagome started to say knelt down to the ten year old's eye level. "It's very nice of you to offer, but their really no need for any of that."

"But I won't satisfied until I pay you back." Hazuki told her. She looked at the older girl with wide puppy dog eyes. "Sakura, pretty please, let me repay you."

The young miko stared at the little girl for a awhile, until she wrapped her arms around her and hugged her.

"Oh, you're so darn cute, of course I'll come with you, sweetie."

"Hooray!" Hazuki cheered as she hugged the fifteen year old back.

"She's a sucker for cute things, isn't she?" Inuyasha commented.

"Yup." everyone else replied.

* * *

"Everyone will most certainly be excited when they meet you." the magenta haired little girl remarked. "Your'requite famous in my village."

"I don't know about that now." Kagome said, rubbing the back of her head.

"Hey, Hazuki." the silver haired half-demon called out.

"Can I help you, old dog big brother?" Hazuki asked innocently.

"First of all, never call me that again." Inuyasha replied. "Second of all, how long do you intend to cling onto Sakura like that?" he gestured to the little girl's arms, which were wrapped around the warrior princess's arm.

"For as long as I want to!" the pigtailed said as she wrapped her arms tighter around the older girl's. "Sakura is my big sister now!" she declared.

"When was this decided?" the half-demon asked, feeling slightly agitated.

"You sound jealous." Kagome spoke up, smirking a little.

"O-Of course not." Inuyasha denied, his cheeks turning slightly red.

"Your face is red." Ayame pointed out.

"Shut up!"

Hazuki giggled. "You guys are fun to hang around with."

"Hazuki..." the young miko said.

The little girl looked up at her 'new sister'. "Yes?"

"I have to ask, does you village know about your magic powers?" Kagome asked.

Hazuki stared at the older girl. Then she bowed her head down, her green eyes becoming downcast. "No, no one knows, not even my Mama and Papa." she admitted as she let go of the miko's arm and turned around to face the other. "About a year ago, I was walking in the forest close to my village when I meet this witch. I had a feeling she was a good witch, so I wasn't afraid of her. She told me that she sensed strong magic within me. She gave me one of her old spell books and told me to keep my new powers a secret, or else my village will put me to death. I never saw that witch again. Ever since that day, I've been training my powers in secret."

"Hazuki..." was all Kagome said as she and her friends stared at the little girl in surprise.

Then the pigtailed girl grabbed the miko's hands in her. "Please, everyone, don't tell anyone in my village about my powers." she begged.

The fifteen year got down on one knee. She smiled warmly. "You have my word." she told her as placed a hand over her heart. "We will not tell a soul, in your village about your magic." she vowed,

"Sakura..." was all Hazuki said as she stared at the older girl. Tears started to fill in her eyes. "Thank you! You're so kind! I love you!" she declared as she jumped on the warrior princess, causing her to fall on her back to the ground, and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Little runt has some nerve." Inuyasha commented, an irritation mark throbbing on his forehead.

"Jealousy." Asagiri said in a sing-song voice.

* * *

"Here we are." the pigtailed girl announced as the group arrived at a large village.

"Wow, it's so large." Kagome commented.

"Yeah, I know." Hazuki said.

"Lady Hazuki!" a female voice suddenly yelled out.

Everyone saw a young woman, looking about twenty-one with long black hair and eyes, running their way. When the woman reached them, she got down on her knees and grabbed the ten year old by the shoulders.

"Where in the world were you?!" the woman demanded. "You know you aren't suppose to go into the forest by yourself. What if you got eaten by a demon?"

"Please clam down, Oumi." the little girl said to the older woman. "I'm fine, thanks to her." she pointed to the silvery haired miko behind her.

The woman, Oumi, looked at the fifteen year old and her eyes widened. "I-Is she...?"

Hazuki smiled widely. "Yep. She's Sakura Hime. You know, the one everyone heard about. She saved me from a lion demon."

Then Oumi placed her hands on the ground and bowed her head. "Oh, thank you so much for saving our Lady Hazuki!" she said gratefully.

Kagome sweatdropped. "P-Please don't bow, it's not necessary."

"Did you say 'Lady Hazuki'?" Miroku spoke up.

The woman stood back up. "Yes. Lady Hazuki is the daughter of the leader of our village, and is next in line."

"Really? That's pretty cool, Hazuki." Ayame commented.

"It's no big deal." the young girl said modestly. She turned to the older woman. "Oumi, I told Sakura that there would be a feast for her as thanks for saving me." she told her

"Is that so?" Oumi questioned. "It would be nice to thank your savior." she turned the young miko and gave a short bow. "Please let us treat you, Lady Sakura."

"Please don't call me that." Kagome said. "Just Sakura is fine."

Oumi turned around. "Please follow me, I will lead you to our leader's home."

No one said anything as they followed the woman. As they walked through the village, many villagers stopped what they were doing to stare at the group, more specifically Kagome.

"Everyone is staring at us." the silvery haired fifteen year old whispered to the others.

"I think they're at you more, Sakura." Sango replied.

"We have arrived." Oumi announced as the group arrived at a large house. The woman slid open the shoji (a Japanese door that slides open) and walked in.

Everyone followed her inside. Once inside, the group saw a middle-aged man, with black hair and green eyes and wearing fancy clothes, sitting on the far side of the room. Beside him was a middle-aged woman with long magenta hair, that was like Hazuki's, and blue eyes, also wearing fancy clothes.

"Milord Akio. Milady Rei." Oumi addressed the couple as she got down on her knees and bowed deeply. "Lady Hazuki has returned." she told him.

"I can see that." the man, Akio, remarked.

"Where were you this time, Hazuki?" the woman, Rei, asked.

"I has out for a walk in the forest, Mama, Papa." the little girl replied.

"We've told you before to call us mother and father." Akio told her. "You need to address more respectfully."

"Yes." Hazuki said as she bowed her head.

"We've also told you not to walk into the forest." Rei said. "You could have been eaten by a demon, and then we would have no heir."

The pigtailed girl opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off.

"Excuse me." Kagome spoke up as she stepped forward a bit. "But shouldn't you be glad that your only child is safe and sound?" she questioned.

"Who do you think you are, talking to us like that?" the middle-aged woman asked, annoyed by the way she was spoken to.

"I am Sakura Hime." the young miko answered.

The couple's eyes widened in both shock and surprised.

"You mean the warrior princess, Sakura Hime?" Akio asked.

"Yes."

"She saved me from a demon, Father." Hazuki spoke up. "And I would like to repay her with a feast."

"Is that so?" the middle-aged man questoined as he and his wife stood up.

He walked up to the fifteen and walked in a circle around her, taking in her body. Kagome stared at him with cautious eyes. When he was in front of her, Akio grabbed one of her hands, brought it close to his lips, and kissed it. Ayame, Sango, and Miroku, held an angry Inuyasha back so he wouldn't attack the lord.

"It would be my pleasure to have you as the guest of honor for the feast tonight." Akio commented as he looked at the young miko with a lust-filled gaze.

"Thank you, you are too kind." Kagome replied, sarcastically, as she snatched her hand back.

The lord just smirk slightly. He turned to Oumi. "Tell the servants to prepare a feast for tonight." he ordered.

"Yes, Milord." the black haired woman replied as she bowed one more time and walked out of the room.

"Hazuki." Rei spoke up. "Show our guest where they will be staying."

"Yes, Mother." the little girl said. She turned to the group. "Please follow me, I will show you to your rooms."

Everyone followed the ten year old.

"To think we would have the warrior princes in our village." the middle-aged woman sighed when the group left the room.

"Yes." Akio said. "But I must say, she's more beautiful than the stories described her."

* * *

"This will be the boy's room." Hazuki said as she slid a shoji opened to reveal a room with two futons.

"Thank you, Lady Hazuki." Miroku thanked the little girl politely.

"Please, just call me Hazuki, pervert monk big brother." the ten year old told him.

"And please do not call me that again." the monk said.

"You have to admit, it really suits you." Inuyasha commented as the others nodded.

"So does yours, old dog big brother." Miroku shot back.

"Why you-!" an red irritation mark throbbed on the half-demon's head.

"Hazuki, can you show us our room now?" Sango asked.

The little girl nodded. "Sure. Follow me."

The girls, with Watanuki and Kirara, followed the young girl to their room, leaving the monk, half-demon, and fox demon to themselves.

"Here we are." Hazuki announced as she slid open a shoji to reveal a room with futons.

"Thank you, Hazuki." Asagiri, riding on Kirara, said.

"No problem." the little girl replied.

'I think I'm going to take a little nap.' Watanuki remarked mentally as he yawned and curled up into a ball on a futon.

'Lazy canine.' Kagome thought jokingly.

'I heard that.' said lazy canine replied in the miko's head.

"Hey, we're going to check the place out." Ayame said. "You coming, Sakura?"

"You guys go ahead." the fifteen answered. "I'll catch up later."

"Okay, see ya later."

The wolf demon, demon slayer, mini snow demon, and twin tailed cat demon walked out of the room, leaving only the warrior princess, ten year old girl, and sleeping talking dog. A few seconds after they left, there was a knock at the door. Kagome slid the door open to reveal Oumi, holding a box in her hands.

"Milord request, during your stay here, that you wear this." the black haired woman said as she handed the box to the fifteen year old. She bowed and left without another word.

"I wonder what it is." Kagome thought aloud as she slid the door close.

"Open it and see." Hazuki replied.

The miko knelt on the floor and opened the box. Inside it was a kimono and some decorative hairpins.

"I have to wear this?" the silvery haired warrior princess questioned as she held the clothing up.

"You probably should." the pigtailed girl told her. "Father will probably get angry. And he gets quite angry when people don't listen to him." her eyes became downcast as she rubbed her shoulder.

Kagome stared at the little girl. She had a feeling that something was up, but decided not to ask questions.

"Okay, I'll wear it." the miko said as she stood up. "But, I'm not doing it for your father. I'm doing it for you, Hazuki." she told the little girl.

"Sakura..." was all the magenta haired little girl said as she stared at the older girl.

Then Kagome stared to take off her kimono, socks, shoes, and took out her bows. Hazuki just sat, kneeling on the floor, as she stared at the warrior princess's naked body. The little girl closed one eye as she raised one arms and pointed at the older girl's back.

"157 cm tall." she whispered to herself. "From top to bottom: 88, 54, and 90."

Kagome turned around, revealing her front.

"Actually, they're 92." Hazuki mumbled as she stared at the miko's very large breast.

"Did you saw something, Hazuki?" Kagome questioned.

"Oh, nothing."

After a while, the fifteen year old finished changing.

"How do I look?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, Sakura, you look beautiful!" Hazuki exclaimed.

And she did look beautiful, very beautiful. She had on a white haori, that covered her feet. Over it was a red silk kimono with a black flower pattern at the bottom and on the sleeves. She was wearing black socks with sandals. She was still wearing her black choker metal hoop in the middle, a red ruby attached to the hoop. Her hair was in a high ponytail with a braid wrapped around it, two black chopsticks with small red jewels on the top were in her braid, making an X shape.

"You think so?" the miko questioned.

"I know so!" the pigtailed girl told her. "Let's go outside and I'll show you the garden. We have a lovely koi pond."

"I would love to see it."

"Then follow me, please."

"Come on, Watanuki, you're coming with us." Kagome remarked as she picked up the small canine, causing him to wake.

'I was in the middle of a beautiful dream.' Watanuki said in the warrior princess's head. 'I had all the steaks I could eat.'

The fifteen year old giggled.

* * *

Outside, in the house's large garden, the trio was standing beside a large pond with dozens of different colored koi fish.

"They're all so beautiful." Kagome commented.

"I know." Hazuki agreed. "This is my most favorite part of the garden."

'I wonder if I can catch one.' Watanuki thought as he dipped both his paws into the clear blue water.

He waited until a koi fish was in reach, then he caught the large carp between his paws. The talking dog stood up on his hind legs and lifted the koi out of the water. The fish squirm about in the small canine's paws, until it was finally free and leaped back into the water. When the koi fish jumped out of his paws, Watanuki lost his balance and fell forward into the water. Kagome and Hazuki laughed as the light brown dog pulled himself out of the pond and shook the water off of his fur.

'I will never do that again.' the small dog commented mentally.

'I wouldn't mind it if you did.' the young miko said to her canine companion.

'Very funny.'

"Sakura." Hazuki's voice brought the fifteen year old out of her mentally conversation.

"Yes, Hazuki?" Kagome asked.

"I want to show you something." the pigtailed girl told her as she knelt down beside the pond.

Hazuki dipped her hands in the water and pulled them out, her hands being filled with the pond water. Hazuki closed her eyes and started to concentrate hard. After about a minute, the water in the little girl's hand stared to swirl, making a mini whirlpool. Then, to the miko's and small dog's surprise, the water started to go up. Soon, all of the water was used to make a small swirling whirlpool in the little witch's hands.

"Wow..." was all Kagome said. "Hazuki, your amazing." she declared.

"It's noting." the pigtailed girl said modestly, her cheeks heating up a bit from embarrassment.

"But, you should be more careful." the warrior princess told her. "You never no who make see you using your magic."

"I guess you're right."

Suddenly, the mini whirlpool flew out of the young witch's hand, flying sideways.

"Hey!" a male voice shouted in surprise. "Watch were you're throwing your water!"

"Oh my goodness!" Hazuki exclaimed as she saw who the water had hit. "I'm so sorry, stupid dog big brother. I guess I need to practice some more."

"Ya think?" Inuyasha said as he walked to the trio, wiping his face with his sleeve. He stared down at the pigtailed witch. "Why did you just call me stupid dog big brother?" he asked slowly.

"Well, you said you didn't want me calling you old dog big brother, so I thought that stupid dog big brother would be better."

"How exactly is that better?!" the half-demon yelled. He placed both of his fists on either side of the little girl's head and started to rub them hard against her head.

"Owie! Owie!" Hazuki cried out in pain.

"This is what you get for being an idiot!" Inuyasha yelled.

Suddenly, the silver haired half-demon felt someone punch him hard in the head.

"Ow!" Inuyasha cried out in pain as he rubbed his injured head. "What the hell was that for?!"

"For hurting a little girl, idiot!" Kagome yelled. "She's only a kid! What is wrong with you!?"

"Why I outta-!" the half-demon stopped his shouts when he finally got a good look at what the warrior princess was wearing.

"You outta what?" the miko asked.

But Inuyasha didn't hear her because he was to busy looking at her. She looked very beautiful. The silver haired half-demon felt his inner demon growl in pleasure from seeing the young maiden. And he felt his inner human blush from her beauty.

"Hey, are you listening?" the fifteen year old's voice brought him back to reality.

"What did ya say?" Inuyasha asked.

"Why in the world are you spacing out all of the sudden?" Kagome asked as she leaned forward, hands on her hips.

The half-demon looked down and saw that her kimono opened up a bit, revealing the cleavage of her ample bust.

"N-No reason!" he shouted as he turned his head away, blushing madly.

"You are so weird." the miko commented as she straighten her posture.

"He's probably spacing out because he was staring at you, Sakura." Hazuki spoke up.

"You were looking at me?" Kagome asked the half-demon.

"Well, maybe, yeah." Inuyasha reluctantly answered.

The silvery haired miko gave a small smile as she slightly tilted her head to the side. "Do you think I look weird or something?" she questioned.

"Of course not!" the half-demon immediately exclaimed. "It's just that...that outfit looks good on you. Really good actually."

Kagome cheeks turned a light pink color. She lifted one of the kimono's long sleeves up to her face to cover her mouth in an innocent manner, turning her head slightly to the left to look away. "You saying stuff like that, makes me feel embarrassed." she remarked.

"What right do you have to be embarrassed, you flirty vixen?!" Inuyasha shouted.

Hazuki laughed. "You two are so cute together." she commented.

"Shut up, you little runt!" the half-demon yelled at the little witch, causing her to hide behind the warrior princess.

"Stop yelling at her!" Kagome shouted.

"So loud." a male voice spoke up. "Please be more quiet, you're disturbing the peace."

"Father..." the pigtailed girl said when she saw her father walk up to them.

"Hazuki, you need to stop causing trouble for people." the middle-aged man scolded his daughter.

"Sir, I assure you, Hazuki has not been causing any trouble." Kagome spoke up.

The lord looked at the fifteen year old.

"You are wearing the kimono I picked out for you." he stated.

"Wait, What?!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"I am." the miko said, ignoring the half-demon's shouts. "But I'm only wearing it because it would have been rude not to."

"Is that so?" Akio questioned as he chuckled. He stared the warrior princess for a little bit longer. "Well, I just came to tell you that the feast is ready. Please follow me, your friends are waiting for you."

The group of four followed the lord back into the house.

* * *

"Wow, so much food." Kagome commented as she looked at the amount of food on her plate.

"You can say that again." Ayame said as she dug into her own food.

"Ayame, we are in the presence of a lord and his lady, please eat smaller bites." Asagiri scolded her wolf friend.

"What are you, my mother?" the fifteen year old wolf girl asked.

"Clam down, you two." Sango spoke up. The demon slayer turned to the silvery haired miko across from her. "By the way, Sakura, where did you get that kimono?" she questioned.

"Oh, the lord requested that I wear this." the warrior princess answered as she rolled her eyes.

"You know, you should be careful around him." Ayame told her friend. "I get a bad feeling from that guy."

"No need to tell me twice." Kagome remarked.

"Excuse me, Lady Sakura?" everyone looked and saw a young man with brown hair and eyes.

"May I help you?" the fifteen year old miko asked politely.

"I would certainly hope so." the young man said. "My name Kai, and I haven't been able to keep my eyes off of you all night."

"Is that so?" Kagome questioned simply, giving him a blank expression.

"Indeed. And I would very much like it if you would give me the honor of having dinner with me sometime."

Miroku, Sango, and Ayame all held back a growling Inuyasha, trying to keep him from attacking the young man.

"Thank you for the offer, but I refuse." the warrior princess told the young man without any hesitation.

"But way?" Kai asked.

"Because..." Kagome started to say as she stood up, walked over to Inuyasha and wrapped her arms around his neck in a loving manner. "This guy here is my lover." she told him.

The silver haired half-demon froze in shock.

"Really?!" the young man asked in disbelief. 'She would rather date a half-demon than a human?!' he thought incredulously.

"That's right. So I don't think it's a good idea for me to go to dinner with you."

Kai said nothing as he walked away from the group, his head handing down in disappointment.

"I knew that would get rid of him." the miko said when the young man left. "Thanks for playing along, Inuyasha." she thanked the still shocked half-demon as she unwrapped her arms from his neck.

"Are you guys going okay?" Hazuki asked as she came over to the others. "Is the food good?"

"It's really delicious, Hazuki." Sango told her.

"That's good. Hey Sakura, after the feast, will you take a bath with me please?" the little witch asked.

"Sure, I would love to." Kagome replied.

"Great, thank you!"

* * *

After the feast, the little witch and warrior princess were taking a bath with each other.

"It's so cool that you have your own private bath, Hazuki." Kagome commented as she washed her hair.

"Yeah, it's nice sometimes." Hazuki replied. "But I would like to take a bath with Mama and Papa ever once in awhile." she remarked.

"No offense, but your parents don't seem like the best parents in the world." the fifteen year old said.

The magenta haired girl sighed. "I know. But, I'm sure they love me deep down." she said with some hope in her green eyes.

The silvery haired miko said nothing as she stared to wash her body.

"Hey, Sakura..." Hazuki spoke up.

"Yeah?" Kagome questioned.

"What's your relationship with dog big brother?" the ten year old asked.

"Well, it's kinda hard to describe. Let's just saw that I'm a flirt and he's easily embarrassed." the warrior princess told her.

The little witch giggle. "Somehow, I knew that." she said as she stood up.

"How could you know something like that?" Kagome asked, sweatdropping.

When the miko saw the ten year old stand up, her eyes widened in shock. On the little girl's shoulder was an ugly horizontal scar. Hazuki noticed that the older girl saw her scar. She quickly ducked down in the water to hide it, her face heating up from embarrassment.

"Hazuki..." Kagome started to say as she moved closer to the younger girl. "How did you get that scar?" she asked.

"I-I got it in an accident." the little witch stammered.

"Don't lie to me." the miko told her sternly, causing the little girl to flinch. "Did your father do this to you?" she questioned.

Hazuki said nothing as she looked down at the water. Her shoulders started to shake. The little girl raised her head to look at the silvery haired miko. Kagome saw tears freely falling from her eyes.

"Hazuki..." was all Kagome said.

She gently grabbed the ten year old by her shoulders and pulled her head close to her chest. The little girl soon broke down into sobs.

"Shh." the kind-hearted warrior princess cooed gently. "It's okay, I'm here. I'll protect you, I swear." she vowed.

* * *

After the bath scene, Kagome and Hazuki were in the girl's guest room.

"Man, that was some feast." Ayame said, laying on a futon, rubbing her stomach.

"You said it." Asagiri agreed as she, too, rubbed her full stomach.

"I'm glad you two liked it." the pigtailed girl remarked.

"Hey." Sango spoke up. "Have you guys seen Kagome around? I haven't seen her in awhile."

"Uh... no haven't seen her." the red headed wolf demon girl shook her head.

"If you want, Sango, I'll go look for her." the silvery haired miko offered.

"You will?" the demon slayer asked.

"Yeah, I'll be back soon. Watanuki come help me look." the warrior princess quickly left the room with the small canine following close behind her.

"I'm going to go help her look, too." Hazuki said as she ran after the older girl.

"Wait, Hazuki!" Ayame tried to stop the little girl, but she was already gone.

* * *

"This should be a good spot." Kagome said as she hid behind a wooden house. She looked down at the talking dog. "Make sure no one comes around, okay?"

"Understood." Watanuki replied nodded his head.

Kagome closed her eyes and a bright pink light surrounded her. A second later, the warrior princess was now back to being a school girl.

"Alright, let's head back." the miko said to the small canine.

"Kagome, we may have a problem." Watanuki commented as he pointed, with his paw, in a different direction.

"Eh?" the fifteen year old followed the direction of his paw and gasped, her eyes widening.

A few feet in front of her stood a wide-eyed Hazuki.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Courage Toward Tomorrow (English Version)**

**Put the best smile you can on your face**

**and push down on that pedal as hard as you can!**

**Even if a really strong wind blows against you...**

**...don't give up hope so easily.**

**Head for the big blue sea that whispers in your ear...**

**...what you really need to know right now.**

**Power that lets you win over your tears.**

**Now do the best that you can!**

**Your eyes will be someday soon...**

**...be basking in the warm sunlight and will start to shimmer.**

**Just keep believing yourself and never, ever give up...**

**Your faith becomes courage to live one more day!**

* * *

**Wow, longest chapter yet. Pretty cool, hu?. In case you don't know, the opening and ending song is to the anime Magic Knight Rayearth, awesome anime I just started watching the second season. Anyway, the character Oumi is from the manga Sakura Hime. Also, I know I already asked this, what do you guys think about me making a sequel for the story? Please let me know in your reviews. And I'm sure you guys have noticed that I've been adding ecchi stuff in my story. I sometimes watch ecchi anime and some of it is pretty good. Anyway, I have to go, it's 2:24 am right know. Until next chapter, don't forget to read and review.**


	16. Saving A Cute Damsel In Distress

**Hi everyone, it's time for a new chapter. I'm sure you know what had happened in the last chapter. I still can't believe that I made it this far into my story. I want to thank the everyone for their kind reviews and for favoring me and my story as well as following me and my story. Okay, time for the for chapter sixteen. P.S. I own nothing that is written in here.**

* * *

**Dead END: **

**The girl with the sharp thorn in her flesh**

**I met you at your story**

**Behind the hatred there lies a murderous love**

**Do you kill your friends, if you can fulfill your wish?**

**Can you die for someone?**

**They are synonymous words**

**Life is a game, it is survival. That's right! How do you start?**

**Time and space, it it a crossroad through a gate! Where do you go?**

**You seek eternal breath**

**Why do you need to live?**

**We don't know when this world came into being**

**We are the time leaper**

**Nothing's gonna change with you in the world**

**Everything will be decided by the rules**

**Oh, we are traveling the past and the future through love**

**Break out!**

**Let's dial back all the pains and we will be born again**

** I wanna see the stars with you**

**Over the miracle**

**It's not a Dead End**

* * *

Chapter 16: Saving A Cute Damsel In Distress

* * *

Kagome and Watanuki just stared at the wide eyed little witch. She had saw the miko transform from her alter ego to her regular self.

'What do I do now?" the warrior princess thought, panicking.

Hazuki decided to speak up. "Sakura, you..."

Kagome sighed. "Hazuki..." she walked up to the little girl. She got down on one knee and stared into the pigtailed girl's green eyes. "I'll be honest with you. My real name is Kagome. The person that you met today is my other form."

"Kagome..." the magenta haired girl repeated the name. "Other form?"

"Yes, that's right. In my other form, I pretty much do a lot of fighting."

"But, why would keep this a secret from your friends?"

"Because, if my enemies knew that my friends knew my true identity, they would be in danger. I want to tell them, I really do, but, for their own safety, I can't."

Hazuki bowed her head down. "I see. That makes sense."

"Kagome, what are we going to do?" Watanuki asked as he walked up to the girls.

'He can talk?!' the little witch exclaimed mentally.

"I'm not sure." Kagome replied to the small canine. The miko looked at the younger girl, taking her hands in her's. "Hazuki, please, I'm asking you to keep this secret from the others."

Hazuki stared at the older girl for a while, until she smiled. "I promise. You swore to keep my secret, so I'll keep your's."

The miko smiled widely, then hugged the little girl. "Oh, thank you so much, Hazuki!"

"It's no problem." the little girl replied. "Think of it as returning a favor."

Kagome stood up. "Well, come on, we should go back before everyone becomes worried."

"Alright."

The two girls and dog walked back to the room where there friends were.

* * *

"Hey guys." Kagome greeted the other girls when she, Hazuki, and Watanuki walked in the guest room.

"Kagome, there you are." Sango said. "Where in the world have you been?"

"Oh, I was just outside taking a walk."

"Well, tell someone next time, okay? I has getting really worried about you."

"Sorry, Sango, I'll do that next time."

"Kagome, we need to talk to you." Ayame spoke up, Asagiri on her shoulder.

"Okay. We'll be right back." the miko stepped outside the room with the wolf demon, mini snow demon, and small canine.

Kagome closed the door to the guest room, turned to her friends, and spoke in a hushed voice. "What is it?"

"We're worried." Ayame said. "When you left the room as Sakura, Hazuki followed you and Watanuki."

"Yes, she did, and she saw Kagome transform back into her original self." Watanuki told them.

"Oh no." Asagiri's expression took on a one of worry. "What are we going to do?"

"I promise not to tell anyone."

The trio turned around and saw the owner of the voice.

"I understand the importance of a secret." Hazuki continued. "I swear, I will not tell a soul."

"I know you won't, Hazuki." Kagome said as she knelt down to the little girl's eye level. "Because I trust you." she smiled.

The little witch smiled widely, feeling happy to hear those words. Then Hazuki leapt at the older girl and hugged her.

"I wonder how we should tell Pegasus?" Ayame thought aloud.

"If I know him, then he already knows." Watanuki commented.

"Whose Pegasus?" the magenta haired little girl asked.

"I'll tell you later." Kagome answered her as she stood up. "Right now, it's late, let's get some sleep."

"I with you there." the red haired wolf demon agreed with her friend as she yawned.

* * *

Later that night, everyone was asleep. Well, almost everyone.

"Kagome." Hazuki said as she knelt down by the older girl's futon.

"What is it, Hazuki?" the young miko asked as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"I'm sorry for waking you, but I was wondering if I could..." the little girl's voice trailed off.

"Come on, tell me." Kagome said as she sat up.

"I was wondering if I could sleep with you, if that's okay I mean."

The fifteen year old stared at the younger girl, a bit surprised by the request. Then she smiled as she pulled her blanket back a bit, making room for the little witch. Hazuki smiled as she climbed into the futon with the miko. Kagome laid back down, propping her arm up so she could rest her head on it and look down at the cute little witch. The ten year old girl wrapped her arms around the older girl's waist and placed her head on her chest. Kagome smiled as she watched the younger girl sleep.

'I should talk to Pegasus tonight.' the young miko thought as she put her head on the pillow and wrapped an arm around Hazuki. She closed her eyes and quickly went to sleep.

* * *

Kagome's dream

"Good to see you again, Milady." Pegasus greeted the young miko.

"Same to you." Kagome greeted back.

The two of them were standing on a small piece of land, surrounded by crystal blue water, which was big enough to hold them and a large tree. Also, the sky was dark and a thousand stars twinkled in the sky, a full moon was glowing brightly.

"So that little witch, Hazuki, now knows your secret." the winged stallion stated the obvious.

"Yes, she does." the fifteen year old nodded her head. "But, I know we can trust Hazuki to not tell the others."

Pegasus shook his head. "Yes, I believe you're right." he looked at Kagome with a look that seemed to be very serious. "However, I must warn you, that Hazuki will be in danger in the near future."

"Danger?!" the raven haired miko repeated, worry and panic took hold of her face. "What kind of danger?"

"I'm afraid that I do not know. I do know, that you must protect her."

"I will. I swore to Hazuki that I would protect her, and I'm going to keep it."

"I know you will. However, I ask you to please be careful, Milady." Pegasus walked up to the fifteen year old and began to nuzzle her cheek with his soft muzzle. "I would never forgive myself with if something terrible happens to you, and I did nothing to prevent it."

"Pegasus..." was all Kagome said, touched by his words. She smiled as she closed her eyes, placed her forehead on his, and stroked his neck with her hand. "Don't worry, I' be careful, I promise."

Before the white winged horse could reply, a bright light surrounded everything.

* * *

The young miko woke up to the sound of people talking loudly. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Kagome also saw her friends also waking up as well.

"What's all the racket about?" a sleepy Ayame asked as she yawned.

"It sounds like it's coming from outside." Asagiri remarked.

'Kagome.' the fifteen year old heard the voice of Watanuki in her head. 'I have a bad feeling about this.'

'Me too.' Kagome replied mentally.

The girls, plus the small talking canine, all walked out of their room.

"What's going on?" Inuyasha asked as he, Miroku, and Shippo came out of their room as well.

"It sounds like people are talking about something." Sango answered.

"At this hour?!" Ayame said, mad about being woken up so late.

"I think I hear mother and father talking." Hazuki stated as she walked ahead, the others followed her.

When the group made it to the front of the house, they were surprised to see a large group of people outside, some were even carrying torches with them. They also saw Hazuki's parents at the front of the large number of people, both not looking to happy.

"What is the meaning of this?" Rei asked, angry about being awaken when she should be having her beauty sleep.

A middle aged man stepped up to the couple and bowed. "We are sorry to wake you this late, Milord, Milady. But we have something to tell you."

"It had better by important." Akio told him.

"It is. We have been informed that we have a witch in our village."

Everyone gasped.

'How could they know?' Kagome thought. She leaned over and whispered to Ayame. "I'll be right. I think Sakura Hime needs to make an appearance."

The red headed wolf girl just nodded. The fifteen year old girl, after sure that no one was paying attention to her, quickly dashed away to make transform into her alter ego.

"Do you know who this witch is?" Rei asked after the miko left.

"Yes, we do." an old woman said. She lifted her arm and pointed at Hazuki. "It is your very daughter!"

The lord and lady gasped as they turned to their daughter.

"That's not true!" the ten year old exclaimed. "You have no proof!"

"Someone told us they saw you using magic." the old woman told her.

"Who was this person?" Akio asked.

"It was me, Milord." Oumi answered as she stepped in front of the coward, her head was down.

"Oumi!" Hazuki yelled in shock. She ran towards her. "It can't be true! You didn't tell them that, did you?! It must be a mistake, right?!" she reached out her hand to grab the older woman's.

When Hazuki almost touched the her, Oumi roughly slapped her hand away.

"Don't touch me, you devil child!" she yelled at the ten year old.

'Oumi...' was all Hazuki thought as she stared at the young woman in shock.

"She really is a witch!" Oumi continued. "I saw her, in the garden. She healed a wounded bird just by placing her hand on it."

"N-No, it not true..." the magenta haired stammered. She turned to her parents. "Mother, Father, you must believe me. I am not a witch!"

The couple just stared down at their daughter.

Akio sighed. "That's just what a witch would say."

Hazuki gasped in shock.

"Take her away." Rei ordered.

The ten year old girl didn't resist when she felt two men grab her arms, all she did was stare with a look of shock as she was dragged away.

"Wait, what's going to happen to her?" Miroku asked.

"What happens to all witches." the lord answered. "They are burned."

"What?!" Ayame shouted in shock. "You're going to burn your own daughter?!"

"That thing is not our daughter." Akio said with disgust in his voice.

As Hazuki was being dragged away by the two, a pink and white blur came out of nowhere and the two men were now laying on the ground. The little witch felt a hand touch her shoulder and she was pulled forward into a pale leg.

"And you two call yourselves parents." Kagome, now as Sakura Hime with her Chizakura resting on her shoulder, said in a surprising calm voice. Her sharp, cat-like, pink eyes were glaring at the couple, causing shivers to up their spines. "What type of parents just let there daughter be taken away to be burned?"

"How would you feel if your child was a child of the devil?!" Rei shouted.

"I don't know." the miko replied. "But I do know that I wouldn't want my child to burn when she did nothing wrong. Hazuki is a good girl and would never hurt any one on purpose." she turned her glare on Oumi."And how can you just tell them about Hazuki when she cares so much about you so much?"

"I-I..." the young woman stammered, not knowing what to saw.

"Enough of this useless talk!" Akio shouted. "Get her!"

Men in the group charged at the warrior princess. One man tried to make a grab at her, but Kagome caught his arm and flipped him over her shoulder with ease. More men came, this time with wooden swords.

"Do you really think wooden swords will stop me?" the fifteen year old said as she slashed her Chizakura at the men.

Their wooden swords were sliced in half. While the men were busy being shocked, Kagome took the chance to punch them and knock them unconscious. Whenever someone tried to attack the silvery haired miko just kicked or punched them away.

"That's enough!" Rei suddenly yelled.

Kagome looked and saw that the woman had a knife held to her daughter's throat.

"Surrender or I'll slice her neck open!" the lady said with complete seriousness in her voice and eyes.

"Don't do it, Sakura!" Hazuki yelled.

The young miko glared at the woman threatening to kill her very own daughter. She glared at her awhile longer, until she closed her eyes and lifted her katana to her palm. Then Chizakura went into it's master palm. Both her arms were grabbed by two men.

"Take that witch to the dungeon." Akio ordered. "We'll burn her at dawn."

Rei passed the little girl to another man.

"Hazuki!" Kagome called out as struggled to get free from the men holding her.

"Sakura!" Hazuki shouted back as she was dragged away.

"You monsters!" the warrior princess glared again at the lord and lady in front of her.

"Silence!" Rei shouted at her. "Akio, we should kill her."

Akio ignored his wife and walked over to the younger girl. He placed his hand under her chin and lifted her face so she was looking at him.

"I'll make a deal with you." he told her. "If you agree to become my cocubine, then I'll let you go."

Kagome just spit in his face. People gasped at her action. The lord wiped his face.

"Have it your way. Take her to the dungeon."

The men dragged the young miko away.

"Sakura!" Inuyasha yelled as he started to rush to her.

"No, Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted at him. "Get out of here! All of you!"

"You don't really think we'll leave you alone do you?!" Ayame exclaimed.

"Just go! I don't want you guys to be punished because of me."

"How noble of you." Rei commented.

The fifteen year old ignored her. "Please, just go now."

No one said anything. Then they, though hesitant, all started to leave.

'We'll be back.' Kagome heard Watanuki said to her mentally.

"Take her away." Akio ordered when the group left.

The warrior princess did not resist as she was dragged to the dungeon.

* * *

"Why did we leave her?!" Ayame shouted as she punched a nearby tree, creating a hole straight through it, in frustration.

"Because she told us to." Miroku said in a calm voice.

"We must go back." Asagiri declared.

"You're right, but we're going to need a plan first in order to rescue both Sakura and Hazuki." Sango remarked.

"Why do we need to help that witch?" Inuyasha asked. "It's her fault that Sakura got captured in the first place."

"This is on one's fault, Inuyasha." the demon slayer told him. "And do you really think that Sakura would want Hazuki to be burned to death?"

The half-demon said nothing.

"Alright, let'd start making a plan." Ayame said, determination on her face.

While the group started to form a plan, that didn't notice that a small canine had disappeared.

* * *

Kagome was kneeling on the cold floor of the village's dungeon. Her wrists were shackled to the wall and her head was bent down. She looked up at the only window in her cell. The sun was starting to rise.

'It's almost sunrise.' she thought. 'They're going to burn Hazuki soon.' an image of the pigtailed girl smiling appeared in her mind. She bowed her head again, tears filled her eyes. 'I'm so sorry, Hazuki, I couldn't keep my promise.'

"Are you going to give up that easily?" a male voice asked from above.

Kagome looked up at the source of the voice. "Watanuki."

"Yo." the talking dog replied as he jumped down from the window. He sat next to the fifteen year old, he had his usual blank expression. "So, the warrior princess is really giving up this easily?"

"What can I do?" the miko asked. "I let down Hazuki. I promised to protect her and I failed big time."

"Do you know what you should be doing?" Watanuki asked her. "You need to think of a way out of here and not wallow in self-pity. Hazuki is counting on you, right now, to come and save her. Prove to her that Sakura Hime a strong female warrior who helps people in need."

Kagome just sat, not saying anything.

"You're right." she said. "Hazuki is counting on me, so I can't let her down." she stood up and started to pulled against her shackles.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" a one of the guards asked.

"I have to get out of here." the young miko stated through gritted teeth. "I will get out of here."

The guards backed away from the warrior princess, starting to become scared. A pink aura surrounded Kagome and her eyes glowed a bright pink. Soon, she freed her wrist of the shackles. She pulled out her medium sized shell, opened it, and dipped her finger into the red ink. She made two crescent moon marks, with their backs touching each other, on her palm. Her palm glowed and her Chizakura came out immediately. Kagome, with amazing speed, slashed her sword in multiple direction at the cells metal bars. Soon, the metal bars fell apart, the metal pieces falling to the floor. The guards stared at the angry fifteen year old in front of them.

"I will save Hazuki." Kagome vowed, the pink aura still surrounding her and her eyes glowing a bright pink.

She charged at the guards. Screams of fear and pain filled the dungeon halls.

* * *

In the middle of the village, a large group of people were gathered to watch the young witch burn. Hazuki was tied to a long wooden pole, sticks and twigs surrounded the pole.

"Are we ready to send this witch to the netherworld?!" Lord Akio yelled.

The people shouted.

The lord light a torch, he turned to his daughter tied to the long pole.

"Father..." the magenta haired girl spoke up.

"Silence!" the man yelled at her. He looked up at her with a glare filled with hatred. "You are not my child. You are an offspring of the devil!"

Hazuki said nothing. She bowed her head, fresh tears were streaming down her cheeks. She silently prayed for someone to come and save her. Akio raised the torch above his head. He was about to throw it into the pile of sticks and twigs when, out of nowhere, an arrow shot him in the hand. The lord cried out in pain, dropping the torch to the ground, as he pulled the arrow out of his hand.

"Who did that?!" Akio demanded.

"I did!" a female voice called out from above.

Everyone turned to the source of the voice. They saw the warrior princess standing on one of the wooden huts. She had a pink aura surrounding her and her eyes were glowing a bright pink. The Chizakura was in her hand and there was fresh blood covering the blade, the red liquid was dripping from the sword.

"You!" Rei shouted, not sounding happy to see the young miko.

"Sakura!" Hazuki cried, a wide smile appearing on her face. 'She came to save me!' she thought happily.

Kagome said nothing. She jumped in the air and landed directly in front of the little witch tied to the wooden pole. She raised her katana up and, with amazing speed, sliced the ropes that were holding the ten year old. Kagome caught Hazuki with her arm before she hit the ground. She held the pigtailed girl with one arm. Her eyes stopped glowing and the aura around her disappeared once the little girl was in her arms.

"Sorry I'm late, Hazuki." the miko apologized, smiling at the younger girl.

"I'm just glad you came to save me." Hazuki said, tears of happiness filling up her green eyes, as she hugged the older girl by her neck.

"How dare you!" Rei shouted angrily. "Just who do you think you are?!"

Kagome turned her attention to the lady. She smirked as she placed her free hand over her heart

"I am just a warrior princess saving a cute damsel in distress is all." the fifteen year old told her calmly. "I will be taking Hazuki with me, and taking her away from here."

She pulled a sutra out of one of her sleeves. She closed her eyes and held the strip of paper to her face. She began to chant.

"Oh moon, eternal light, faster than a thousand years, entwine with me and protect me. My name is Sakura, Golden One!"

Once again, Kagome's body was surrounded by a pink aura. The next that Hazuki knew, she was sitting on the back of a pure white panther with pink eyes. The villagers were shock by the warrior princess's sudden transformation. Kagome gave a soft growl to the little girl on her back, as if telling her hold on tight. The young witch wrapped her arms around the big cat's neck tightly. The white panther, with a loud roar, charged at the crowd, sharp fangs bared. People screamed in fear as they moved out of the charging panther.

"Don't let them escape!" Akio ordered.

Some men, with wooden swords, stood in the path of the large feline. But that didn't stop Kagome. With a roar, the warrior princess leaped in the air and over the men's heads. When she landed, Kagome felt Hazuki's arms lose their grip and the little witch fell to the ground with a yelp. The white panther girl skidded to a stop and quickly turned around. She was about to go to the ten year old, when more men got in front of her. Kagome snarled at them and swiped at them with her dangerously sharp claws. The men backed away to keep from getting hit by the felines claws, but still kept her from going anywhere.

Meanwhile, while the warrior princess was busy with the men, Hazuki rubbed her head as she got up from the ground. When she got to her feet, the ten year old immediately noticed that her father, or her ex. father, was standing in front of her with a katana sword in his hand.

"Father..." was all Hazuki said.

"Don't call me that!" Akio shouted. "I said you were not my daughter, and I meant it. I knew you were nothing but trouble since the day you were born!" he raised the sword above his head.

The ten year old closed her eyes and waiting for the oncoming blow. But it never came. Hazuki opened her eyes and gasped.

"Oumi!" the little witch shouted.

The young woman was standing in between the young girl and the lord, the katana sword was in her stomach, her own blood staining her kimono red. Akio removed the sword from the woman's stomach. Oumi let out a gasping breath as she fell backwards and landed on the ground.

"Oumi!" Hazuki yelled again as she rushed over to the older woman. She picked up the maid's head and cradled it in her arms. "Oumi, why? Why did you do that?!"

The black haired woman looked up at the little girl and gave her a small smile. "Because... I couldn't live with myself. I betrayed you, Lady Hazuki. For that, I'm sorry. You are a good girl, and would never hurt somebody on purpose, even if you had magic. But, I was stupid, and forgot all of that."

Hazuki now had tears falling from her eyes, which fell on the young woman's face.

"Please, don't cry for me, Lady Hazuki." Oumi said as she lifted a hand and wiped the little witch's tears away. "I do not deserve it. I also do not wish your sad face be the last thing I see before I go."

"No! You can't die!"

"I'm afraid I will. At least, I will die with no regrets, because I got to protect you. Lady Hazuki, please, let your smiling face be the last thing I see."

Hazuki wiped away her tears away with one of her arms. She took a deep, shaky breath. Then she put on her best smile.

"How's this, Oumi?"

The young woman smiled herself. "That's perfect. Thank you, Lady Hazuki..." she closed her eyes and her head went limb in the little girl's arms.

The little witch just stared at the dead woman's smiling face.

"Oumi..." she said. She gently set the maid down on the ground. She took a deep breath. "Oumi!"

Hazuki broke down into loud sobs. She suddenly felt something rough and wet lick her tears stained cheek. Hazuki looked and saw the large white panther beside her.

"Sakura..." the ten year old girl said in a shaky breath. She cried out as she wrapped her arms around the feline's neck.

She soon felt two arms gently wrap themselves around her and she was pulled into a soft chest.

"I'm sorry, Hazuki." Kagome said as she hugged the little girl.

"What a stupid woman." Akio commented. "Risking her life for a witch."

Kagome glared at him. "You son of..."

"Sakura, let me." Hazuki interrupted the older girl. She stood up and stared at the man, who she thought was her father, with an expressionless stare. "I will never forgive you or your wife for what you did to Oumi."

The little witch closed her eyes as raised her hands above her head. Suddenly, a ball of fire formed in her hands, but she didn't feel any pain. Hazuki opened her eyes and stared at the lord with the same expressionless stare, her green eyes were dulled

"Fire Soul Bird!" she shouted.

The ball of fire shot out of her hands and flew in the air. The ball floated in the air for a bit, until it started to take the form of something. Then next that happened, a giant phoenix covered in fire was floating in the air. Everyone just stared at the giant fiery bird in the air.

Hazuki snapped her fingers. "Attack!"

Then, with a loud cry, the phoenix swopped down. It opened it's mouth and a blast of fire shot out. The fire collided with several wooden houses, the houses were quickly burned to nothing but ashes. The villagers screamed in fear as they tried to run away from the giant bird shooting fire. More houses burned down and some of the villagers were burned to ashes as well.

"Hazuki!" Kagome shouted. "That's enough! I know you're very angry about Oumi, but one can't kill anyone anymore! Please, Hazuki, stop it!"

The little witch turned to stare at the older girl, her eyes still dulled.

"Sakura..."

"Please, Hazuki." the warrior princess pulled the young girl in a hug. "Please stop. You should know you're not alone, I'll always be here for you. You're like the little sister I've always wanted."

Tear filled up in Hazuki's green eyes, which now returned back to their original shine after hearing the miko's word. She closed her eyes and went limb in Kagome's arms. Above them, the fire phoenix gave a loud squawk as it shrunk and disappeared.

'She used too much of her energy in that one spell.' the fifteen year old girl thought. 'She's still young, but she's definitely strong.'

Kagome looked and saw that the villagers had surrounded them.

"It's time to end this." Akio said.

'There's too many of them.' Kagome thought. 'And I don't know if I can fight them while carrying Hazuki.'

She saw the lord holding a katana sword above his head, ready to strike them. Kagome covered the little witch in her arms with her body. As Akio brought down the sword to cut the silvery haired miko, a beam shot out of nowhere. When it had hit the sword, the katana was frozen in a block of ice. Everyone was shock over what just happened.

"I will never forgive anyone who harms my friends!" a female shouted from above.

Everybody looked up at the source of the voice.

"Asagiri!" Kagome shouted when she saw the mini snow woman, now in her true form, riding on the back of a transformed Kirara with Ayame.

'Looks like help just arrived.' Watanuki commented as he appeared out of nowhere.

Kirara landed in front of the warrior princess, standing between her and the mob of villagers.

"Sakura, are you guys okay?" Ayame asked as she hoped off of the twin-tailed cat demon.

"Yeah, we're good." Kagome replied.

The female wolf demon faced the villagers, she pulled out her sharp leaves. "Try anything, and I'll cut you into a dozen pieces." she threatened.

"Sakura, get on, quickly." Asagiri told the miko.

Kagome, carrying Hazuki bridel-style, stood up and hoped on Kirara with Watanuki. Ayame quickly got on as well.

"Kirara, fly!" the pink haired snow woman ordered the large feline.

The cat demon roared and started to fly in the sky. Just when they were a few feet off the ground, Kagome felt a hand grab her ankle. She looked down and saw that it was Akio.

"You won't get away with this, wench!" the man yelled.

The warrior princess gave him a cold glare. Then, without saying anything, Kagome lifted up her Chizakura and used it to stab the lord in his right eye. Akio screamed in pain and released the fifteen year old's ankle. He fell to the ground and landed with a loud thud.

"Woah..." was all Watanuki said when he saw what had happened.

"Remind me not to make her angry." Ayame said, feeling a bit scared of her friend.

"I'll remind you, if you remind me." Asagiri remarked, also feeling a bit scared.

"Lord Akio!" a villager yelled as he helped up the man.

"Get off of me!" Akio snapped at him. He groaned in pain as he held up a hand to his left eye, which had a lot of blood gushing out of it. He looked up and saw the large cat demon flying away with two demons, dog, warrior princess, and little witch. He growled.

"I'll get you back for this..." Akio vowed. "Sakura Hime!"

* * *

Hazuki groaned as she opened her eyes. She found her herself staring up at a blue sky.

"You're awake, Hazuki?" the warrior princess's face appeared above the young witch's.

"Sakura..." the ten year sat from the older girl's lap. "What happened?"

"Oh, nothing." Inuyasha, who was leaning against a tree, spoke up. "Except you caused nothing but trouble for everyone."

"Don't tell her that, you jerk!" Sango yelled as she hit the half-demon over the head with her giant boomerang.

"Ignore him, he's an idiot." Miroku told the little girl.

"I'll tell you what really happened, Hazuki." Kagome said.

The fifteen soon explained everything that had happened at the village, including the part about the little girl summoning the fire phoenix.

"I really did that?" Hazuki asked, not really believing what she was told.

"Yep." Kagome said. "You're really strong, Hazuki."

"And did you really stab my father in the eye?"

"Sure did."

"Wow, I'll have to try not to make you angry."

"Am I that scary?" the warrior princess asked.

"Very scary." everyone replied in unison.

Kagome giggled. "Well, what are you going to do now, Hazuki?"

"I don't know." the ten year old admitted. "My whole village knows that I'm a witch, so going back isn't an option."

"I know." Ayame said. "You can travel with us."

"What?!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Yeah." Asagiri, who was small again, agreed with the red headed wolf girl. "The more the merry. You have strong magic that can really be useful. And we just can't let you wonder the region alone."

"Yes we can!" Inuyasha shouted. "We can't have this little runt in our group, she'll only slow us down and cause us nothing but trouble."

"Inuyasha." Kagome spoke up.

"What do you want?"

The warrior princess looked at him with a dark and cold glare. "Shut up." she said in a voice that made chills go up everyone's spines. "Why are you being so annoying? Knock it off. Hazuki will travel with you and you will protect her. Got it?"

"Y-Y-Y-Yes." the half-demon stammered, being very afraid of the girl glaring at him.

"Great, I'm glad you understand." Kagome said sweetly as she smiled brightly.

'She's beautiful like an angel, but scary as a devil.' Miroku commented mentally.

"Well, I'm gonna go, see you guys later." the young miko knelt down beside the pigtailed girl. "Be a good girl, Hazuki. And don't be afraid to use your magic on Inuyasha if he messes with you, okay?"

"Okay." Hazuki replied. "I'll see you later, Sakura?"

"You bet." Kagome stood up. "Alright, I gotta go now, bye."

"Bye, Sakura." the little witch said as she waved bye to the warrior princes, who disappeared in the forest. Hazuki sighed dreamily. "She's so cool."

"Uh-oh, Inuyasha, it looks like you have another rival in love." Ayame teased.

"Shut up!" the half-demon shouted.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she leaned against a tree. She had left the others to transform back to her normal self.

"Tired?" a familiar voice asked.

The fifth-teen year old looked down at the source of the voice.

"Watanuki, hi." she greeted the talking dog. "Yeah, I'm a little tried, it's been a long day."

"Here here." the small canine agreed. "By the way-" Watanuki suddenly froze.

"What's wrong, Watanuki?" Kagome asked.

Instead of answering her, the light brown dog just growled and barked up at the tree the miko was leaning on.

"Your pet has a good nose." a familiar and female voice called from above, in the tree.

Kagome quickly turned around to face the tree. When she did, she felt a pair of lips placed on hers. After what seemed like hours, but was really a few seconds, the person kissing the fifteen year old pulled back.

"Akira..." was all Kagome said as she stared at the black haired incarnation in front of her.

"Yo." Akira greeted, smirking.

Watanuki barked and leaped at the incarnation, but Akira just easily smacked him away with her hand, causing him to hit the tree she was hiding in before.

"Watanuki!" Kagome shouted as she rushed over and knelt beside the small dog.

"I'm alright." the talking dog said as the young miko picked him up.

The fifteen year old glared at black kimono-clad girl. "What do you want, Akira?"

"I just came by to see how you were." Akira replied. She licked her lips. "Now I've kissed you in both your forms."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about, the first time we kissed was when you were Sakura Hime."

Both Kagome and Watanuki's eyes widened.

"Y-You know...?" the miko stammered.

"That's right." Akira said. "I know your little secret."

'How could she know...?" Kagome thought, panicking.

The black haired incarnation chuckled. "Well, I'm gonna go." She winked at the fifth-teen year old. "See ya later, Sakura Hime."

Without a word, Akira disappeared into thin air, leaving behind a shock Kagome and Watanuki.

* * *

**Dancing In The Velvet Moon (English Translation):**

**The silver flames engulf the sky.**

**Though my heart may be torn asunder,**

**I want to give myself only to you;**

**Please accept my true self that is this cross.**

**The unsleeping velvet moon**

**Adorns this secret room.**

**The two of us are alone. I quietly lock the door.**

**Let's dance and lose ourselves in this playful moment.**

**Like a candle lit by a gentle flame,**

**I let my heart by softened by you.**

**Pledge me your eternity.**

**No one can break the chains of love.**

**Cast a sweet bewitching charm on me.**

**Only you can accept my primal instincts,**

**My forbidden melodies:**

**Now they too can soar free.**

**Hurry... Catch me.**

* * *

**And another chapter finished. Yahooo! I'm so glad I was able to make it this far. Any who, please tell me what you guys think about it in your reviews. Until next chapter.**


	17. The Great Water Dragon Awakens

**I am back. It is time for the next chapter. Also, thank you all for your kind reviews, it makes me really happy when you all say you like the story. By the way, Lady Melissa 2015, I'm sorry, but I don't plan on Sesshomaru in my story. I'm sorry, but thank you for the suggestion. Anyway, it's time for chapter seventeen, enjoy.**

* * *

**The Maiden's Policy:**

**Whenever you are in a Pinch, never give up!**

**Yes! That is the pretty maiden's Policy.**

**Someday, for real, for that special guy you'll meet,**

**You will lift up your face and take the plunge.**

**Standoffishness will become painful, and within your heart,**

**Love will awaken.**

**It won't be a scary thing at all!**

**Follow the pounding of your heart!**

**You have big dreams, don't you?**

**So brave the Pit!**

* * *

Chapter 17: The Great Water Dragon Awakens

* * *

"Ahh." Akira sighed in bliss as she slipped into the warm water of the hot spring she found. "Now this is relaxing. I don't have a care in the world." she went deeper in the water.

Suddenly, the black haired incarnation felt a presence behind her. Akira quickly turned around and came face-to-face with a certain albino girl.

"Oh, it's only you, Kanna." the fifteen year old girl said. "If you were some pervert, I would killed you where you stand."

"I was told to come check on you." Kanna said, ignoring the other incarnation's comment. "Naraku wants to know if you have anything to report about the warrior princess."

Akira gave her a blank stare. "Nope, nothing to report. I haven't found out anything."

The albino girl just stared at her with her dull eyes. "Very well." she replied simply. "I also came to tell you that Naraku has a mission for you."

"Forget it." Akira told her as she climbed out of the hot spring and went to put her clothes back on. "You go tell Naraku that I'm taking a vacation."

"It involves a dragon." Kanna said.

That sparked the black haired incarnation's interest. She turned to the albino girl. "I'm listening."

* * *

"What are we going to do?" Kagome asked Watanuki as they walked up the steps of her family's shrine.

"I'm not sure." the small dog replied. "How in the world did Akira learn your secret?"

"Who knows." the miko said. "I wonder is she's told Naraku yet."

"That depends on how loyal she is to him." Watanuki stated. "Let's hope that she's not."

The two of them arrived at the well house. Kagome picked up the talking dog and jumped in. The familiar bright blue light surround them. Soon, the young miko felt solid ground beneath her feet. Watanuki hopped on Kagome's shoulder so she could pull them out of them well. When the fifteen year old was out of the well, she immediately felt two arms wrap around her waist.

"Kagome, you're back!" Hazuki cheered happily.

"Hi, Hazuki." Kagome greeted the little witch hugging her.

"I missed you so much." the ten year old said, looking up at the older girl with teary eyes. "Never leave again, okay?"

The warrior princess sweatdropped. "But, I was only gone for three days..."

"That's like a month to a little girl like me!"

"Hey, Kagome!" Ayame called out as she and the others came over the two girls and dog. "Welcome back."

"Good to be back." the miko said, smiling. She looked down at the younger girl, who was still hugging her waist. "So, Hazuki, was Inuyasha being mean to you while I was gone?" she asked.

"He was." Hazuki answered.

"You little liar!" Inuyasha yelled at her.

The little yelped as she hid behind the miko.

Kagome crossed her arms under her chest "Sit boy." she said simply.

THUD

The half-demon groaned in pain.

"I expected that to happen." Asagiri spoke up.

'Idiot.' Watanuki thought.

Inuyasha stood up. "Kagome, I am so gonna-"

"Shut up." the fifteen year old cut him off, giving him a glare. "Why are you being so annoying? Knock it off."

The sliver haired half-demon froze. "O-Okay." he stammered.

"Good." Kagome smiled at the ten year girl. "Come on, Hazuki, I brought some food from my time and I think you'll like it."

"Alright." Hazuki said as she followed the older girl to the village.

"Hey, save some of that food for us!" Ayame shouted as she ran after her friends.

"You coming, Inuyasha?" Sango asked the half-demon when she saw him standing there.

"Y-Yeah." the dog demon replied as he followed the others.

'Was it just me...?' Inuyasha thought. 'But, when Kagome glared at me, she looked liked Sakura.'

* * *

"The food was delicious!" Hazuki remarked after she and the others finished eating.

"I'm glad you like it." Kagome said. "I'll be sure to bring more next time."

"Please do."

"Quit slacking off." Inuyasha spoke up. "We've got more jewel shards to look for."

"Well, aren't you bossy?" the little witch commented.

"Shut up!" the half-demon shouted as he hit the little girl on the head.

"Oww!" Hazuki cried in pain as she rubbed her head. She glare at the dog demon. "You'll be sorry you did that."

Inuyasha snorted. "Oh, yeah? And just will you do, runt?"

"This." the magenta haired girl held out her hands in the direction of half-demon. "Ruby Lighting!" she shouted.

A red bolt of lighting shock out of her hands and went flying towards Inuyasha. The sliver haired half-demon screamed in pain when the lighting came in contact with him. He fell to the ground, smoke coming off of him.

"This just shows that you should never mess with a witch." Kagome commented.

"Very true." the others agreed with their friend.

* * *

After the little scene that had happened, the group started to their search for the jewel shards.

"So Akira now knows who you are?" Asagiri whispered/asked her miko, riding on her shoulder.

"Yeah." Kagome sighed. "I don't know what to do."

"I say the next time we she her, we kill her." Ayame said.

"Ayame!" Hazuki exclaimed.

"What? We need to make sure she doesn't tell you know who about Kagome."

"What are you guys talking about?" Sango asked.

"Oh, it's nothing." Kagome said to the demon slayer.

"Are you sure?"

"Yep."

"Okay." Sango said with a look of what seemed to be hurt in her eyes.

The fifteen year old noticed the look. 'Is she upset that we're keeping her in the dark?' Kagome thought. "Hey, Sango, are you-" she stopped her question.

"What is it, Kagome?" Hazuki asked she saw the older girl had stopped walking.

"I sense two jewel shards." the young miko replied. "And their coming this way fast."

Suddenly, there was a cyclone in front of the group. It spun around for awhile until it stopped. When the cyclone disappeared in reveled a young man with long black hair in a high ponytail he also had blue eyes and a brown wolf tail.

"Yo." the man greeted.

"Koga." Kagome said. "What are you doing here?"

"I picked up your scent and thought I would come see how you're doing." Koga replied as he walked up to the fifteen year old and grabbed both our her hands in his.

"I see..." the miko said, not really comfortable with the wolf demon holding her hand. "How thoughtful of you."

"Well, you are my woman, so of course."

Suddenly, Kagome was pulled away by an angry half-demon.

"Touch her again, and I'll kill you, fleabag!" Inuyasha growled.

"Mind you're own business, muttface!" Koga yelled.

"What an immature pair." Asagiri commented.

"Yeah." Hazuki agreed. "And I thought I was the child here."

"Who are these pipsqueaks?" the black haired wolf demon asked, finally taking notice of the little girl and mini snow woman.

"This is Hazuki." Kagome answered. "She's a witch." she pointed to Asagiri, who was still on her shoulder. "And this is Asagiri, a snow woman."

"A witch and snow woman?" Koga repeated. He pointed to Watanuki. "What about that puppy?"

A small irritation mark formed on the small canine's head as his tail wagged rapidly back and forth.

"That's Watanuki." the raven haired miko replied. "And he's actually a full grown dog."

"I see..."

"Hi, Koga." Ayame, finally deciding to make her presence know, greeted.

"Ayame?" the male wolf demon said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm traveling with Kagome and the others now."

"How come? What about your pack?"

"Well..." the fifteen year old wolf demon turned her head away. "It's a long story."

* * *

One explainanation later

"What?!" Koga exclaimed in shock after hearing the story. "You're entire pack is really dead?!"

"Yeah." Ayame said, her head bowed down.

"Man, Ayame, I'm sorry."

"I don't need your pity."

"Eh?" the male wolf demon looked at the young girl in surprise.

Ayame just turned her back to him. "So, is there another reason you're here, besides wanting to see Kagome?"

"What's wrong with her?" Hazuki asked, not understanding the change in her friend's attitude.

"It's complicated, Hazuki." Kagome said.

"Yes, you'll understand it when you're older." Asagiri told her.

The little witch pouted. "Why is it that adults know more then kids?"

"So, what's your other reason for being here?" Ayame asked the male wolf demon.

"Well, to be honest, I am actually here to look for someone." Koga admitted.

"Who are you looking for?" Shippo asked.

"I'm looking for the woman, called Sakura Hime."

Kagome's eyes slightly widened. "Uh, why are you looking for her?"

"I'm looking for her because I've heard she strong." the black haired wolf demon replied. "If we can get her to come to other side, then I figured we be stronger to defeat Naraku. I've also heard she's very beautiful."

"I see..."

Then Koga grabbed her hands again. "Don't worry, Kagome. Even if Sakura Hime is beautiful, you'll still be my woman."

"I'm not worried about that." the young miko said, again, not liking the wolf demon holding her hands.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a golden washtub fell on the wolf demon's head.

"Can't you see, Kagome doesn't like you touching her like that?" Hazuki remarked.

"That was you, Hazuki?" Sango asked.

"Yep." the ten year old smiled. "I learned that spell this morning."

"You little brat!" Koga yelled at the little girl.

"What?" Hazuki asked innocently. "I just dropped a washtub on you, it's not like it will kill you."

"Maybe not, but it still hurt!"

"I'm sure a strong demon like you can take something like that."

"Leave Hazuki alone, Koga." Ayame spoke up.

"But she..."

"I don't care." the red headed wolf girl cut him off. She walked over to the little witch, knelt down, and winked at her. "Thanks, Hazuki, I own you one."

"Huh?" Hazuki tilted her head to the side, not knowing what the young wolf demon meant by that.

"Well, don't you think you should go and look for Sakura?" Ayame asked the male wolf demon as she stood upright.

"What's your deal?" Koga asked, not knowing why the female wolf demon was acting this way towards him.

"Nothing's my deal. Just leave will ya?"

The black haired wolf demon just stared at her. "Fine." he finally said. He turned to the raven haired miko. "I'll see you later, Kagome." and with that, Koga turned around and left the group.

'Well, that happened.' Watanuki commented mentally.

* * *

Later that evening, the group was resting at a great lake, having dinner.

"So Koga promised to make you his wife when you were younger?" Hazuki asked after she was told the story of the male wolf demon and the promise he made.

"Yep." Ayame sighed.

"And he forgot?"

"Yep."

"What a jerk!" the little girl shouted.

The red headed wolf girl chuckled and smiled sadly. "Yeah, he is."

"If you ask me, I don't see what the big deal is." Inuyasha commented, laying on the ground with his arms behind his head.

"Sit boy!"

THUD

"No one asked you in the first place, you idiot." Kagome said as the sliver haired half-demon groaned in pain after being sat.

"A promise of marriage is quite a big deal to a girl, especially if she's young." Asagiri commented.

"That's right." Sango agreed. "It's every girl's dream to get married to the man she loves."

"How about I make your wish come true, Sango?" Miroku asked, giving a perverted grin.

SLAP

"Who said I wanted to get married to you, you lech!?" the demon slayer shouted after slapping the perverted monk.

"There they go again." the mini snow woman sighed.

"Hey, Asagiri, can I asked you a question?" Hazuki asked.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Was there a man that you wanted to marry?"

Asagiri was surprised by the question. Her blue eyes became downcast as she smiled sadly. "Yes, there was, a long time. I loved him very much."

"Really? What was his name?" the ten year old asked, oblivious to the snow woman's sad smile.

"Hazuki, I think that question was a bit to personal." Kagome commented.

"Was it?"

"Yes, it kinda was." Asagiri replied.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Asagiri." Hazuki, feeling ashamed, apologized. "I didn't mean to be so nosy."

"It's alright, no need to apologize."

"Hey, lets forget this conversation, and have some dinner." Kagome said.

"Alright!" the little witch cheered. "I'm starving."

* * *

Later that night, after dinner, everyone was asleep. Well, almost everyone.

'Why can't I move on?' Asagiri mentally asked herself as she stared up at the crescent moon above. 'It's been fifty years since that very day had happened, I need to forget about it.' she felt a sudden ache in her chest. She placed a hand on her chest, where her heart was. 'I can't. I can't forget that day or him.' fresh tears filled up in her eyes. "Because, to me, forgetting would be just as painful as remembering." she said aloud.

"What would be painful to forget?"

The mini snow woman looked up and saw a certain raven haired miko sitting beside her.

"Kagome, did I wake you up? I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I couldn't sleep anyway." Kagome told her. "So, what would be painful to forget?"

Asagiri looked away. "Well..."

"You don't have to tell me." the fifteen year old said.

"Huh?" the pink haired snow woman looked back up at her friend, a confused look on her face.

"You don't have to tell me." Kagome repeated. "I understand if it's too painful for you to tell. You can tell me whenever you want to, or you can keep it to yourself." the miko smiled at the her mini friend. "But you should know by now that I always be there to help you whenever you need me, because you and I are friends, Asagiri."

"Kagome..." was all Asagiri said, tears filling up in her eyes up in her eyes again. "Thank you."

Without saying anything, Kagome gently picked up her friend with her hands. She gently wiped away the snow woman's tears with her finger. "It's no problem." the fifteen year old smiled.

"Am I interrupting something?" Watanuki asked as he walked up to the duo.

"No, we were just talking." the pink haired mini demoness replied.

"What are you doing up, Watanuki?" the young miko asked the talking dog.

"I just suddenly got a bad feeling..." the light brown furred canine answered. He lifted a paw and pointed at the lake. "And it's coming from there."

Suddenly, there was a noticeably large, dark shadow under the water. Then a large gush of water sprang upward from the lake.

"What's going on?!" Hazuki, now wide awake with the others, shouted.

When the water disappeared, Kagome and the others gasped at what they saw.

"It's a dragon?!" Asagiri exclaimed in disbelief.

It was indeed a dragon, a very large dragon. It had beautiful dark turquoise scales and equally beautiful blue jeweled eyes. It had four, long legs, two on it's front and back. It also two golden horns on the sides of it's head. On it's tail, which matched it's scales, were yellow feathers. Finally, it had large and scaly dark turquoise wings.

"What's a dragon doing here?!" Sango asked.

"It's possible that it was sleeping in the lake." Miroku thought aloud.

"Well, how did it wake up?" Inuyasha asked.

"You can thank me for that." a familiar voice said.

Everyone turned and saw a certain black haired incarnation standing on top of a boulder.

"Akira!" Kagome shouted. "What did you do?!"

"Oh, I just awakened a Mizuchi." Akira replied simply.

"A Mizuchi!?" the young miko exclaimed in shock.

"What's a Mizuchi?" Hazuki asked, not knowing what they were talking about.

"I once read that a Mizuchi is a type of Japanese dragon that associates with water." the fifteen year old answered.

"That's right." the black haired incarnation said. "And this Mizuchi was sleeping at the very bottom of this lake."

"Until you woke it up." Asagiri commented, glaring at the girl at the top of the boulder.

Akira smirked. "Naraku thinks that if he had a dragon on his side, then he'll be ever more powerful."

"Like we'll let that happened!" Inuyasha yelled, pulling out his Tessaiga.

"If you think you can injure me, think again!" the black haired incarnation turned to the water dragon in the air. "Attack them!" she ordered.

Then, with a loud roar, the Mizuchi opened it's mouth and a large beam of water shot out. Everyone quickly moved out of the water's line of fire. When the beam on water collided with the spot where the group was, it left nothing but a large carter.

'Just think what would happen to us if that water had met it's target.' Kagome thought. Suddenly, she felt the presence of a jewel shard. She looked at the water dragon and saw a light pink glow on it's forehead. 'So that's how Akira is controlling it.' she called out to her half-demon companion. "Inuyasha, there's a jewel shard in the Mizuchi's forehead!"

"Why didn't you say something earlier, idiot?!" the silver haired half-demon yelled.

"B-Because I didn't notice it until just now..." the miko stammered, slightly hurt by the way her friend shouted at her.

"Don't yell at her, you jerk!" Ayame shouted, angry that her friend got yelled out for no reason.

"Stay out of this, fleabag!" Inuyasha yelled back at the wolf demoness.

"Can we fight each other after we defeat the dragon?!" Hazuki exclaimed.

"Fine..." the arguing pair mumbled.

The little witch sighed. Then, her face now full of seriousness, she looked up at the giant Mizuchi. 'If it's a water dragon...' she thought. 'Then, maybe, a lighting or earth spell might be more effective.'

Taking a deep breath, Hazuki held out her hands in the dragon's direction.

"Supreme Thunder Dragon!" she yelled.

Then a bolt of white lighting shot out of the young girl's hand and went hurling towards the winged reptile. While in the air, the bolt of lighting took the shape of a large dragon.

"So, they now have a witch on their side, huh?" Akria mumbled to herself.

Soon, the lighting dragon collided with the Mizuchi. The water dragon roared in pain as it felt itself being electrocuted.

"Alright!" Kagome cheered. "Great work, Hazuki!"

"It was nothing, really." the ten year old said modestly, blushing and rubbing her head in embarrassment.

'It's not over yet.' Watanuki said to the young miko mentally.

The Mizuchi, roaring in angry, flew down towards the group. Then it used one of it's front feet to grab the little witch.

"Hazuki!" her friends screamed as the watched the ten year old being carried into the air by the giant flying reptile on horror.

"Looks like she really mad him mad." Akira commented, suddenly appearing behind the fifteen year old miko.

"Make him stop!" Kagome demanded as she spun around to face the incarnation, her face filled with anger.

The black kimono-clad girl just crossed her arms over her chest, leaned forward, and whispered into the miko's ear. "I think that the only one who can save her is the warrior princess herself, don't ya think?"

The raven haired girl glared at the smirking incarnation. Then, without saying a word, Kagome ran past Akira and went somewhere to transform.

"Now thinks are going to get more fun." the fifteen year old incarnation commented, smirking more.

"What are we going to do?!" Ayame yelled, referring to the young girl being held by the water dragon.

"We can't do anything without hurting Hazuki." Miroku remarked.

"Hang on, Hazuki!" Sango called out to the little witch. "We'll save you!"

"Don't worry!" the pigtailed girl called back. "I'm going anywhere, anytime soon." she looked up at the water dragon holding her. "Excuse me, Mr. Mizuchi, but can you pretty please let me go?"

The large flying reptile just roared.

"I guess that's a no, huh?" the little girl said, comical tears streaming down her face. "Can't blame a girl trying."

Suddenly, there was a flash of pink and silver. Next thing that happened, the Mizuchi roared in pain and released the little girl. Hazuki screamed as she fell down, at high speed, to the ground below. Then, before she hit the ground, the ten year old felt herself being caught into two strong, yet feminine, arms.

"Now this is what I call deja va." Kagome commented after she caught the little girl.

"Sakura!" Hazuki cried excitedly, staring at the older girl with sparkly eyes. "I'm so happy to see you!"

'I think she likes Sakura more than Kagome.' the silvery haired miko remarked mentally.

"It's good to see you again, sweetie." Akira spoke up.

"Can't say the same for you." Kagome said as she set the little witch gently on the ground.

"Don't be so cold now. Is that how you treat someone who you've kissed?"

Inuyasha, growling angrily at the comment, quickly got in front of the warrior princess. "Back off, you lesbian freak!"

"No need to be rude, doggie." Akira snickered. "Maybe you and I can share Sakura?"

"Hell no!"

"Uh... weren't we in the middle of fighting a dragon?" Ayame asked.

"Oh, that's right." Kagome said. Her face then turned serious. "Akira, call off the Mizuchi, right now."

"But, the thing is, I don't wanna." the black haired incarnation remarked as she causally placed her arms behind her head. "If you guys want to live to see tomorrow, then you're going have defeat the dragon yourselves."

"Then that's we'll do!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he ran towards the flying reptile, Tessaiga in his hands.

"Inuyasha!" the warrior princess called after him. "Just don't attack a dragon without a plan!"

"He's an idiot, isn't he?" Akira asked, grinning.

"Unfortunately." everyone sighed in unison.

"Wind Scar!" the silver haired half-demon yelled as he swung his giant sword at the water dragon.

As the sword's attack went hurling towards the Mizuchi, it opened it's mouth and the same beam of water shot out. The beam of water collided with the Wind Scar, destroying it.

"What?!" Inuyasha exclaimed in disbelief. "How could it destroy my Wind Scar so easily?"

"Dragons are powerful creatures." Sango commented. "Even if it didn't have that jewel shard on it, the Mizuchi could still easily defeat the Wind Scar."

"Told you that you should have thought of a plan before rushing into a fight like always." Kagome said, shaking her head.

"Shut up!" the half-demon yelled at her. "I like to see you try and stop it!"

"All right, I will."

'Kagome, try to get onto the dragon's back, and get the jewel shard out of it's forehead.' Watanuki told the warrior princess mentally.

'Got it.' she replied.

Then Kagome started running towards the giant Mizuchi. She jumped on few boulders to get higher off the ground. When she landed on another boulder, Kagome quickly jumped off of it and landed right on top of the Mizuchi's head. The water dragon roared as it shook it's head from side to side, trying to get the silvery haired miko off it's head. The warrior princess grabbed onto one of the dragon's golden horns to keep from being throw off.

"I wonder how long she can hold on." Akira thought aloud as she and the others watched the scene above them.

'I've got to get the shard!' Kagome thought to herself, still hanging on to giant reptile's horn for dear life.

She bent down, now holding onto the horn with one hand, and tried to reach the dragon's forehead. Her hand was just a few feet away, then just a couple of inches. She bent down more, and finally felt her hand touch the Mizuchi's forehead. Then, with little effort, Kagome pulled the jewel shard out of the it's forehead.

'I got it!' the warrior princess mentally cheered.

"She got it!" Hazuki cheered.

Kagome's victory, however, was short lived. Then, without warning, the Mizuchi went wild. It roared and went flying all over the place, shooting beams of water in every direction.

"What's going on?!" Shippo asked.

"The Mizuchi seems to have gone wild after the jewel shard was removed from it's forehead." Miroku remarked.

"Sakura, get off of it!" Sango yelled out to the fifteen year old.

But, before she could do anything, Kagome felt the water dragon dive down and plunged right into lake.

"Sakura!" Inuyasha shouted.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the lake, the Mizuchi continued to thrash about in the water.

'I've got to get out of here!' Kagome, holding her breath, thought as she quickly released the dragon's horns.

She started to swim up to the surface. Suddenly, out of nowhere, the young miko felt herself get hit in the stomach by the Mizuchi's large tail. Kagome felt the air get knocked out of her. She started to fall downward. She kept falling until she reached the very bottom of the lake.

'Am I going to die like this?' the young miko asked herself mentally, her eyelids started to droop.

'Not if I can help it.' a familiar voice spoke in the fifteen year old's head.

'Pegasus...' was all Kagome thought.

Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light. When the flash disappeared, there was a sutra right in front of her. Already knowing what to do, Kagome raised her hand grabbed the slip of paper. She closed her eyes and held the sutra close to her face. She began to chant in her mind.

'Oh moon, eternal light, faster than a thousand years, entwine with me and protect me. My name is Sakura, Golden One!'

Then the young warrior princess was surrounded on a bright pink light.

* * *

"She hasn't come back up yet!" Hazuki exclaimed.

"You don't think she drowned, do you?" Asagiri asked, worrying very much for her friend.

"Probably." Akira said.

"Don't talk like that!" Inuyasha yelled. "She'll come back up, just wait."

Suddenly, something broke through the surface of the water. Except, it wasn't a certain warrior princess.

"We have to deal with the overgrown lizard again?!" Ayame shouted when the Mizuchi started to continue it's rampage on the surface.

Suddenly, something broke through the surface of the water again. This time, it was the silvery haired miko.

"See, what did I tell you?" Inuyasha said, feeling very happy that he knew that the fifteen year old was okay.

"W-What happened to her?" Sango asked when she and the others got a good look of the warrior princess.

Her legs were replaced with a long, elegant mermaid tail with beautiful pink scales, that went up her waist. Pink scales also were around her chest, showing just a bit of her cleavage. There were also pink scales, making a sort of spiral pattern, on both of her arms. Pink scales also adorned her neck. There was a metal strap attached to the scales of her neck, with a red ruby attached to the end of the strap. Her ears had also turned into pink fins. And finally, her silvery hair had grew down to her waist, her pink ribbons were replaced with pink seashells.

"She's... a mermaid?" Asagiri said in disbelief.

"She's so beautiful!" Hazuki declared, staring at the now mermaid girl with sparkly eyes.

'So, she has a new power, huh?' Akira said mentally.

"Sakura, what happened to you?" Inuyasha asked the young maiden, shocked and amazed by the her sudden change.

"I don't have time to explain." Kagome replied. "I know how to defeat the Mizuchi."

"You do?" everyone asked in unison.

The fifteen year old grinned. "Yep. Excuse me." she started to swim away from the others.

She swam until her came upon a boulder. She placed her hands on it and lifted herself in a sitting position, the end of her tail still in the water. Kagome looked up at the still rampaging dragon in the air. Then she cleared her throat and opened her mouth. She started to sing in a clear and angelic voice:

**"Blown by a wind of seven colors,**

**I was aiming for the faraway peak of the plateau.**

**The melody I heard before the dawn was a nostalgic song."**

"She's... singing?" Miroku stated the obvious, confused like the others.

**"Those birds flying towards the eastern sky, well,**

**they're taking a shortcut to a treasure island."**

"Look, the Mizuchi has stopped." Hazuki said, pointing up in sky.

Everyone looked up and saw that the little witch was right. The large water dragon had stopped it's rampage and was just floating in the air, staring at the young mermaid on the boulder.

**"The paradise of the Seven Sea,**

**our lives will be reborn, so I can communicate my love after the night of the storm.**

**A melody of seven lands,**

**even if the day would come when no one else travels here,**

**I will not forget about the melody."**

Suddenly, the Mizuchi started to fly down to Kagome.

"Sakura, look out!" Inuyasha called out.

But the warrior princess didn't move from her spot. Instead, she kept singing.

**"The clouds slowly fade away for a rainbow to appear.**

**The stars are like pearls,**

**beginning to release a strong light."**

As she was singing, the Mizuchi had flew lower to her and was now floating right in front of her.

**"I can hear a whistling coming from the southern skies.**

**That's right! The time for me to grow-up has come."**

Kagome reached out a hand, and gently stroked the water dragon's long snout.

**"An adventure to go around a miracle, **

**we all go on a journey while embracing our kind mother's wishes in our hearts.**

**A fantasy of a night with falling stars,**

**overflowing tears with prayer.**

**Illuminates a future unknown to us all."**

Then the silvery haired mermaid placed both her hands and head on the Mizuchi's scaly snout.

**"The paradise of the Seven Seas,**

**our lives will be reborn, so I can communicate my love after the night of the storm.**

**A melody of the seven lands.**

**Even if the day would come when no one else travels here,**

**I will not forget about the melody.**

**An adventure to go around a miracle,**

**we all go on a journey while embracing our kind mother's wishes in our hearts.**

**A fantasy of a night with falling stars,**

**overflowing tears with a prayer.**

**Illuminates a future unknown to us all."**

Once the song was finished, Kagome pulled back and looked into the dragon's beautiful, bejeweled eyes.

"I'm sorry that your nap was disturbed." she apologized. "But, now that you have calmed down, you can go back to it now." she gave the dragon a light kiss on the nose.

The Mizuchi gave a soft purr and closed it's eyes in pleasure. Then it pulled away and flew into the air. When it was a few feet in the air, the water dragon then dived straight into the lake, making a huge splash.

"She did it!" Hazuki cheered.

"Way to go, Sakura." Ayame praised her friend.

"It was nothing." Kagome said modestly as she pulled the rest of her tail out of the water.

Then the young mermaid was surrounded by bright pink light. Everyone covered their eyes from the bright light. When the light disappeared, there stood the warrior princess with legs, normal ears, and wearing her original outfit.

"Ah, it feels good to has two legs again." the young miko sighed as she stretched out her legs.

"Sakura, you were very beautiful as a mermaid." Asagiri commented.

"You think so? Thanks." Kagome looked at her half-demon companion. "What did you think, Inuyasha?"

The silver haired half-demon blushed a bit. "W-Well, I'll admit, you looked really pretty..."

The fifteen year old giggled slightly. "Thank you for you're honesty."

"Hey, Akira is gone." Shippo spoke up.

"You're right." Ayame said as she and the others looked around for the black haired incarnation. "She must have escaped when we weren't looking."

"Oh, I almost forgot." Kagome held up her hands, opened it, and revealed the jewel shard she had gotten from the dragon. She held it out to Inuyasha. "Here, I don't need it."

"Thanks." was all the half-demon said as he took the jewel shard from the miko.

Suddenly, Inuyasha felt a pair of soft lips on his cheek.

"Well, I'm gonna go now." the fifteen year old said after she kissed the half-demon, who was blushing a bright red. "See ya guys later." she turned around and ran away.

"Stop doing that, you flirty vixen!" Inuyasha shouted at the retreating figure of the warrior princess.

"Hey, where's big sister Sango?" Hazuki asked, noticing the demon slayer's absence.

"She was here a moment ago." Miroku said.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the forest away from the group, Kagome had finished transforming back into her regular self.

"Whew." she exhaled as she massaged her one of her shoulders. "Today's fight sure was a tough one."

"I didn't expect you to turn into a mermaid."

"You can say that again." the young miko froze right after she said that sentence. She turned around and came face to face with the owner of the voice. "S-S-Sango...?"

"Yo." was all the brown haired demon slayer said. "I think you have a few things to explain, Kagome."

"I-I do?"

One explanation later, both Kagome and Sango were walking back to where the others were, the sixteen year old leading the way with the fifteen year old trailing behind her. Both of them were walking in silence.

'I've told her everything, but she won't say a word to me...' Kagome thought. She decided to break the ice. "Hey, Sango."

"What?!" the demon slayer snapped.

The young miko flinched. "Are you angry?" she asked, tears filling up in her brown eyes.

Sango turned around to face her best friend. "I'm not angry or anything." she told her. "It's just, you tell me that you're Sakura Hime and you have an alley that's a flying horse, and Watanuki can talk and he's friends with this flying horse! Do you think I can believe you right away?"

"It's the truth." Kagome said, white cat ears popping out of the top of her head.

Sango double sweatdropped. "Fi-Fine, I believe you"

"And also, I'm sorry." the fifteen year old apologized.

"For what?"

"Even though you're my best friend, I didn't tell you that I was Sakura. And that you had to find out this way..."

Sango stared at her. "I'm not surprised at all."

"What?" two question marks appeared above the miko's head in confusion.

The young demon slayer placed her hands on her hips. "The fact that you were Sakura was obvious to me from the very beginning!"

Kagome felt like a large boulder just fell on her head as she gaped at the sixteen year old in shock. "You liar!" she shouted.

"I am not!" Sango yelled back. She smirked slightly. "How long do you think we've been friends? I didn't think you had a flying horse as an alley or that Watanuki can talk, but to underestimate the powers of a demon slayer such as myself mean that you're still half-baked!"

"I'm glad she knew!' the fifteen year old thought. "I'm suppose to be glad, but I get sense that I'm being insulted...' "But, how come you never said anything before?" she asked the demon slayer.

Sango smiled at her. "You're the type a person who would keep her problems to herself, not wanting the people she loves to get involved. You must have thought that if you told anyone of us, then we would be in danger."

'So that's way...' Kagome thought. "I'm glad that you know, but we still can't tell the guys."

"Yeah, I know." the brown haired demon slayer held a finger to her lips and winked. "It will just be secret between us."

The miko smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head. "Actually, Asagiri was the first one to find out, then you, Ayame was the third, and Hazuki was the last one."

"What?! Since when do you get so careless?!"

"Asagiri was with me when I first transformed, and the last two found out by accident!"

The girls stared at each other, then laughed.

"I'm really glad that you know now, Sango." Kagome said, smiling, as she hugged the demon slayer.

"Me too." Sango, smiling herstelf, said as she hugged the miko back.

"We should go now." the fifeen year old remarked after the two finished hugging. "The others are probably worried by now."

"Yeah."the sixteen year old agreed. "Let's go."

With arms around each other's shoulders, the two best friends walked back to where their friends were.

* * *

**Alright, another chapter completed. Yay! I'm so sorry about the late update. Sango now knows Kagome's secret. I got the idea from the manga Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne, great manga, I haven't seen the anime. Now, question. Who do you think Asagiri's lover was and what tragic thing happened fifty years ago? What will become of Kikyo? And do you guys want a sequel? I'll answer the first two questions in the new chapters, you guys answer the last question in your reviews. Well, it's late, I'm gonna go. Please read and review. P.S. pretty please read my other story and give some more reviews. Until next chapter;)**


	18. An Unexpected Reunion Between Old Lovers

**Hello, I'm back, and with a new chapter. In this chapter, we will find out who is Asagiri's old lover. And I'll probably included Kikyo, I don't know, I'm making this story up as it goes. Any who, time for chapter eighteen, enjoy! P.S thank you all so much for your kind reviews, it's so great to know that people are enjoying my stories.**

* * *

Chapter 18: An Unexpected Reunion Between Old Lovers

* * *

Asagiri's Dream

"Asagiri."

The pink haired snow woman turned to look at the man you called her name.

"I've missed you." the young man remarked.

"I've missed you as well." Asagiri told him. "You have no idea have badly I want to be with you again." she wrapped her arms around herself. "I want to feel your arms around me when you hold me. I also want to here you tell me that you love me, just like you use. More than anything, I want to see you again."

"Don't worry." the man said. "You and I will see each other very soon."

The snow woman stared at him, confused. "What do you mean?"

She saw his mouth move, but no words came.

"What did you say?!" Asagiri reached out for him. But, before her hands even touched him, the young man disappeared into thin air.

The snow woman called out his name, but no sound out of her mouth when she opened it. Soon, everything went black.

End Dream

* * *

Asagiri gasped as she sat up from her mini futon. She panted as she felt her entire body sweat.

'What was that dream?' the mini snow woman asked herself mentally. 'Was it even a dream? Could it have been a vision? But that can't be true, because he's been dead for fifty years. It can't be possible. But, for some reason, I can't help but feel uneasy.' Asagiri looked and saw that her friends were still sleep. She sighed in relief. 'I'm glad I didn't wake them up.'

She laid back down on the futon and stared up at the stars in the sky. 'What am I going to do?' was the last thing she thought before letting sleep take over her.

* * *

"Hey, Asagiri, is anything wrong?" Kagome asked the snow woman, who was riding on her shoulder. "You've been really quiet since this morning."

"Oh, I'm fine, Kagome." Asagiri replied.

"Are you sure?" the miko asked, some doubt on her face.

"Yes, please don't worry about me."

"Okay, if you say so."

'Is something wrong with Asagiri?' Kagome heard Watanuki's voice in her head.

'I'm not sure.' the fifth-teen year old replied mentally. 'But I don't want to force her to answer if she doesn't want to.'

'I understand. You are a nice person, Kagome.'

Kagome smiled. 'Thanks.'

"Oi, you sense any jewel shards yet?" Inuyasha asked from up ahead.

"Nope." the young miko replied. "Not yet."

"Geez, can you be anymore less helpful?" the half-demon mumbled.

Kagome felt her face heat up from anger. She opened her mouth to say the word. But, before she could say the word, Ayame kicked Inuyasha in the stomach and Hazuki magically dropped a golden washtub on his head.

"Don't talk to her like that!" the wolf demon girl shouted angrily.

"That's right!" the ten year old witch agreed. "If Kagome doesn't sense any jewels, then that just means that there aren't any nearby right now."

'Why do women always gang up on me?' Inuyasha thought to himself.

"Thanks for that, girls." Kagome said to the demon girl and witch. "Oh, and Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"Sit boy!"

THUD

The half-demon moaned in pain from his spot on the ground.

"Ah, that felt good." the miko sighed as she placed a hand on her cheek.

"You're secretly a sadist, aren't you, Kag?" Ayame asked.

* * *

"Hey, are you the one I'm suppose to meet?" Akira asked the young man that was standing a few feet from her.

"I guess." the young man replied. "You work for Naraku?"

The black haired incarnation sighed. "Unfortunately."

"So, what do you want?"

"Naraku wants you to attack that weakling half-breed and his little group of friends."

"Nah, I've got better things to do." the man turned around and started to walk away.

"Would you reconsider if I told you that they have a snow woman, named Asagiri, in their group?" Akira asked.

Bankotsu stopped and turned around to look at the now smirking incarnation. "The snow woman's name is Asagiri?" he asked, making sure he heard right.

"That's right." Akira answered. "She is now a bit smaller than you remember, though. So, how about you and I team up and attack her and her friends?"

"I'll go after them." the young man told her as he turned around and walked away again. "However, I'm going to work alone on this one. I have an old score to settle."

"I hear ya. Well, see ya." and with that, Akira disappeared.

'Asagiri...' Bankotsu thought as he walked on. An image of a beautiful pink haired snow woman appeared in his mind. He gritted his teeth together and tightly gripped the hilt of his large sword. 'I will have my revenge on you.'

* * *

Asagiri gave a silent gasp has she looked up at the dark clouds that were taking over the sky. 'I suddenly have a bad feeling.' she thought to herself.

"It looks like it will rain soon." Hazuki stated the obvious as she looked at the dark clouds in the sky.

"Yeah." Sango agreed. "And it looks like it'll be pouring down pretty hard."

"We should take shelter soon." Miroku suggested.

"No way." Inuyasha spoke up. "We still have to find more shards."

"Well, unlike you, some people don't want to get wet and catch a cold!" Ayame shouted.

"Last time I checked, demons didn't get colds."

"Well, that maybe true, but we can still feel cold, ya know?"

"Come on, we should go look for shelter before the rain starts." Kagome said.

"Yeah, let's go." Hazuki agreed.

Soon everyone, even a reluctant half-demon, was taking shelter in an old abandoned wooden hut. The rain had started to pour down, and it also started to thunder and lighting.

"I'm glad we found this hut in time." Kagome commented.

"You said it." Ayame said, making a fire with some of her leaves. "It's really coming down out there."

A bolt of lighting flashed and a loud rumble of thunder roared.

"Eep!" Hazuki yelped in fear as she jumped onto the raven haired miko beside her. "I hate lighting and thunder!" she declared.

"It's okay, Hazuki." Kagome said gently as she comforted the little witch. "You're safe in here with us."

"Yeah, I'll protect you, Hazuki." Shippo said proudly.

"Actually, I think Hazuki is the one who will protect you, Shippo." Ayame commented. "She does a lot more fighting than you, and is a lot more tougher than you, as well."

"Hey, I'm strong!" the fox demon exclaimed as he tried to attack the female wolf demon, but she easily held him back with her hand.

"Oh, I'm so scared." Ayame remarked sarcastically.

"Hey, where's Asagiri?" Sango asked, noticing the absents of the mini snow woman.

"She was with us when we came into the hut." Kagome said.

"Do you think she's somewhere outside?" Miroku asked.

"In this weather?" Inuyasha said. "She would have to be pretty stupid to do that."

"Well, whether she's being stupid or not, I'm going to look for her." the fifth-teen year girl said as she stood up and walked to the hut's entrance way.

"You can't go out there by yourself." Ayame told her.

"I'll go with her then." Hazuki spoke up as she followed the older girl to the outside.

"I'm coming, too." Sango said as she followed the two girls.

"You guys really are stupid to do this." Inuyasha commented.

He soon noticed that the others also went outside. Grumbling in annoyance, the silver haired half-demon followed his companions outside.

* * *

Meanwhile, a certain pink haired snow woman was standing in the middle of a large clearing. She was holding a green leaf over her head to keep the rain from falling on her.

"I know you are here." Asagiri said aloud into the clearing. "Show yourself."

"Asagiri!" a familiar voice called out.

The mini snow woman turned around and saw her friends arriving in the clearing.

"Everyone, what are you going here?" Asagiri asked, surprised.

"We came to look for you." Kagome told her. "What are you doing here?"

"I am waiting for someone."

"Waiting for who?" Ayame asked.

"Me."

Everyone looked at the source of the male voice that came from across the clearing.

"Bankotsu." Asagiri said in a calm tome of voice, giving a cold stare at the man.

"Asagiri, it's been a long time." the young swordsman remarked.

"Who's this guy?" Ayame asked.

"That's Bankotsu." Sango answered. "He's the leader of a gang, called the Band of Seven. He and his gang were originally decreased, but they were brought back to life by Naraku with jewel shards. Right now, he's the only surviving member."

"Did you come here to fight, Bankotsu?" Inuyasha asked as he pulled out his Tessaiga.

"Quiet mutt!" Bankotsu yelled, pulling out his own sword. "I didn't come to fight you." he pointed the large blade at the mini snow woman, who was still staring at him with cold eyes. "I came to be her opponent."

"Asagiri, how do you know him?" Miroku asked.

"He was my lover." Asagiri replied.

"I see."

"Eh?!" everyone exclaimed as they looked at the pink haired demon with looks of shock on their faces.

"W-What did you say?" Ayame stammered.

"I said, he was lover." Asagiri repeated.

"That's right, I was." Bankotsu said, glaring at his ex. lover. "Did you also forget to tell them that it's because of you that us Band of Seven died in the first?!"

"What?!" Kagome exclaimed. "That's can't be true! Asagiri wouldn't do something like that. She's a very kind and caring person!"

"Please stop!" the mini snow woman yelled as she covered her ears with her hands, causing her to drop the leaf she was carrying. "Please don't say anymore." she looked up at her miko friend. "I am not as kind as you think I am. I can hold a grudge, I can also hate someone enough to want them dead!"

"Asagiri..."

"Bankotsu..." Asagiri turned her attention back to the young man. "You said you came to fight. Very well, I will fight you."

Suddenly, a bright white light surrounded the mini snow woman. Everyone covered their eyes from the bright light. When the light disappeared, Asagiri was standing in her true form. She held up held up her hand.

"Ice Sword!" she called out.

Soon, a sword appeared in her hand. It had an ice blue handle and a long, silver blade. The blade also had ice blue markings on it.

"Bankotsu..." Asagiri said to her ex. lover. "The reason you came here to attack with me, is because you're still in love with me. Am I right?"

The young man tensed and gritted his teeth together.

"However..." the snow woman closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes. She gave the young swordsman another cold stare. "I no longer have those feelings for you." She got into a defensive stance with her sword. "Which means, I can kill you without a single regret!

"Bring it on, Asagiri!" Bankotsu yelled as he charged at the charged at snow woman.

Asagiri gave out a battle cry as she charged at the young man.

'I'm sorry, everyone.' she mentally apologized to the others. 'I didn't want you all to find out like this.'

When the snow demon and young man were closer to each other, they slashed their swords at each other. The battle between the two old lovers had began.

_To be continued..._


	19. Remembrance of Things Past

**I'm back with a new chapter. What did you guys think of the last chapter, weren't expecting that now were ya? I just want to thank everyone again for their kind reviews. Okay, here is chapter nineteen. Enjoy;)**

* * *

Chapter 19: Remembrance of Things Past

* * *

50 years ago, in the snowy mountains of a village

"Asagiri, are you okay?" a young girl asked the eighteen year old next to her.

"I'm fine, Ami." the pink haired snow woman replied, arms crossed over her ample chest.

"But you're scowling a lot." Ami commented.

And it was true. Asagiri was scowling. She was scowling at a young man, about eighteen, with long, braided black hair and blue grey eyes. He was sitting, with six other men, on the floor of the large house they were in. He was surrounded by women, some wanting to serve him a drink of sake.

'He looks like he's enjoying himself.' Asagiri thought in disgust. 'Pervert.'

"Asagiri, you don't really like Bankotsu very much, do you?" Ami asked.

The young snow woman hmped as she twirled with a strand of her hair, which was in a high ponytail. "Of course, he's only popular because he's the most normal one out of his little band of misfits."

Bankotsu, hearing the comment, turned his head to look at the snow woman.

"There's nothing special about him." Asagiri continued. "He's looks are average even."

The young man felt a sword go into his head.

"I bet he doesn't even know how to use that giant sword of his, he probably has it just to show it off."

Another sword went into Bankotsu's head.

"In other words, he's totally useless."

"What was that?!" the young man, finally having enough, exclaimed as he stood up.

"Uh oh." Asagiri said, starting to feel scared. She turned around. "Run away!" she yelled as she ran as fast as she could.

"Get back here, wench!" Bankotsu shouted, but the young snow woman was already gone. "Geez, that woman will never get herself a husband with that attitude."

"Please, don't be so mad at Asagiri, Bankotsu." Ami said. "She just has a hard time trusting men because he father abandoned her here at the village."

The young man said nothing as he looked at the spot were he last saw the pink haired beauty. Then, grabbing his sword, Bankotsu walked out of the house and walked into the snowy forest outside.

* * *

"I don't think he followed me." Asagiri breathed a sigh of relief as she finally stopped running. "Where am I anyway?" she asked herself.

She then noticed that she had arrived at a large, frozen lake. There was waterfall that was also frozen. But what amazed her the most, were the tiny little specks of white snow flying around the place.

'Wow!' Asagiri exclaimed mentally. 'I've never seen so many snow fireflies gathered in one place before.' she held up her hands and allowed some of the tiny insects to land on them. She smiled. Then the snow woman blew on her hands, causing the snow fireflies to fly away. She giggled.

Suddenly, she heard rustling behind her.

"Who's there?!" Asagiri demanded as she turned around to the source of the rustling.

Soon, Bankotsu stepped through the bushes.

"A-Asagiri?" the young man stammered, surprised to see the young snow woman.

"Bankotsu, what are you doing here?" the eighteen year old girl asked.

"I could ask you the same think."

The two of them said nothing as they stared at one another.

"I, um, followed the snow fireflies..." Bankotsu finally answered.

"You too?!" Asagiri exclaimed.

They both turned their eyes away from each other. Suddenly, the young man turned around and started to walk away.

"I'll leave." he said.

"No!" the pink haired snow woman shouted.

"Ack!" Bankotsu cried out when she grabbed one of his braids.

"I'll leave, you stay!" Asagiri told him.

""It's fine." the eighteen year old boy said. "I was going back anyway."

"It'd be weird being here after hearing that!"

In the end, both of them decided to stay.

'This is awkward...' Asagiri thought as she and the young swordsman were standing about ten feet from each other, their backs to one another.

* * *

The next day at the lake

"Ah." both the snow woman and young man said as the same time when they saw each other.

"W-What are you doing here?!" Asagiri shouted, pointing a finger at him. "You said I could have this area to myself!"

"Hey! You told me the same thing!" Bankotsu shot back.

'Why is it always this way with us?' the pink haired snow woman asked herself mentally.

Suddenly, there was rustling behind them. Then, without warning, the young swordsman grabbed the eighteen year old girl and hid themselves behind a tree. As soon as they hid, a pack of wolves came through the bushes. The large canines sniffed the area around them. After sniffing for awhile, the wolves left the lake.

"Asagiri."

"Hm?" the young snow woman opened her eyes and found herself clinging onto the young man, his arms were wrapped around her and her head was on his shoulder.

"The wolves seem to have left." Bankotsu told her.

"Really?"

Asagiri raised her head to look. But, when she did, her lips came in contact with the eighteen year old man's cheek. They two young people gasped as the pushed away from each other, both their faces bright red.

"How rude!" Asagiri yelled, glaring at the swordsman. "To steal a kiss from an innocent girl! You low-life!"

"W-Wait a minute!" Bankotsu exclaimed, holding up his hands in a peaceful manner. "It was an accident! And you were the one who-"

"No excuses!" the pink haired snow woman cut him off. "You will pay!"

Suddenly, Asagiri noticed movement behind the young man. She gave a small gasp at what she saw. It was a large snow leopard.

"Bankotsu, don't panic, but there's a snow leopard behind you." Asagiri informed him.

"Are you messing with me?" Bankotsu asked, doubting the woman in front of him.

"I swear, I'm not." the snow woman told him seriously. "Turn around really slowly."

The young swordsman did as she said, and turned around as slowly as possible. His eyes widened when he saw the large big cat behind him. Bankotsu took his eyes off of the animal for just a second to look were his sword was. It was leaning against a tree.

'Damn it!' he cursed in his head. 'I'll never reach it in time.'

Then, with a loud roar, the snow leopard pounced at the young man.

"Bankotsu, duck!" Asagiri ordered.

Not hesitating, Bankotsu ducked down as far as he told. Soon, an ice blue beam shot over his head and collided with the snow leopard. The big cat fell to the ground, frozen in a block of ice.

"What the...?" Bankotsu stood up, shocked by what had just appeared.

He looked behind him and saw the eighteen year old girl with an out stretched arm.

"Asagiri, did you...?" the swordsman asked, staring at the pink haired woman in shock.

Asagiri said nothing as she put down her hand. She looked at the young man.

"I'm a snow demon." was all she said before she turned on her heels and ran away.

"Wait, Asagiri!" Bankotsu called out, but the young woman was already gone.

* * *

The two days later, in the village

"Asagiri, you okay?" Ami asked her pink haired friend. "You look upset."

"I'm fine." Asagiri replied. 'Ugh!' she thought to herself. 'I can't believe that happened! First, I kiss Bankotsu on the cheek, then I used my powers in front of him. Now he knows my secret! I wouldn't be surprised if he's already told of the village by now.'

"Asagiri." a familiar male voice brought the young snow woman from her thoughts.

"Bankotsu?" Asagiri said, surprised to see the young man.

"I didn't see you at the lake yesterday." the young man stated.

"W-Well, it's not like I have to go there, ya know." the young snow woman stammered, feeling uncomfortable with the swordsman. "It's not right for me to be alone with you anyway."

Bankotsu said nothing. He reached inside his kimono and pulled out a bracelet made out of white moonstones. He held it out to the eighteen year old girl. "Here..." was all he said.

Asagiri took the piece of jewelry from him. 'So pretty.' she thought as she slid it onto her wrist.

"I know a place to find moonstones in the mountains." Bankotsu told her, blushing a light red. "I thought, as a way to apologize to you, I would make you a bracelet."

"For... me?" the young snow woman asked.

"Yep, just don't let Jakotsu know, okay? He'll probably get jealous."

Asagiri snickered.

"And also..." Bankotsu leaned forward to one of the eighteen year old's ear. The young snow woman blushed as she felt his hot breath tickle her ear. "Your secret is safe with me." he whispered into her ear.

Asagiri looked up at him in shock and surprise. "Bankotsu... Thank you."

The young man smiled himself. "No problem."

* * *

"It feels so nice in here." Ami commented as she, Asagiri, and the other village girls bathed at the village's large hot spring. "The baths really are relaxing here, aren't they, Asagiri?"

"Yeah." the snow woman agreed as she washed herself. She looked at the moonstone bracelet on her wrist. A small blush appeared on her cheeks as she gave a small smile.

"Wow, that moonstone bracelet is so pretty, Asagiri!" Ami commented, noticing the piece of jewelry on the her friend's wrist.

"Thanks."

"I got one, too."

Asagiri looked at her friend, confused. "Eh?"

Ami held up her wrist, showing a moonstone bracelet that was just like the snow woman's. "Bankotsu gave it to me. In fact, he gave every girl in the village one."

"He did?" the eighteen year old girl questioned, trying to not show the hurt she felt on her face. She looked at her bracelet again. Then she held it up to her chest, feeling her heart starting to ache.

* * *

The next day at the lake.

"Asagiri, you're quiet today." Bankotsu commented to the snow woman, who was standing about ten feet away from him.

"Aren't I usually like this?" Asagiri snapped back, not looking at the young man.

Bankotsu sighed. 'What did I do?' he mentally asked.

Suddenly, rain starting to fall from the sky.

"It's raining." the swordsman stated the obvious. "We should head somewhere dry, Asagiri."

"Ah! Let go!" the young snow woman exclaimed when Bankotsu grabbed her wrist and started pulling her with him.

Soon, the two of them were taking shelter in a nearby cave.

"It's pouring now." the eighteen year old man commented as he watched the rain fall down harder. "We should wait here until it lets up."

While he talked, Asagiri pulled the bracelet off of her wrist.

"You can have this back!" she shouted as she pushed the piece of jewelry into the young man's chest. "I don't want it..."

"Asagiri...?" Bankotsu stared at the snow woman, confused by her actions. "I've always wanted to know,why do you hate me so much, Asagiri?" he asked.

The eighteen year old girl was silent for awhile, until she spoke up. "You're kind to other girls, that's way." she looked up at him, tears filling up her blue eyes.

Bankotsu was shocked by her teary eyes. Then he grabbed her wrists and pushed her back up against the cave wall. Before she could do anything, Asagiri felt his lips on hers. The young snow woman was shocked by his sudden action, but she quickly got over it and kissed the young swordsman back. After awhile, the two pulled away from each other. They stared at one another for what seemed like hours, which was actually a few seconds, until the kissed each other again.

"Very well." Bankotsu said after he pulled away from the snow woman again. "I wouldn't be kind to anyone else. I promise that to you only, if you be mine, Asagiri."

'Bankotsu...' was all Asagiri thought, shocked by his sudden proposal. "But, I'm a demon, and you're a human." she said.

"I don't care." the young swordsman told her as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. "I don't care as long as I have you."

The young snow woman stared at him a little longer. Then she returned the hug. "Alright, I promise." she took a quick peek outside the cave. "The rain has stopped, it's morning."

"Hey, can I asked you a favor?" Bankotsu asked.

"Sure."

The young man blushed. "I-I've never seen you smile before, so..."

"No." Asagiri told him, shocking him. She pulled herself away from the hug and started to walk away.

"But, you're usually angry with me, so I really never seen you smile!" Bankotsu shouted as he followed her.

"It's because..." the young woman turned around to face the young man. She gave him a big smile, which shocked him. "I've secretly been in love with you!"

* * *

_I was so happy. Everyday seemed blessed after that. Bankotsu, I love you. I never want these days to end._

* * *

"I saw pack of wolves where I find moonstones today." Bankotsu told the young snow woman sitting next to him.

"Really?!" Asagiri asked in shock. "Did anything happen?"

"Luckily I had my sword with me, so those furballs didn't stand a chance."

The eighteen year old's eyes became downcast. "Still, it'd probably be safer if you didn't look moonstones anymore."

"You said you wanted a necklace made of moonstones for our wedding, didn't you?" the young swordsman asked. "I almost have enough to finish making it."

"It's fine!" Asagiri yelled, shocking her fiancee. "I don't want it anymore anyway!" she placed her hands over his own. "All I want is Bankotsu."

Bankotsu stared at her. "Asagiri..."

They both leaned toward each other and shared a passionate kiss.

* * *

Asagiri hummed happily to herself as she sat on the outside porch of her house.

'Bankotsu and I will be married soon.' she thought to herself, smiling widely.

"Asagiri." a voice pulled the snow woman out of her thoughts.

"Oh, Ami, hi." she greeted her friend. "Can I help you with something?" she asked.

"I was just wondering if you and I could take a walk for awhile." Ami told her.

"Sure, that sounds nice."

* * *

Awhile later, the two friends were walking down a snowy path alone.

"How far are we going, Ami?" Asagiri asked.

"Not much farther." the young woman answered.

They walked in silence for awhile, enjoying the sights and sounds of the nature around them.

"Hey, Asagiri." Ami spoke up, breaking the silence.

"Yes?" the snow woman questioned.

"I heard about you and Bankotsu, congratulations."

"Oh, thank you."

"Do you have any plans after you're married?" Ami asked.

"Well, I plan on going with him and the rest of the Band of Seven." Asagiri told her.

"So you're going to leave the village?"

"Yeah, I'm really going to miss everyone here. However, Jankotsu isn't very happy about me coming along with them."

"I see." Ami closed her eyes and gave a small smile as she reached inside her kimono sleeve.

"Oh, Ami, I was wondering if you would-"

Asagiri was cut off when her friend suddenly lunged at her with a sharp knife. Luckily, the pink haired snow woman was able to dodge the blade.

"Ami, what are you...?" Asagiri stared at her friend in shock.

"Are you surprised?" Ami asked, glaring at the eighteen year old with hatred and malice. "I admit that is was so easy to get you here alone."

'She wanted to get me here alone so she can kill me without being seen?' the pink haired snow woman thought to herself.

"You acted like you had no interest in him, but you started dating him." the young woman remarked.

'She talking about Bankotsu...?' Asagiri mentally remarked.

"With you out of the picture, I might have a chance." Ami continued. "After all, I'm not cute nor beautiful like Asagiri. But, with this, I can take him from you! So die, Asagiri!"

The young snow woman just stared at the person she thought was her friend in shock. When she saw Ami lunged at her again with the knife, Asasgiri quickly held up one of her hands and blew on it. Little flakes of snow appeared flew towards the attack girl. When they made contact with one of Ami's hands, they froze one of her hands. She yelped as she dropped her knife.

"You're a snow demon?!" Ami asked in shock as she stared at the eighteen year old. Soon, her look of shock turned into a glare. "Now I have another reason to kill you!"

Not saying anything, Asagiri quickly turned on her heels and ran as fast as she could.

'How could I have been so blind?' the young snow woman asked herself mentally as she continued to run. 'Ami was my friend, and yet, I didn't notice she was also in love with Bankotsu.'

Suddenly, Asagiri yelped as she felt something roughly grab her hair and pull her down to the snow covered ground. She then felt a hand being placed on her neck, choking.

"It's over." Ami said as she raised her knife in the air, ready to stab the snow woman in the heart. "Die, you demon scum!"

'Am I really going to die like this?' Asagiri asked herself mentally as she stared at the young woman about to kill her. 'I'm never going to see Bankotsu again.'

She saw Ami lowering the knife to her heart.

'No!' the young snow woman thought. 'I wouldn't die here!'

Suddenly, Asagiri's eyes glowed a bright blue. Then there was a large explosion.

* * *

"What was that?" Jankotsu asked as he and the rest of the Band of Seven saw the large explosion.

"I dun-" Bankotsu was suddenly cut off when the explosion collided with them. 'Asagiri.' was the last thing the young man thought as he and the rest of the band were blown into nothingness.

* * *

"Everyone... is... gone...' was all Asagiri said from where she stood on the hill overlooking the now destroyed village.

The snowy wind was blowing hard, causing her hair to fly in all direction. Then she turned around and walked away. Asagiri just stared ahead of her as she walked on.

'Bankotsu...' she thought as a few tears flowed from her eyes and downed her face, landing on the snowy ground below.

* * *

_At the last second, I released my full power to kill Ami. But, by doing so, I also killed everyone and destroyed the village. I also killed the man that I loved. Bankotsu... I'm truly sorry. I'm nothing but a sly snow woman, who ended up destroying the village and the man that I loved so dearly, to save myself._

* * *

A few weeks after the event of the village, Asagiri was looking up at the full moon above her. She had left the snowy mountains a long time ago. But she was grieving a great deal.

'I don't know how long it will take for me to get over it.' she thought to herself.

Suddenly, the young snow woman felt a strong, and evil presence near her.

"Who's there?!" Asagiri called out. "Show yourself!"

"My my, don't you have a short temper." a male voice commented behind her.

The eighteen year old snow woman quickly turned around and saw a figure wearing a baboon pelt that covered hid entire body.

"Who are you?" Asagiri asked.

"My name is Naraku." the figure answered. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Asagiri the snow woman."

"How do you know my name?" said snow woman demanded.

"Oh, I have my ways." Asagiri could have sworn she felt the figure smirk under the pelt. "I know that you were in love with a human."

Asagiri tensed, gritting her teeth together. "Shut up."

"I also know that you killed him and the village at the you loved to protect yourself from your so-called friend."

"I said shut up!" the young snow woman yelled as she held out her hand and a dozen icicles shot out of it.

Before the icicles came in contact with Naraku, he suddenly disappeared into thin air.

"What the...?!" Asagiri looked around for the man.

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her back. Asagiri screamed in pain as she felt the spot where the hand was burn her. She fell to her knees, breathing heavily. She looked behind her and saw Naraku standing there.

"What... did you... do... to me...?" the young snow woman asked as she tried to catch her breath.

"Oh, I just made things more interesting." Naraku replied, chuckling darkly.

Suddenly, Asagiri felt her entire body throb. A bright light soon surrounded her. When the light disappeared there was now a mini pink haired woman standing where the young snow woman was.

"W-What the...?" was all Asagiri said as she looked at herself, shocked.

"I placed a little curse on you." Naruka told her. "You can transform back to your true form whenever you what. However, there is a spot on your back. The more you use your powers the more the spot will grow. And when the spot covers your entire body, you will die."

"You son of-"

"I'm afraid I have to leave you now." the evil man cut her off. "Until next time, Asagiri." and with that Naraku disappeared into thin air.

Asagiri just sat on the ground, staring where the baboon clad man was. She took a deep breath.

"Naraku!"

* * *

_Even since I got my curse from Naraku, I had to make sure I used my powers in emergencies only. As I traveled in that small form of mine, I was always so lonely. I thought I did not have a friend in the world. But then, I met her. She taught me have to be warm and to smile more. I made friends with everyone else. I felt so happy. Soon, everyone became like my family. Kagome, everyone, thank you for being my friends, I love you all so much._

* * *

_"_Eat this!" Asagiri yelled as she fired some icicles from her hand.

Bankotsu used his sword to easily shield himself from the icicles. He saw the snow woman ran towards him and slashed her sword at him. The young man used his own sword to block the attack.

"We have to help her!" Hazuki exclaimed as she and the others just stood and watched the fight happening in front of them.

"No, we can't." Kagome said. "This is Asagiri's fight, we shouldn't interfere."

'You're right.' Watanuki agreed with the young miko mentally. 'She must fight this battle on her own.'

"What's the matter, Bankotsu?" the pink haired snow woman asked her old lover. "You're not fighting like the way you used to."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Bankotsu replied.

"You're not using your full power." Asagiri told him. "Either you've gotten weaken, or you're going easy on me."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you're unable to kill, because you're still in love with me."

The young man said nothing as he just at the snow woman. "That's not true." he finally spoke in a low voice.

"Then tell me why I'm still standing here." Asagiri demanded. "If you were using you're full power, then I would be dead right now. Face it, Bankotsu, you can't kill me."

'Asagiri...' Bankotsu thought. 'Of course I can't kill you. Whenever I saw you, or heard your voice, my heart would always start beating rapidly.' soon, memories of him and the snow woman flashed in his mind. 'Those days, the days I've spent with you, were the most happiest days of my life. I love you, Asagiri.'

"Bankotsu..." the voice of the pink haired snow woman brought the young man from his thoughts. "I have something to show you."

Asagiri turned around, her back facing the swordsman. She undid the ice blue obi around her waist and allowed her kimono to slide down enough to show her back. Bankotsu was shocked to see an ugly black spot covering the entire middle of her back.

"This spot was given to me by Naraku." Asagiri told him. "The more I use my powers, the more the spot will grow. And when the spot covers my entire body, I will die." she fixed her kimono and turned to face the young man.

"Asagiri..." was all the young swordsman said.

"This is what happens when a human and a demon fall in love." the pink haired snow woman remarked. "Nothing but bad things happen. Things like this fight we're having right now." she gripped the hilt of her sword and gritted her teeth together. She glared at her ex. lover. "It's time to end this!"

Then she charged at him with amazing speed. Before Bankotsu could do anything, he found himself laying on his back. Asagiri was standing over him, her sword being held high, ready to strike him.

"I see, this is how you feel." the young swordsman said. He closed his eyes. "Go ahead, kill me, Asagiri." he told her.

The young snow woman was surprised that he was giving up so easily. She got over it. Then, without saying a word, Asagiri lowered her sword, hitting the ground to Bankotsu's head.

The young man opened his eyes and looked at the pink haired snow woman with a look of confusion. "Asagiri?" he questioned.

"I can't..." was all Asagiri said. She let go of her sword and fell to her knees. "I just can't." tears filled up in her eyes and started to flow down her face, falling to the ground below. She looked at the young swordsman with her tear-filled eyes. "I can't kill you. Because I love you, Bankotsu."

Bankotsu, now sitting upright, stared at the snow woman in shock. "Asagiri..."

"Bankotsu..."

After a few moments of staring at each other, the two started to lean towards each other. Soon, their lips were just a few inches from each other. Suddenly, a black blur past by them and there was red liquid everywhere. Asagiri and the rest of the group just stared in wide-eyed shock as they all saw Bankotsu fall forward to the ground, blood covering his entire.

"Bankotsu..." was all the young snow woman said as she looked at her lover's motionless body, his blood staining her face and kimono.

"Aw, looks like I interrupted such a sweet moment." a female voice remarked.

"Akira!" Kagome shouted, glaring at the black haired incarnation. "What did you do?!"

"I just did what he told me to do." Akira replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

"He?"

'Kagome.' the young miko heard Watanuki say into her head. 'I sense a strong and evil presence.'

Before the fifteen year old could reply, a dark and evil chuckle echoed throughout the clearing.

"Good work, Akira." Naraku complimented the incarnation as he appeared out of nowhere.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled, pulling out his sword.

"It's been awhile, Asagiri." the evil demon man said, ignoring the half-demon, as he looked at the still shocked snow woman. "Are you enjoying the curse I gave you?" he asked.

Asagiri made no reply as she knelt over the body of her lover. Suddenly, out of no where, a tentacle wrapped itself around the young man and pulled him into the air.

"Bankotsu!" the pink haired snow woman screamed as she stood up.

"Didn't you know that it's rude to ignore someone who is talking to you?" Naraku asked as one of his tentacles held the young swordsman limp body.

"Let him go, right now!" Asagiri demanded as she grabbed her Ice Sword.

"What will you do if I don't?" the demon asked. Then Naraku pulled the Bankotsu toward him. The young man's body started to go into the evil man's own body.

"He's absorbing him!" Ayame exclaimed.

"No!" the pink haired snow woman yelled as she ran towards the evil man, sword in hand.

Suddenly, multiple tentacles shot out of Naraku and made their way to the snow woman. When the tentacles were close enough, Asagiri sliced them up with her sword, some of them were freezing when they touched the sword's blade. When she was close enough, Asagiri jumped and latched onto Bankotsu's body.

"I won't let you take him!" the snow woman declared.

"Asagiri..."

"Bankotsu!" Asagiri looked down and saw the young swordsman looking at her.

"He's still alive, huh?" Naraku questioned.

"Asagiri, let go." Bankotsu told his lover. "If you don't, then you'll be absorbed by Naraku, too."

"I won't!" the snow woman shouted, hugged the young man's face to her chest. "I'll be absorbed along with you! You and I finally got to see each other again after so long. I don't want to lose you again, my love."

"Asagiri..." was all the young swordsman said as he stared at the snow woman. Then he lifted up a hand, placed behind Asagiri's head, and pulled her head down. "I love you, too." he closed his eyes and placed his lips on hers.

Asagiri was shocked by the sudden action. But, she quickly got over it. Closing her eyes, the snow woman quickly kissed the young man back. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her stomach and was pushed back. Asagiri landed on the ground, a few feet away from the evil demon.

"Bankotsu!" the pink haired snow woman yelled as she sat up.

"Good-bye, Asagiri." Bankotsu said as he threw something at his lover.

Asagiri caught the thing he threw.

'A moonstone necklace.' she thought as she stared at the piece of jewelry in her hands.

Turning her eyes away from the necklace, Asagiri just sat and watched her lover being fully absorbed by Naraku.

"This young man's strength will most certainly be useful to me." Naraku commented after absorbing said young man.

'Bankotsu...' was all Asagiri thought as she stared at the evil demon in front of her. She looked back the necklace in her hands. 'Bankotsu...' little droplets of tears fell from her eyes and into her hand. 'Bankotsu...' gritting her teeth together, Asagiri placed her hands on either side of her head, her eyes closed. "Noooooo!" she screamed.

Suddenly, a icy blue aura surrounded the snow woman, her pink hair floating in the air. She stood up. Asagiri opened her eyes. They were now glowing a bright blue and, if possible, her pupils had slanted even more.

"Naraku." the snow woman spoke in a tone of voice that made shivers go up everyone's spines, even Naraku's. "I'll kill you!" she declared.

Holding up both her hands in the direction of the evil demon, Asagiri released an icy blue beam from the palm of her hands. Before he could do anything, Naraku was hit by the beam. Soon, ice started to form around him.

"Stop, Asagiri!" Kagome yelled to her friend. "Your curse!"

"It's no use." Miroku told the young miko. "She's completely snapped."

After a few moments, Asagiri was panting heavily as she stopped firing the beams of ice. Everyone looked and saw a giant block of ice. Inside it was Naraku himself.

"She froze him." Ayame stated the obvious.

"Does this mean that Naraku is finally defeated?" Hazuki asked.

"Don't get your hopes up." Akira said.

With her katana in hand, the black haired incarnation slashed at the giant block of ice in every direction with amazing speed. As soon as she stopped, there were multiple cracks on the ice. Soon, the entire block of ice shattered.

"Thank you, Akira." Naraku said as he wiped some ice off of his shoulder. "I must admit, I was a bit worried for a moment there."

"Damn you." Asagiri cursed through gritted teeth, glaring at the evil demon with pure hatred.

Suddenly, the snow woman felt her whole body pulse.

'Oh no.' Asagiri thought, her eyes widening.

Then a bright light surrounded her. When the light disappeared, there stood Asagiri in her mini form.

"Asagiri!" Hazuki yelled.

"What happened?" Shippo asked. "Why is she small again?"

"She must have used too much of her power in her other form." Sango answered.

"It seems that you are as helpless as a kitten now, Asagiri." the evil demon commented. "However, I now see that you are a threat in your other form. So, I should probably kill you now that I have the chance."

Soon, a dozen tentacles shot out of Naraku's body and made their way toward the mini snow woman.

"Asagiri!" everyone yelled.

'This is it.' was all the pink haired mini snow woman thought. She closed her eyes and waited for the oncoming attack.

But the attack never came. Opening her eyes, Asagiri saw that the tentacles that were going to attack her were laying on the ground.

"Attacking someone when they don't have chance to defend themselves..." Kagome said as she placed her Chizakura on her shoulder, glaring at the evil demon across the clearing. "You're pathetic, Naraku."

"Ah, the female warrior, Sakura Hime." Naraku remarked. "To think I would be meeting you here and now. I've heard about you. And I must admit, you look as strong as the stories say you are."

"Cut the flattery." the silvery haired miko told him. "I don't care about what you've heard. The only thing I care about is kicking your ass from here to kingdom come."

"Well, aren't you a cocky one." the evil man commented. "Akira, kill her." he ordered.

"Will do." the black haired incarnation replied, licking her lips.

Soon, Akira charged at full speed at the warrior princess.

"Look out, Sakura!" Inuyasha yelled when he saw the incarnation swing her sword at the miko, who was just standing with her head bowed down.

But, to everyone's surprise, Kagome stopped the katana's blade with her very own hand. Red liquid flowed from the fifteen year old's palm.

"Are you insane?!" Akira asked the silvery haired girl. "Why would you do something like that?!"

Kagome raised her head and glared at the black haired incarnation with her sharp, pink eyes. "Because..." she spoke up. "It gives me the chance to go this."

Suddenly, Akira felt a sharp pain in her shoulder. The black haired incarnation gasped out in pain as Kagome pulled her Chizakura out of the incarnation's shoulder. Akira fell to her knees, holding her wounded shoulder.

"You bitch!" she exclaimed, glaring up at the female warrior. "You'll pay!"

"I don't plan on you being my opponent today, Akira." Kagome said, not looking down at the angry incarnation. Then, raising her leg, she kneed Akira in the face, causing her to fall to the ground, unconscious. "The one I want to fight right now is..." she raised her katana and pointed it at the evil demon across the clearing. "You, Naraku!"

Naraku said nothing at he stared at the female warrior and smirked.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**And there is chapter nineteen. I hope you enjoyed it. And I'm sorry for the long wait. Until next chapter.**


	20. Sakura vs Naraku

**Yo, I'm back! In this chapter, it's Sakura Hime vs Naraku. Who will win? Just wait and see. Okay, here it is. enjoy;)**

* * *

Chapter 20: Sakura Hime vs Naraku

* * *

"The one I want to fight is you, Naraku!" Kagome shouted as she pointed her Chizakura at the evil man across the clearing.

"Are you sure you're strong enough to take me on?" Naraku asked the young girl.

"Yeah."

"Sakura, you can beat him!" Hazuki called out.

"Show him no mercy!" Ayame yelled.

The evil man chuckled slightly. "Very well then, show me what you're made of, Sakura Hime."

Suddenly, over a dozen of tentacles shot out of Naraku, all making their way to the silver haired miko. Not wasting any time, Kagome charged at the tentacles. When she was close enough, she sliced up the tentacles with her sword. All of the tentacles fell to the ground in pieces.

"Is that the best you've got?" Kagome asked.

"I'm just getting started." Naraku replied.

Then a snake demon shot out of the evil man. Kagome easily sliced the demon in two when it reached her. Suddenly, while she was distracted, tentacles wrapped themselves around her waist, wrists, and ankles.

"Sakura!" everyone yelled when they saw the warrior princess being lifted into the air.

Kagome grunted as she struggled against the tentacles that were restraining her.

"Now, is that the best you've got?" Naraku asked, mocking the young miko.

"Let her go!" Inuyasha demanded as he came and slashed the tentacles with his sword.

The silvery haired female warrior landed gracefully on the ground below.

"Thanks, Inuyasha, I owe you one." she thanked the half-demon. She turned to the evil demon. "It's payback time." she raised her Chizakura above her head, her sword's blade starting to glow pink. "Purifying Cherry Blossoms!" she yelled as she slashed the katana in Naraku's direction.

Soon, a dozen cherry blossoms, glowing pink with purifying energy, came out of the sword. The evil man cried out in pain when the cherry blossoms came in contact with him, purifying parts of his body.

"You wench!" Naraku yelled as he glared at the young miko.

Soon, more tentacles came out of him. Kagome quickly sliced them up with her Chizakura. Then, out of nowhere, a tentacle had hit her in the back and sent her flying. Before she recover, Kagome was beaten repeatedly with over a dozen tentacles.

"No, Sakura!" Asagiri shouted when she saw her friend getting beaten to a pulp.

The fifteen year old fell to her knees, covered in bruises, some of her blood was escaping from her wounds.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Hazuki asked as she rushed over to the female warrior.

"Yeah, just need to catch my breath." Kagome replied, panting heavily.

The little witch glared at the Naraku. "You monster!" she yelled. Then the ten year old held up her hands and pointed them in the evil man's direction. "Fire Snake!"

Suddenly, a flame shot out of her hand. The flame soon took the form of a snake. The snake made of fire hurled it's way to Naraku. The evil demon man cried out in pain when the fire snake made contact with his shoulder, burning him.

"How dare you!" Naraku yelled angrily.

Then a dark purple fog came out of the evil man's body.

"Miasma!" Kagome yelled. "Everyone cover you're mouths." she shouted to everyone. The young miko grabbed the little witch and pulled her close to her chest, trying not to get her to breath in the poisonous fog. 'What do I do?!' Kagome thought to herself, holding a hand to her mouth. 'I can't summon my Sakura Fan without breathing in the miasma.' the young miko looked over to her friends, who were trying not to breath in the miasma. 'Everyone... Everyone will die if I don't do something. Pegasus, if you can hear me, please, please help me save my dear friends!'

Suddenly, there was a bright white light from above. Then, much to everyone's surprise, the miasma started to disappear.

"The miasma is disappearing." Kagome stated the obvious.

"Not only that, Sakura, your wounds are healing, too." Hazuki said.

The warrior princess looked and saw that her wounds had been healed, almost like they were never there.

"Who on earth did this?!" Naraku demanded.

Then there was loud neighing sound. A sound that made Kagome's heart fill with relief and happiness.

"A flying horse?!" Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo yelled in shocked unison, staring wide-eyed at the large winged mammal in the air.

'So that's Pegasus...' Sango thought, amazed by the beautiful creature.

'So, you finally make an appearance, old friend.' Watanuki thought, giving a small, dog-like, smile.

The white flying horse landed in front of the silvery haired miko and little witch. "Are you alright, milady?" he asked.

"He can talk, too?!" the small fox demon asked in shock.

"I think I've just seen, and heard, about everything." the black haired monk commented.

"Am I dreaming right now?" the half-demon asked himself.

"I'm fine, Pegasus, thanks to you." Kagome, now standing up, said to her friend.

"It was no problem." Pegasus told her. "I'm just glad that you're not hurt."

"This creature..." Naraku said, staring at the winged mammal with slight interest. "Could it be that it's the source of your powers?" he asked, smirking evilly.

Suddenly, several tentacles shot out of the evil demon. Kagome gasped in shock when the tentacles wrapped around Pegasus's body and legs.

"Maybe I should use some of that power." Naraku chuckled darkly as he pulled the winged horse towards him.

'Kagome, stop him!' Watanuki yelled in the young girl's mind. 'If Naraku absorbs Pegasus, there is no telling how much power he'll get!'

'You don't have to tell me twice!' Kagome said back to the small canine mentally.

Then the warrior princess quickly charged at the evil demon's tentacles, ready to slice them with her Chizakura.

"I don't think so!" Naraku exclaimed as a tiger demon shot out of him.

Kagome jumped in the air when the big cat demon tried to slash at her with it's sharp claws.

"You guys!" the fifteen year old called out to her friends. "Please, save Pegasus! I'll deal with this overgrown furball first."

"Leave it to us!" Ayame shouted back.

"Hiraikostu!" Sango yelled as she threw her giant boomerang at the tentacles.

The giant weapon sliced through the tentacles, releasing the trapped winged horse.

"Are you okay, Pegasus?" the red headed wolf demon asked.

"I'm fine, thank you for saving me, Sango." Pegasus thanked the demon slayer.

"It was nothing." the sixteen year old girl said modestly. 'It feels kinda weird that I'm talking to a winged horse.' she thought to herself.

"Don't worry, Pegasus, we'll protect you from Naraku." Hazuki told the winged mammal as she got in front of him.

Meanwhile, Kagome was still fighting the tiger demon.

'I'm going to have to think of something if I want to beat it.' the young miko thought. And idea came to her and she smirked. 'I guess I'm going to have fight fire with fire. Or, in this case, fight big cat with big cat.' jumping a few feet from the demon, Kagome pulled at sutra from one kimono sleeve. She started to chant. "Oh moon, eternal light, faster than a thousand years, entwine with me and protect me. My name is Sakura, Golden One!"

A familiar pink aura surrounded the warrior princess as she transformed into her panther form. With a growl, Kagome leaped at the tiger demon and scratched it's face with her claws. The tiger roared in pain. While it was distracted, the white panther leapt at the tiger demon, closing her mouth around it's neck. The demon struggled, but it could not escape from the other big cat's fangs. After some more struggling, the tiger demon went limp in Kagome's mouth. Opening her mouth, the panther dropped the corpse of the demon to the ground. Kagome licked her lips to get rid of the blood that was on them. Suddenly, she heard a scream. Turning her head, Kagome saw Hazuki being hit by one of Naraku's tentacles, sending her flying back about five feet. She also saw that Pegasus was wrapped up by the evil demon's tentacles.

Not hesitating, the white panther quickly charged, jumped into the air, and latched her claws onto the tentacles that were holding her dear friend. A pink aura surrounded her as she changed back into the warrior princess.

"Let him go!" Kagome demanded.

"What makes you think I do that?" Naraku asked, smirking. "You're obviously afraid of losing this horse. Because, if he's gone, then you'll lose your powers."

"You're wrong!" the silvery haired miko yelled, surprising everyone. "I'm afraid of losing Pegasus because he is my friend. And I'll have you know that I've always have had this power inside of me! Pegasus just helped me awaken them!" she quickly cut the tentacles with her katana, freeing the white winged horse.

When she landed on ground, the fifteen year old got in front of Pegasus and got into a defensive stance.

"I will protect Pegasus and everyone else. Because they are my precious friends!"

Suddenly, Chizakura's blade started to glow brightly.

"What's happening?" Kagome asked herself.

"Chizakura is responding to your words." Pegasus said. "It now sees you as it's one and only master."

"Chizakura..." was all the young miko said as she stared at her katana. Then she smiled. "Thank you. Please, help me protect everyone." she kissed the sword's blade.

When the glowing stopped, everyone saw that Chizakura's blade had changed. The blade was now made of crystal, which had all of the colors of a rainbow. Soon, the name of an attack came into Kagome's mind. She looked at the evil demon and smirked.

"Everyone stand back!" Kagome warned the others.

Holding out her sword in front of her, the young miko took a deep breath and focused her eyes at Naraku. She swung Chizakura over her shoulder, then out towards the evil demon.

"Purifying Rainbow Cherry Blossoms Tsunami!"

Over a thousand rainbow cherry blossoms, which were filled with purifying energy, came out of the sword and were hurling toward Naraku. The evil man cried out when the cherry blossoms made contact with him, purifying his body.

'I must retreat!' he thought as he sent a quick glare to the warrior princess.

Suddenly, a black smog came out of Naraku's body. Everyone coughed when the smog covered the entire area. The smog disappeared sometime later. The others soon noticed that the evil man and his black haired incarnation were gone.

"They escaped." Ayame stated the obvious.

"Hey, why didn't you finish him off?!" Inuyasha demanded, his tone furious, as he stalked over to the fifteen year old.

"I would have, expect he blinded me when he released that smog." Kagome replied calmly.

"She's right, Inuyasha." Miroku said. "No one could have seen through that."

The half-demon said nothing, just growled lowly.

"On to more important matters." the silvery haired girl said as she walked over to the winged horse. "Are you okay, Pegasus?" she asked him.

"Yes, thanks to you, Milady." Pegasus answered.

"I'm sorry we couldn't keep him safe for very long, Sakura." Hazuki apologized, her head bowed down.

"It's okay." Kagome reassured the little witch, patting her head. "I think it's time I leave now. I'll see you guys later."

Just as the fifteen year old was about to leave, Pegasus spoke up.

"Milady, if you want, you can ride on my back."

"Really?"

The winged horse shook his head. Smiling widely, Kagome walked over to Pegasus and jumped on his back.

"Bye guys!" the young miko said as the white stallion spread his wings and took off into the air.

"Wow!" Hazuki, Ayame, Sango, and Shippo said in unison as they watched the warrior princess fly off on the winged horse, stars in their eyes. "So cool!"

* * *

Later that night, everyone was sleeping. Well, almost everyone.

"Kikyo..." was all Inuyasha said after he followed the miko's soul searchers and found her standing there in the meadow.

"Inuyasha, I'm glad you came." Kikyo said as she walked up to him.

The half-demon noticed that she had a serious look on her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm afraid that I have bad news." the deceased priestess replied. "Sakura Hime is planning to give the Sacred Jewel to Naraku."

"W-What?" Inuyasha said in shock. "That can't be..."

"I'm afraid so." then, to the half-demon's surprise, she hugged him. "I'm also afraid that she'll come after me. You've seen her power, Inuyasha."

Then Inuyasha wrapped his arms around the miko and hugged her back. "Don't worry. I won't let anyone hurt you. Not even Sakaura."

"Thank you." with her head on his shoulder, Kikyo gave a small smirk.

Unknown them both, they were being watched.

'What a fool.' Watanuki thought after he heard and seen everything.

Then the small dog turned around and walked back to where the others were.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**I'm so sorry for the late update! I've been really busy. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please tell me what you think in your reviews. Also, if you have any ideas for the story, please let me know.**


	21. Battle Between Wolves

**First, I want to apologize for my slow updates. I've just been really busy with all of my others stories. I'm trying to get things updated as fast as I can, please be patient with me. Anyway, here is the next chapter. Enjoy. Disclaimer, I own nothing in this story. I don't own Inuyasha for Sakura Hime Kaden, created by Arina Tanemura, where I got the idea for the story from. Kagome's transformation and sword are from there. **

* * *

Chapter 21: Battle Between Wolves

* * *

"He said that?!" Ayame exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yes." Watanuki sighed.

It was a couple of days since the fight with Naraku, and Watanuki was in a clearing with all of the girls and telling them about the conversation that a certain half-demon had with a certain undead priestess.

"He actually believes that Sakura is working for Naraku now?" Hazuki asked.

"Seems so." the talking dog said.

"I knew he was an idiot, but this?!" the red headed wolf demon yelled.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Sango asked her miko friend, who's head was bowed down with her bangs covering her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kagome replied.

Suddenly, she punched a nearby tree, creating a hole through it.

"Just fine."

'She's totally angry!' the girls and dog all thought in unison as the stared at the warrior princess with fear on their faces.

"W-What we going to do?" Ayame stammered.

"I'm not sure." Kagome said as she pulled her fist out of the tree. "I don't think it would be wise if I told Inuyasha about me being Sakura."

"I agree." Watanuki stated. "In my own opinion, it could make matters worse for everyone."

"I say we go find Kikyo and beat her up." Ayame said as she smacked her fist into her palm.

"Violence is not always the answer, big sister Ayame." Hazuki remarked.

"Maybe so. However, that bitch of a priestess needs to be taught a lesson."

"Just leave it for now." Kagome spoke up. "Right now, we need to get back to the guys."

"Kag..." the red headed wolf demon said as she and the others watched the young miko walk back to where their male companions were.

* * *

After they spent the afternoon traveling, the group arrived at a village. They decided to rest there for a while before they started traveling again. While the men went to look for something to eat, the girls, and Watanuki, had gone off to a couple of stores to look at the items on sale.

"Wow, this is really pretty." Ayame said as she held a hairpiece, with green leaves for decoration, in her hand.

"Maybe you should buy it." Hazuki suggested. "It would go really well with your hair."

"You think so?"

The little witch smiled and nodded her head.

"Alright, I'll buy it." Ayame said as she turned to the owner of the store. "Excuse me, how much is this hairpiece?"

"That will be 40,000 yen ($335.89)." the old man said.

'That much?!' the red headed wolf demon exclaimed mentally. 'Does this geezer think I'm made of money or something?'

Then Ayame sat on the counter. She lifted up her skirt a bit so her thighs were showing. She placed her hand behind her head.

"How much was it again, mister?" Ayame asked as she winked at the old man.

* * *

"Is Ayame going to be okay?" Asagiri, who was sitting on Kagome's shoulder, asked.

"She'll be fine." Watanuki replied. "She just needs to cool off a bit."

Their red headed wolf friend was walking ahead of them, an angry look was on her face.

"That old geezer only gave me a thousand yen discount." Ayame said to herself. Then she kicked a nearby wooden barrel out of frustration. "Does that mean my sex appeal is only worth a thousand yen?!"

"She's really angry." Hazuki stated the obvious.

"It'll be best to leave her be until she's calm down." Kagome remarked. She looked down at the little witch. "By the way, Hazuki, what did you buy?" she asked.

"I bought a magic card." Hazuki said. "Luckily, this village is okay with witches. That is, if they're nice witches."

"What can this magic card do?" Sango asked.

"It allows me to summon a magic being. When the card glows, that means it's the right time to summon the being."

"Really? That's cool."

Hazuki smiled widely. "Yeah, it is. I can't wait to try it out."

"Well, let's go and find the guys." Kagome said. "No doubt Inuyasha wants to get back to traveling as so as possible."

* * *

After the girls found the guys, they all started traveling again. Ayame had finally calm down after the thing that had happened at the store. Hazuki told the guys what had happened, causing them to laugh at the end. This made the wolf demon angry again and kicked them all into the air. After she did that, she decided to go for a walk.

"Those idiots." Ayame said to herself as she walked through the forest. "I'd like to see them charm that old man into lowering the price."

Then the young demon stopped her walking when she felt the presence of another demon.

'This presence...' Ayame thought as she looked around her. 'It feels familiar.'

Suddenly, out of nowhere, something, or someone, hit her in the back. Crying out in pain, Ayame fell to the ground.

"Who the...?" she questioned as she stood up. Then she saw who had hit her and gasped. "Kenji..." was all she could say.

"Ayame." the male wolf demon growled.

"H-How...? I-I thought you died with everyone else." Ayame said, her eyes wide with shock.

"As you can see, I didn't."

"What are you doing here?"

"I came here to kill you and your_ miko _friend." Kenji spat out 'miko' like it was poison in his mouth.

"Why?"

"Isn't obvious?! Because of you two, the entire pack died!"

Ayame bowed her head, her bangs shadowing her eyes. "I understand why you want to kill me, Kenji." she said calmly. "However..." raising her head, the red headed wolf demon glared at the other wolf demon. "There's not a chance in hell that I'll let you hurt Kagome!" she declared.

Using her fast speed, Ayame charged at Kenji and kicked him in his side, causing him to go flying straight into a tree. Groaning a bit in pain, the male wolf demon stood up and glared at the fifteen year old demon. Then he charged at Ayame and pulled back a fist to hit her. However, he suddenly punched her with his other fist, sending her flying in the air. Quickly regaining her balance, Ayame landed gracefully on the ground on her feet.

Then she pulled out her leaves and threw them at the male wolf demon. Kenji cried out in pain when the sharp end of the leaves cut him, leaving bloody wounds on his body.

"You seem to be weaker than I remember, Kenji." Ayame remarked, panting a bit.

"Don't underestimate me!" Kenji growled. "I'm a lot stronger than before."

Suddenly, much to the female wolf demon's surprise, dark brown fur started to grow on Kenji's skin. Soon, standing where the male wolf demon once was, a large dark brown wolf, standing on two feet, with glowing yellow eyes was front of her.

"No way..." was all Ayame said, total shock on her face.

Suddenly, without warning, Kenji charged at her and punched her in the gut. Ayame gasped at she felt the air get knocked out of her. Kenji punched her stomach again, this time sending her flying in the air. Before she could do anything, Ayame was kicked in the face by Kenji when he jumped in the air. The young wolf demon landed on the ground with a loud crash. Ayame tried to move her body. But, when she did, pain exploded throughout her body, causing her to groan loudly in pain. Suddenly, she felt a clawed hand grab her by her hair and held her above the ground. Through half-lidded eyes, Ayame say Kenji with a pulled back fist.

'I guess this is the end for me...' Ayame thought. A small smile made it's way across her face. 'Oh well, it's been fun. Good-bye Kagome, everyone...'

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a scared arrow flew pass the two wolf demon's. Yelping in surprise, Kenji released his hold on the fifteen year old demon. Before she hit the ground below, Ayame felt two strong arms wrap around her and hold her bridal-style.

"Sorry I'm late, Ayame." a female, and familiar voice apologized.

"Kagome..." the red headed wolf demon said.

The silvery haired miko said nothing as she glared angrily at the dark brown bipedal wolf that was a few yards away from her. She had a dark pink aura surrounding her, which made her look quite scary. One of her eyes was covered by her bangs, which made her look even more scary and intimidating. Then she gently placed her friend on the ground.

"Don't worry." Kagome told Ayame. "I'll finish him off." she pulled out her medium-sized shell, opened it, and dipped her finger into the red ink. She made the symbol of two crescent moon, with their backs touching, on her palm. Her palm glowed a bright pink for a while until Chizakura shot out. Grabbing her katana, Kagome glared at the bipedal wolf again. "I can handle you attacking me..." she said, gripping her sword's handle tightly. "But there's no way I'll ever forgive you for hurting Ayame!"

Then, with amazing speed, the warrior princess ran towards Kenji and kneed him in the face, which made him go flying backwards. The dark brown furred wolf quickly stood up and charged at the young miko and shot out a fist to punch her. However, Kagome easily caught the punch with just one hand. Then, using her massive strength, she squeezed the wolf demon's fist, making him yelp in pain.

"Be a good dog, and kneel down." Kagome ordered.

Kenji just growled and refused to submit to the warrior princess. Kagome squeezed his fist harder, making him howl in pain this time.

"I said kneel!" she yelled.

The bipedal wolf fell to his knees and whimpered.

"Pathetic." Kagome remarked as she glared down at the whimpering wolf. "You act all high and mighty, but you're actually nothing more then a weak little puppy."

Then, with fast speed, the silvery haired miko slashed Chizakura across Kenji's throat. The dark brown wolf choked as he held his bleeding throat and fell on his back to the ground.

"I told you I would never forgive you for hurting Ayame." Kagome said as she coldly stared down at the in pain male wolf demon. Then, holding her katana with both hands, the young miko lifted Chizakura above her head and then struck it in Kenji's chest, right where his heart was. The male wolf demon quickly exploded into cherry blossoms, which flew away in the breeze that blew. When the cheery blossoms were out of sight, the pink aura surrounding Kagome disappeared. Then Chizakura glowed briefly and before back inside it's master's palm. Kagome turned around and walked over to where her injured friend was.

"Ayame, are you alright?" the silvery haired miko asked in deep concern as she gently picked up the female wolf demon bridal-style.

"Yeah, I'll alright, just need some rest." Ayame reassured her. "I gotta say, Kag, you were really scary with that aura and glare of yours."

"Really? I was scary?" Kagome asked as she started walking to where the rest of the group was.

"Super scary."

"Well, sorry I scared ,Ayame."

"Sakura!"

Looking ahead, the two friends saw the everyone else running towards them.

"Hey guys." Ayame greeted them nonchalantly as she gave them a weak wave.

"Ayame! What happened to you?!" Sango asked.

"Someone I knew attacked me and tried to kill me. I was almost dead until Sakura here came and saved me."

"I was just glad that I was able to get to you in time." Kagome said.

"Sakura, please put Ayame on the ground." Hazuki said. "I'll use my magic to heal her."

The warrior princess gently placed the female wolf demon on the ground and the little witch started to use her magic to heal the her injuries.

"Are you alright, Sakura?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, I don't have a scratch on me." Kagome replied. Then she looked over and saw that Inuyasha wasn't looking at her. 'He actually believes I'm working for Naraku.' she thought, annoyed. "Inuyasha..."

"What do you want?" the half-demon asked rudely, still not looking at the young miko.

Nothing saying anything, Kagome walked over to him, her bangs covering her eyes. When she close to him, the silvery haired warrior princess leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

"Just so you know, I'm on your side." she whispered in his ear when she pulled back.

Inuyasha said nothing as his eyes widened in shock.

"I have to go." Kagome said as she began to walk away. "I'll see you guys later." and with that, she disappeared into the forest.

"What did she say to you, Inuyasha?" Ayame asked as Hazuki healed half of her wounds.

"Nothing." the silver haired half-demon replied.

'Lair.' the red headed wolf demon thought.

After a few minutes, Kagome came through the trees of the forest.

"Ayame, what happened to you?" the young miko, feigning innocence, asked as she knelt beside her demon friend.

"Oh, just got attacked by a demon." Ayame replied nonchalantly. "No big deal."

"Hey, Kagome, where were you?" Shippo asked.

"I went to go find Ayame awhile after she left." Kagome answered.

"Maybe if you followed after her right after she left, she wouldn't be in this condition." Inuyasha remarked.

"Inuyasha!" Asagiri yelled. "Surely you are not blaming Kagome for what happened to Ayame, are you?"

"Yeah, it's not like anyone knew I was going to be attacked." Ayame said.

"Whatever." the half-demon mumbled. He turned around and began to walk away. "Let's just go and look for more shards."

"But I have not finished healing all of Ayame's wounds yet." Hazuki stated as she continued to heal the wolf demon's injuries.

"She's a demon, she can heal herself." Inuyasha remarked.

"It's better to be safe than sorry." the little witch retorted.

"I agree with Hazuki." Miroku said. "It's best we make sure that Ayame is completely healed."

Inuyasha scoffed. "I bet you're all using that as an excuse to be lazy."

"SIT BOY!" Kagome commanded.

THUD

The half-demon moaned in pain as he found himself kissing the ground.

"What is wrong with you?" the black haired miko asked. "You've been acting really weird ever since your last visit with Kikyo. Did something happened with you two? Did she say something to you?"

"That's none of your business." Inuyasha as he stood up. "What is your business, is that you find more jewel shards."

"So I'm just a tool to get you more stupid shards?"

"Exactly."

Kagome and the others gasped in shock. They didn't expect him to admit it.

"How can you say that?!" Ayame demanded, furious. "Kagome is most certainly not a tool to find jewel shards."

"You're right." Inuyasha said. "She's a useless wrench. Kikyo would have found more jewel shards by now."

"Don't you dare compare me to that walking clay pot!" Kagome yelled.

Everyone was a bit taken back from the miko's sudden outburst.

'So she's finally snapped.' Watanuki mentally remarked.

"I admit, I'm not beautiful or smart like Kikyo..." Kagome said. "However, at least I'm not a cold hearted bitch like her!"

"Don't you dare say those things about her!" Inuyasha shouted.

"When are you going to stop being such a love sick puppy and accept the truth?! She's not the Kikyo you once knew. For all we know, she's the one who's working for Naraku!"

"How dare you!" the half-demon exclaimed.

"I'm going home." Kagome said as she began to walk away. "We both obviously need some time to cool down."

"Hey, wench! I'm not done with you yet." Inuyasha said as he reached out to grab her.

"Don't touch her!" Ayame, now completely healed, yelled as she kicked the half-demon in the face.

"Kagome, you can use Kirara to get to the well." Sango offered as the twined-tailed cat demon transformed into her bigger form.

"Thanks, Sango, Kirara." the black haired miko said gratefully as she got on the cat demon's back.

'I'll come with you.' Watanuki said mentally as he jumped on Kirara's back.

"See you guys later." Kagome waved good-bye to her friends as Kirara flew away.

"We'll make sure that Inuyasha won't come after you." Hazuki told her.

"Thanks."

"You and I are going to talk when you get back, Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled out to her.

"You really are a bastard." Ayame remarked as she and the others walked away from the half-demon.

Unknown to them, they were being watched.

"Well, things sure have taken a turn for the worst." Akira commented after she watched the scene from Kana's mirror. "Don't you think so, Kana?"

"Conflict has most certainly risen." the albino girl remarked quietly. "Are you still not going to tell Naraku that Kagome is Sakura Hime?" she asked.

"No, I'm going to let him figure it out himself." the incarnation replied. She grinned. "Until then, we just sit back let things run it's course."

_To be continued..._

* * *

**There you go. Quite a twist huh? How does Kana know about Kagome being Sakura? What is the magic being that Hazuki can summon from the card? And what will happen to Kagome and Inuyasha. The end is approaching. I hope you liked the chapter. Until next time.**


	22. Complications of One's Heart

**I'm back witches! Did you miss me? Just so you know, there are just a few more chapters until the finally one. In this chapter, we will see the being that can be summoned by Hazuki if the magic card. I hope you enjoy it. Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 22: Complications of One's Heart

* * *

'It's been a whole week since I left everyone.' Kagome thought as she sat on the porch outside her house. 'I wonder what they're doing right now?'

"Kagome." Watanuki said as he came out of nowhere. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, Watanuki." the young miko replied.

"Are you sure?" the talking dog asked, a slight look of doubt on his face. "After what had happened a week ago, I would understand if you were feeling very upset."

"Really, I'm fine. Please don't worry about me so much."

Watanuki gave a small sigh. "Very well. I'll believe you, for now."

Kagome smiled. "Thank you. I'm planning on going back in a day or two."

"I see. I just hope things won't be so dramatic when we go back."

"Amen to that."

* * *

"I miss Kagome!" Hazuki whined as she leaned against the side of the Bone Eater's well.

"Me too." Ayame agreed. "I can't believe she's been gone for a whole week." then she glared at the half-demon that was with her. "It's all your fault, dog-boy!" she yelled angrily.

"What did you say, fleabag?!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"I said that Kagome leaving is all your fault. If you didn't say all of those mean things to her, then she wouldn't have left for a whole week."

"Not my fault the wench took that all to heart." the silver haired half-demon said, crossing his arms. "I was just speaking the truth."

"Well, your truth his completely wrong." the red headed wolf demon remarked. "Kagome is very strong, stronger than you."

Inuyasha snorted and laughed. "Kagome? Stronger than me? Yeah right."

"It's truth." Ayame declared.

"Oh yeah? Then tell why you think she's stronger than me."

"It's because she's-" Ayame stopped herself. 'Even though I want to tell this pig-headed jerk that Kagome is Sakura, I can't. It's her secret to tell.' she thought to herself.

"Can't think of a reason?" Inuyasha asked, smirking smugly.

The female wolf demon growled through her gritted teeth, glaring at the half-demon. Then, without another word, she turned around on her heels and stomped into the forest.

"Ayame, wait for us." Asagiri said as she and Hazuki followed the wolf demon.

"You are an idiot." Sango remarked to Inuyasha.

"What's that suppose to mean?!"

* * *

"Ayame, please wait." Hazuki said to the older girl as she tried to keep up with her.

"That stupid, smug, arrogant son of a-"

"Ayame!" Asagiri, who was riding on the little witch's shoulder, cut off the angry demon. "Don't use such language around Hazuki."

"I'm sorry." Ayame apologized as she stopped walking and leaned against a tree. "It's just that Inuyasha makes me really angry sometimes."

"He has that effect on everyone." Hazuki remarked.

"Yeah, I know. But, it makes me really angry how he always belittles Kagome like that. I want to tell him that she's Sakura so he'll stop doing that. But, I know I can't do that. Because that's Kagome's secret."

"You're a good friend, Ayame." Asagiri commented, smiling. "I know how you feel, I want to tell Inuyasha that as well so he will stop putting Kagome down so much. But, I can not do it."

"Same with me." Hazuki said. "And I'm sure that Sango feels the same way, as well."

"Looks like I'm not the only good friend in the group." Ayame said, chuckling.

Suddenly, a the young wolf demon felt a very familiar presence.

"Ayame, what's wrong?" the pink haired snow demon asked when she saw her friend freeze.

"Looks like we have a visitor." the red headed wolf demon said, sighing.

"Eh?"

"Hey, Ayame." Koga greeted as he appeared out of no where.

"Where did he come from?!" Asagiri exclaimed.

"What do you want, Koga?" Ayame asked coolly. "If you came to see Kagome, she's not here today."

"I actually came to talk to you." Koga admitted.

"Is that so?" the red headed wolf girl said, doubt in her voice.

"Yeah." the black haired wolf demon replied, his face serious.

Ayame sighed a bit before she turned to the smaller people with them. "Hazuki, Asagiri, you guys go back to the village."

"Will you be alright with him by yourself?" Hazuki asked, concern taking over her voice and expression.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

Hesitating at first, both Asagiri and Hazuki turned around and began walking back to the village, leaving the two wolf demons by themselves.

"So, what did you want to talk about?' Ayame asked as soon as the witch and snow demon were out of earshot.

"First, I want to say something." Koga remarked.

"What is it?"

"I know that Kagome is Sakura Hime."

"Eeeeeeh?!" Ayame exclaimed in shock, her eyes wide with her mouth wide open. "Y-You do?!"

"Yeah." the male wolf demon said nonchalantly.

"H-How?!"

"I saw her transform on the night you all were fighting that water dragon."

"Are you serious?!"

Koga nodded his head.

"Oh man..." Ayame, clutching her head, moaned as she squatted down in front of the male wolf demon.

There was a moment of silence between the two.

"Have you..." the red headed wolf demon spoke up, breaking the silence. "Have you told anyone else about this?"

"Of course not." Koga replied. "I know a secret when I see one."

Ayame sighed in relief as she stood straight up. "That's good, I guess." she looked at the taller demon seriously. "You can not tell anyone about this, got it?"

"I know, I know."

"I wonder how I'm going to tell Kagome about all of this." the red headed wolf girl said to herself.

"There something else I want to talk to you about, Ayame." Koga said.

"What is it this time?"

The black haired wolf demon inhaled for a moment before he exhaled and looked at the red headed wolf demon seriously.

"I do remember the promise we made when you were younger." he said.

"Wha..." Ayame's eyes widened a bit in shock. "Y-You really remember it?" she questioned.

"Yeah."

"T-Then why did you pretended that you didn't?"

"Because I-"

"Because of Kagome, right?" the red headed wolf said, cutting off the taller demon.

"Eh?"

"I get it." Ayame said, her head bowed down with fresh tears falling down her cheeks. "Kagome is beautiful, strong, smart, brave, and loyal. She everything I'm not, right?"

"That's not it!" Koga yelled as he grabbed the fifteen year old by her arms, surprising her slightly.

"Koga..."

"The reason I did it was to protect you." the male wolf demon said. "I thought if I pretended to forget the promise, then you would forget about me and move on."

"Why?" Ayame asked, tears still falling down the sides of her face.

"Because there is no guarantee that I would come back alive after fighting Naraku. I thought I could spare you the pain of that by forgetting the promise we made."

The wolf demoness just stood there, shocked by his confession.

"You're a real jerk." Ayame finally said.

"I know." Koga said.

"I understand that you wanted to protect me, but you ended hurting me more when you said you forgot the promise."

"I know."

"I really hate you right now."

"I know."

The two wolf demons just stood and stared into each other's eyes. Then they both started to slowly lean towards one another. After what seemed like hours, but was really only a few seconds, Ayame and Koga placed their lips on each other. For the red headed wolf demon, time seemed to have stopped. Soon, the two finally pulled away from lack of oxygen.

"I need to leave now." Koga said softly, placing his forehead on top of the female demon's. "The others are going to wonder why I've been gone for so long."

"I understand." Ayame replied, her green eyes slightly dazed from the kiss.

"I'll come back." the male wolf demon promised. "Once this is all over, I'll keep my promise."

"Just go before I decided to keep you here." the red headed demon girl joked.

Koga chuckled from her statement. He then placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Give these to Kagome." the male wolf demon said as he placed two jewel shards in Ayame's hands. "I have a feeling you'll need them more than me."

"Koga..." was all the red headed wolf girl said, shocked by what he had just given her.

Koga turned around, gave her one last glance, and ran off at high speed.

Once he was out of sight, Ayame released a breath she didn't even know she was holding. She leaned her back on the tree that was behind her, and slid down to the ground below. Slowly, Ayame lifted her fingers to her lips, still feeling the warmth she felt from the kiss.

"Koga..." she whispered his name, a small smile spreading across her lips. "How long are you two going to continue to hide?" she asked, turning her head to a nearby bush.

A rustle came from the bush. Soon, Hazuki and Asagiri, who was sitting on the little witch's shoulder, came out.

"Hi..." the two said in unison, both smiling sheepishly.

"Yo." the wolf girl greeted.

"Sorry for spying on you, Ayame." Asagiri apologized. "We just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Well, as you can see, I'm positively fine." the red headed wolf girl said.

"How was it?" Hazuki asked, curiosity shining in her eyes.

"All I can say was..." Ayame smiled and placed her fingers on her lips again. "It was really warm."

* * *

After all of that, the three girls decided to head back to where their friends were. On the way, Ayame immediately felt a strong, demonic presence. Running the rest of the way, the trio finally made it to were the others were. What they saw shocked them. Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku were all fighting a certain black haired incarnation.

"What's Akira going here?!" Asagiri exclaimed.

"As if anyone knows what's going through that crazy girl's head." Ayame remarked as she pulled out some of her leaves. With a short cry, the young wolf demon threw the sharp leaves at Akira.

However, Akira quickly noticed the leaves coming in her direction. Using her katana, she cut up the leaves before they could cut her.

"You're going to have to do better than that, missy." the incarnation mocked, smirking smugly.

"Why you..." Ayame growled, glaring hard at her.

"Eat this!" Akira exclaimed as she fired a dark purple ball of energy from her katana.

"Ayame, move out of the way!" Sango yelled when she saw the ball of energy fly towards the female wolf demon.

However, the dark purple ball was just a few feet from the redheaded demon girl. Ayame closed her eyes and awaited the oncoming pain the ball of energy would bring. Suddenly, she felt herself being picked up by strong, yet feminine arms. She felt the person who picked her up jump a few feet in the air. When the person landed on the ground, the sound of an explosion reached Ayame's ears.

"Are you okay, Ayame?" a very familiar, female voice asked in concern.

The red headed wolf demon opened her eyes and found herself staring into a pair of warm, brown eyes.

"Kagome!" Ayame exclaimed happily.

"Hey." the raven haired miko greeted as she put down the other fifteen year old. "It looks like I made it in time. Sorry I couldn't come sooner."

"It's okay, I'm just glad you're finally back."

"Kagome!" Hazuki and Shippo yelled in unison, wide smiles on their faces.

"Hey guys." Kagome said.

"Welcome back, Kagome." Sango greeted, happy to she her best friend back again.

"Good to have you back, Kagome." Miroku greeted as well.

"Good to be back." the raven haired miko replied.

"Took you long enough to come back, wench." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Can't you greet her like a normal person, you jackass?!" Ayame shouted.

Ignoring the female wolf demon, the silver haired half-dog-demon looked at the fifteen year old miko.

"By the way, how did you move so fast to save Ayame?" he questioned. "I don't remember you having that kind of speed."

Kagome cursed mentally. 'I didn't have time to change into Sakura, so I had no choice but to save Ayame as Kagome.'

"I think now would be the perfect time to tell your little friends your secret." Akira suddenly said, a small smirk on her face.

"What is she talking about, Kagome?" Inuyasha demanded.

The raven haired miko said nothing.

"If you don't tell them, I will." the black haired incarnation stated seriously.

'Kagome...' Wantanuki said to the fifteen year old girl mentally as he came out of some bushes. 'I think it's time.'

'Yeah, I think so, too.' Kagome mentally agreed, a small and sad smile on her face. She looked at her friends. "I think it would be better to show you guys instead of telling you." she said.

"Show us what?" Shippo asked, confused. "Kagome, what's gong now?"

"Just stand back and watch." was all the raven haired miko said.

As she closed her eyes, a pink aura stared to surround Kagome. Then a bright, pink light came from the miko, causing everyone to close their eyes. When the light disappeared, everyone opened their eyes and saw the warrior princess herself standing where the miko from the future was.

"Kagome is..." was all Miroku said, completely shocked by what he had seen

"Sakura..." Inuyasha said, wide-eyed with shock.

"There, now you all know." Kagome remarked, one of the bangs of her silvery hair covering one of her pink eyes.

"Kagome..." was all Asagiri said.

"Are you happy, Akira?" the warrior princess asked the black haired incarnation, glaring hard at her.

"Very." was all Akira said.

"Well then, let's settle this once and for all." Kagome stated as she pulled out her medium-sized shell filled with red ink, ready to summon her Chizakura.

"Actually, I have other plans." Akira remarked, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Eh?" silvery haired miko said, confused.

"Yeah, so I'm going to leave, bye."

'She wanted me to transform, then leave?' Kagome thought as she watched her enemy vanish into thin air. 'What's up with that?'

"Kagome." Sango's voice brought the fifteen year old girl out of her thoughts. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just confused." Kagome replied.

"You're really Sakura Hime, Kagome?" Shippo asked.

"Yes, I really am."

"That explains all of the times you disappeared during fights." Miroku stated, breaking out of his shock.

"That's right, I had to get away in order to transform." the young miko said.

"Why didn't you say anything sooner?" Inuyasha asked, his voice low and neutral with his bangs covering his eyes.

"To protect you." Kagome answered. "If any of my enemies found out my identity, then they would have gone after you guys to get to me."

"I can protect myself!" the half-demon yelled, feeling angry boil up within him. "All of those times you flirted with me and kissed me..." he trailed off he finally raised his head to look at the warrior princess. "Was that all apart of your act?" he asked.

"Absolutely not!" Kagome exclaimed. "I just thought I could express my true feelings for you while I was Sakura." she admitted.

Inuyasha scoffed and turned his head away. A silent and tense atmosphere surrounded the group.

"Kagome..." Ayame spoke up, breaking the silence. "I have something I think you should have." she raised up her hand and held out the two jewel shards that were given to her.

"Jewel shards?!" Kagome exclaimed in disbelief. "With everything that's happened, I didn't sense them. Where did you find them?"

"Actually, Koga gave them to me."

"Koga? What was he doing here?"

"H-He just wanted to talk..." Ayame stammered, blushing a bright red.

'They did more than just talk.' Kagome thought, immediately noticing her friends blush. 'But I'll have to question her about it later.'

The young miko pulled out the nearly completed jewel from around her neck. She took the two shards from the female wolf demon and pressed them against the Jewel of Four Souls. A bright light surrounded the jewel. Once the light was gone, Kagome removed her hand from over the jewel. Everyone stared in amazement at the finally completed jewel.

"The Jewel of Four Souls is now complete." Kagome said softly, a small smile on her face.

"Now all we have to do is make a pure enough wish for it to disappear forever!" Hazuki said excitedly.

"But what do we wish for?" Asagiri asked.

"I think I have an idea." the silvery haired miko said. "I think we should wish for-"

Kagome was cut off when Inuyasha suddenly sprung forward and grabbed the jewel from her palm. He then ran full speed into the woods.

"What the hell?!" Ayame yelled. "Where is he going with the jewel?"

"Do you think he's going to wish to become a full demon?" Shippo asked nervously.

"No." Kagome said, looking up at the air. "He's going to where she is."

Everyone looked up and saw several soul searchers hovering in the sky.

"Don't tell me that he's going to Kikyo and wish to become human." Sango said.

"I'm afraid so." Watanuki stated. "That fool."

"Did Watanuki just talk?" Shippo asked.

"I think so." Miroku remarked.

"Kagome, you must stop him." the light brown haired dog said to the warrior princess.

"But I don't know where he's going." Kagome told her dog.

"I think I can help with that." Hazuki said, pulling out the magic cards she had bought. She held out the card. "Being of this card, I summon thee!" she chanted as the card started to glow brightly.

Then the card flew out of the little witch's hand and started to change shape. Soon, standing there was a large creature that had the body of a lion and the head and wings of an eagle.

"Is that a..." Kagome started to say, her eyes wide with everyone else's. "A griffin?"

"Yup." Hazuki said as she patted the creature's hide. "He can help find stupid dog big brother." she turned her head up the the griffin's eagle head. "Please give Kagome a hand and help her."

The griffin gave a loud squawk and nodded it's head.

"Alright, get on Kagome." the magenta haired girl said as she pointed to the lion/eagle hybrid's back. "Kaisho (meaning 'Fly over the sea') won't bite."

"That's his name?" Ayame asked, sweatdropping.

"Thank you, Hazuki." Kagome said to the young which. "And thank you, Kaisho." she said, looking at the griffin.

Kaisho squawked as he allowed the warrior princess climb onto his back.

"I'm coming with you." Watanuki said as he hopped onto the griffin's back. "You'll probably need some help."

"Thank you, Watanuki." Kagome said, smiling down at the talking dog. "Kaisho, please fly in that direction." she told the griffin, pointing in the direction the half-demon had run off in.

Kaisho squawked, spread his large wings wide, and took of into the air, flying in direction the miko had pointed in.

* * *

"Do you see him anywhere?" Kagome asked as she and Watanuki rode on the flying griffin's back, looking down at the forest below to try to find Inuyasha.

"Not yet." the talking dog replied.

The silvery haired miko noticed the beautiful sunset while flying through the air on Kaisho. On another other day, she would have stopped to admire it. But, under the current situation, she couldn't.

"Kagome, I see him." Watanuki said, bringing the fifteen year old out of her thoughts.

Kagome looked down and saw a flash of silver in a some sort of small canyon.

"Kaisho, land down there." the warrior princess ordered the griffin.

Kaisho squawked and began to lower himself to the ground below. He made a very graceful landing.

"Thank you, Kaisho." Kagome thanked the lion/eagle hybrid as she and Watanuki climbed of his back, petting his head.

Kaisho purred from the young girl's action, closing his eyes in pleasure. Then he started to glow before he disappeared.

"He must returned to card form and went back to Hazuki." Watanuki thought aloud.

"Come on, we have to stop Inuyasha." Kagome said as she started to run in the direction she saw the flash of silver.

"I hope we're not too late." the light brown haired dog remarked as he ran after the warrior princess.

After a bit of running, the duo saw the half-demon. However, he wasn't alone.

"I knew Kikyo would be here." Kagome said as she and her dog hid behind a boulder.

She saw their mouths moving, but couldn't hear what they were saying. Kagome saw Inuyasha holding the Jewel of Four Souls in his hand.

"There's no doubt in my mind that's she telling him to use the jewel to turn human." Watanuki said.

"And to go to hell with her." the silvery haired miko added. "What do we do?"

'Milady.' a familiar voice entered the young girl's head.

'Pegasus?' Kagome questioned.

'You must stop Inuyasha and Kikyo.' the flying horse said mentally. 'In order to do that, you must...'

'Must what?' the warrior princess pushed her friend to say more.

'You must...' Pegasus paused. 'Kill Kikyo.'

Kagome mentally gasped. 'Kill... Kikyo?'

'Yes. I know you do not wish to, for fearing of hurting Inuyasha. But if he wishes to be turned into a human, he will regret it.'

"But..." the young miko said aloud this time.

"You must." Watanuki, hearing the mentally conversation between his old friend and the fifteen year old, said. "Kikyo is no longer apart of this world. She must be gone. I am truly sorry that you must do this, but it has to be done."

Kagome said nothing. She looked at the half-demon and undead priestess. She bowed her head down, her bangs covering one of her eyes. "Okay..." she said, her voice barely a whisper. "I'll do it."

She pulled out her medium-sized shell, opened it, and dipped her finger in the red ink. Then she made the needed symbol onto her palm. Holding up her hand, Kagome summoned Chizakura. The katana's blade glowed with spiritual and purifying energy. Then, without making a sound, she ran over to Inuyasha and Kikyo, her katana pulled back to be swung.

"I'm sorry." Kagome whispered into Inuyasha's ear as she ran past him.

The silver haired half-demon's eyes widened in shock as he saw the warrior princess stab Kikyo in the heart with her Chizakura. The Jewel of Four Souls dropped from his hand, but he didn't notice. Kikyo cried out when her reincarnation stabbed her. Then she glowed. Soon, she was gone, almost like she was never there.

"K-Kikyo..." Inuyasha called out softly as he dropped to his knees, staring at the spot his old lover was.

Kagome, whose face was completely void of any emotion, walked over to the fallen jewel and picked it up. She stared it for a moment before she stuffed it into her kimono.

"Why?" the half-demon croaked, his whole body trembling. "Why did you do that to her?"

"She was going to make you use the jewel to turn yourself human so you could go to hell with her." the warrior princess replied, her voice soft and in monotone.

"So what? I had wanted that anyway." Inuyasha said.

"I assure you that you would regretted it later on." Kagome told him.

"How do you know that, Kagome? Or is it Sakura?"

The young miko didn't reply. She just kept her face emotionless, her eyes slightly dazed.

"Kikyo was right about you." Inuyasha remarked. He turned to face her, tears of anger and sadness falling down his face. "You were jealous of her. You hated Kikyo, am I right? Because she was in love with me!"

Kagome's eyebrow's furrowed a bit. Then she turned around and started to walk away.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?!" Inuyasha demanded.

"You obviously don't want me around any more." the young miko said.

"You're right, I don't. I hate you!" the half-demon yelled, anger clearly in his voice.

Kagome felt her heart break from his words. However, refusing to shed tears, she continued to walk away.

"Before you leave, give me the jewel." Inuyasha said.

"No." the fifteen year old replied. "I'm going to keep it with me for awhile. I'll come back when I decide what it's wish should be used for."

"I said give it to me, bitch!" Inuyasha yelled as he lunged at the warrior princess, his clawed hand shooting out to slash at her.

Kagome quickly turned around, grabbed his hand, and tossed him easily to the side.

"Pegasus." the silvery haired miko called out into the now dark sky.

Soon, a bright light exploded in the sky. Pegasus floated to the ground below, landing in front of Kagome.

"Milady." was all the flying horse said.

"Please take me to the well." Kagome said softly. "I would like to go home."

"Of course."

The warrior princess climbed onto her friend's back and wrapped her arms around his neck.

'I hope you're proud of yourself, old friend.' Watanuki said to Pegasus mentally as he hopped onto his back.

'Not in the slightest.' the flying horse replied.

"Good-bye, Inuyasha." Kagome said, not looking at the half-demon, before Pegasus spread his wings wide and flew into the air.

Inuyasha just stood and watched the miko from the future fly away into the sky. His whole body shook, his clenched fist drawing blood from his palms. Then, with every emotion he was feeling, he screamed into the night.

After Kagome as sure she was far enough away, a lonely single tear rolled down her face, not looking back as Pegasus flew back to the well.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Finally, I'm done! I'm really sorry for the late update. I've just been so busy with my other stories. Anyway, please review and tell what you think about the chapter. Until next chapter!**


	23. The End Is Near

**Just one more chapter after this, and the story will be done. Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 23: The End Is Near

* * *

"Kagome, are you sure you want to go back so soon?" Watanuki asked the young miko, who was sitting on lip of the well in the old well house in her time.

"To be honest, no." Kagome sighed. "But in my haste to get home, I forgot to grab my backpack. And last time I checked, I need that for school."

"Still, you will probably have to face Inuyasha." the talking dog pointed out. "And I highly doubt he will be all that happy to see you after what happened just the other day."

"I know that." the raven haired girl said. "But I figured it's better to face the music as quickly has possible." she reasoned.

"Such a simple logic." Watanuki commented. "I suppose you are somewhat correct, though." he told her as he hopped onto her shoulder. "Let's get think over with."

"You got that right." Kagome said before she jumped down into the well.

The familiar blue glow surrounded them as soon as they were inside. When the young miko felt her feet touch solid ground, the glow disappeared.

"Here goes nothing..." Kagome mumbled to herself as she grabbed the rope and started to climb up, Watanuki still sitting on her shoulder.

When she was out of the well, the fifteen year old girl saw her yellow backpack leaning on the side of the well.

"Right where I left it." the young girl remarked.

"Maybe now we can leave without words being yelled." the light brown dog said.

"I don't think so, puppy."

Both miko and dog turned and saw a certain half-demon standing a few feet away from them.

"Inuyasha..." was all Kagome said, trying to remain calm. "What do you want?"

"What do I want?" Inuyasha repeated, an unreadable emotion in his golden eyes, as he took a step forward. "What I want, Kagome, is for Kikyo to be alive." another step. "What I want is to be a full demon." another step. "And, most of all, what I want is for you to be dead." he said the last part so quietly that Kagome almost didn't hear him.

Before she could completely register what he just said, the raven haired quickly jumped away just as the half-demon's claws swiped at the spot where she was standing.

"He's lost it." Watanuki declared as he got in a defensive position in front of Kagome.

"Get out of the way, puppy, or I'll kill you, too." Inuyasha threatened, raising his claws again.

"Never." was all the small dog said before he leapt at him, fangs bared.

With a flick of his wrist, the silver haired half-demon threw Watanuki across the clearing.

"Watanuki!" Kagome yelled as she rushed over to her fallen dog.

Suddenly, the tip of a large sword blade was directly in front of her face, causing her to stop in her tracks.

"Now, give me the Shikon Jewel." Inuyasha commanded.

"No." Kagome said calmly, determination in her voice.

"Give it to me, and I promise I'll make your death as painless as I can."

'He's obviously very angry at the whole ordeal with Kikyo.' the young miko thought. "I won't, Inuyasha." she told him aloud.

"Then I guess I will have to take it from your cold, lifeless body!" the half-demon shouted as he raised his sword, ready to slice the fifteen year old girl in half.

Just as he lowered the sword, Inuyasha suddenly froze in mid-swing.

"That should stop him for a bit." Hazuki said as she lowered her hands.

"Nice job, Hazuki." Ayame complimented.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Sango asked her friend.

"I'm alright." Kagome answered. "But, what did you do to Inuyasha?"

"Hazuki used a spell that leaves him frozen for a while." Miroku replied, flicking the half-demon's ear.

"What about Watanuki?"

"I'll live." the light brown dog told her, being carried by Shippo. "I will probably be bruised for a while."

"That's good." Kagome sighed in relief.

"This idiot has a lot of nerve, trying to kill you." Ayame remarked, glaring at the frozen idiot in front of her.

"I admit, this really pisses me off." the miko admitted. "But, I kinda understand why. I mean, I did kill him old lover right in front of him."

No one said anything, all knowing how it feels to lose someone you love and wanting to kill the person responsible.

"What are we going to do about him?" Ayame asked, breaking the silence, as she pointed at the still frozen half-demon.

"My spell should keep him that way for a while." Hazuki said as she walked closer to Inuyasha. "But I'm not sure for how long."

"Not long enough." the silver haired half-demon remarked before he kicked the little witch.

"Hazuki!" everyone yelled as they watched the young girl fly across the clearing.

Using her demon speed, Ayame quickly caught Hazuki before she hit the ground.

"Are you alright, Hazuki?" the red headed wolf girl asked.

"I'm okay." the magenta haired girl replied. "My stomach just hurts, is all."

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Sango exclaimed, glaring at the half-demon. "You're acting crazy all because of your undead girlfriend is gone."

"Shut up and stay out of my way." Inuyasha demanded. "The only one I want is her." he said, pointing his sword at Kagome. "She deserves to die."

"As if we let that happen!" Ayame declared as she and Hazuki got in front of their friend, the wolf demoness pulling out her sharp leaves.

"Stand back, Ayame, Hazuki." Kagome said.

"But, Kago-"

"Let me handle this." the miko cut of the red headed wolf girl. "Let me fight him. Don't worry, I can handle Inuyasha." she told them, a confident smile on her face.

"You sure are cocky for someone who's about to be killed." Inuyasha remarked. "If you're going to fight me, you can't sit me."

"Fair enough." Kagome said as she closed her eyes, the same confident smile on her lips. "I don't think I'll even need to use that word." she reopened her eyes, which were now glowing pink. "And I won't go easy on you, either."

The young miko was soon surrounded by a bright pink light, causing everyone to cover their eyes from the large brightness. When the light disappeared, Kagome now stood there as the warrior princess. The fifteen year old girl pulled out her medium-sized shell, opening it to dip her finger in the red ink. After she made the necessary symbol on her palm, the miko's hand started to glow pink. Then Chizakura shot up.

"Prepare yourself, Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed as she grabbed the katana's red hilt and pointed it at the half-demon.

Inuyasha scoffed. "As if I'm going to lose to such a weak little girl." he remarked as he gripped the handle of his own sword with both of his hands.

"Don't underestimate me." the silvery haired girl told him. "I'm not the same girl you first meet all that time ago."

"Doesn't matter, you're still going to end up dead. And I will avenge Kikyo."

Kagome's grip on Chizakura's hilt got tighter, her teeth gritting together. Then, with speed that could rival a god's, the warrior princess charged at the half-demon, slicing her katana at him. Inuyasha quickly blocked the attack with his sword's blade, sparks flying in different directions when the two blade's made contact.

"I love you." Kagome confessed, looking at the silver haired half-demon with her face filled with sorrow. "The reason that I killed Kikyo is because I didn't want you to become a human so you can go to hell with her. I love you just the way you are, as a half-demon."

"You think that matters now?" Inuyasha asked through gritted teeth as he pushed the young girl away with his sword. "Your confession means nothing when I hate you."

Even though those words had pierced her heart, Kagome refused to show him an expression of hurt, as well as not letting tears fall from her eyes.

"Yes, I know." she said. "You have made that perfectly clear. But, even though you still hate me, I have and always love you, Inuyasha." she admitted, a soft pink blush appearing on her cheeks.

Upon hearing her full confession, Inuyasha found himself being taken a back. Everyone else was surprised, as well.

"That's the most beautiful confession I have ever heard!" Asagiri declared, tears in her eyes.

"H-How stupid..." the half-demon mumbled. "Even if you say that..."

"However..." Kagome spoke up. "Your attitude in the past and right now are seriously pissing me off. So, that's way I'm going to go all out on you."

"There's definitely a 'I'm gonna kick your ass' aura surrounding her right now." Ayame said, cowering along with the others when they sensed said aura.

The warrior princess raised her kanta over her head.

"Cherry Blossom Storm!" Kagome shouted her attack as she swung Chizakura in the half-demon's direction, nearly a hundred sharp, pink cherry blossom petals flew out of the sword.

Before he could even have time to react, Inuyasha cried out in pain when the petal's sharp tips cut him. Parts of his kimono had multiple cuts in it and blood flowed from the clan cuts that were on his face.

"You're going to pay for that, you bitch!" the half-demon yelled as he leapt at the fifteen year old girl, bringing his sword's blade down to slice her.

"Don't underestimate mine and Chizakura's strength!" Kagome told him as she held her katana out in front of her, holding it horizontal.

Sparks flew once the two sword blade made contact. The silvery haired miko gritted her teeth together and grunted as she tried to hold her footing. Inuyasha did the same thing as he tried to push her back. Kagome felt herself drop to one knee.

"What's wrong? Not strong enough?" Inuyasha mocked, smirking when he say that he was getting the upper hand.

"Don't get to cocky." Kagome replied. "Strength isn't everything. Sometimes, it's best to think about your next move." she smirked. "Something you never do since you're too stupid."

The silver haired half-demon growled in irritation.

"Sakura Fan!" the warrior princess called, holding out one of her hands.

A second later, the black and pink fan appeared in it's master hand. Kagome pointed the fan at Inuyasha.

"Purifying Cherry Blossoms!" she yelled, swiping her weapon across the half-demon's face, several cherry blossom petals, glowing pink with purifying energy, coming out.

Inuyasha cried out when the petals touched his face, burning him with the purifying energy that was in them. Taking the chance, Kagome quickly shot out her foot and gave the half-demon a hard round-house kick to the face, causing him to fly back a few feet.

"Man, did that feel good." the warrior princess to herself as she put her foot down.

"When did you get this strong?" Inyasha asked as he got up, one of his hand on the side of face where she kicked him.

"I told you, I'm not the same girl anymore." Kagome told him as her fan disappeared, as well as her Chizakura as it returned to her palm. Then she pulled out a sutra from her sleeve. "Oh moon, eternal light, faster than a thousand years, entwine with me and protect me. My name is Sakura, Golden One!" she chanted before her whole body became surrounded in a pink aura.

As the fifteen year old girl got down on all fours, white fur started to grow on her skin. Soon, a large, pure white panther was standing where Kagome was a second ago. Then, with a loud roar, the large feline pounced at the half-demon. Before he knew it, Inuyasha found himself laying flat on his back with a the panther's sharp fangs inches from his neck.

"She got him!" Shippo cheered.

"I knew Kagome was stronger than him." Ayame said proudly.

"Don't celebrate too soon." Inuyasha told Kagome before he gathered up some dirt in his hand and flung it at her.

The white panther roared when the dirt got in her eyes. Inuyasha took the chance to kick her off of his body. Using her reflexes, Kagome did a backflip and landed on all fours on the ground. When she raised her head, the white panther saw the half-demon's large blade coming right at her. A second later, crimson red blood landed on the ground, staining the grass.

Everyone just stood, too shocked to even breath.

"Akira...?" Ayame was the first one to break the silence.

Quickly transforming back from a her panther form, Kagome caught the black haired incarnation before she hit the ground.

"Yo." Akira greeted as casually as possible, her kimono being strained red from her blood.

"Akira..." the miko started to say, shock clearly on her face and voice. "Why did you...?"

"Because I couldn't stand someone else killing you." was all the other girl said, coughing up some blood. "And I came all this way here to tell you something."

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

Not saying anything, Akira grabbed the fifteen year old's hand and placed it on her chest, right where her heart should be. Kagome's eyes widened.

"Y-You have a heart." the miko stated, shocked.

"Yep. That bastard Naraku gave it to me just this morning." Akira told her. "And do you feel how fast and hard it's beating?" she asked.

Kagome just nodded her head.

"It's like that because I'm so close to you." a smile appeared on the black haired incarnation's face. "I guess that's because I totally fell in love with you."

"Akira..." was the warrior princess said. She held the other girl tightly.

"You know, I never thought that I would die with someone holding me." Akira stated, wrapping her arms about the miko. "Sakura... No, Kagome, thank you..." was all she was able to say before she exploded into cherry blossoms.

Kagome just stood and and watched the petals float away in the air. "Akira..." she said, tears pricking the corners of her eyes.

"So, in the end, Akira was a good person." Asagiri remarked.

"Yeah..." Ayame agreed softly, bowing her head.

"Enough is enough." Kagome suddenly said, wiping her tears away with her sleeves. She scowled and looked in Inuyasha's direction. "I've had enough of all of this! If you want to kill me, then kill me! I won't resist. So just do it!" she yelled.

"Kagome, what are you-" Sango started to say but was cut off by Watanuki.

"Let her decide this for herself." the small dog said.

"You won't resist?" Inuyasha questioned. "You'll let me kill you willingly?"

Kagome just nodded, spreading out her arms.

"Alright. I hope you have fun in hell!"

The half-demon charged at the warrior princess. He raised his sword up and brought it down to slice her. Hazuki screamed as the blade came closer to Kagome. The silvery haired miko closed her eyes and waited for the oncoming pain. However, all she felt was a rush of air. Opening her eyes in confusion, Kagome saw Inuyasha with his sword lowered, his whole body shaking.

"Why?" the silver haired half-demon asked himself, his bangs shadowing his eyes. "Why can't I kill you?" he asked again as he raised his head and looked at the fifteen year old, tears falling down his eyes.

"Inuyasha..." was all Kagome said.

"After everything you've done, why can't I..." Inuyasha trailed off.

Then he felt a pair of arms wrapped around his torso. The scent of lavender and cherry blossoms filling his nose.

"You can be mad at me, but you can't hate me, can you?" Kagome asked, gently hugged the half-demon.

Inuyasha didn't reply as he dropped his sword, causing it to go back to it's rusty state. Then, with tears still flowing down his cheeks, he wrapped his own arms around the miko. "Kagome... Kagome... Kagome..." he repeated her name quietly.

No one said anything as they watched the couple.

"I think it's time this all came to an end." the fifteen year old said, gently pushing away from Inyasha. She turned to face the wide open clearing. "Come out now and show yourself, you bastard!" she called out.

For a while, nobody moved, nobody talked. Then a dark laugh echoed across the clearing.

"So the warrior princess thinks she can defeat me." Naraku said as he came out of the trees.

"I don't think, I know." Kagome told him confidently.

The final battle was about to start.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Only one more chapter and this story is through. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please tell me was you though about it on your reviews. I'll try to finish the next chapter as soon as possible. Until next chapter!**


	24. A Feudal Fairy Tale

**The last chapter. I'm happy I'm finishing this story, but sad, too. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the last chapter. Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 24: A Feudal Fairy Tale

* * *

"I hope you're ready to die, Naraku." Kagome said to the dark half-demon as she resummoned her Chizakura, getting into a fighting stance.

"I could say same to you, Sakura Hime." Naraku replied.

Then thousands of demons shot out of him, heading straight for the group.

"Rainbow Purifying Cherry Blossoms Tsunami!" the silvery haired warrior princess yelled out the name of her attack as she slashed her katana, which was now glowing with all the colors of a rainbow with a crystal blade, at the demons.

Different colored cherry blossoms, filled with purifying energy, shot out of Chizakura and went hurling at the horde of demons at high speed. When the cherry blossom petals made contact with the demon that they touched, said demons immediately turned to ash. A snake demon was able to dodge the petals and lunged at Kagome. However, before it attack her, the snake demon was split in two by Inuyasha and his sword, which he picked up when the fight started.

"Thanks, Inuyasha." Kagome said appreciative, smiling at the half-demon brightly.

"K-Keh..." was his response, turning his head away to hide the blush that had appeared on his face.

"You're so cute when you act all shy." the fifteen year old told him.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha yelled at her, the red tint spreading across his face even more.

"You two can flirt with each other once we win this battle!" Ayame shouted to them as she cut up a few demons with her leaves.

"Okay." Kagome replied before she slashed a cougar across the neck with Chizakura, killing it instantly. "I'm going after Naruka." she said to everyone. "Can you guys handle this demons?"

"We'll manage." Watanuki answered as he shot a blast of lighting at a ape demon from his forehead.

"Great. I'll be back as soon as possible." the young miko promised before she cut another demon to bits and started towards the evil half-demon that was the cause for this battle, killing more demons on her way.

While Kagome tried to get to Naraku, everyone else tried to fare well against the demons they were fighting. Sango was cutting dozens apart with her Hiraikotsu. Miroku was sucking up as many as he could with his Wind Tunnel. Ayame was using her leaves while Shippo used his Fox Fire on lesser demons. Hazuki was attacking with spells. Inuyasha slashing at them and using his Wind Scar and other attacks. Kirara had shifted into her larger form and was killing as many as she could. Watanuki was shooting as many as he could with his thunderbolts. And Asagiri had transformed into her true form and was freezing every demon that came her way, as well as cutting them up with her Ice Sword.

"Arg!" the snow woman cried out when she felt a burning sensation on her back.

"Asagiri, are you okay?" Ayame asked when she heard her friend's cry.

"I-I'm fine..." Asagiri replied, panting slightly. "J-Just need to catch my breath a little."

"Are you sure?" the fifteen year old demon asked, doubt on her face and in her voice.

"Yes, now get back to fighting the demons or else you're going to be their lunch." the pink haired demoness told her.

Ayame stared at the snow woman a bit longer before she returned to fighting a demon that had tried to get her. When the wolf demon's back was turned, Asagiri quickly pulled down her kimono a bit. What she saw was a large, ugly black spot on her shoulder.

'It's starting to spread.' the snow woman thought. 'Not surprising, I've used a lot of my power right now. However, I can not let this stop me. Everyone else is fighting for the safety of others. I must do the same, even though I may die today.' a small, sad smile appeared on her face. 'Oh well, it was fun while it lasted.' with the same smile still on her face, Asagiri turned around, held up her hand, and froze three demons that were trying to attack her.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

"Take this!" Hazuki yelled as she burned the demons she was fighting to ashes. "There are so many..." she said to herself as she wiped some sweat off her forehead.

Then, out of no where, she felt a sinister presence. The little witch jumped to the side, just as a katana stabbed the spot she was standing. Hazuki's eyes widened when she saw who had tried to attack her.

"You..." was all she said.

Akio glared at the little girl as he pulled his katana out of the ground.

"Why are you here?" Hazuki asked the man who was once her father.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" the black haired man said. "I've come to pay you and your friends back or everything that you've done to me." he told her, placing a hand over the eyepatch that covered his right eye, right where a certain warrior princess had stabbed him. "All the same and humiliation you had brought upon us..." his glare turned darker. "I will never forgive you!" he declared.

The ten year old witch said nothing as she stared at him. She bowed her head and pulled out a certain magic card. Akio gave a battle cry as he charged at her, katana pulled back to cut the little witch down.

"Being of this card, I summon thee..." Hazuki chanted softly and quietly as she held out said card in front of her.

A bright light illuminated from the card. A second later, a large griffin sprung from the card and was heading towards Akio. The old lord froze in his tracks when he saw the beast, fear very clear in his one eye. Kaisho squawked loudly as he jumped onto the man. Akio screamed in pain when he felt the griffin's sharp talons and beak tear into his skin. Hazuki turned away from the scene, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

'Good-bye... father...' she thought sorrowfully.

Then it was over as quickly as it came. Kaisho gave a small chirp and he trotted over to his mistress. Sensing her sadness, the griffin lowered his head and rubbed it against the side of the little witch's face, trying to comfort her.

"Thank you, Kaisho." Hazuki said appreciatively as she hugged the majestic beast around his neck, not bothered by the fact that his beak was completely covered in her father's blood.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

"Eat this!" Ayame yelled as she kicked the demon she was fighting.

She then pulled out her leaves and used them to cut it up. Before she could do another attack, Ayame was suddenly punched in the back and was sent flying. Pulling herself off of the ground, the young wolf demon saw that an ape demon was the one who attacked her. She saw it raise his fist and was about to hit her.

"Paws off!" a certain black haired wolf demon yelled as he kicked the ape demon away.

"Koga!" Ayame cried happily when she saw her fiance. "What are you doing here?"

"Obviously, I came to fight Naraku and save your ass." Koga replied.

"I'll have you know that my ass didn't need saving." the red headed wolf girl shot back as she stood up and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Didn't look that why from where I was standing." the male wolf demon retorted.

The two glared at one another. Then they both smiled at each other.

"I'm glad you're here." Ayame said.

"And I'm glad you're okay." Koga told her.

"Once this fight is over, you're going to marry me. No objections." the wolf demoness said simply before she rushed off to fight some demons.

"What a fiance I have." the male wolf demon said to himself before he quickly ran after to help her.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

Kagome grunted as she slashed Chizakura at a wolf demon, cutting it's head straight off. The closer she got to Naraku, the more demons there were. However, she was able to hold her now very well, killing demon after demon with no problem.

"Naraku!" the warrior princess yelled when the evil half-demon was within a few feet of her.

"I was wondering what was taking you so long." Naruka said in a mocking tone.

"Shut up." Kagome retorted, pointing her katana at him. "It's time to end this once and for all."

"I couldn't agree more."

Just after he said that, tentacles shot out of his back was went hurling towards the fifteen year old. Jumping into the air, Kagome nimbly dodged the attack with ease. The flexible limbs changed their direction of attack and followed after the miko. Kagome quickly used Chizakura to slice the tentacles into little pieces. When she landed back on the ground, the warrior princess summoned her Sakura Fan.

"Purifying Cherry Blossoms!" she yelled as she swiped her fan in Naraku's directions.

Hundreds of cherry blossoms, glowing bright pink with purifying energy, went hurling towards the evil half-demon.

"I've prepared for this." Naraku said, smirking.

Then about hundred demons shot out of the dark haired half-demon. Ever single demon was soon purified to ashes the second they made contact with the spiritual cherry blossom petals.

"You should really think of something better if yo-" Naraku was cut off when he felt someone shoot past him.

"You should really focus more on your opponent rather than running your big mouth." Kagome remarked, her katana glowing bright pink with purifying energy.

The evil half-demon looked down and saw that his arm had been purified when the warrior princess had shot past him. Upon seeing this, angry filled up within him.

"You wench." he said in a calm, yet very angry tone of voice. "You shall pay for that."

"Bring it on." Kagome challenged before she charged at him.

As she got closer to him, Naruka released over a dozen of tentacles from his body. With her amazing speed, Kagome didn't hesitate to slice them into tiny pieces. The evil half-demon shot out all different kinds of demons out of him.

"Cherry Blossom Storm!" Kagome called out the name of her attack as she slashed her Chizakura at all of the demons.

Hundreds of pink cherry blossoms, all of them having very sharp points, shot out of the katana's blade. The deadly petals soon reached the demons and cut them all in various places on their body. Coincidentally, all of the demons had the cherry blossoms go straight through their necks, killing them instantly. Jumping in the air, she sprung at Naraku, her Chizakura pulled back for her to slash him. The evil half-demon quickly shot out more tentacles from his body. Like with the last ones, Kagome sliced them all into bits and pieces.

"Naraku!" the warrior princess yelled as she fell closer to him, slashing her katana downwards.

When Chizakura's blade was just a few inches away from Naraku's face, Kagome felt something wrap around her waist and wrist, the one with the hand that held the katana sword.

"I must admit, you had me a little bit scared there for a second." Naraku told her as he used his tentacles to move her away from him, "But it seems you're still not strong enough to defeat me."

Before she told make any type of retort, Kagome felt herself being throw into air. Then, before she had the time to regain her balance, the young miko felt a tentacle slam itself hard into her stomach. Kagome gave a breathless gasp, all of the air leaving her body. Then she felt herself being pounded harshly by tentacle after tentacle. Next, one of the flexible limbs wraps around her neck and squeezes hard. A small cry of pain left Kagome's mouth as she tired to unwrap the tentacle around her neck. However, it was fruitless. Then Naraku pulled the warrior princess down and slammed her hard to the ground. He lifted her up and did the same thing again and again.

"To be honest, I expected a lot more from the warrior princess." the evil man remarked, smirking, as he lifted said warrior princess from the ground once more.

Kagome groaned, struggling to keep her eyes opened. She felt herself being throw into the air again and felt a tentacle wrap itself around her wrists.

"All of you take a good look at your so-called Warrior Princess!" Naruka called out as he held the young miko out in front of him like she was some prize he just won.

The rest of the group gasped in horror when they saw their friend and the state she was in. Kagome had multiple bruises on her body, cuts with blood leaking from them, a busted lip, and one black eye.

"Kagome!" Hazuki screeched, her eyes wide.

"You bastard!" Ayame and Inuyasha yelled in unison, outraged.

"Kagome..." was all Asagiri, whose entire body was covered up to her neck with the black spot, said as she stared at her semi-conscious friend.

"She couldn't have lost." Watanuki remarked. 'Pegasus, old friend, if you can hear me, Kagome needs you right now!' he mentally called the flying horse.

"What does it feel like to let everyone you love down, Kagome?" Naraku asked the miko, a smirk of victory on his face.

Kagome made no effort to reply, her head bowed down.

'Everyone...' she thought.

Then the warrior princess felt herself being thrown across the clearing.

"Kagome!" her friends yelled when they saw her falling over and down the chasm that was there.

'I'm sorry...' Kagome mentally apologized as her body fell further down the chasm, tears falling from her eyes.

'Don't give up, milady.' a very familiar, male voice said in the young miko's head.

'Pegasus...'

'Milady, you have not lost yet, you can still win. I will give you this last bit of power. Use it to defeat Naruka once and for all.'

Then Kagome's entire body started to glow a bright pink.

From above, everyone, even Naraku, was shocked to see the bright pink light illuminate from the chasm. The light seemed to be moving upwards, getting even brighter. Then a ball of pink light floated out of the chasm, stopping when it was high in the air. A few moments later, the bright pink light disappeared. Everyone was beyond shocked when they saw what, or rather who, was there when the glow vanished.

It was Kagome, still as Sakura Hime. Except, she looked different. She was still wearing the same pink, fighting kimono. But it had seemed to have been altered.

Her pink ribbons had both been replaced with several dark green ribbons that white frills surrounded them, as well as three small roses attached to either of them. One was red, the other pink, and the last dark pink. Dark pink frills surrounded the top and bottom part of her black choker, her red ruby now sparkling. White cuff-like frills adorned her wrists with long, dark pink ribbons tied around them. On her right arm was a golden ornament with a round, dark pink jewel on it. A long, blue ribbon wrapped around her arms and seemed to flow behind her. But what caught everyone's attention the most was what was on her back. Large, long angel wings were stretched out behind her. Pure white feather glistening with light pink tips at the end of each feather.

Everyone just stood and stared at the warrior princess new appearance in awe.

"She's so beautiful..." Ayame commented.

"This must be the new power Pegasus gave her." Watanuki said.

"Kagome..." was all Inuyasha could say.

"You damn wench." Naraku cursed. "You just don't know how to die, do you?!" he yelled as a large tentacle shot out of him, hurling towards the warrior princess at high speed.

Kagome held up her hand. Her hand glowed pink for a moment before Chizakura shot out. Grabbing the katana's red handle, the young miko held Chizakura out in front of her vertical, the blade glowing pink with purifying energy. When the tentacle reached Kagome, it was split apart the second it made contact with Chizakura. Naraku hissed in pain when he felt his tentacle being purified. He quickly dropped the flexible limb.

"Little bitch!" he exclaimed as he glared at the miko with pure hatred. "I will kill you!"

"That's my line." Kagome retorted in a calm voice.

Then a dozen angel feathers, glowing a pinkish-white, suddenly appeared around her. Kagome moved Chizakura closer to her face, placing a small kiss on the blade.

"Purifying Angel's Kiss!" she yelled as she pointed her katana at Naraku.

Then the angel feathers started to fly down towards the evil half-demon, moving at an incredible high speed. Soon, they had reached him. Naruka cried out in pain when the feathers touched different parts of his body, purifying those parts to ashes.

"Why you..." was all the dark haired half-demon could say, too angry to use words, as the parts on his body that were purified regenerated.

Over a dozen tentacles shot out of his back was straight for the warrior princess. With amazing grace, speed, and agility, Kagome was able to maneuver her way around the tentacles and avoid their attempts to hit her.

"Everyone!" she called down her to her friends. "I need your help."

"You got it!" Ayame shouted, pulling out her leaves. She then threw them at the Naraku, slicing some of his tentacles.

Asagiri soon followed behind and fired over a dozen icicles. Watanuki also joined in and shot his red thunderbolts.

"Hiraikotsu!"

"Wind Tunnel!"

"Wind Scar!"

"Goraishi!"

"Fire Soul Bird!"

Everyone fired all of their attacks at the evil half-demon, each one taking apart a different part of his body. Naraku didn't have the chance to attack because when one attack hit him, another soon followed behind it.

'Impossible! They are getting the upper hand on me!' Naruka mentally yelled.

"Naraku!"

Turning his head up, the evil half-demon saw a certain warrior princess flying towards him at high speed. Before he could even blink, the glowing pink blade of a katana stuck itself in Naraku's chest, right where his heart was suppose to be.

"Enjoy hell, Naraku." Kagome told him in a soft voice, her face removed of an emotion.

Then, before he had a chance to scream, the evil half-demon dispersed. Nobody moved what just happened.

"Naruka is finally dead." Sango stated the obvious.

"It's all finally over." Ayame sighed in relief.

"Not only that, my Wind Tunnel is gone, as well." Miroku said after he unwrapped his hand and saw that their was no hole in it.

"And my curse has disappeared, too." Asgiri stated as she looked over herself and saw that their were no black spots on her at all.

"I knew you could to it, Kagome." Watanuki said to the miko when she gently floated to the ground.

"Well, I couldn't go it without the help of my friends." Kagome replied modestly, smiling at everyone.

"However, there is still another matter we must take care of." the small dog told her.

"I know. reaching inside her kimono, the warrior princess pulled out the Shikon Jewel.

"What are you doing to wish for?" Koga asked.

"She's not going to wish for me to be a full demon, that's for use." Inuyasha mumbled rather grumpily.

"Don't be such a grump." Ayame remarked as she punched him in the arm.

"I have a wish in mind." Kagome said.

Closing her eyes, the fifteen year old clasped her hands over the jewel and held it close to her. She quietly said her wish. Then a bright glow came from her hands. When the glow disappeared, Kagome opened her hands. The Shikon Jewel was not there.

"What did you wish for?" Asagiri asked.

"You're going to find out soon." the young miko told her, winking at her.

"Eh?" the snow woman blinked, confused by what her friend just said.

"Asagiri." a male, and very familiar voice said from behind the group.

Asagiri gasped when she heard the voice call her name. Turning around hastily, the pink haired demoness's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Hey, isn't that..." Koga started to say.

"Bankotsu!" Asagiri cried as she quickly ran over to her lover.

"Asagiri!" Bankotsu also cried as he wrapped his arms around the snow woman when she reached him.

The two lovers just stood where they were, tears streaming down their faces and they both repeated each others names softly.

"How do those two know each other?" a very confused Koga asked.

"I'll explain that to you later." Ayame told him. Then she grinned. "But for now..." she trailed off as she grabbed his face, pulled him towards her, and kissed him right on the lips.

The male wolf demon was surprised by her suddenly action. But he quickly got over it and then kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Ew! They're kissing!" Shippo exclaimed in disgust. "Miroku and Sango are, too!" he yelled when saw they demon slayer and monk kissing.

"Let them have this moment, Shippo." Watanuki told the fox demon.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome spoke up, turning to the half-demon. "Do you have something you want to say to me?" she asked.

"L-Like what?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Come on, you know." the miko said, winking at him.

The silver haired half-demon blushed. "Geez..." he mumbled, rubbing the back of his head. "I-I-I-" he stuttered a bit. "I-I love you, Kagome." he confessed, his entire face red.

As soon as he said that, Inuyasha felt a pair of soft lips capture his own. A few moments later, Kagome pulled back and smirked at him, a light pink blush on her cheeks.

"Took you long enough, idiot." she told him.

"W-Why you..." the half-demon said through gritted teeth, his face turning redder if possible.

Kagome just laughed and soon flew into the sky and started to fly away.

"Come back here, you flirty vixen!" Inuyasha demanded as he started to chase after her.

"There they go again." Shippo said as everyone watched the couple.

"Ah, young love." Watanuki remarked, a smile on his face.

* * *

_3 Years later_

"Yukimi, how many times do I have to tell you to not use your powers on the other village children?" Asagiri asked her three year old daughter, hands on her hips.

"Sorry, Mama." Yukimi apologized, her head bowed down as regret filled her cobalt eyes, while twirling a piece of her pink hair, which was in a high ponytail, between her fingers. "It's just that they were picking on big sister Hazuki and I didn't want them to. They didn't listen to reason, so I..."

"But still..." Asagiri sighed.

"You can't be that mad at her if she was helping out her friends." Bankostu told his wife as he stood beside her.

"I guess not." the snow woman looked down at her daughter. "I'll let you off with a warning this time, young lady. But don't do something like that again, got it?" she said sternly.

"Yes, ma'am." the little girl replied, smiling. "Can I go play with the others now?" she asked.

"Sure thing." the black haired young man said. "Just stay out of trouble."

"Okay, Papa." Yukimi said before she rushed over to play with her friends.

"You spoil her, Bankotsu." Asagiri stated to her husband.

"I can't help it. Like her mother, she's just so cute that I can't help but want to spoil her." Bankotsu replied, winking at the snow woman.

"You idiot." Asagiri said in a loving way as she leaned onto the young man's body, smiling happily

"Did you get in trouble, Yukimi?" a thirteen year old Hazuki asked the half-snow demon girl.

"Not really." Yukimi replied. "I just got scolded by Mama a little."

"I thought you looked cool when to kicked those guy's butts, Yukimi." a three year old girl with brown hair and violet eyes complimented.

"Yeah, really cool." the girl's twin sister agreed.

"Aw, it was nothing." the pink haired little girl said modestly.

"You're too modest." a three year old girl with long, black hair and golden eyes remarked, the two dog ears on her head twitching.

"And you're not, dog breath." another three year old girl with long, black haired and green eyes said.

"What did you call me, flea bag?!" Inume yelled as she got in the other girl's face.

"You deaf now or something?!" Ryoko shouted, glaring.

"No fighting, you two." Sango ordered as she and Miroku came over to the group of little girls, carrying her and her husbands infant son, Kaito.

"Mama! Papa!" the twins, Sayuri and Sakura, cried happily when they saw their parents. "Teach how to slay demons!"

"Now, now, hold your horses, girls." Miroku said to his daughters. "We can teach you, but let's do it tomorrow. It's getting late and it's time for dinner."

"And your uncle Kohaku is coming over." Sango told them.

"Yay!" the twin cheered as they grabbed their father's hands and walked home with them home.

"Ryoko, it's time to have dinner!" Ayame called her and Koga's daughter.

"Coming!" Ryoko called back. "See ya guys later." she said to her friends before going over to her mother and father.

"I should get going, too." Yukimi spoke up. "See you tomorrow, Inume, big sister Hazuki." was what she said before taking off in the direction of her parents.

"Inume, we should be getting home, as well." the magenta haired girl said to the three year old half-demon.

"Okay." Inume replied.

Then she saw two people ahead of her.

"Mama! Papa!" the blacked haired girl yelled happily as she ran over to Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Hi, Inume." the raven haired miko greeted her daughter as she picked her up. "Did you get into any trouble today?" she asked.

"Maybe a little." Inume admitted.

"We'll talk about that when we get home."

"Okay." then the half-demon girl turned to her father. "Papa, tomorrow, can you teach me how to fight with a sword?" she asked.

"Sure thing, kiddo." Inuyasha said as he rubbed his daughter's head.

Inume cheered as the trio made their way home.

"Come on, Hazuki." Kagome called the little witch.

"Coming." Hazuki replied as she soon followed the happy little family.

"Such a nice scene, don't you think?" Watanuki asked his friend as he watched everything from a high hilltop.

"Indeed." Pegasus agreed. "I told you everything would end in a happy ending."

The small dog chuckled. "That you did." he said as he smiled. "I should go now, Kagome will be worried if I don't come home for dinner."

"Tell milady that I will she her tonight." the white horse remarked before spreading out his wings and took to the skies.

"Will do, old friend." Watanuki said as he watched said old friend leave.

Then he ran as fast as his small legs could down the hill and started for home.

_And so ends the Feudal Fairy Tale of the Warrior Princess, Sakura Hime._

**The End.**

* * *

**It's finally over! Whoo! I'll admit, I'm a little bit sad. But I'm also happy because now I can start on my other stories. Please read my other stories and tell me what you think about them. And I hope you enjoyed Sakura Hime Kagome. Good-bye, everyone!**


End file.
